Life is never that simple
by Meanna NeKo
Summary: What if one simple change,changes the fate of an entire village. But in the end life is never that simple. AU, non-mass, All chapters REVISED, the Chunin's began, so has the insanity, R&R for the next chapters! The real Chapter 19 is up and revised.
1. As Simple As making a wish!

Title: Life is Never that Simple

**Title:** Life is Never that Simple

**Chapter:** As simple as making a wish.

**Author:**meannaneko

**Characters/Pairing:**none

**Type:** Continuous (InComplete)

**Genre:** General/ficlets life

**Word Count:** 1005

**Rating:**T (just to be safe for language mostly)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

**Summary:**This is the prologue that ties the prequel, titled **Death Wish** with **Life is Never that Simple**. What if one simple change, changes the fate of an entire village. But in the end life is never that simple, hopefully, at least for the Uchiha clan through this change, they may survive long enough to live it. This is arc one, the early years. This is an AU story, pre-massacre, ages defined below.

_**On with the Show!**_

&

Sitting above three people watched the world fall apart at the hands of Madara Uchiha, dark orbs trained on her equally dead husband. She slowly blinked at him.

-000-

_The wretched stench of burned flesh permeated the air, soon followed by a waft of rotting corpses. Some buildings were still burning, the Hokage Tower in ruins. Several faces on the monumental backdrop, namely that of the first and forth Hokage's, had now fallen away. The once mighty leaf village resembled a desolate wasteland. The only area left pristine and untouched was the Uchiha district. _

_The carriage passed the line of people, all were shinobi. Sakura caught sight of Ino, Tenten who appeared pregnant, Choji and Shikamaru, all of them in chains, their clothes tattered, orbs dull, lifeless. _

_-000-_

_As time wore on, the village was a bleak and dreary place. Smiles only occurred infrequently, and most of the time aimed at the children. Although there was peace, it was a forced peace of a militaristic bent. A resistance existed in secret, Ino and Sakura doing all they could to support it. _

_Karin who was acting as assistant to Madara, namely she would keep track of the shinobi told of the suspected activity and it's ringleaders, oddly enough she focused only on those she hated. Sadly, the entire village witnessed Shikamaru, Choji and Tenten executed for being accused of trying to lead a revolt against Madara. Temari no Sabuku, the wife of Shikamaru was forced into the harem, for her strong abilities. _

_The bane of the existence for all became Karin, the shrill one. Her attempts to gain the attention of Sasuke never ended, even to the point of accusing Hinata and Ino of wrong doing to get them out of his house. Madara insisted at that point she bring pictures to support her accusations, since Ino was engaged to Sasuke and both very useful medics. Her constant efforts to be involved with any personally was met with cold hard resistance, lead by the pink haired medic-nin. Madara did notice this, but would only get involved if he saw the red headed kunoichi flying in the air._

_-000-_

_After ten years together, Madara finally had enough of indulging his wife's need to be with Itachi. Karin had told him he found them sleeping together, literally. The woman still vying for a position, even showed the man a picture of the two with smiles on their faces as they snuggled fully clothed. _

_Madara filled with seething jealousy, and the incredible ache that accompanied the knowledge, that Itachi had her heart. In front of Sakura, Sasuke and their children Madara ran the man through with his Kitana. Turned to Sasuke and simply said, "keep your hands off my wife." As Itachi lain dying, he handed her a picture, "I have a wish, my no Tenshi." Itachi whispered._

_That did it, her tears were falling as she looked to the picture, it was her mother with his in star, along with their fathers, "When all hope is lost, please let my wish be known. I wish my mother would be stronger." The tears turned to crystals that trekked down her cheeks she captured them in her hands, hiding them for the right time. He cupped her chin, "thank you, for loving me." She bent down, and lightly kissed his soft lips one last time. She whispered, "I love you, Itachi." A smile on his lips, he passed into nothingness. _

-000-

They heard the wish from their eldest son, moments before he joined them at the perch. The orbs moved to the man as he approached, a smile on her face. "Itachi…"

"Kaa-san, Tou-san…" his orbs gazed at the third, a blonde haired man with blue/green orbs who slowly blinked, "you must be Delacore Haruno." The man gave a small nod of acknowledgement. The man looked to his left, and the brunette by his side.

"Good job, you arrogant ass," the blonde said.

"Shut up, you pompous bastard." The other snarled back

"Do you think it will work?" the raven haired woman asked.

Itachi just shrugged.

The four watched as darkness continued to descend to all nation's. Finally, all nations fell under the control of Akatsuki and the man. A pink haired woman with brown hazel orbs, along with two identical looking ten year old boys with jade orbs, joined the four shades. The boys shouted to Itachi, "Tou-san," the man smiled and hugged the two.

"Taro…Takeru," the man said, a twinkle in his orbs.

The woman hugged fully Mikoto and Delacore. "Your son's are quite…amazing, Itachi-san." Her voice was soft, and kind.

"He made a death wish to your daughter." Mikoto indicated Itachi.

"Let's hope it works," the pinkette turned to the two boys. "Time to go…if it works…who knows if…" two jade orbs trained up to the kind pinkette, then to the shade of their father.

"Ok, obaa-san…oh and Tou-san, Kaa forgives you," one said firmly. The raven haired male laughed at this. "She understands," the other added before continuing on their journey.

The five left continued to watch life play out for those still living.

_Sakura sat in her house, starring at the picture Itachi handed her, the crystal tears in her pocket. Sasuke stood at the door, for he was sent to retrieve her for the man. She bit her fingers, and with two swipes on her forehead, a ring of white engulfed her iris, but something else came out. A set of feathery wings sprouted from her back. She raced past the stunned male. _

_The two entered the chamber of Madara, the man's onyx orbs going extremely wide of the sight her long pink hair flowing around her. The wings, full, outstretched, as her orbs danced with glee. "You unsealed yourself?" he asked with a glare. A cold cruel laugh emitted from her throat._

"_Foolish man…like I said, I have been playing the immortal game for a long time." The tone of inner Sakura came from her lips. Sasuke could just watch, gulping madly, "I am Sakura no Tenshi Haruno, and I have a death wish and a duty to fulfill." Her words were firm, hard cold. Madara started breathing heavily._

"_You wouldn't." he stated firmly._

"_I would, and will…the one immune brings life or death to all." She growled out to the man, pulling from her pocket a handful of crystal tears. She flung them around the room, each one lighting up with blinding light. Shock waves started rolling around them. Her cackle rang throughout the room. "Check mate, Dara, dear. Now you will see," her sanity clearly breaking, her giggles and chuckles pure evil, "why I could never go home."_

"It appears to be working," the pink haired one said, as the other female gasped.

_Madara tried to run only to be chained to the wall with chakra binds, her body started glowing now a sense of chakra compressing. Her hair lifting, "What can a no Tenshi do…they go boom." She was insane, "add to that me…big booms." She looked to him, a part still so torn…why, why…because there was a man in the shell of the monster he became. None saw the crystal tear that fell from her emerald orbs, that never made it to the ground._

_Ten seconds later, a thundering explosion ripped through Konoha, spreading at the speed of light where all went white, the entire continent eliminated in a matter of seconds. _

_**Boom**_

&

_**Thoughts, Kudos and appreciation:**_

I decided to revise to make it a little more understandable, I will be slowly revising all the chapters to this story. This takes place as a bridge between the prequel The Death Wish and Life is Never that simple. In the Death Wish, it follows the current Manga Story line, where Sasuke decides to follow Madara.

They not only destroy Konoha, but the world in the process. Thus the Alternative Universe for this story exists.

I am seeking a Beta if any know of someone who can help. Please review to improve the story, and submit ideas.

Reviews feed my passion,

-Meanna


	2. As Simple As making cookies

This is AU pre-massacre and starts at the following ages-

**Title:** Life is Never that Simple

**Chapter: **As simple as making cookies

**Author:**meannaneko

**Characters/Pairing:**none

**Type:** Continuous (InComplete)

**Genre:** General/ficlets life

**Word Count:** 5407

**Rating:**T(just to be safe for language mostly)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

**Summary:**What if one simple change, changes the fate of an entire village. But in the end life is never that simple, hopefully, at least for the Uchiha clan through this change, they may survive long enough to live it. This is an AU story, pre-massacre, ages defined below.

**Author's note: **

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto – toddlers, 2-3 years old

Itachi- 7years old

Shisui-9 years old

Kushina and Minoto survived the Kyuubi attack with the help of true friends, they are raising Naruto, but he is still hyper and has the kyuubi within him.

**Chapter Last Revised on:** 06/06/08

_**On with the Show!**_

**BOOM!**

Could be heard throughout the Uchiha compound, the sound reached the ears of the two boys who were engaged in target practice in the woods at the far end of the compound. The long raven haired boy of mere seven, the prodigy of the clan turned to his slightly older, brown haired cousin, with a slight quirk of a brow.

"Came from your house," Shisui's brown orbs met the onyx ones of the younger cousin.

"Haruno-san is over…" Itachi said smoothly.

"Must have blown up the cookies, again," Shisui said with a smile.

Itachi gave a slight nod, for he knew the request his father made. The Konoha police department enjoyed the infamous peach walnut kuro cookies, the specialty of Saise Haruno, with chakra rejuvenating and healing abilities versus the tasteless and dehydrating soldier pills. The recipe was notoriously difficult, only three in the village could make them. The cookies were also highly explosive during the preparation if not prepared correctly. Itachi knew today was the day to fulfill that request, since his mother had procured a bushel of peaches and saw her line the oven with chakra rocks for perfect temperature control, this morning.

The two boys started to trek back to see two men standing in the field, much like they had for years in their never ending battle of pride. Each man gave the other death glares. One with blonde hair, blue green orbs and a ring of white emblazoned on his black shirt. The man was known as Delacore Haruno, the head of the Haruno clan, which was an odd mix of civilians and shinobi, almost all medics. The man whispered in a low hiss, "You arrogant ass!"

The other brunette headed one, with the swirling crimson and black orbs of the proud head of the Uchiha clan. He had the red and white fan emblazoned on the back of his green Yukata shirt, Itachi's father Fugaku retorted, "pompous bastard." The next thing the two boys hear in the voice of a very angry Saise Haruno.

"Delacore Haruno and Fugaku Uchiha…" the boys saw both men wince, ever so slightly. Shisui had to stifle a chuckle. The sight of the mighty head of the clan wince in fear from the angered voice of the petite pink haired, brown hazel orbed woman known as Saise Haruno. Most knew the best friend of Mikoto Uchiha, the matron of the Uchiha clan, had a fierce temper and somehow became insanely strong when angered, especially now, with the hormones and mood swings of late pregnancy. Well always insanely strong, as both boys witnessed her lift a refrigerator one handed on cleaning day.

The two boys watched the men slowly walk back, both women standing on the porch each holding a child covered in peach cookie dough. Both boy saw the woman who was obviously pregnant, holding her pink pigtailed hair daughter, Sakura. While in the arms of Itachi's raven haired mother, was his little brother, Sasuke. Both child still squirming, attempting to hit and punch the other and the muttering of "meany," "freak," "jerk", "girl."

Shisui had to bite his tongue not to laugh, as a small smile crept up Itachi's cheeks. For whatever reason, and this was well known, Sasuke and Sakura could not be left unattended for they constantly fought. It became apparent a couple months ago when the two were in the same playpen, and Sakura kept hitting the raven haired toddler with her stuffed animal. Of course it did not help that said raven haired toddler had glomped on said pink haired girl, muttering over and over, "mine." All were unsure if it was over the animal or the girl. Itachi had a tendency to think it was the girl; because the day Sasuke pointed to the adorable pigtailed pink haired girl with large exotic emerald orbs, pale skin, dressed in her first Kimono and simply said, "mine."

"You asked us to make cookies, we asked you to watch them, Fugaku." Mikoto said in a soft lilting voice, showing no signs of anger, but the complete lack of tone brought a chill even to Itachi. For the mild mannered, sweet woman known as Mikoto Uchiha could be rather creative in her punishments for those who cross her, even worse for those who fail to follow her simple directions. "Now for that error, would you please, clean the kitchen while we clean them." Even Shisui's orbs hinted at fear, especially when the orbs of the women landed on the two boys. Brown and raven heads bowed and approached without a word.

"Ita-kun, please get me clothes for Sasu-chan." The raven haired woman asked kindly, the boy went to obey swiftly.

"Shi-kun, can you run and get me some clothes for Saku-chan." The pink haired woman asked, handing the boy a key to her house. The brown haired boy leapt away, thankfully he had some experience in the Haruno house. Namely as an occasional babysitter for Sakura, he would be able to accomplish the task swiftly. The two women were still holding the fighting toddlers.

By the time the two women were upstairs, Itachi had already run the bath. He had also laid out clothes for both his baby brother, but for his mother as well. The onyx orbs of the woman trained on her eldest in a full beaming smile, "thank you, Ita-kun, very thoughtful and considerate." Mikoto praised.

Itachi bowed lightly, but did not react to the warming sensation in his heart that praise from his mother always brought. Well maybe, as he felt his eyes glow with his hidden joy to please his mother. Even though he was the prodigy, supposedly the pride of the clan, the heir to the title of head and according to his father to be the perfect Uchiha, Itachi preferred the praise of his mother than that of his father. He knew it was simply because his mother always saw him as her son first, not the prodigy, not the heir, not the tool, but her son, Itachi.

Itachi watched from the hall, Saise was having difficulty with getting Sakura to cooperate in being bathed. Namely she refused to share it with Sasuke, who was already mostly undressed, and in the tub. "Saku-chan, you need to get clean." Her mother said firmly. The fierce large emerald orbs turned jade, as the little pinkette continued to glare at the raven haired boy splashing in the tub, her arms firmly crossed. "NO!"

Shisui's swift advance caught the older raven haired boy's attention, he popped in to give the new set of clothes. He watched the same interplay. "Aw come on Saku-chan…got to get you cleaned up." he piped in. Only to have fierce jade now trained on him. "He mean, NO!"

"Fine…I know how to do this…" Shisui scooped her up, and dumped her in the bath with Sasuke, fully clothed. Saise just fell back on her heels laughing, as did Mitoko who started through gasps of amusement.

"You will be…"

"Cleaning the bathroom for this, I know Aunt Mikoto…but…" he indicated the two fighting toddlers, wrestling in the tub making the bubbles rise even higher, causing quite a commotion, "is worth it." He laughed out, even Itachi was chuckling at the sight. The pink haired girl, whose hair was now sticking straight up, was now hitting his little brother over and over with the pale rubber ducky she took from him. A click came from the camera being held by the brown haired male, 'blackmail.' Itachi could just nod his agreement.

"Kaa-san what set off her fury this time?" Itachi finally asked, since rarely did Sakura stay mad this long at Sasuke, only once and it lasted days.

"He try take bobo!" Sakura said. "I no let, then he kiss me!"

"NO kiss yucky girl." Sasuke retorted. "Try kiss bobo, bobo is nicer than you." He stuck out his tongue, and grabbed the ducky then started hitting back. The four just watched, since the two toddlers were doing a pretty good job of getting themselves clean, as they fought.

"I'm just glad we did not have Naruto-kun here yet…then…" Mikoto's, Itachi's and Shisui's orbs all went very wide to Saise's words.

"A real mess," as if on cue a woman with long red hair, bounding blue orbs appeared. She was holding a squirming blonde toddler dressed in an yellow shirt and blue shorts, with cerulean blue orbs and whisker marks on his cheeks came up the stairs. She had a bag heft over her shoulder.

"I noticed the two were cleaning…and heard the commotion, up hear." The red head said.

"Yes, Kushina…they were not watching them, like they were suppose to…" Saise said with a hint of mirth, rubbing her aching back. The blonde toddler saw his two friends playing in the tub, and leapt out of his mother's arms.

"Teme, Saku-chan…" the two in the tub turned to the flying blonde toddler, emerald and onyx going very wide, splash! Naruto landed on Sakura, glomping her. Sasuke growled at the blonde boy, and tackled Naruto to get him off Sasuke's Saku-chan. The raven haired toddler saying over and over, "mine dobe, mine dobe." The bathroom was soon flooded, bubbles floating in the air as the three squirming, wrestling toddlers brought greater destruction.

Itachi just watched the whiskered boy play and splash with the other two, the vessel that holds the Kyuubi sealed within him. A choice made soon after his birth to save the village from the rampaging nine tailed fox demon, to seal the monster away. What little Itachi knew the original plan would have required the Yondaime to sacrifice his own life using the death demon seal to capture the beast. However, it was Saise who offered a different means, was all that was said on the matter. Whispers circulated regarding a sword and a Star seal was all Itachi could make out at the time, even now the adults would just say that the means were irrelevant, but the results that mattered. The village was safe, the beast contained and the family still whole.

"At least I brought extra clothes this time." The red head said with a laugh.

Mikoto turned to the two boys, "I do not wish to interrupt your training, but Ita-kun, Shi-kun, would you be so kind as to…" brown and black gave a curt nod.

Honestly, watching those three can be as exhausting as training. Whether it was chasing them around the lake as they played hide and go seek, keeping up with the seemingly inexhaustibly hyper Naruto as he attempts to find trouble, or the constant questions from the insanely curious Sakura. What Itachi found interesting and intriguing, is that he and his cousin had an easier time of handling the three toddlers than his father, since the Uchiha glare his father uses on his own children, does not work on Naruto or Sakura. The blonde and pink haired toddlers just end up laughing at his father, which Itachi secretly smiles at every time.

"We can make you both a batch of cookies for it…I brought extra peaches." Kushina added, with a wide smile.

Saise indicated for Shisui to get Sakura out of the tub, for fear of getting kicked trying to wrest her away from the two boys who were now playing tug of war with the small girl. "Mine, Mine!" Shisui complied, and handed the soaked, but now clean girl to her mother. Unfortunately this did not stop Sasuke and Naruto from fighting, oh no, it increased their wrestling match. Saise took her daughter, the clothes and proceeded to another room to change her. Mikoto handed Shisui several towels, grabbed hers and Sasuke's clothes, the boy and left as well. Last was Kushina and Naruto.

The two cleaned up the bathroom, and came down to see Delacore entertaining the three toddlers by floating items over their heads with chakra strings. Itachi just remembered his father's mutterings of, "damn precise chakra control of the pompous bastard." Sakura sent out strings to grab the toys, which other's had seen her do. He encouraged the three to jump for the items by pushing chakra into their feet. Only one, Sakura was able to accomplish this. "NO Fair!" Sasuke growled as he tried to take the toy away. In an attempt to escape the assault, Sakura extending her hand towards the ceiling. A chakra strings came from her fingers and up she went, without realizing it, 'meep'. The startled pinkette with large emerald orbs looked down frightened. Every orb went wide.

"That's new…" Saise gulped.

Fugaku gasped at first, with a wry smirk he actually chuckled handing the blonde money. "Chakra control is a useful skill." The Uchiha said in a strained voice. The three women laughed at the displeasure of the man, and the gasps of the two boys. Delacore laughed at the man, then went up his own strings and got his daughter down, who was still very frightened. He handed her to Shisui, and scooted the other two boys to Itachi.

"Have fun." The blonde said, "ok you arrogant ass, let's finish this." The blonde turned, baiting the head of the Uchiha clan, who glared back.

"You pompous bastard, I will defeat you." Fugaku retorted.

"You have not been able to do so in 18 years…what makes you think today will be any different." The blonde male finished as the two walked out the door. The three women just exhaled and went to work on the cookies. Kushina just added, "if they get too loud, Minato will come and join the fun."

Shisui laughed at her words, for it was true the battles between the Sharnigan master and the master of chakra control got incredibly intense. This inevitably brings the Hokage out, who just gets involved in the battle. But for some reason the three men loved the challenge they posed each other. Itachi just smirked, this is the way of his family, oddly enough, he liked it.

The inclusion of the Haruno and Namikaze families into their lives happened due to one person, his mother. His mother would not give up her one tie to normalcy, her one tie to real life beyond the clan, in this she stood steadfast. If it were up to the clan elders, Delacore Haruno, would not be any where near an Uchiha for the man was immune to the effects of Sharnigan due to his precise chakra control. He could sense the disturbance of a Sharnigan induced genjutsu, completely mask himself, his movements, not to mention break any genjutsu. Of course what they witnessed, the use of chakra strings were just a tip in the bucket for the man known not just for his unrivaled chakra control, second only to the Legendary Sannin, Tsunade. But it was his intelligence, effective usages of tags, seals and traps plus strategic multi-layered thinking is what earned him the position of elite Jonin and team leader when he was still going out on missions.

On a rare occasion Itachi trained with the man, he found the man's silk web genjutsus difficult to find and break, even with Sharnigan. What made it worse, it was the same genjutsu technique, his mother used to hide things. Namely all the weapon's in the house, at night, to stop Itachi's late night training sessions and of course it was also how she hid birthday presents. Thankfully the boy has been slowly learning to at least cast said genjutsus and sense the chakra disturbances associated with them.

What was even more interesting was that the clan elder's were given no choice in allowing for this unique arrangement, this friendship between not just the three toddlers, but the three women. In truth, it would bring great dishonor to the clan if they disallowed the matron to not consort with the honored wife of the Hokage or the Ambassador to the Land of Star. Itachi looked again to the two seemingly small, yet strong women who were beside his mother as they started getting the peaches ready for the cookies. Women Itachi has known most of his life and in a way have given his mother the strength to not bend to his father's will, much to the man's chagrin, to not be submissive.

Itachi knew his parent's marriage was arranged, betrothed when they themselves were toddlers. That yes, his mother groomed from an earlier age to be the proper wife of the clan head. The two put on the same genin team purposely, to develop cohesive teamwork as the future leaders of the Uchiha clan. What changed her fate was the last person on their team, one the clan fought not to have with the future clan heads, who the elders said would bring disgrace to the team. The same man, who even Danzo the head of Root disapproved, for it could dilute the power of the prestigious clan's means of raising powerful shinobi, being emotionless. The ones who was disapproved of from the start since, it was the same as allowing a civilian to muddy the pure bloodline of Uchiha, the one immune, Delacore Haruno.

But, as Itachi heard Delacore say during one of the battles between the men, "Sarutobi knew you and your clan needed a reality check, you arrogant ass! The Uchiha clan maybe able to push around the council, but they do not own the Hokage, period." From the grumblings and arguments Itachi witnessed as the two men fought.

It was this simple change in fate that changed his mother. Unlike Itachi's father at the time of the genin days, Delacore respected and encouraged Mikoto as a person. He was a friend and respected Mikoto's skills as relevant to the shinobi world. Encouraged his mother's desire to support the Uchiha clan as their designated medic, this became her driving force, her purpose as a kunoichi. Against the will of the clan, but by command of the Hokage, Mitoko was sent as a teenager to the Land of Star, hailed to have the best medics, to train, along with Delacore. There they met the feisty, fiery Saise, and a life long friendship found.

As far as the inclusion of Kushina into their small circle, this was simple. Kushina, like Saise were outsiders, who stayed in Konoha to be by their husband's. Itachi remembered, the three women pregnant, sitting, laughing and talking. Working in the garden, making his mother's one of the most beautiful, but the bond itself increased ten fold since the attack of the kyuubi two years ago. A fierce protectiveness came over Mikoto of not just Kushina, but also Naruto. This witnessed not just at home and but also in public as many would try to shun the boy because the sacrifice he unknownly made as a baby. A way of being Itachi had rarely witnessed prior from his mother. This strength and protectiveness was now overflowing to all area's of her life, to include fighting for her son's future, against the will of the clan.

As the two older boys walked the toddler's to the park at the far end of the Uchiha district, the only place Itachi would be safe from his fangirls. Sakura was now on Shisui's shoulders, as he carried Naruto in his arms. Sasuke sat on Itachi's shoulders. Itachi's mind went swiftly to the last argument his parents had, specifically over Itachi. He had heard incidentally as he had been practicing cloaking his chakra and moving soundlessly through the house, to gain intelligence.

His father's commanding voice reiterating the will of the elders that Itachi, who was ready to graduate the academy, should do so immediately. His mother did not like the idea, at all, he could feel it. She was especially opposed with the idea of placing the boy with a sensei who was known to be rather ruthless and a daredevil. She simply said, "no…if he is to graduate early, he will graduate with Shisui…and be put on a team with Shisui, since the two work so well together already." Itachi was surprised at his mother's words, yet pleased.

"The elders have ordered…" Fugaku started, only to be silenced by what Itachi could assume would be his mother's terrifying glare.

"We will see what Minato thinks on this, Fugaku." Her soft, low tone meant the discussion was at an end, and the issue is out of his hands. Unfortunately, or fortunately, his father did not think so, he continued.

"He is the prodigy of the clan, and that must be…"

"He is a seven year old boy who is being pushed too hard, and being forced to grow up too fast…what use is a perfect shinobi without a purpose to fight for?" her mother's words still holding the tone.

"The will of the clan…" that did it, as Itachi heard something from his mother he rarely hears, a growl.

"Is not a good enough reason for you, Fugaku Uchiha, to stop your immature battles with Delacore, why should it be for Itachi?" she threw back, a grunt of defeat was heard from the man. "Itachi already brings pride through his accomplishments. But let's not be unreasonable as parents and forget he is still a little boy. He is our little boy, who needs to be brought up to be a good man and a dedicated, respected leader not just for the Uchiha clan, but all of Konoha." She finished with true care in her voice, Itachi knew what that meant, deep within his heart, he knew. His mother wished for him even with his extraordinary genius, his logical mind, his exceptional skill and incredible talent, she wanted more for her son than to be a shinobi.

What brought the raven haired boy from his thoughts was the approach of Shisui's mom. Itachi noticed many from the clan looked on with giggles, as the pinkette's hair was still wet, as was Sasuke's and Naruto's. Shisui's mom stopped in front of them, "ah, the cookie explosion." Both boys nodded, as she chuckled. "Let me guess…the two overgrown boys were fighting instead of watching…" Shisui nodded his agreement. The woman just smirked.

"Probably the best thing that could have happened to this clan full of power hungry arrogant bastards," Shisui said off handedly only to have Naruto pointing to Sasuke, "teme!" Sasuke just yelled back, "Dobe!" His mother gave her son a stern look, then a conciliatory, "true."

"I'll bring some juice and fruit by in a little while, alright." She waved to the boys. "I know Mikoto-san, Kushina-san and Saise-san will be at it most of the day." She finished with a smile. The two finished their trek, Sakura happily just watching as she always did. Sasuke actually was thrilled as well since he was on his Akini's shoulders.

The park in sight, Naruto wiggled out of Shisui's arms and ran to the slide. The play area itself was relatively new, and was built at the request of his mother, since there has been an interesting increased birthrate in the clan. With eight children under ten and five of whom were under the age of five. Shisui put Sakura down, and she followed Naruto to play on the slide. Sasuke was last, in this they actually took turns.

The three did well for about five minutes until Sasuke and Naruto got to the top of the slide at the same time, and fought. The pinkette growled her impatience and pushed both down at the same time. The two landed with a thump at the bottom of the slide and proceeded to get dirty, again, rolling on the ground. Once Sakura was back on the ground she walked over to Itachi, arms up, he knew this too well and picked her up. "Swing, pwease, Ita-kun." Her large emerald orbs pleaded with a slight pout. Itachi did not stand a chance with that look, a slight nod and he took her to swings. He indicated for Shisui to take care of the other two, the brown haired boy dropped his head grumbling about watching the Itachi wannabe and the hyperboy.

Almost two hours later, 10 games of hide and seek. A rousing and exhausting game of chase the blonde hyperboy, Itachi had that honor. Shisui played mediator between the boys, and Sakura, as they did another game of tug of war with the poor pinkette. Answer 100 of Sakura's questions in five minutes, while taking her down the big slide. Well and the other two wanted that as well, so Shisui and Itachi took turns escorting the toddler's up the ten foot ladder, and whizzing down the flat surface. This effort brought such pure giggles of delight from all three, a truly musical sound that reverberated off the buildings and filled the street.

The snack had already been delivered and eaten. The droopy orbs of the three showed their exhaustion, actually one already asleep. But the distant sounds of the battle between Fugaku, Delacore and now, obviously, the Hokage kept the boys and toddlers in the safety of the park, under a shade tree. Soon all three toddlers were asleep, in a triangular pattern.

Shisui was still rubbing Naruto's back, the only way to get said hyper toddler to sleep. This wonderful tip given to him by the boy's mother, Shisui gazed at the three. He saw Itachi still holding the hand of the pinkette who insisted on holding Itachi's hand, to keep from being pulled again into a tug of war. Even as frustrating and infuriating watching the three can be, it is also fun. It reminds both boys of a simple truth, they are still children.

"I know life can not be this simple…but, I guess…I wish it could be…" the brown headed boy said, the seriousness in his tone. Itachi smirked, oddly enough he was thinking the same thing. Being raised a shinobi from the great Uchiha clan both knew there were greater truths, greater manipulations at play, often without a true reason beyond greed and the quest for more power.

"Why do you want to be a shinobi, Shisui?" Itachi asked, seriously. Shisui looked down to the three sleeping toddlers, a true smile on his lips. He titled his head down, "to protect them." His orbs trained up to the other's in the district. "and them."

"The clan?" Itachi asked, Shisui shook his head.

"No, the people in it; the will of the clan is the last thing I think about, actually…which infuriates dad, but I don't care." The older of the two said, with a hint of his true dislike in his voice. In this Shisui had problems, masking his thoughts and emotions, "but dad thinks I will be ready…to graduate soon." Itachi just looked to him.

"Do you think you are?" Itachi asked, curious. Shisui just shrugged, a slight twitch of his lips.

"Would it be bad if I said yes, but I don't want to…" the older answered, honestly. "What about you?" Itachi looked forward, he shook his head.

"I have the same thought, actually." The sounds of the battles died down, as the boys just sat. Both actually started dozing, with the sleeping toddlers. It was the approach of three men that brought them from their slumber, all three looking a little haggard. The tall blonde Hokage, wearing his signature white robe with red flames, sported a nice lump on his head, as did Fugaku and Delacore.

"Dellie, your wife hits like a…" Minato said, using the nickname only a select few knew as they walked to the two boys. He gently picked up his miniature replica of a son, who was still sleeping soundly.

"Hammer…I know," he finished bending down to pick up his sleeping daughter, then looked to the boys. "Thank you for watching them. Shisui, I asked your mother, it's ok with her. Can you come over and watch Sakura in about an hour, it's when my shift at the hospital starts, and Saise won't be done." the brown haired boy nodded his agreement, the man left with his pink haired daughter in his arms.

Fugaku picked up Sasuke, again the boy not waking up, "you wore them out?" the man asked.

"From the looks of it, it was reciprocal." Minato added with a beaming smile, trained on the seven year old raven haired boy, who was trying to hide his exhaustion. Itachi just gave a curt nod, not looking in his father's orbs not wanting to see disapproval.

Fugaku saw this, and exhaled. The man turned around, "get on." Itachi blinked, looked up, shocked. His father turned his face ever so slightly, the slight hitch of a brow, a small smirk was all that was needed and the boy quickly complied. Itachi climbed on his father's back, threading his legs through the bent elbows and wrapping his small arms around his father's broad shoulders. He did not know if it was the proximity, the warmth or that it was the first time his father actually showed Itachi concern, but the boy fell asleep, happy, holding onto his father's back. The onyx orbs never saw the light smile on his cousin's face, as he left to take a short nap before going to babysit Sakura.

This sight greeted Mikoto, whose face lit up with a full beaming smile to her husband carrying their two sleeping son's into the house. She took Sasuke and laid the small raven haired boy in the playpen. Fugaku laid Itachi on the couch, neither boy stirred. Fugaku covered Itachi with a light blanket, a softness in his dark orbs towards his eldest son. He received the lightest of pecks on the cheek from his onyx orbed beauty that brought true shock, for she never showed affection in front of others.

Saise came up to the man, "now that is a good job, dad." She patted Fugaku's head, the lump and associated pain, disappeared. The man blushed, lesson taught. Minato received the same treatment when he laid his own son down in the playpen. Mikoto and Saise went back, joining Kushina making the cookies. The three were up to their 5th batch, with only ten more to go.

_**Thoughts, Kudos and appreciation:**_

This is an Alternative Universe story/ficlets. My first foray into the fandom of Naruto, but was inspired by my other attempts at creating stories within the world of Naruto. My muses include the many wonderful AU/ non-massacre fictions I have read. In this AU, it will show scenes of life, lessons learned for the Uchiha, the Haruno and the Namikaze families. Team 7 will exist, Itachi and Shisui will be ANBU one day, Orochimaru will attack, Madara will be…a threat, as will the Akatsuki, Tsunade will be Hokage one day…all necessary steps in the development of next generations of Konoha shinobi.

At this time there are no pairings, aside from the parents already presented, and the possessiveness of Sasuke towards Sakura is simple. The first time was because she looked like a doll, and thus she is his living doll.

Characters may seem OOC, but they are growing up in a much different world, where a simple change in fate has a domino affect in so many areas. Not much is known about Sakura's family, and it is said they are civilian, but before Tsunade became Hokage medics were nameless people in white suits that picked up the pieces after a battle.

Even in Konoha, pink is considered an odd hair color, and since colors such as blue occur in different lands, why would one of her parents not originate from a different land. Precise chakra control is an area unexplored for it's usages, and yes chakra strings are just one. But as seen with Sasori in his flashbacks, it becomes obvious early if one possesses such ability.

Please review,

-Meanna


	3. As Simple As Playing Follow the leader

Title: Life is Never that Simple

**Title:** Life is Never that Simple

**Chapter:** As simple as playing follow the leader

**Author:**meannaneko

**Characters/Pairing:**none

**Type:** Continuous (InComplete)

**Genre:** General/ficlets life

**Word Count:** 4069

**Rating:**T (just to be safe for language mostly)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

**Summary:**What if one simple change, changes the fate of an entire village. But in the end life is never that simple, hopefully, at least for the Uchiha clan through this change, they may survive long enough to live it. This is an AU story, pre-massacre, ages defined below.

**Author's note: **

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto 4-5 years old

Itachi- 9 years old

Shisui- 11 years old

Hana Inuzuka- 13 years old

Kushina and Minoto survived the Kyuubi attack with the help of true friends, they are raising Naruto, but he is still hyper and has the kyuubi within him.

**Chapter Last Revised on:** 06/06/08

_**On with the Show!**_

"I have already made exceptions for your clan in allowing two of its academy students to graduate earlier than usual. In the reassignment of their sensei, I make the decision, Fugaku Uchiha!" the three genin sitting outside the massive doors of the Hokage's office heard the rare yell of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze. Itachi just kept his unaffected gaze forward Shisui rolled his eyes as Hana kept petting her dog, Inumaru.

"They need a team leader that…"

"That will address the needs of all their students, not just those of the Uchiha clan. Inuzuka-san has expressed a desire to be a veterinarian. For that venture, she needs someone who will continue to teach her basic medic skills in the field, do you possess such skills?" was the retort of the blonde haired man.

"Then split up the team." The proud Uchiha clan leader said firmly, the three genin could almost…almost hear the smirk in the blue orbs and ghosting the lips of the equally stubborn and hard headed leader.

"Team 5 has been together for six months. Has successfully completed 10 D-rank missions, 5 C-rank missions and 2 B-ranked missions. The fact their Jonin leader is on convalescent leave is no need to split a successful and a promising group of young shinobi, who should participate in the chunin exams in four months." The logical argument placed firmly before them all, to include the expectation laid before the chosen replacement sensei. A very light, "hai" echoed in twin deep voices of acknowledgement of that expectation. The arguments were valid, it wasn't their fault their sensei was pregnant and due to deliver in the next 3 months.

The door opened and the three were requested to come in, without fail the three genin entered the large circular room. Behind the large desk, sat the blonde spikey haired Hokage, on one side stood the auburn haired Uchiha clan head in his Jonin vest, on the other stood a blonde pony tailed hair male, also in his Jonin vest, the blonde turned. All three children breathed out, even lightly in Itachi's case when they met the blue green orbs of Delacore Haruno.

"I want you three to buy weights, Hana-san bring your…dogs, and meet me at the bridge tomorrow at 8:00…pack breakfast." The man finished with a small smile that resembled a smirk. Inspite of himself, the Uchiha male breathed out a smirk, and blinked his acknowledgement.

"Hai, Haruno-sensei." The three said in unison.

"Don't you dare…Dellie-sensei works just fine for me," The man said with a chortled laugh. "Now let's go and…" the words of the man stopped as an elderly gentleman, marched towards the door his cane hitting the ground in time with his leg. The head of said man wrapped in bandages, three orbs widened, even if the onyx only slightly. All three adults knew this man, and it took every ounce of self-control for the one behind the desk to not throttle the elder, every time Danzo rudely entered his office.

Itachi and Shisui even noticed reactions from Fugaku, even if it was a slight glare. They understood the elder to be someone disliked by their clan head, the elder spoke, "would not the talent of these youngsters be better placed." The elder spoke with a stern, militaristic tone that matched his visage. To the surprise of the children it was Fugaku who spoke up.

"No, Haruno-taichou is well equipped and best suited to instruct the children of the Uchiha clan for the defense of Konoha." The man spoke with equal sternness and formality that surprised both Uchiha boys. A tone even Itachi had never heard, for even if subjected to his father's rather daunting and considerably strict instruction methods, this was a new level of hard, harshness. The boy inwardly, admired his father for standing tall, against a man who Itachi suspected caused tremendous issues for many. This gleaned through the very slight reactions of the three men.

"Uchiha-san, how did you reach such a conclusion?" the elder man said, also in complete formal tones.

A small smirk on his lips, Fugaku answered, "for Haruno-taichou does not pursue power blind to the repercussions…but wishes to strengthen the next generation of shinobi to adequately defend our home and it's people." The eldest Uchiha said not looking to the elder but to the Hokage, who blinked very slowly. The three genin, watched out of the corner's of their eyes, another slow blink from their sensei and a slightest wave of chakra…on instinct the two boys who had been slightly exposed to such things around the Haruno clan. The girl was in tune with it and dog all bowed and in unison spoke firmly, with conviction, "HAI, Uchiha-san!"

A huff from the elderly man was the reward "fools." He spat as he turned away. This time it was the pony tailed blonde who spoke, "a fool is one who underestimates the power that lies within ones heart, the fire to protect that which is precious...no matter the obstacle." Delacore said smoothly.

"You speak of the will of fire…immigrant." The elderly man spat.

"I was born in Konoha, just like you Danzo-san. I chose to stay in Konoha. My wife declined her true rights to accompany me, to be by the side of those who meant the most in her moral view point. In so much, she serves only as an ambassador when we know the truth of her position, do we not." The man's orbs now burning with…a vibrant turquoise blazed where a placid sea lain, "our children born in Konoha. Our clan contributes to this village to its people as healers, as support of its defense and even guides for the children. Pray tell, what is your contribution, Danzo, other than bitter anger and wretched despair of depriving children of their hopes, their dreams, their hearts, their emotions and lives, through ROOT, Danzo?" the blonde Jonin finished.

The words two other's so desperately wished to say, but did not, could not because of the political repercussions. Another wisp of, appreciation…crossed Fugaku's and Minato's gazes. That did not escape the attention of the three genin. Delacore could always speak the truth, for his clan was firmly entrenched between both worlds. He firmly and confidently, represented the truth of all shinobi. The chosen few of human kind, born with the ability to access the chakra network fully and trained to utilize such gifted access. However half the clan were not born such, but equally committed to support people, humans, regardless of affiliation.

In this Danzo, and others of revolutionary intent, understood, an outward shinobi attack against the Haruno clan or its leader to be a treacherous endeavor. Since the last attempt only seven years ago ended in funding for ROOT getting cut. Especially the one clan that was as well respected in the civilian world as the shinobi for such a move would be inane and idiotic. The Haruno were the backbone of the medical establishments of their village. The Haruno staffed, and administrated the hospital, acting as a bridge between the two communities, the two peoples of their village and the nation. Another attempt to do harm, again, would bring the Daiymo to personally investigate.

After several tense moments, the pony tailed man turned to the three who stood stoic, "let's go have some…fun, children." Delacore ushered the three out of the office, not one spook as they followed their new leader like good shinobi. Once outside the confines of the Hokage tower, Shisui finally spoke up.

"Um…Dellie-sensei, uh, what was that?" the curious brown haired boy looked to the tall man. A small ghost of a smirk crossed the man's face.

"Under the placid surface of life, there lies turmoil and tumultuous currents that can and will drown you if you do not learn to swim." The man said Shisui huffed for it was riddles, again.

"Delacore-sensei, how did you learn to swim?" Itachi asked, this earned the boy a gleam from the sea of blue green.

"Know the players, chose a course that you can navigate and hold to it with your whole being, mind, body, heart and soul." The blonde man finished.

"What are we going to do, Sensei?" Hana finally interjected, for her dog was bored and so was she. The man turned pulling out a pack of cards.

"First all three of you, make a chakra string." One came from the man's hand, Shisui gulped and Itachi just starred. The man smirked, "Hana-san can you explain to your teammates."

"Imagine a needle pulling your chakra through your finger and out." She explained, as she produced one. Both boys concentrated, and after several failed attempts both did it. Chakra strings came from both fingers.

"Now we will play catch, no jumping with chakra…and don't let them touch the ground." he simply said leading the three to open aired grassy area. "You two, no Sharnigan, understood." He said looking to Itachi and Shisui. Both complied and the game began.

From a tree, not far off, Sharnigan orbs swirled as he watched his eldest son, nephew and the eldest Inuzuka chase the randomly thrown playing cards dangled on chakra strings. All three were attempting to send out their own strings to catch the randomly thrown item. What was odd, was the slight gleam in his son's orbs along with his slight smile, the deep chuckle from Shisui or the full laugh of the girl. Delacore was showing them a small truth, training does not need to be without some fun and joy in it.

A deep penetrating voice broke the small moment of happiness for the man, "Fugaku, I am disappointed." Said brown coiffed male knew who it was, but said nothing. "Itachi-kun will never know his true capabilities if he is not pushed to them." The voice spoke again, Fugaku said nothing just continued to watch, but it was the flash along the orbs of blue green that told the Uchiha male it was time for Fugaku to finally speak.

"Maybe that is irrelevant, Madara-sama." Conviction in his words, he tired of this game with the eldest living Uchiha. He was not going to follow Madara's will any longer. It took them seven years, but it has finally been beating in the stubborn Uchiha's head. His son meant too much to him, as his son. Not the tool of the Uchiha clan, not the prodigy, but Fugaku finally sees the boy for who he is. Itachi has the potential not to be just a great shinobi, but what his wife sees, the potential to be a great man. In this Fugaku has found a new level of pride, and honor to be his father.

Yes Itachi brought him pride in his accomplishments, and the boy does still push himself to constantly learn, just learn. However it is the way Itachi is with the toddler's, always helpful and considerate that showed the truth. But for the past two years Fugaku has honestly pulled back from encouraging training, and has chased down the boy to discourage late night training sessions. Also the man has actively run interference between the clan elder's who are still trying to push the boy even harder.

He knew the truth, better yet, what the man tried to hide. He knew why the Kyuubi was unleashed on his home, he knew the true aims of the man thanks to a little intelligence they gathered from said beast. Even if the clan elder's wished for the Uchiha clan to be the most powerful in Konoha no matter the cost. Fugaku knew, wishes do not translate into reality as the gaze of the clan head laid on Delacore. It was a little nagging voice, that sounded vaguely like Fugaku's greatest rival leaning over him, healing the man after the Kyuubi attack, who simply said 'Your families endless pursuit of greater power almost got you, your family and half this village killed, you arrogant ass and next time I may not be there to save your worthless life.'

"Pathetic," the elder scoffed.

"Choosing to let my son grow up, to be a good man in the world, or be a weapon you craft, a tool you would use to destroy Konoha. That's not a difficult choice when defined that way." Fugaku said emotionlessly, his well worn stoic expression not belying his inner thoughts.

"Those were not the options." Madara said smoothly.

"Those are the consequences." Fugaku countered, "So, the answer is, no, you can not train my son." The brown haired man said firmly.

"We have a deal." Madara said firmly.

"You failed your end of that bargain." Fugaku retorted.

"Your failure to meet the requirements for such power, does not make me at fault." Madara retorted smartly.

"And your alteration to the prophecy does not prove your worth." Fugaku came back evenly, a slight grunt was heard. "We know the truth, now…so one could say that bargain was made under duress through a false prophecy." Was the final word the brown haired male said. He stood and bounded from the tree as the three children had just left for parts unknown, words floating from Shisui about ramen and seeing their former sensei with her ramen loving son. He landed softly in front of the blonde haired Jonin. "You sensed him?"

Delacore just gave a curt nod, "it's the same signature, he is the one who was here when the Kyuubi attacked the village?"

"Where Madara goes…" Fugaku stated firmly.

"Danzo will follow, as well as, the two old couts other wise known as the village elders." The other just squinted.

"I will go tell Hokage-sama." Fugaku went to leave.

"I told you, make a deal with the…" Delacore started, this got him a severe glare of spinning Sharnigan, but the placid blue green did not change. "But you know what, arrogant ass, I am still here to save yours." The blonde man finished with a smiling smirk, this decreased the glare significantly. "Why did you fight it?"

"To tell the clan elder's I at least tried…you pompous bastard." Fugaku said with a chuckle. "I wonder if those fools realize they are playing into his hands?" the brown haired male said off-handedly.

"Doubt it…since we know who came to Minato's aide, and who didn't even when they would have been perfectly capable…any of them." Delacore said firmly, Fugaku squinted, a slight nod of acknowledgement. It was true the clan elder's indicated no Uchiha get involved in the attack. If it were not for the bait of his blonde former teammate and the determination of his wife to fight, regardless, Fugaku would have followed the elder's lead. He remembered the surprise of the beast to see the man's Sharnigan.

"Your thinking about it, again?" Delacore asked, this earned him a small nod from the Uchiha.

"His finger's are in everything…" Fugaku said softly.

"Naruto-kun will be in constant danger, as will Minato…" Delacore said firmly, wisely. A quick look, the blonde shook his head with a smirk, "yeah his house is now full of traps and seals that only they can disable."

"Hey do you mind if I teach your son how to laugh…" the blonde said voice full of mirth. He was rewarded with a slight glare that would normally accompany the words, 'pompous bastard.' "I take that as a no…my new challenge…"

"Just don't let his fan girls see it…or we will have more of them trying to break into the house." Fugaku said evenly, not showing emotion, but it sent the man by his side in a fit of full chuckles. The two men walked leisurely to the park. In the distance the three women sat, watching their children playing.

"We need cookies again…" the man said with a small smirk.

"You ask your wife, I'll ask mine…and warn the boys to be prepared for…" the two finished as they saw a very angry pink haired girl being pulled between the blonde whiskered four year old and the raven haired boy the same age, "mine teme, Mine dobe…" after 30 seconds, it was obvious the pinkette lost her temper. She slammed to the two into each other, making the two knock heads. "I am not a toy." Sakura yelled as she ran to her father's waiting arms. The three women turned to the men.

"The department is running low on cookies, dear." Fugaku said evenly, the tone commanding this earned him a glare from two of the three. Unfortunately for the man, the two glaring were pregnant. Mikoto regarded her husband, a slight hitch of a brow, "please." Was the extent of the man's request.

"If you do not mind dear, would you help make the cookies?" Delacore asked his wife sweetly, her glare receded the two women looked to Kushina, who nodded her agreement as well. But she looked to the brown haired man, "but your paying for the babysitter." The red haired woman said with a smile.

"I'll hire a team." Fugaku turned arrogantly, he knew who he was going to hire, or order. It would be the only team capable of containing the three four year olds and the now toddling pink haired son of Delacore. It was the boy known as Tano who was right now lifting toys in the sand box with chakra strings. The perfect team was sitting at the other side of the park, well Shisui and Hana were sitting there talking. Itachi was hiding from his swarm of fangirls, who were circling his tree.

The Uchiha male left, he had much to talk to the Hokage about. A quick glance to the blonde man and Fugaku privately wondered, again, what would have happened if the hard lesson of humility had not been dealt so young to the proud Uchiha male. He looked over back to his wife, the only raven surrounded by colors and life. There was the answer, it would definitely have been drab.

He never heard the words whispered to Mikoto by Delacore, but Fugaku realized she was told of the encounter when he returned home later that day. She had laid new sets of intricate silk web traps throughout their home, in both boys bedrooms, every window now sealed. She had also purchased and hidden three sets of weapons that she showed him. Mikoto had just finished with the last sensing trap when Fugaku caught her. "I told him no, Mikoto." She nodded smiling.

"Does not mean he will not try and kidnap him, now does it?" she hinted her concern, Fugaku just nodded.

"Kaa-san, what is wrong?" Itachi who had been silently watching his mother in her state of controlled panic, as she set the intricate traps and seals.

"We don't always see the long term impact of erroneous decisions." Fugaku answered for his son, a tone of finality. Itachi just gave a curt nod. He wondered if it had to do with the other presence he felt during their training, more than likely it did.

"We should tell him, dear." Mikoto said firmly, "so he can be wary." Fugaku just blinked, giving her a nod, knowing she would explain it better than he could. She had her son sit down with her, pouring him tea. Itachi realized it was not good.

"You know the Uchiha are a proud clan, right Ita-kun." The raven haired boy nodded slightly. "When we were teenagers, a prophecy was found about the clan. That one with the ability will bring the life or death of the clan." Itachi pulled back. "To avoid this, your father made a deal with the originator, Madara Uchiha to have the power to protect the clan…he would agree to give the man anything."

"He asked to be your shishou, Itachi." The boy was shocked. But the look in his mother's orbs told the truth of her heart, she hates that idea. It hurts her to even conceive the thought of her son training under such a man, "one reason I pushed you so early, my son. The clan had already agreed to let this happen." A silent tear was trekking down Mikoto's cheeks, this broke the raven haired boys heart. He knew in that moment how much his mother loved him.

"But we don't." Mikoto said firmly, and Fugaku gave a nod to his agreement. "He will offer greater power, but the cost…is too high."

"Is that why you agreed when I asked to stay in the academy?" Itachi asked firmly, both nodded.

"You will be one of the strongest shinobi of our clan, without his teachings, Itachi. However the clan needs a strong man to lead it, which is your birthright. Do you know what that means?" Fugaku asked, honestly.

"To understand the water's I am expected to swim, and to what I am seeking," both looked for him to continue, "the will of clan is not as imperative as protecting Konoha, and protecting Konoha is secondary to the people within it." The boy finished firmly. This earned him a true smile from his mother and a soft look of approval from his father.

"Well done, Itachi. One other thing, the prophecy he presented is false, a key piece missing for it is the one immune to the ability of the Uchiha who brings the life or death of the clan." Itachi looked between his mother and father who slowly, nodded. "Oh, one other thing, you will be babysitting on Saturday." His father told him, Itachi did not react, "all four of them." His father was rewarded with a blink.

Sasuke came around to hear the last part, his dark orbs trained on his mother, Mikoto answered, "we are making cookies on Saturday, Sasu-chan, so be on your best behavior…and no more games of tug of war with Saku-chan." This got a glare in the small boys orbs.

"She is mine, not the Dobe!"

"Otouto, Sakura-chan is not a doll." Sasuke's reply floored both parents.

"Yes, she is."

"Sasu-chan, Saku-chan is a real little girl, not your personal doll." Mikoto said kneeling in front of her now crestfallen son.

"But she dress like doll…"

"And fights you like a girl…" Itachi retorted to his brother, who could be so silly sometimes. Sasuke just scuffed his feet this was true, even if adorable. She was hot headed and hits really hard. Finally the boy nodded his understanding and went to his room, to pout. A quiet, "she still mine, not the dobe." Was all he said.

"Thank you Ita-kun, how long…have you…known?" Mikoto asked, still floored by her son's admittance.

"When Sakura-chan is sitting, quiet and calm she looks like a china doll. That is when he tries to hug and kiss her like one of his stuffed animals…that is when they start fighting." The boy said, stuffing his hands in his pockets and walked to his room. Both parents gaped.

"I will tell Saise about this," Mikoto added before she fell on her knees, laughing.

_**Thoughts, Kudos and appreciation:**_

The intrigue hinted at in the current Manga story line included in this piece. This chapter includes the underlying politics that could and would drive actions and decisions.

Several author's inspired my thoughts in this story, how would life be different if Minato and Kushina survived. Could the attack of the Kyuubi be related to the Massacre? As the pre-team 7 dynamics are sorted, we find the lives of the others intertwined.

Please review, let me know what you think…constructive criticism welcome.

-meanna


	4. As simple as climbing a tree

Title: Life is Never that Simple

**Title:** Life is Never that Simple

**Chapter:** As simple as climbing a tree

**Author:**meannaneko

**Characters/Pairing:**none

**Type:** Continuous (InComplete)

**Genre:** General/ficlets life

**Word Count:** 2029

**Rating:**T (just to be safe for language mostly)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

**Summary:**What if one simple change, changes the fate of an entire village. But in the end life is never that simple, hopefully, at least for the Uchiha clan through this change, they may survive long enough to live it. This is an AU story, pre-massacre, ages defined below.

**Author's note: **

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto 4-5 years old

Itachi- 9 years old

Shisui- 11 years old

Hana Inuzuka- 13 years old

Kushina and Minoto survived the Kyuubi attack with the help of true friends, they are raising Naruto, but he is still hyper and has the kyuubi within him.

**Chapter Last Revised on:** 06/07/08

The three members of Team 5, along with Inumaru were exhausted from their week of training with their new sensei. Every muscle ached, every joint creaked as they wore their weights all the time. It did not help that midway through the week, the three genin were told to buy more weights, nor that they would run 100 laps around the village chased by the dogs of the Inuzuka clan three times a day. Of course none of that had to do with the fact that two of the members were currently tied to a tree, with a chakra string. Nope, not at all, except they let their guard down around Naruto and Sakura who chose now to show their devious sides.

Who would have guessed that a simple game of ring around the rosey would trap the two against the tree? But they were, Shisui and Hana were fighting diligently against the bond, but to no avail.

Itachi, the only remaining member still able to contain the four year olds was currently hiding from fangirls who were ushered into their secret hiding spot by his little brother. This action timed perfectly to the game played by Naruto and Sakura. The two brunettes just watched, helpless as blonde, short pink in pants and raven walked away. Thankfully the youngest pink haired child was currently enraptured with Inumaru, well more like the tail of said puppy.

In unison the three older children yelled at the top of their lungs, "SENSEI HELP!" A moment later three males blinked in front of team 5, the honorable Hokage fell over laughing. Delacore snickered releasing the two from the chakra string, as the brown headed leader of the Uchiha clan ran after the three preschool aged troublemakers.

Ten minutes later, the fangirls shooed away by a glare for the eldest Uchiha. After six different voices telling the tale, the three males at least understood the problem. Basically it boiled down to the fact Sakura got her hair cut and now wore real clothes, Capri pants and regular shirts with her clan symbol, like the boys, versus dresses and kimono's. With this change, her true nature emerged, as did her assertiveness. Sakura wanted to be treated like a real girl versus a doll.

Sakura wanted her capabilities taken seriously. She asked all three to help her climb the tree like a shinobi, without tearing her new clothes in an effort to deter her mother's wrath. All requests denied, even when they came from the two boys who came forward requesting just an example of the skill. All three wanted to learn to be great shinobi, to learn to be like their mentors, team 5, but…'they won't show us!' Black, blonde and pink said in unison pointing to team 5.

"So we show, we can be great shinobi, a good team…just teach us how, datta boyo." Naruto added his own blue trained firmly on the blue of his father, as his hands were interlocked with both that of Sakura on his right and Sasuke on his left.

"Why did you not show them?" the blonde Hokage asked.

Hana actually spoke up, "we didn't want them getting hurt trying…" the Inuzuka responded honestly, well it was a half truth for both she and Itachi agreed on this. Shisui, on the other hand, thought at least Sakura and Sasuke could do it. He did not want to be chasing Naruto through the forest looking for trees that he could climb.

A hitch from three brows was enough, "fine." The three adults left, taking the pink haired toddler with them so the older ones could concentrate better. "Great take the good one…" Shisui muttered under his breath.

Itachi showed the three five year olds about pushing chakra into their feet and walking up the side of the tree. As expected, after several attempts both Sakura and Sasuke were able to go half way up a tree, and fell when they got distracted. Both Itachi and Hana were there to catch the two, both older children were impressed with the concentration the pinkette and young raven had. Naruto however, was having difficulty focusing himself and his chakra. He blamed it on the tree not liking him and bounded off to find one that did. Shisui groaned but chased after the hyper blonde.

After an hour, Hana was holding a sleeping Sakura and Itachi a sleeping Sasuke, Shisui was still chasing Naruto. "Does this kid ever sleep?" was heard bounding through the thick canopy of the forest to the other two members of team 5. "WHAT THE HELL!" was followed by a wail of Naruto. The two carried their own children Itachi and Hana got up and ran at the sound. They found a man with spikey black hair and wearing a mask was holding the blonde boy, a hand placed over the stomach of said boy. "This is an odd seal." The man behind the mask said, curiously to Naruto. The said boy was now squirming, kicking, spitting, his eyes glowing red, sharp fangs and claws.

Shisui in ready position had his Sharnigan spinning madly. "Whoever you are, put Naruto-kun down." Shisui commanded.

"He has something of mine…" the older man said evenly. Itachi and Hana hid their cargo, and came by the side of Shisui. Both got into ready position. The ruckus caused the two other small children to stir, onyx and emerald blinked open. What they saw disturbed them greatly. A quick nod and the two were off to save their friend from the masked man no one touches their Naruto-kun.

"Who are you?" Itachi said evenly, a note of command in his voice, his orbs as well going to full blazing Sharnigan.

"Ask your father." The man said with a silly lilt. Itachi did not react, but here was the answer. As the three spoke, none noticed the two smaller children sneaking behind him. The man did note one, "ah, your little brother's got talent I see…well…I will be, oof." He went to leave only to be wrapped in chakra strings. "Where the hell did you come from." He took in the little pinkette who had him trapped, Sakura beamed. "Ah, you're a Haruno brat…"

The older three took this as the opportunity to attack, at one time. Inumaru became a dog clone of Hana each taking a side of the man for a punch. Shisui going in for a high handed punch where as Itachi went underground, to hold the man in place. Sakura punched with her full fury at the man in the area that was at her line of sight, which happened to be right between his legs. "OW, you little shits!" the man doubled over. Sasuke and Sakura grabbed Naruto by the legs and yanked with the full power.

To say the six children and one dog, defeated the mighty Madara Uchiha would be false. They merely were able to wrest the blonde boy from his grasp. The older ones chucking the smaller ones over their shoulders and ran full speed back to the main house.

The masked man, once released from the chakra strings gave chase to be face to face with two enraged blonde men and one infuriated brunette with swirling Sharnigan. "Delacore your daughter is a little bitch. Minato, Fugaku see you, another day…" and Madara blinked out.

"Dammit." The Hokage swore. The three men walked back to the main house to be greeted by team 5, who stood firm standing in the middle of the exquisite garden of Mikoto Uchiha. The smaller ones were inside with their mother's who were soothing their fears.

"We want to know the truth," Shisui demanded. All three were rather upset not just that the man tried to kidnap Naruto. But they did not know the possibility existed. The men indicated for the three older children to sit down. Fugaku and Delacore just trained their eyes on Minato, since it was his tale to tell.

"You three know what is sealed in my son, correct?" all three gave curt nod. "That was Madara Uchiha, and the Kyuubi is his…pet."

"He sent the Kyuubi to destroy Konoha?" Itachi said, firmly, a hint of the question. The blue orbs of the Hokage gave the answer, and with a smirk looked to Fugaku who gave a curt nod of acknowledgement.

"And to get rid of you, Hokage-sama?" Shisui asked, again a wry smirk appeared on the faces of the three.

"With help, I bet, from that Danzo guy…" Hana added, her orbs going into a glare. Now true amusement ghosted across the faces of the three men, team 5 showing its true colors.

"Let me guess…he is still trying to take over Konoha, like he tried against the first?" Shisui put in, all three men nodded their agreement. Itachi trained his onyx orbs on his father, a small hint of the question in them.

"Yes Itachi that is what he wants." The raven haired boy just inhaled, the pieces finally coming together. Shisui looked to his cousin, his closest friend with sympathy. Since the raven haired boy had shared what his parents said regarding the man. Even Shisui's parents confirmed in a round about way, that before the Kyuubi attack the clan elder's had much more control and power over the decisions of the Fugaku.

The six just sat considering their own thoughts, it was a small whiskered blonde who broke it by throwing himself at his father who hugged his son fully. "I was scared, tou-san." Naruto muttered to his father.

"Me too, Naruto-kun, me too…" the blonde man said firmly. His blue orbs trained on the youngsters in front of them, "you three were very brave to face him, he is very powerful." The blonde Hokage said with appreciation in his orbs.

"But Sasu-teme and Saku-chan, help too…" the blonde boy said to his father. Shisui and Hana giggled out, Itachi smirked. "Saku-chan punch bad man real hard…in…um…" Delacore just started laughing.

"Her line of sight?" that did it, all were laughing at the idea. Even Fugaku and Itachi were chuckling. Onyx met onyx, Itachi realized this was a first to be laughing with his father, he liked it.

"We will watch them…you three go relax." Delacore indicated the mission. Team 5 just bowed their understanding and went to the Uchiha Library. All three wanted to do some research on the issue of Madara, and the true threat he posed to Konoha.

Itachi did grab his father, "tou-san, be wary for Sasuke as well." The boy said to his father, who gave a ghost of smile.

"Can you help me with that, Itachi? Will you help protect your little brother for me?" the raven haired boy nodded emphatically. He loved his little brother, even if Sasuke was annoying at times.

"I promise tou-san." The boy said firmly with conviction, his father just ruffled his hair and went to find his other son.

_**Thoughts, Kudos and appreciation:**_

Just a short chapter that bridges to the next group which will focus on the creative ways Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto utilize their skills.

Madara is a bad boy. Team 7 is already learning shinobi skills and is showing their teamwork capabilities, thanks to their mentors.

Please review-

Meanna


	5. As Simple as Playing Pretend

Title: Life is Never that Simple

**Title:** Life is Never that Simple

**Chapter:** As simple as playing pretend

**Author:**meannaneko

**Characters/Pairing:**none

**Type:** Continuous (InComplete)

**Genre:** General/ficlets life

**Word Count:** 3092

**Rating:**T (just to be safe for language mostly)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

**Summary:**What if one simple change, changes the fate of an entire village. But in the end life is never that simple, hopefully, at least for the Uchiha clan through this change, they may survive long enough to live it. This is an AU story, pre-massacre, ages defined below.

**Author's note: **

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto 7 years old

Itachi- 11 years old

Shisui- 13 years old

Hana Inuzuka- 15 years old

Kushina and Minato survived the Kyuubi attack with the help of true friends, they are raising Naruto, but he is still hyper and has the kyuubi within him.

**Chapter Last Revised on:** 07/09/08

Sasuke's plan was simple if he pretended he did not like Sakura and treated her cruelly, he would stop caring that other's would pick on her. Unfortunately, it was a very bad plan, for he was now sitting at the table facing three very terrifying women who were glaring at him. Two were tending to the girl, who was bloodied and bruised from being beaten up by Sasuke fangirls, as the three were walking to the Uchiha district from their day at the academy. Those looks made the boy want to crawl into the nearest corner and hide for the rest of his life.

"Sasuke Uchiha," he wanted to ep from the sound of his mother using his full name, "you are a leader, what you do others will do…especially your fangirls."

"Sasu-teme was really mean to her, too, Mikoto-san." Naruto added, enjoying the fact Sasuke was getting in trouble for this. "Making fun of her hair." This did it, the glare from Saise increased ten fold, her anger rolling off of her in waves. Naruto just gave his foxy grin to the boy, 'take that Teme!' Since Naruto was the one to save their dear Saku-chan from the vicious girls, Sasuke just stood back and let it happen.

All three women were just breathing their joint anger. Kushina coming up and working on some of her son's scratches as well. The silence was telling, the air thick as Sasuke just starred at the table. Sakura's tears finally stopped as she glared at the boy. "I hate you, Sasuke." Was all she said, as she grabbed Naruto's hand and the two left without another word.

Naruto poked his head back in, "I guess Saku-chan is all mine, now, teme!"

"She is not yours, Dobe!" Sasuke turned glaring at the blonde who was sticking out his tongue.

"Why did you not help her, Sasuke?" Saise said firmly. Sasuke just looked down, his lips twitching. With a huff, Saise excused herself, as did Kushina, a moment later the sounds of fists hitting the wall outside of their home was heard. Mikoto just watched, proud of Saise really, for controlling her temper so well, for so long.

"I think you have lost more than a friend today, Sasuke. You have lost our trust." Mikoto added firmly, sternly that brought a wince from her dark haired son. "Go to your room, your father will be up later." She ended, dismissing the boy. Sasuke gulped and did as he was told only to run into his brother.

"Otouto, you are suppose to help your friends, not hurt them." Was all Itachi said as he walked into the kitchen. "Saise-san punched a hole in the wall, kaa-chan."

That was it, the little boy ran, the tears burning behind his onyx orbs. Yet the worse was still to come, he could already feel the disappointment that will be in his father's eyes as well. Sasuke received what he expected, his father's punishment was rather intriguing, however. For the next two weeks, he would be Sakura's slave, doing anything she wished. He would be forced to carry her books, train with her, be her punching dummy. The whole time she would not speak to him, but it was through Naruto order's were given to the raven haired boy. Everytime she looked at him, her orbs burned a fierce jade.

Sasuke tried to pretend it did not tear at him, the pure hate in the jade orbs of the girl. To everyone else, his ruse worked, even to the girl who he adored. When the fangirls came around taunting Sakura for her large forehead and pink hair, Sasuke glared at them but did not stop them. Again he was pretending as if he did not care, when it was Itachi and Shisui who intervened the next time it got violent. The gaze of the older Uchiha's on Sasuke was one the boy would never forget, the look of disapproval.

Then the most cruel thing was requested. "Can we dye Sasu-teme's hair pink?" Naruto asked, holding up a bottle of temporary hair dye in the brightest shade of pink, of Mikoto and Fugaku one day after school. The boy was sure his parents would not agree to this, it was absurd. It was demeaning, he was an Uchiha it would bring embarrass…

"Yes." His father said firmly. This started a game of chase, where Sasuke was running from the two, one with a temporary hair color dye in his hands. Unfortunately he ran right into his brother and cousin.

"Akini save me!" Sasuke pleaded, the two older boys looked to the pleading large onyx orbs of Sasuke then to the blonde and pink haired children behind him.

"Your dad agreed, teme." Naruto bellowed, holding up the pink hair dye. Shisui exploded from laughter, Itachi hitched a brow. Onyx trained on onyx, Itachi lifted his hand and with two fingers extended, poke.

"No otouto, if this is part of your punishment, then you must accepted it like an Uchiha."

"But…PINK!" Sasuke tried to plead. Shisui and Itachi looked to Sakura.

"Tano-kun does not have a problem with it," Shisui stated to his cousin. He smiled to Sakura who was smiling back at them, her emerald orbs dancing with joy. Her resounding giggle, set off the seven year old Sasuke as he tried to run, this time Shisui had the boy in a head lock.

The five went back, an hour later Sasuke's hair was pink. The only…truly the only positive from that moment was in Sasuke's fit of rage his Sharnigan finally activated.

Sasuke pretended that the jeers and jokes did not bother him. The girl's laughed at first, but then a bigger riot occurred as they fawned harder. Sasuke pretended not to notice that he rarely saw Sakura after that day, except in the academy since she now sat on the completely other side of the room from him. Sasuke pretended not to see two blondes now protecting the girl from the bullies, Naruto and Ino Yanamaka. Both were willing and able to fight any who harmed the pink haired girl. He even pretended that his heart was not breaking when he saw her and Naruto walking through the streets, holding hands, stopping for ramen and they did not invite him.

But it did not stop his onyx gaze from being locked on the backs of the two, who were either unaware or ignoring his presence. It was his father who caught him, "Sasuke, everyone makes mistakes, a man learns from them." Sasuke gave a curt nod to the understanding, "let's go work on your fire jutsu's." Fugaku lead his youngest son to the lake. Sasuke would just pretend he did not miss his friends.

-000-

Itachi wanted to pretend his brother wasn't the biggest idiot alive, maybe second to Shisui. He really did, it did not work. In this Itachi could not protect his little brother, even from himself. Itachi wanted to pretend that Hana and Shisui were not flirting almost every time they were training, but they were and it was annoying. Not that he was interesting in girls, well there was the daughter of Teuchi the man who ran the ramen stand, Ayame, who he liked to talk to from time to time. But generally Itachi stayed away from females, or he ran the risk of being ravaged, glomped or molested.

But as it were these things were occurring as team 5 prepared for Jonin exams. The fact they were allowed to train for this was simple. After being chunin for two years, Shisui and Itachi had two elemental manipulations. Not to mention the team's successful completion of 3 A-rank mission's, all three witnessed the true boon of chakra control. They did not need to kill the sound nin's who attacked them. Dellie-sensei's chakra control, effective traps combined with offensive medic jutsu's disabled all sufficiently for transport back to Konoha.

Oddly enough, for Shisui and Itachi they were told to train chakra control after a recent discovery of their sensei. The argument was short lived, as his parents were told that if the boy did not learn the skill. Itachi could blow out his chakra channels doing high intensity, high ranking jutsus. This would cause a domino affect, as the chakra would leak and burn any organ it came in contact with. This started an interesting research project, it was soon found that this "channel" weakness, thin channels, was rampant through the Uchiha, Hyuuga and Senju clan's. The clan's born of Konoha, and considered the most selective in mates.

Itachi wanted to pretend that he did not think about the implications of this news. He did, as he was practicing chakra strings. Nor think about the scroll he and Shisui found in the hidden meeting room of the Uchiha temple. The greater power, the one alluded to those years ago, the next level of Sharnigan. A level that he suspected Madara possessed, but Itachi did think about it, often. However the means were vague in achieving it, infusion of a life force into the orbs of the one who seeks the power.

Did he want the ability to fight off Madara, on equal terms, most certainly for the threat the man posed to all those who surrounded the raven haired pre-teen. He thinks it may have something to do with an ancient scroll he found in the Library, but his mother took it away immediately…something about the highest level.

These thoughts clouded Itachi's mind as he wandered to a training field, out of the corner of his gaze he saw them. Two little girls, namely the pink haired Sakura with a short blonde haired girl, Itachi had not met. He wandered over leisurely to see the two, picking flowers, daisy's being the most prominent, and arranging them. His approach was greeted by a beaming smile in the emerald orbs of the pink haired girl, and shock in the turquoise orbs of the blonde. "Itachi-kun, this is my friend, Ino-san." Sakura introduced. The raven haired boy merely said.

"It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ino-san." Gaping shock came over the blonde. This was a look Itachi was accustomed to see in the orbs of his fangirls. An elbow from Sakura broke the blonde's speechlessness.

"And a pleasure to meet you, Itachi-san," She bowed lightly.

"Hey Itachi," Shisui came running up to the raven who turned lightly. "Hey Saku-chan, this is the friend you were telling me about?" the brown haired teen asked. Ino turned, and gapped for Shisui was very cute as well, of course being an Uchiha that was a given.

"Yep, Shi-kun, this is Ino-san." She giggled out to her friends. "Ino-san this is Shisui," the blonde's mouth formed an 'o'. Another bow of greetings to the boy, "are you going to train?" Sakura asked, both nodded, "have fun!" She added brightly.

The two walked away, both smirked when they heard a very loud. "OH MY GOD, Sakura…they are so cute!" in the voice of Ino.

Both boys pretended they did not hear that.

-000-

Fugaku pretended he was not going blind, pretended as if everything was normal. But he was, and his wife noticed. This pretense lead the arrogant ass to knock Fugaku unconscious and currently lean over him, playing with his precious eyes. "What the hell are you doing, pompous bastard?"

"Finding out why an arrogant ass, like yourself, would allow your clan to be handicapped," Delacore shot back with equal fury. "Damn it, there it is chakra burns." The blonde male growled out.

"Maybe that is why," Fugaku retorted, sternly.

"Mikoto, third level should work on the blindness itself, if you can get the scarred tissue up, I can get it out." Delacore said over his shoulder to the raven haired woman behind him, "otherwise this would take me days to heal." Fugaku looked to him, "Minato and Naruto have experienced chakra burns, correct." The brunette smirked at the words. "This is…just like I told you for Itachi and Shisui, damn your channels are shredding. Dammit only one person has mastered the technique to heal those, and she has not shared it." The blonde practically spat.

"Tsunade-sama?" Mikoto asked, Delacore sat back on his heels nodding his agreement, Mikoto came up beside her husband, who was pulling away until he saw the glare in the woman's orbs.

"Fugaku Uchiha, you will let me heal your eyes…this family needs you whole to protect our sons." She said firmly. The brunette relinquished, closing his eyes. He felt it, the different cool chakra used for the healing jutsu. It was not uncomfortable, but just a reminder of the truth of his wife. The proof of the lengths she has gone to be a good matron of their clan full of stubborn, arrogant fools. Next came an almost swooshing swipe of warmth, a moment later he heard the blinds being drawn.

"Low light for now, sunglasses for the next two weeks…that is new tissue, and it can be easily damaged in the summer sun." Delacore said professionally. Fugaku blinked open, his vision clear. For the first time in years he could make out the whisps of hair that fell across the creamy forehead of his beloved wife.

"Thank you," he finally muttered.

"There are two more gates to the Sharnigan…" Delacore finally said. "As I have witnessed…each takes a force of will…often tied to an emotional response, tremendous energy to open, correct?" he asked his two former teammates gave curt nod. "It could be just equivalent to taking a life force of your closest friend. The force itself plus the emotional response…possibly the gate could be pushed through by someone with a tremendous amount of chakra, like Minato…or a full days worth for myself, could open it for you."

"Not me…but maybe…" he looked up to Mikoto.

"If he wants it…they both may eventually." She said seriously, Delacore smirked and nodded.

"Itachi, Shisui and…possibly Sasuke." Delacore added.

"It finally activated," Mikoto said with a smile, "as they were dying his hair." She stifled a laugh.

"And the forth?" Fugaku asked. Delacore's orbs had a brief flash of pain, Mikoto answered.

"The chakra load of the Kyuubi." Her words certain, then a gasp, "that's what…the scroll Itachi found…Madara will…" Fugaku's mouth went wide then both turned to Delacore, a look of true fear in their orbs.

"I will ask my wife to take it to her mother."

Fugaku wanted to pretend it was not important, but it was. The truth he had learned about the Haruno clan, its origins, its ability. But that did not stop. "Delacore, she is…the carrier." Fugaku said firmly. Blue green went exceptionally wide at this. "We signed the contract partially because of what the Haruno chakra control and naturally strong channels could bring to the Uchiha, in this we earned the right to the truth." The male said firmly. The blonde's head turned to the side, the sign of his slight admittance only few knew. But who better than the two who have known him most of their lives, could understand this small gesture.

"The blobs she made as a baby…then was…sealed?" Mikoto asked. This got a curt nod. "She was named, wasn't she, Dellie?" this time more stern. The man pursed his lips, a slow blink.

"Sakura-hime no Tenshi Haruno." He said firmly, bringing wide onyx from both.

Mikoto spoke, "she was denied…" the blonde gave a nod.

"Because she is Haruno first," a slight hint of bitterness in his tone.

"She could…" the man shook his head.

"One can not be a wielder and a bearer of the never ending circle, the origins of the clan that is all I know." He answered firmly, a tone of finality.

"And Tano?" Fugaku asked the blonde shook his head.

"His naming is in a couple months…still unknown, but Saise sealed the no Tenshi already." He finished. Two brows hitched, "Tomako shows no signs…other than control and can do growth without trying, at two." He finished.

Fugaku tried to pretend this admittance did not limit the choices in fulfilling the contract signed by both himself and his wife, binding the two clans. But it did. If Tano was named heir, the position Saise declined and Sakura was denied, the boy's life and position were dedicated to another nation. The youngest being the only other option, again with the same control as his father, was viable but extremely long term. But yet…the entire clan bound, Mikoto voiced this.

"All Uchiha are bound, right?" both males paled, winced and inhaled. Their orbs met, as they slowly nodded. "if there are no others…" Both wanting to pretend that thought was not very unsettling.

-000-

Minato wanted to pretend the intelligence gleaned from the interrogation of the captured sound-nin's did not make his skin crawl. But the gooseflesh that made the hair on his arm stand could not be ignored. Blue orbs drifted up to the scarred visage of Ibiki Morino, "Orochimaru has taken over Rice from the feudal lord, it's now called the hidden sound village?" the man pulled his shoulder's back.

"Yes…and he is experimenting, on what…"

"Whatever suits his fancy," the white haired in the corner spat out.

"Jiraiya-sama," the tall man turned to the Sannin.

"He is capturing shinobi and civilians, is experimenting on them. He is developing new jutsu's and seals, just like he did here, Minato." The toad sage said firmly, blue orbs squinted into a glare at those words.

"And building up his forces," Ibiki added, "controlling them through…a."

The three said in unison, "curse mark."

"Do you think he still has his sights?" The Hokage asked, the toad sage smirked.

"On destroying Konoha, this is Orochimaru…of course he does." Ibiki was dismissed, but Jiraiya had one more thing to add, "rumor has it…an organization of powerful missing nin's is forming."

"Do you know what they…" the toad sage just shook his head.

"But they have…black cloaks with red clouds…" Minato just gave a curt nod, something about that itched his brain.

Minato was pretending the gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach was not the reason he could not eat his share of ramen that night. He even tried pretending the concern in his lovely wife's eyes was not due to him, but Naruto's latest prank. But come nightfall, he knew this all to be true. Kushina's words of wisdom ringing through his mind, as he laid down next to her, wrapping his beauty in his arms. "Pretending a problem does not exist, does not make it go away."

He could not pretend the reality speeding its way to Konoha.

**Thoughts, Kudos and appreciation:**

More spoilers…bad me. The Uchiha clan enjoy living in the land of Denial.

Reviews feed my passion,

-Meanna


	6. As simple as picking flowers

Title: Life is Never that Simple

**Title:** Life is Never that Simple

**Chapter:** As simple as picking flowers

**Author:**meannaneko

**Characters/Pairing:**none

**Type:** Continuous (InComplete)

**Genre:** General/ficlets life

**Word Count:** 4529

**Rating:**T (just to be safe for language mostly)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

**Summary:**What if one simple change, changes the fate of an entire village. But in the end life is never that simple, hopefully, at least for the Uchiha clan through this change, they may survive long enough to live it. This is an AU story, pre-massacre, ages defined below.

**Author's note: **

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto 7 years old

Itachi- 12 years old

Shisui- 14 years old

Hana Inuzuka- 15 years old

**(!)(!)(!)**

Kushina and Minoto survived the Kyuubi attack with the help of true friends, they are raising Naruto, but he is still hyper and has the kyuubi within him.

**Chapter Last Revised on:** 07/09/08

Itachi was incensed, he was Jonin, working on becoming ANBU and he was given this. It was nothing more than a C-Rank solo mission. It was…so stupid. So what if people kept getting flowers picked from their gardens. So what if the Daiymo's garden had been targeted almost daily, the perpetrator's avoiding the massive security. So what if the perpetrator has avoided the genin and chunin teams sent. Did not mean he needed to be assigned this mission.

Itachi sat in his room just glaring at the file. It was a mission, but this was demeaning to say the least. He stalked down stairs, ready to train away his frustrations, his Sharnigan spinning from his fury. His mother looked up, seeing the expression.

"Ita-kun, what is the…" he turned a glare in his orbs, but he pulled back.

"Sorry, Kaa-san, I am just angry." He said firmly, he did not want the reprimand for glaring at his mother. Nor did he want the guilt he felt for hurting her.

"About what, Ita-kun?" her words were soft, gentle.

"My mission…it's inane, it's…insulting." He practically spat, onyx orbs still trained on the boy encouraging him to continue. "the garden raider's." he muttered. Mikoto's orbs went really wide, a look of true pain crossed her orbs that tore at Itachi's heart.

"Please find them…" she said with sincerity. Itachi looked to her curious, she indicated he follow her to her garden. His orbs went wide to see her prize lilies, the ones she was growing for a special event, gone. "With Saise gone…I…can't."

"If they are gone…why is Sakura-chan still here," Itachi asked, curious. Mikoto breathed in.

"She has class." The woman answered, not the whole truth, but it works.

Itachi went back to the file, the garden raider's have hit 30 garden's throughout Konoha over the last 2 months. Visiting at least 10 a day, no sign left other than the missing flowers that grow back, just to get picked again. No trace chakra signature to speak of, no sightings of the perpetrator's. There were no leads as to how they get in the walled off gardens or out. In it he could see why it was a concern, if they could sneak past guards and shinobi to steal flowers…what else could they steal, from anywhere.

Itachi poured over the file. But try as he might, he could not discern the pattern of which target's to hit, when. This was the first step in being able to track and identify their means of evasion.

At that point Itachi enlisted the help of his boisterous cousin. Well more like Shisui insisted on helping because he was bored. He wanted Itachi to finish his important first solo mission, so they could either go do something fun, or get a team mission.

It was his helpful insight that the pattern alterations maybe as simple as to the length of time it takes for the flowers to bloom, versus other logical assumptions that had been tried. Itachi enlisted his mother's knowledge of length of time it takes for flowers to 'regrow', using the basic level growth jutsu which most with gardens learn and utilize. The two went through the list, and Itachi found his pattern and a piece to the puzzle. One or both of the raiders knew the growth jutsu. Also something else, with the knowledge of time frames he saw the patterns were still intricate and tactically rather difficult to trace.

"Could it be Saku-chan and Ino-san?" Shisui asked when the two went back up stairs, the stoic Uchiha reacted, a definite 'you must be joking' look in the onyx orbs of Itachi. Shisui just shrugged, his answer was simple, "those two love to pick flowers, I have seen Ino-san do it…just to make Saku-chan smile and laugh."

Itachi looked to him, with a quirked brow, "how do you know?"

"Saise-san had me babysit when they came over for the formal dinner a couple weeks ago…you had to attend. I got out of it, by volunteering to watch them. The Haruno three, plus Ino-san who was staying over…those are some damn talented kids." Shisui ended firmly. Itachi just blinked an indication, this he already knew.

The problem for Itachi in accepting the thought that two seven year old little girls were the perpetrators was directly to the means to commit such crimes. The individuals must be able to cloaked chakra, possible transformations or henges, and jumping over rooftops, plus utilizing a low level growth jutsu.

"Let me guess…don't think they are capable, huh?" Shisui baited. "ah well…fine, I will just go find Hana." Shisui went to blink out.

"Show me why you think so?" Itachi muttered before the brown haired boy could leave.

Shisui had already left, Itachi went downstairs to get ready only to have Sasuke approach. The smaller boy begged his brother to train with him, "not now Otouto." Itachi put on his sandals.

"Akini you never have time for me, anymore."

"Tsk." Itachi breathed out, indicating for his brother to come forward. Sasuke obeyed only to receive a 'poke' to his forehead. Sasuke gave glare, and rubbed his head, "Another day, otouto…not today." Itachi stated as he walked out the door.

Itachi quickly caught up with Shisui, who was hidden behind a tree by the field of days were two little girls sat giggling and talking. The older turned on his Sharnigan, the younger followed suit, what Itachi saw was shocking. There were not clones, but, "genjutsu?" the younger asked. The two boys, walked up to hear the babbling, nonsensical words and two self-modifying genjutsu seal's. Both knew this seal to be a specialty of their sensei, in the exact spot where the girls were supposedly sitting.

The look on Itachi's face must have been priceless for Shisui fell over laughing. Itachi just shook his head, now trying to remember everything he knew about Sakura's shinobi skills. "What all can she do?" his gaze drifted to Shisui, who shrugged. The two decided the best course was to go ask at the academy, unfortunately to look at that information they needed the Hokage's approval.

"You can't be serious?" the blonde Hokage said with a look of pure astonishment. "Saku-chan would never…uh."

"Just a theory, right now, and a look at the academy records would help prove or disprove it." Itachi said firmly, confidently. The blue eyed male agreed, reluctantly. The Uchiha prodigy took the seal to the academy and received what he asked for. It appeared her quite skilled in genjutsu, already capable of transformation jutsu. Her grades were better than his brother's in all areas save one, weaponry. In some notes from the teacher's words such as 'photographic memory' and 'precise chakra control,' and 'best suited for medic-nin training' were mentioned.

With this information, Itachi could see the possibility of who the perpetrator was. Now the challenge was to find their means of evasion and prove it was them. More than likely, considering the response of the Hokage, unless Itachi had photographic evidence, he could not prove it. So the next step came into play, for this he asked for Shisui to help. Both holding camera's, they went to track the two little girls on their daily rampage.

After three days, with barely a sighting of the two little girls Itachi and Shisui were getting rather agitated. "How are they doing this?" Itachi muttered as he threw a kunai in frustration. Shisui thought for a moment.

"Maybe we are looking at it wrong, they are not vandals…merely two girls who want to pick flowers. The two have to work around a puzzle like seven year olds." Itachi looked to him.

Then a quick flash, he thought to the day he had finally caught the whiff of Ino-san's chakra. When he entered the garden all he saw was a bunny and a rock. "Hide in plain sight." He muttered.

"You think…they use…Ah let me guess the rock and bunny," Itachi blinked, then a small amused lift of a brow. "If we use Sharnigan…they will know…we are on to them. But how are they getting around so fast…without leaving trace chakra?" Itachi thought for a minute, lifted his hand and a string appeared. He shot it to the nearest tree, cloaked his chakra and swung from it for a moment.

The two boys reviewed the supposed pattern for the next two days, one took one the other the second. Itachi actually saw an amazing sight, and barely had time to catch it on film. The two little girls were running up the side of a building. Then they used a chakra string to swing away. 'Got you.' The only confusing part was both appeared to be holding daisies.

The next day, Shisui decided to post himself outside the Daiymo residence, to get their last bit of photographic evidence. The guards asked the boy about it, and were told he was assisting in finding the garden raiders. Just the name brought flushes of pure fury and embarrassment to those guarding the home of the feudal lord, along with phrases such as 'menaces, burglars, thieves.' There was the allusion to them being responsible for the cat going missing, often. Shisui was getting bored however until he saw the sight of his favorite girl, and her dog walking leisurely by. Within those five minutes that he chatted with Hana Inuzuka, the air did not stir, nothing changed. But when he returned to the garden, it had been pilfered worse than before.

Shisui went to find Hana to see if she sensed anything. Only to find out, she had not talked to him but had been practicing her medical ninjutsu for animals. She told him that Kiba, her little brother had taken Inumaru out for a walk earlier. With this, the dog barked at her. Her brows twitched, "It wasn't Kiba-kun?" she asked the dog, "but you…" the dog happily wagged its tail, yipped and whined. "Someone he likes walked him, and he is not tattling on her." Shisui promptly smacked his head five times and went to tell his cousin of his failure. It was Itachi's turn to chuckle, "they used your weakness against you."

Itachi was posted this time at another garden that seemed to be a favorite of the raider's. He patiently waited, hidden in the shadows, chakra cloaked, several traps laid along the walls. Even if the owner said they were of little use against the garden raider's for one seems to be able to disarm most traps. He sensed the movement of chakra, but could not discern who it belonged to. He moved silently to the spot of a trap to find it disarmed. He still had his chakra out, along the silk web trap he set. For the 30 second's his back was turned to a particular rose bush, it was plucked of five newly blooming roses. He turned to see the flower's missing, and gave a low growl. He crested the wall to give chase to find, nothing. He scanned with his Sharnigan, a hint of trail lead under the house. He looked to see rocks, a whole bunch of rocks.

After waiting an hour, and there was no change in the landscape of rock under the house, Itachi left. Half way to the district he detoured to the daisy field, and in the middle were the two girls holding, daisies. Up in a tree, Itachi snapped a picture. His one eye behind the lens had Sharnigan blazing to reveal the daisies in their hands had slight henges. Both girls were holding roses, lilacs, dahlia's, a whole myriad of flowers made to look like daisies'. He caught sight of Shisui. With a nod, the two trekked back silently, cloaking their chakra. Both heard the full belly laugh of Ino and wind chime giggle of Sakura.

"They have been there for a half hour," Itachi looked to him.

"I watched for an hour under the house…nothing moved." The two went back to the house, looking underneath. The landscape looked the same but Shisui went under it and plucked a genjutsu seal. It changed to have no rocks what so ever. Itachi growled out.

"Your arrogance is your weakness." Shisui added, Itachi blinked, "and yes…they put a daisy henge on the damn things, I've got one of them holding the real flowers. But something else, they are hiding them in a tag."

"It has become a game." Itachi said firmly.

"No different than the other teams…really…" Shisui added, Itachi nodded, "they have been playing this game for two and a half months, but I think we have posed the greatest challenge to them." Itachi slowly blinked, unsure whether to be insulted or flattered.

"The lilies are almost ready." Itachi said firmly, both boys nodded their understanding. They will set this trap, using the lilies as bait.

The trap was set, Itachi in transformation as a rose bush. Shisui was a shrub, they watched as Sakura swung to the wall, landing ever so lightly on the top. Her jade orbs scanned, then they felt it, she was sensing around her. Chakra strings from her fingers, then popping sounds as the traps were disabled. Ino came next to her, orbs scanning as well, a hushed silence fell on the area. The two little girls, smiled, giggled and leapt away. Shisui wanted to chase, but Itachi stayed. He had a thought, pulling a genjutsu seal from his bag he placed it by the wall and stood on the tag, disappearing into the wall.

Shisui made to leave with a clone of Itachi. Ten minutes later, the two girls were happily picking lilies in his mother's garden. Itachi snapped the picture, bringing surprise gasps from both girls. Big beaming smiles of innocence graced both adorable face as they said in unison, "Honestly, Itachi-san we are not doing anything."

Itachi shook his head, not saying a word. He just hitched a well trimmed brow. "You will come with me." He said in a commanding tone, both girl lowered their heads with a slight nod. He escorted them to the Hokage's office, where the two were instructed to sit and wait. Shisui had brought the file and pictures, even ran to the get the last one developed, of the two caught in the act.

The two girls heard the laughter, through the massive doors. Inside the Hokage just could not stop, as the two boys laid picture after picture in front of him. By him was Inochi father of Ino, and Fugaku, since the pinkette's parents were not back yet. When Minato was able to look at the picture's without laughing the girls were ushered in, the largest pouting frowns on their faces. There was no contrition, no sorrow, no regret, just upset they got caught.

It was Fugaku who spoke first, since the two blonde males could not say a thing while keeping a straight face. "Please explain, how you two did this?" the stern voice rang through the room, pointing to the picture of the two seven year old girls walking up the side of a building.

"Trees are made of wood, buildings are made of wood." Ino said in small voice. The next two seven year old girls swinging from chakra ropes using an awning, "a needle pulling string, easy." Sakura said with a gulp. The one after a rock and a bunny, "hide in plan sight," Ino added. The last two, Sakura holding various flowers, the last taken just a minute later, holding a bunch of daisies in the middle of a field of daisies, "I don't see any lilies or roses". Sakura finished.

"What is the tag you use to hide them?" Sakura looked down, twitching her lips. Ino came forward and placed it in front of them. "What is it?"

"This…has…place displacement?" the Hokage asked incredulously. Sakura came to it, tapped it and the room filled with flowers.

"A pocket dimension," she admitted.

Many gasped, Inoichi going between his daughter and Sakura, the blonde pointed to Sakura. "Your father?" Fugaku shook his head. Ino spoke up.

"No…she created it," Itachi and Shisui were now officially shocked.

"Why?" Inochi asked, Ino looked to Sakura, who now had a look of, "damn."

"I-I-I…mom told me to practice." Emerald finally trained up on the three men, a look of true innocence. "The flowers grew back." Pink tilted confused. Ino held the same expression of innocent confusion. That did it, the Hokage and Inochi were stifling chuckles, Fugaku had to look away to not break. Shisui gave up the fight, and started laughing out right. Itachi kept a straight face, but his eyes showed his utter amusement, such simple logic was astounding, yet effective.

"Who planned this?" Ino pointed to Sakura, who blushed fully.

"You chose the gardens." Sakura retorted.

"Why the Diaymo's garden?" Fugaku had to ask. Both girls glared viciously.

"Monster cat," The low growl of both girl, made all orbs go wide.

"For everyday that cat raided mom's herb garden, I went into theirs." Sakura said firmly, her shoulder's back in righteous indignation.

"Why was that a problem, Saku-chan?" Shisui asked.

"The cat would eat…uh…tan a aito teurta…" she said the last phrase in her mother's native language, all blinked. It was Inochi who reacted. Fugaku even thought for a moment, then his orbs widened.

"It is a medicinal herb…I think, your mother supplies the hospital with it, correct?" the Hokage asked, Sakura just nodded.

"It is a commonly used and effective counter for poisons," Inochi answered the looks.

"I created the pocket to hide it…but it did not grow there." Sakura admitted.

"Let me guess…you have these around the plants now?" the Hokage asked, the girls looked down, smiling.

"We let it out everytime it falls in the trap," Ino admitted. This brought a round of laughter.

"You make me," Sakura growled slightly. Another round of chuckles, as all saw a definite new side to her personality.

"Even with your reasons there are consequences for these criminal acts." The Hokage put in, both girl looked down. A very loud, "NARUTO, GET BACK HERE!" was heard halfway through the village. Both girls stifled a giggle the blue orbs of the Hokage went into a glare. "Did you teach my son any of these…" both girls gulped. A slap of skin against skin was heard through the office.

"Naruto-kun finally found a tree that liked him." Ino said brightly.

"It just happened to be dead and part of a building." Sakura added, looking to her friend who was nodding emphatically. Shisui doubled over, laughing. Itachi covered his mouth to keep from laughing out loud, and failed miserably. All three adults had to bit their tongues at these words.

"Do not share these skills, am I clear?" The Hokage was finally able to say. Both girls nodded.

"What's wrong with them?" Ino asked.

"Thievery does not bring trust that you two will use these skills to benefit the village." Fugaku answered, since he saw Minato's glint of amusement. Finally the girls looked down guiltily.

"Probation for a year, under supervision at all times, I want to see what you have created, young lady." Sakura looked down, twitching her lips. The Hokage looked to Inochi.

"You will personally go apologize to everyone whose garden you raided." The soft voice was firm, but kindly, fatherly tone. The girls nodded, "and make amends where necessary."

In unison the two bowed, "Hai, Hokage-sama."

Sakura looked up, "when will mom and dad..." Minato breathed out, a hint of sadness in his orbs.

"Maybe next week…Sakura-chan." her lips were trembling at the words, as tears formed in the corner of her orbs.

"Shisui, Itachi can you take Sakura back to the main house for now…" the two boys gave curt nod, Inoichi looked to Fugaku curious. A slight hitch and it was understood, separate the two troublemakers for the time being. The three got back, Sakura still looking distraught. Once her emerald orbs met Mikoto's tears fell, "I am sorry for taking your lilies."

"Thank you, Sakura-chan," the raven haired woman smiled, but onyx just took the girl in. On one knee she looked in the pinkette's orbs, "What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Mom and dad…can't come home yet…" Mikoto's orbs went wide, and inhaled.

"You know what that means, don't you?" That is when the water works started, and Sakura cried fully. Mikoto wrapped her arms around the pinkette, shaking her head to the two boys and indicated they give her time with the little girl. Both waited at the top of the stairs listening. What they could make out was that Tano may not be coming back to Konoha. Her parents staying longer meant their family in Star, were fighting to keep the boy because he was 'the chosen heir.' Sakura going into detail how much she will miss her annoying little brother. They heard Sasuke come in, and was told to go upstairs for now.

"You are such a cry baby." The two heard him mutter. Then in a very angry voice they heard from Sakura.

"You are an arrogant ass!" and stomps rang through the hall, as the girl ran from the house.

"Way to win brownie points, Sasu-chan." Shisui said meeting the boy halfway down the stairs. "At this rate…she'll never like you, again."

"I don't care." Sasuke muttered into a pout. Itachi just slowly blinked and left to help his mother with Sakura.

-000-

Sakura was to stay with the Uchiha's, in a spare bedroom. Itachi and Shisui found out this was the third week of her parent's absence, and had been with both the Namikaze's and Yanamaka's. The uncertainty of the return of their sensei was also disconcerting. The two boys did escort the girls to every household they pilfered flowers from. Most garden owners were sent in giggle fits to see the garden raider's revealed, as two seven year old girls. Even the Daiymo, when he saw who did it, and found out why was understanding, also stifling chuckles. Sakura even admitting that the cat kept falling into her traps at home, thus becomes missing. He did glare the pinkette down, in front of his security, but they heard muffled complaints that of course a shinobi would have problems finding a Haruno who does not want to get caught. But the truth was, all the flowers taken had already regrown and so there was no need for tending.

During the evening Sakura would help Mikoto with making the meal, setting the table and serving. The three Uchiha males were surprised when one meal was completely prepared by the young girl. Her posture, manners and etiquette were perfect, even more than the noble born Uchiha. She pointedly ignored Sasuke constantly.

Itachi did catch sight of something odd, early one morning. She was in the garden, walking the paths, curtseying, bowing, all the while balancing a book on her head. Her posture was not that of a shinobi, but of a high born civilian family. When he asked his mother, she just smiled. "Expectations of appropriateness, Saise had to do the same when she was a girl."

On the forth day something interesting did happen, an argument between Sasuke and Sakura, where they were calling each other names. Itachi did not catch all of it, but the last two barbs. Sakura called Sasuke a mean jerk. Sasuke called Sakura a prim and proper princess, 'punch'.

-000-

The fifth day became the worst for so many, the five were quietly eating dinner when Kushina burst in with Naruto, "Mikoto we are needed." She said swiftly, the onyx orbs said woman went very wide, and met her husband's orbs. He gave a curt nod and the two women were off in a swirl of feather's and a whirlwind. The shock of the entire scene telling, Itachi and Sasuke did not know their mother could do such a thing.

Naruto taking a seat next to Sakura, "um…dad said the snake bastard hurt people." He muttered sadly. "He is going out now…" cerulean blue gazed up to the table. Five minutes later, there was a call to arms of all available shinobi. The village was under attack. It was a restless night, as sounds of battle were heard in the far off distance. The three Jonin of Team 5 wanted to go fight. They did with Fugaku in the lead. They patrolled the borders within the village walls. The three youngest were left with Shisui's mom. Many ANBU and Jonin teams were dispatched to keep the sound and cloud nin's from entering the village.

Many hours later, the heat of battle quieted down. Mikoto still was not back yet, when the three Uchiha males returned. They took the seven year olds back to the main house, putting the sleeping Naruto and Sasuke together in the same room. Sakura woke soon after being lifted, and requested to just sit and wait for Mikoto. That was denied and the girl was put to bed. It was past 1 in the morning when the matriarch returned, exhausted from her shift at the hospital. Two sets of ears heard the conversation.

"Was it…"

"Yes, they are stable…Tomako is with Kushina right now." Sakura stifled her yelp.

"Tano?" silence then the words Sakura and Itachi heard from Mikoto.

"A compromise, he stayed to train for two years…"

"Why…"

"Cloud and Sound nin's had an ambush midway between here and Star waiting for them…they suspect to hold Saise as a political prisoner."

"Or experiment on Delacore to find the truth of the Haruno's true ability…Did you tell them about?"

"Minato and the Daiymo did…they both laughed. They even showed them the pocket dimension and the reason why, Saise actually laughed at it. Sakura told the truth she made it to hide the plant for Saise had found the tag under it."

"She takes after her father," the male voice rang out.

"That is what Saise said, just like when he created the self-modifying genjutsu tag on our trip back from star when we were fifteen," the soft voice of Mikoto laughed out.

"How long are they in for…"

"Two days…" was the last thing heard, finally emerald met onyx. Itachi could see the tears, and bent down Sakura rushed to him flinging her arms around his neck. He wrapped one arm around the little girl, picked her up and sat down on his bed. Itachi just held her and let her cry herself to sleep. This sight greeted Mikoto the next morning, Itachi sitting against the wall, cradling a sleeping Sakura. "She heard?" Itachi just nodded.

"Why Saise-san?"

"Saise-hime," Sakura answered softly, Itachi's orbs went very wide. Mikoto gave a very slight nod.

-000-

The next day the most surprising sight greeted any who passed by the daisy field. A brown haired teen girl with her dog, a brown haired teen boy, a raven haired pre-teen, a ebony haired boy, a pink haired girl and two blondes all sat. The group had just come from the hospital team five had seen their sensei bandaged in the arms and head. Bruises surrounded both his blue orbs. The pink haired woman was bandaged around the chest, and a leg in a cast.

All seven were taking the time to watch the flowers grow, occasionally one of the girls or Naruto would chase a butterfly. The boys even played tag with the girls or they would pick a daisy. Sasuke did not pick a fight with Sakura, Naruto did not make fun of Sasuke and Sakura did not ignore either offered hands of support.

Sadly, the older ones realized the time of innocence was fading, this became crystal clear. All of team 5 witnessed death the night before, death of both enemy nins and some of the Konoha nins. The three silently wondered how soon it would be until they were forced to kill another person. For unlike the flowers the two little girls plucked, people do not regrow when taken from the circle of life.

**(!)(!)(!)**

**Thoughts, Kudos, and appreciation:**

Yes life is getting more complicated for all the families, not much Naruto or Sasuke in this one. Building on the friendship of Sakura and Ino, in this story they will not fight over Sasuke. The prequel holds hints as to why this will not and can not occur for them. Ino found her best friend, and will fight to protect her.

Pocket dimension, in thought is very similar to a bag of holding in Role Playing games, a small space that can hold items. Place displacement is part of the Thunder God jutsu that Minato has, so it is based on the same theory and thought.

Reviews feed my passion,

-Meanna


	7. As simple as babysitting, part 1

Title: Life is Never that Simple

**Title:** Life is Never that Simple

**Chapter:** As simple as babysitting, part 1

**Author:**meannaneko

**Characters/Pairing:**none

**Type:** Continuous (InComplete)

**Genre:** General/ficlets life

**Word Count:** 3522

**Rating:**T (just to be safe for language mostly)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

**Summary:**What if one simple change, changes the fate of an entire village. But in the end life is never that simple, hopefully, at least for the Uchiha clan through this change, they may survive long enough to live it. This is an AU story, pre-massacre, ages defined below.

**Author's note: **

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto 8 years old

Itachi- 13 years old

Shisui- 15 years old

Hana Inuzuka- 16 years old

_**On with the Show!**_

Cell 5, along with Inumaru, stood before the desk of the Hokage. Itachi, Shisui and Hana made ANBU, and are currently under Kakashi Hatake as captain. On one side stood the short pink haired woman all knew to be Saise Haruno, dressed in travel clothes, a backpack strapped to her.

"Please, Hokage-sama, explain why an ANBU cell is needed for this task?" the man with the dog mask spoke.

"She is the daughter of the Ambassador who is currently under threat of being kidnapped. We know cloud operatives will be here the next week to sign the peace treaty, we need to ensure her safety." The blonde Hokage spoke firmly.

"Why not go with you, Ambassador-sama, to the Land of Star?" the one with the bird mask spoke firmly. Saise just starred forward.

"By order of Sanise-sama, her behaviors that lead to her probation were deemed inappropriate. It would be unwise to bring Sakura to the land of star. However, under order of the Hokage, she is in need of constant supervision since she is still under probation in Konoha for crimes committed." Saise spoke smoothly. The blonde looked to her, brown hazel slowly blinked to the unspoken question. The Hokage inhaled, understanding there was much more to this request.

The ANBU with a rodent mask spoke in a smooth velvety tone, "Ambassador-sama what other reasons, so we can adequately protect against foes?" This earned the ANBU a smirk.

"Since I will not be here, Sakura can reinforce a particular seal. I have taught her how…if the need arises." Saise spoke firmly this brought a slight reaction from the Hokage. "Also she is a Haruno with Shinobi skills, we believe Orochimaru seeks one to understand their abilities." Two huffed their understanding, for Naruto-kun and the other two were aware of the other issue as well.

"What of the clan, Saise-sama?" the bird masked one asked, since the raid a year ago caused such a disruption.

For some reason the raid of the cloud and sound nins made all in the Haruno clan go into hiding for several weeks. This was the reason Mikoto, Kushina and several other on-call medic's in all clan's to include the Uchiha worked double shifts. Also many genin, chunin and younger Jonin shinobi were forced to fill the ranks as nurses, orderlies and administrative staff.

So team five pulled double duty at the hospital and watching children, namely Naruto, Sakura, Tomako and Sasuke. This was important since even Fugaku and the police force were also pulling double shifts. Possibly the greatest lesson learned for the young ones, the Haruno clan were necessary to run the hospital, especially after an attack. Equal in importance as the Uchiha in keep order as the police force for the village and surrounding areas, for the capture of many residual enemy nin's.

"Why did the Haruno go into hiding?" the silver haired dog masked one asked.

Saise exhaled and looked to Minato, who pursed his lips. "Most of the Haruno, outside of Konoha, Mist and Star were exterminated eleven years ago, civilian and shinobi alike." The loud voice of the redeemed Yondaime silenced. The silver haired one breathed in, the Hokage blinked. "Yes that attack…made them think the groups were coming for the Haruno clan." If you could see behind the masks, many orbs went very wide with the thought. "Since this is an S-class mission, I will tell you. The knowledge that it was Sound nin's lead by Orochimaru…who according to the latest reports, wants to kidnap from two clans. Specifically he wants an Uchiha and a Haruno to experiment on. This was the main concern for the family civilian and shinobi alike." The Hokage finished firmly. Two of the young men hid their thoughts, since Fugaku had insisted on tighter security around the compound. All had already been told, the clan needs to be wary of the man. But now both understood the true nature of the level of security needed.

"Part of that concern comes from the fact, the Haruno clan originated in star 250 years ago. Once numbered close to two thousand 20 years ago, and lived in almost all the great nations. The shinobi served mostly as medics as the civilians supported medical needs, now less than 100 Haruno live." Saise answered, "your concern is answered, part of the request is to keep the clan of 35 member's safe in case of attack…Delacore's cousin, will be here shortly. Her name is Kana Tsubasa, first assistant to the Mizukage. She is from Mist, but the clan will follow her lead in Delacore's absence and she will follow the will of the Hokage." The second part made the Hokage's orbs gleam slightly, as he nodded his agreement. A slight hitch came from the silver haired man.

At last, the female also wearing a dog mask entered the conversation. "Ambassador-sama, is there any special requirements?" this got a slight reaction.

"There are seals on her windows and doors since she has taken to training at night…they are projection seals that serve as alarms. She has not mastered disabling them, yet." She tried to allay. But one voice rang out, that of the Hokage.

"And the seal on her, Saise." The woman winced.

"Mikoto Uchiha can reinforce it if necessary…she has the secondary key in case something happens to me, placed per your request Hokage-sama." The woman said firmly, this got all four's attention. "If you see her…loose her temper, her eyes dance or a chakra starts to emit off her, just simply say, trina'o mai'yia tou ma trill." She had all four repeat the phrase several times.

"Seal for what?" the captain spoke.

"For Sakura no Tenshi Haruno," All four stiffened slightly.

A moment later, the girl they had been discussing was ushered in by her father, who was also dressed for travel. In his arms was a blonde haired boy of four. Inumaru stood at attention, but gave a slight happy yip to be around Sakura again. It had been a long time for the dog. "Everything is arranged, dear." The blue green of Delacore trained on the woman.

She gave a slight smile. Saise bent down and started speaking to the girl in her native tongue, Itachi and Shisui picked up some of the words as they had heard it occasionally around the house. She gave the girl instructions on behavior, expectations on keeping her grades up. She was expected to play nice with both Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura scrunched up her nose at this, a muttered, 'arrogant ass.'

Both blonde men stifled chuckles, "Sakura, language." The girl stiffened at her mother's even tone, not a reprimand, just words.

"Yes mom," She said softly.

"And you know Kana…" Sakura nodded her understanding.

"Will she bring fish-face with her?" Sakura asked innocently. All four ANBU had to bite their tongues not to chuckle.

"I don't know…if Hoshigaki-san is escorting her, or not." Delacore said with a straight face. All were trying to hide their smiles, Shisui was thankful he had a mask on.

"Um, mom, one more question…can I fight back, finally?" the emerald orbs were serious, pleading.

"Ah…Sakura…a lady, does not…" Sakura glared, her orbs turned jade.

"I don't want to be a lady I want to be a kunoichi!" Sakura retorted firmly, the battle of wills commenced. The pink haired girl locked orbs with the pink haired woman, both stubbornly not giving an inch. "If you don't want me to be a kunoichi, fine, I will stop going to the academy!" small fists firmly on her hips, Sakura made her point. Her mother winced

"As long as you behave appropriately, as you've been taught. Then fine, you can defend yourself, only to defend yourself am I clear." The pink haired girl smiled to the woman.

"Yeah, Ami's butt is mine!" she cheered, this got a slight glare from her mother, "meep." "She starts it, now I can finish it." Delacore smiled to his daughter ruffling her hair.

"Yes you can…but remember no using…"

"I know…no weapon's, chakra strings?" she asked brightly.

"No!" the girl stomped.

"Seals?"

"No."

"Traps?"

"No."

"Tags?"

"NO!"

"Genjutsu?"

Both glared, Delacore had a thought, "if it is a supervised sparring match by someone who can see through it?" the girls scrunched up her nose.

"Can I train with Kana…"

"No!" her parents said in unison, the girl now pouting completely. Another set of ANBU appeared, her parents breathed out. It was their escort. "Behave, understood!" A set of hugs and kisses, and the two parents left with the second team of ANBU, "damn." Sakura finally said. The silver haired ANBU turned to the girl.

"Sakura-san, why can't you go?" Sakura twitched her lips, then muttered.

"Grandma's things attack me." A beat later, "time to find Ami, yes!" and the girl ran out the door, practically flying down the stairs.

"I get the impression she won't follow her parents directions." Three masked faces shook this was not new at all for Sakura. Actually Mikoto had commented just a week prior that it must be a phase for all three, since neither Naruto, Sasuke or Sakura were listening to their parents.

"It's the age, my brother is doing the same thing…" the female dog masked one said, Shisui pointed to Itachi, "So is his…" the rodent masked one looked to Hokage.

"Mine never listens…" the blonde man said with a laugh, as he waved his hand indicating the team was dismissed. The four left in a poof of smoke to find the head strong pink haired girl. They found her, baiting a brown haired girl, the leader of Sasuke's fan girls. The same one the three teens had seen bullying Sakura many times before. Ino, Sasuke and Naruto were standing at the side, as were many other academy students. All were yelling, "fight, fight, fight!"

"You ugly pink haired freak, you should sell space on your forehead." The brown haired girl said.

"At least, I am not the pathetic loser who tried to break into Sasuke's room to steal his underwear." Ami blushed and puffed up like a fish. Ino fell into Naruto, laughing as the raven haired boy gaped like a fish.

"I…I…"

"I saw you Ami."

"You are an Uchiha wanna be?" another fan girl said.

"Why would I want to be like the arrogant ass?" Sakura said pointing to Sasuke. Whose onyx orbs turned into true glare. Naruto and Ino were doubled over laughing.

"She got you there, teme!"

"Sakura-chan, he is not that bad…" emerald met turquoise, "ok maybe he is…" Ino said firmly, Sasuke turned to Ino who just smiled. "it's ok Sasuke-kun, even if you are an arrogant teme ass, we still like you…sometimes…well at least your good eye candy." Ino said off-handed.

"With a shitty attitude," Naruto added.

"Shut up Dobe."

"And a superiority complex…thinks he is kami-sama's gift to what…don't know…" Sakura finished. "Since you'll never beat your brother," She stuck her tongue out at Sasuke, who growled his fury.

"I will too…" Sasuke shouted.

"Will not…Sasu-chan!" Sakura retorted. "And he is nicer and cuter to boot!" Ino hollered her agreement to the statement.

"Your just jealous, because Sasuke-kun likes me…" Ami said haughtily. Sakura blinked.

"What would Sasuke-kun like about you, your ugly, stupid and smell really bad?" Sakura asked. All jaws dropped.

"Since when did the weak useless little princess get a backbone," another fan girl asked. That one word did it, a complete change in her demeanor, even Sasuke backed up. Her fury was radiating off of her.

"What did you call me?"

"Pampered, spoiled little princ…" the girl did not finish, for Sakura's fist met her jaw. The little pink haired girl sent the other flying ten feet in the air. Sakura whirled around, fist ready to go.

"Whose next?" the fan girls, backed away from the now furious, jade orbed pink haired girl who was radiating, killing intent.

Ino came up to her, "way to go, billboard brow."

Jade met Turquoise, "What did you say, Ino-pig?" the second word emphasized. Both girls stuck out their tongues at each other, and were off skipping merrily.

"Your mom finally let you fight back, huh?" Ino asked, Sakura's orbs went really wide as she nodded.

"I can only defend myself…but yeah!" Sakura said looking sad.

Naruto had to add, "no raiding garden's you two?" both girl stopped, hunched down, twirled on their heels and took off after the blonde haired kitsune holder. The blonde boy ran past the ANBU, as the girls caught up with him. In unison the girls punched him sending the boy flying back towards Sasuke.

Turquoise and emerald just watched the boy fly, "A new record, yes!" the two exclaimed loudly. A loud hand slap was heard, as the girls gave each other a high five. Ino looked to the four ANBU plus Inumaru. She took a moment then brightened waving madly to them and petted said dog. Both girls took the time to give the dog plenty of love, scratches and pets.

"No buttering him up, you two." The bird masked one said firmly, both pouted, then glared for a second.

"Can't be left unsupervised?" she asked her pink haired friend. Sakura just breathed out.

"That too…probably since they are the only ones who can try to find us," Sakura said with a giggle, the two girls looked to each other and were off, "bye." running full speed.

"No…not again." The bird and rodent masked ones took off after them.

The silver haired male looked to the brown haired female, "the garden raiders, are going to torture them. I wondered when she would get her revenge." She spoke smoothly. "Sakura holds grudges and got in big trouble for it, aside from the punishment from the Hokage." The two walked lazily after the racing teens.

They caught sight of Naruto trying to walk up a tree, only to fall down, "come on tree, I have hugged you. Why don't you like me?"

"Because you are a dobe, baka," Sasuke retorted looking down at the boy from his perch on a branch. Naruto and Sasuke caught sight of the two, and of course Inumaru, the dog leapt over to the blonde boy giving kisses. Sasuke gave a wave to the ANBU, then tilted his head.

"Your mission is to watch Sakura?" Sasuke asked, the captain gave a curt nod.

"Teme, her mom and dad don't know when they are coming back," Naruto said rubbing Inumaru's belly.

"Did she tell you why she can't go?" Sasuke asked, Naruto's large blue orbs clouded for a second.

"Teme, you haven't met her grandma, have you?" the raven haired boy shook his head. "I visited with mom and Saise a couple months ago. Sanise-sama…has…what Saku-chan calls, 'scary things' that attack Sakura for being different…I know what she means by it."

"Why, Dobe?"

"She is Haruno…is all, has like me…a thing other's don't like." Naruto said honestly. Sasuke's orbs went wide, yet still was unsure, "my mom said, your mom might know." Sasuke just nodded, more than likely she did.

"But why ANBU?" Sasuke was still trying to figure it out.

"Snake bastard, I bet…and maybe that masked man, from the one time, teme?" Naruto's blue orbs looked up to the onyx of his raven haired friend, and nemesis. "Plus I know a bunch of people are coming in to sign something…her parents are gone and she is the ambassador's daughter…mom said, it's like me, people, who want to take me just because I am the Hokage's son." Naruto added firmly, Sasuke looked to his friend, in this he understood for attachments and friends can be used against a shinobi, especially the most powerful in a village, the Kage. Inumaru went with the dog masked female. The two boys went to Sasuke's house to train, namely target practice since the Dobe really needed help with that.

-000-

Itachi and Shisui caught a wisp of Ino's chakra duck behind a garden wall, "not again, do you sense Sakura?" Shisui asked, Itachi shook his head, they looked over the garden wall but they knew the girls were not there. Itachi's orbs went to the new level Delacore helped him get. Shisui did the same, both now possessed the bladed orbs of Mangekyou.

Even if the scroll said you had to kill your closest friend, the man had explained that he could push through the gate to open access for them. First they had to prove they could move chakra to their eyes, through their existing channels precisely so to not blow them out and leave chakra burns. It took both boy six months to fulfill that request. The second condition was that they were never to use the jutsu's against Konoha, or it's people, however wanted criminals was allowable, both signed in blood to this effect. The procedure actually took both Delacore and Minato, due to the level of chakra needed.

With the enhanced sight the boys scanned to see the slight variations of the chakra field, and "there she is, Kai." Itachi said releasing the genjutsu. Sakura grunted. "Come on, Saku-chan." Shisui picked her up and hoisted her up on his shoulders. She was still glaring at them, as she waved good bye to Ino.

"I can play with my friends," she muttered into his head.

"Play yes, evade us, no." Itachi retorted smoothly. The two met up with the two other's on the team. The captain looked up to see the pink haired girl riding on the shoulder's of one. The dog masked girl just laughed.

"Keeps her from running," Shisui answered smoothly.

"Are you going to make this difficult?" the captain asked.

"No…ANBU-san," Sakura finally said in a small voice.

"Teams of two, shifts are best…"

"Can you guys not wear the masks?" Sakura asked. All shook their heads, "even when I am just at home, I know who three of you are." she stated firmly.

"Saku-chan, would it make you more comfortable with this?" Hana asked, the pink head bobbed her agreement. Her emerald orbs told the truth the girl was in pain and frightened. Hana lifted her arms up, and Sakura fell into them. "Your going to miss them." Emerald started leaking, as she hid in the crook of Hana's neck.

"I am afraid they won't come back, Hana-chan." She muttered to the brown haired Inuzuka.

"I know, Saku-chan. Let's get you home for now, ok." The pinkette nodded, "Inumaru, can Saku-chan ride?" the dog yipped happily, as the girl was set down on him. This brought a small smile.

"I love you too, Inumaru." The pinkette scratched his ears.

Shisui bent down, looking at the dog, "this is the raider you would not tattle on?" The dog gave two yips in confirmation. This brought a wind chime giggle from the girl, as she happily rode on the dog.

-000-

The group was almost to the Haruno household when they came face to face with the oddest sight several had seen. A woman who appeared to be in her mid to late twenties, with elegant clothes, long purple hair, blue gray orbs. She was standing next to a tall male in his who was barely twenty with gray skin, blue hair. He had what appeared to be gills on his cheeks, hefting a large sword swathed in bandages. Both dressed in dark traveling cloaks, and were wearing forehead protectors indicating Kiri. On either side of them stood two chunin guards, both looked to the odd looking people with strange expressions. Sakura brightened immediately, "fish-face, you came!" as she leapt off the dog and ran to the man, who bent down and scooped her up.

"Ah Pinky!" the man smiled revealing two rows of sharpened teeth. Sakura giggled as he twirled her. "Hey, I got to look after her." He indicated the purple haired woman by his side. Sakura then leapt at the woman.

"Kana-san." The woman's face brightened.

"Saku-chan, good to see you," The woman said kindly. She looked up to the ANBU, then to Kisame, "Ah, I see."

"As bad as you thought, Kana-chan?" Kisame asked the woman just nodded. "The squirt should have gone." He said firmly this got him an irritated scowl and a grunt, the large man pulled away. "Oh…let me guess her stuff attacks Pinky too?" Kana just nodded, as did Sakura.

Kana came forward to introduce herself, "I am Kana Tsubasa, and this is Kisame Hoshikagi, my escort. You are the ANBU team assigned to watch Sakura." They nodded. "Were you taught the words to control the seal?" Sakura grunted. Kana turned her head, blue gray met emerald.

"We were told Mikoto Uchiha has the second key." Kana gasped at the words.

"Miki-chan…that works. I need to meet with the rest of the clan, Saku-chan…we will be by later?" the woman said kindly. "Knowing Dellie…he left some work for me to do…" the two bowed to the ANBU, taking their leave and set Sakura back down on the dog.

"Saku-chan, when did you meet them?" the bird masked one asked.

"Six month's ago…we went to Mist and well…I was bored and fish-face was assigned to keep me out of trouble." She said with a giggle. The group finished at Sakura's house, a rather large three story building. Three of the four had been in the house, tons of times. When Delacore was still their sensei, or on babysitting duty, but the captain had never entered.

Once inside all four removed their masks, the face of the captain revealed one eye covered by his headband, and a black mask going from the nose down. Sakura just starred, "I am Kakashi Hatake." Sakura greeted him with a warm smile and showed him around her house.

TBC

_**Thoughts, Kudos and appreciation:**_

For those who do not know, the story does not have a beta. This is a three parter and yes…evil lurks and comes for…hmmm, let's see, who is not wanted and in danger?

The relationships are the most important part of this piece, so please understand action maybe kept down to a minimum. There will not be pairings for the chibi's for a while, but instead focus on friendship.

I am generally not one who puts quota's on reviews, but I need to know if people like this story. My next chapter is done just want to know what everyone thinks before posting. It has chibi love, a Kakashi/Itachi moment, Kakashi giggling like a school girl and well…the bad boys come out to play.

I would like at least ten reviews before I put it up.

Reviews feed my passion

-meanna


	8. As simple as babysitting, part 2

Title: Life is Never that Simple

**Title:** Life is Never that Simple

**Chapter:** As simple as babysitting, part 2

**Author:**meannaneko

**Characters/Pairing:**none

**Type:** Continuous (InComplete)

**Genre:** General/ficlets life

**Word Count:** 3681

**Rating:**T (just to be safe for language mostly)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

**Summary:**What if one simple change, changes the fate of an entire village. But in the end life is never that simple, hopefully, at least for the Uchiha clan through this change, they may survive long enough to live it. This is an AU story, pre-massacre, ages defined below.

**Author's note: **

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto 8 years old

Itachi- 13 years old

Shisui- 15 years old

Hana Inuzuka- 16 years old

_**On with the Show!**_

The two mist nin's, next to Fugaku Uchiha stood before the Hokage. The man's blue orbs were dulled considerably. They moved up to meet blue gray, "are you sure?"

"I sensed him, he is close." The woman said firmly, fully.

"How can you be certain?" Fugaku asked, trying not to be accusatory.

"When you battle one like that, it leaves an indelible impression." Kana said smoothly. "This is a warning, and the reason I am here versus another of our clan." She finished. Fugaku and Minato just looked at each other, they knew why he was here and who he was seeking to take. The elder's pushing for the Hokage and the Uchiha to let the man just take Itachi. Both were flatly refusing.

Minato and Fugaku anticipated what Madara's next move would be. It was simple to kidnap Sasuke in an effort to force either, Shisui and Itachi to fight to the death for Mangekyou, or to force either to leave the village. The last part was to threaten and actually kill Uchiha clan members, possibly the entire clan if need be. Unfortunately, Minato knew that since Fugaku broke with the will of the elder's and the council, he was deemed a threat by all of the old ones, including Danzo. That did not stop Fugaku, the stubborn arrogant ass showed his true colors as he stood up for what he believed in.

So the old couts tried a different route. Rumor's had floated that they would try to remove Minato as Hokage and replace him with Sarutobi if the blonde did not comply. The Daimyo even confronted the blonde man that he was retiring, according to the council of elders. The problem was simple the association of the Hokage, the Haruno clan leader, the rogue Uchiha clan leader was considered a threat to the safety and security of Konoha. Their logic was simple, Madara is an immortal brutal killer who would stop at nothing to get what he desires. In their opinion, it is best to placate and patronize such a person. That logic failed the stupid test according to Minato. 'Morons.'

A moment later two ANBU appeared, one with a rodent mask, the other with the hawk. Both bowed before the Hokage. "Yes, Hokage-sama." Minato turned to Fugaku who looked to the two, a grave expression made both breathe in.

"It begins." He said smoothly.

The thumping step, brought light groans from all. It was him, the man who has come almost daily since the arrival of the mist shinobi. But two other sets of footsteps, as the two elders and Danzo walked inside unannounced into the office of the Hokage. One could feel the smirk on the tall blue haired males face, as it took every ounce of self control not to kill the fools.

"Taking council with outsiders, Minato?" Danzo asked.

"One could ask the same of you, Danzo." The blonde male Hokage retorted evenly, fully. The elder's expression did not change. The female elder spoke up.

"All he wants is for the Uchiha to fulfill their end of the bargain, should we risk the entire village for this?"

"Are you aware of the terms of said bargain?" Fugaku asked stoically. "His threats have been in effect for almost 25 years…but you choose now to act on them."

"Be reasonable Uchiha-san," the male elder spoke up, "in our world there are always sacrifices to be made." This brought glares from most in the room. The two ANBU just kept quiet, listening.

"The elder's of your own clan…" the female added.

"Do not have the final say in this, I do." Fugaku said firmly, resolutely.

"Attachments are irrelevant." Danzo said firmly.

"I have said this before and I will say it again, my son is not a tool. He is a shinobi and works to defend this village, honorably." Fugaku's voice was ice cold.

"If he is not satisfied with the one, would you let him take all the children of the Uchiha clan?" the blue haired man asked, incredulously.

"This does not concern you, outsider." Danzo threw back. The woman turned, her gray blue orbs dancing madly, her cloaked chakra dropped throwing all back. Her body radiated emotion filled chakra of pure hate and anger, wave after wave physically pushing the two old men and woman back.

"Yes it does, fool. When do you stop, offering your children to monster's…whose next, handing the daughter of the Ambassador and the other Uchiha son over to Orochimaru because he wants them as test subjects or pets? Or giving the son of the Hokage to the man so he can have the Kyuubi?" Every point made, a string of chakra pushed the group back. Shisui and Itachi tried not to gape. Kisame whispered, "Kana calm down." Fugaku just watched the true power of truth within the Haruno clan. Her words brought a blink from the Hokage.

"No…Konoha will not bow to the will of Madara Uchiha." The blonde man spoke the name out loud, bringing a gasp from the elder's. "And those who continue to work in collusion with him will face charges of treason, for he is an enemy of not just the Uchiha clan, but this entire village." The blue orbed man spoke firmly, sternly with a passionate fiery heat that pulsated off him.

The elder' left in a huff, a harsh glare coming from Danzo laying dead center on the blonde man. The blonde trained up to the purple haired woman, as she turned. "That's not even the tip of the clan's ability, true capabilities, Hokage-sama." Kisame just shook his blue head.

"Nor yours, Kana." The man said, she just smirked. "You know your whole family is in danger…even from him?" the blue haired man said firmly. Fugaku's orbs reflected that understanding.

"He will stop at nothing, unless you have a force greater to stop him." Kana practically spat.

"Excuse me, but you know him Kana-sama?" the rodent masked ANBU spoke, formally, politely.

"He is the one who killed most of our clan." She said, her tone full of ache. A gasp was heard behind the hawk masked man.

"Why?" the blonde man said.

"She is about this tall." Kisame started, his hand at his hip, "cute as a button, pink hair…I think you know her." Kana chuckled at the blue man's words.

"If only, it was that simple, Kisame…one could say it has to do with showing 'an arrogant ass' the truth," Fugaku looked to her, with a small smirk, as she smiled to him. The two ANBU kept quiet, although Shisui really wanted to laugh.

"It has to do with a hidden truth, a prophecy," Fugaku said to the two ANBU both gave a curt nod.

"But you'll want to definitely keep Pinky away from him…" Kisame advised. Kana nodded emphatically.

"She made an enemy of him, years ago," The Hokage said with a slight chuckle in his voice. "Sakura-chan punched him, at four…she hits like her mother," Kana added, "ow," "directly, in her line of sight." The two mist nin's laughed out loud.

"He may approach one or both of you with an offer for more power," Kana said looking to the boys. Fugaku, Minato, and hidden faces, smirked.

"Taken care of…Dellie was able to do it." The blonde male's smirk grew to the true winning smile of the handsome Hokage. Kana's orbs went wide, "with a little help."

She turned to Fugaku, "I will help as best I can, Uchiha-san, if the need arises." She bowed politely, formally to the man whose orbs widened slightly.

"Thank you, Kana-sama." The brunette responded.

-000-

The cloud shinobi had come and signed the peace accord. To celebrate a formal gathering had been planned, and this was the night. Sakura, was told unequivocally she will attend with Kana. She was currently pouting and grunting through her room, as the older woman helped her dress in her formal Kimono that matched Kana's perfectly.

It was red with black veins running through it, Sakura petals embroidered, with gold inlay surrounding each. The circle of white placed in the middle of her back. Her pink haired pulled into a bun, an ivory comb with branches, petals and gold inlay that matched her kimono, held her hair in place. The geta sandals on her feet, a closed fan tied to each wrist. Her face was a mask of impassivity, as she was taught. Sakura proceeded down stairs.

Waiting were the four ANBU in their full gear, their masks off for now. Shisui's orbs went very wide, "wow Saku-chan, looking all grown-up."

"Yeah, yeah…I get to be in the middle of another tug of war between Sasuke and Naruto." Kakashi gasped at this. The three teens turned to him nodding. "When I dress like this, they think I am a china doll…even now." Sakura explained, her emerald orbs, dull, lifeless.

"Ah, show him why, Saku-chan." She stuck out her tongue at Shisui, "and that's not why…" the girl knelt down, sitting up firmly, formally, her hands demurely crossed in front of her. There was a slightest hint of a tilt to her head, her pink lips in a slight natural pout. Her pale skin a perfect mask, emerald orbs were wide and a minute hint of attentiveness. Kakashi gasped, "you do look like a," Kana even looked at this, her orbs went wide and she inhaled, "china doll."

"She can sit like that for hours." Hana added. Sakura's expression did not change, just gave a slow blink. That was true.

"It's a learned response at this point." Itachi said firmly, but the mirth in his orbs made his teammates laugh.

"It started when they were one. Little Saku-chan would be just sitting there, dressed like that and Sasu-chan would glomp and try to kiss her like one of his widdle teddy bears." Shisui said with orbs full of mirth, as he went to pinch her cheeks. This did it. "Then Naruto-kun wanted to hug and kiss on her as well." A flash of pink, fists raised as she tried to hit the laughing brown headed teen. "Got to move faster than that Saku-chan…you know it's true." His hand was against the forehead of the furious little pink haired girl who was swinging wildly, "just need one good hit!" But Shisui was able to keep her at arms length.

"Even with her temper," Itachi added, just watching the scene. He had noticed over the past week how much fun Shisui had irritating the little girl. These antics seemed to send all in fits of laughter.

Well everyone but Kakashi, who just sat stoic reading a book with an orange cover. The book was what sends the silver haired man into giggle fits. Itachi had read a little of what was in the book six months ago. It was the first time in his life, the might Uchiha prodigy blushed in pure embarrassment. He tried to take it away and almost succeeded in throwing it away. When the silver haired ANBU captain pleaded as to why, Itachi lost his temper. With a glare, and the even tone he learned from his mother, Itachi simply said "I may be ANBU, but I am still only thirteen, pervert."

A few minutes later, the woman with purple hair and the girl with pink walked to the Hokage tower. The location was where the event would be held. They passed many other dignitaries, nobles and clan heads walking in their formal wear to the same point. Sakura caught sight of Naruto walking with his parents, he was in an pale orange Kimono with blue flames licking at the bottom. Minato in his full Hokage robes and hat, Kushina's Kimono matched Minato's robes. It was white, with red flames, but intricate swirls of orange throughout, her long red hair now up in a formal bun. Kushina bowed to the two, "Kana-sama, a pleasure as always, and Sakura you look lovely." Naruto starred, his mouth open, and nodded dumbly.

"Um, Sakura-chan…may I have the honor of escorting you this evening?" he asked, properly, just like he practiced with his mother. He was still just starring at his friend who looked like an angel at that moment. Sakura smiled slightly, giving a very small nod. Naruto extended his elbow smiling to his mother and Sakura took it.

Up above two ANBU elbowed the silver haired captain to watch the scene; it was to this sight the captain actually giggled. Shisui even added, "aw, chibi love…" Hana fell over laughing. Itachi pointed, two streets down was his family coming, "this is going to be interesting." The four raced over the roof tops and got a perfect seat for the encounter.

As expected, Fugaku in his formal Uchiha wear. Mikoto was in her Kimono of blue, the a fiery gold phoenix, and it's flames along the bottom and the Uchiha fan proudly on her back. Her hair also up in a proper bun. Sasuke's was the same as his father's. Three sets of onyx orbs meet the scene, Sasuke's orbs became saucers. He could not speak, oh no the dobe was with his Saku-chan. She looked so, "wow" he whispered without thinking. The pink haired girl tilted her head, her face impassive, orbs wide, and Sasuke's orbs glazed over. It was the same exact expression as Naruto's, just a few minutes earlier. "she looks like a doll." Shisui added. The other two were stifling chuckles. Then a snarl when he looked to Naruto. Shisui whispered in his headset, "mine Dobe."

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun asked if he could escort me." Sakura said firmly. The glare increased, Mikoto came forward.

"Sakura-chan would you mind having two escorts?" trying to diffuse the situation and avoid the boys from fighting. Sakura smiled slightly, agreeing to the idea. Sasuke brightened, Mikoto gave him a look. He bowed to Sakura and extended his elbow through which she threaded her other hand.

"Saved by your mom, Ita-kun."

"Not yet," came from Itachi. The four ANBU moved ahead of the group, silently, quickly.

The group continued moving forward, and soon the game of tug of war began.

"There it is…" Hana giggled out. The four ANBU saw the entire game, each boy pulling the poor pinkette closer. She kept stumbling into them as they yanked harder. Her anger grew by each second. The adults walking ahead did not notice until, "Smack" blonde head met raven head. Kakashi was even chuckling at the three. "Don't do that again." Sakura said firmly to each boy, who was rubbing their heads.

At the function, ANBU were posted all around, including the four whose orbs were taking in the entire scene. The three children sat to the side designated for the children of the invited clans. Sakura sat up like a proper lady her hands folding in front. The adults located through out, interacting and mingling.

Many of the visiting shinobi passed the calmly sitting children, the three knew this part they were on display. Well Naruto was as calm as the hyper eight year old can be. Sakura had to fight the urge to hit people, as she graciously bowed to the many compliments. "S-s-such a pretty little doll." That creped her out, the two boys sat closer to her. Another, "manner's at least." They could not react, that one agitated Naruto slightly. He felt the swirling mass of an upset and anxious Kyuubi. Similar that time years ago, and when he was around Kana, who Kyuubi hated as well. Sakura laid a hand on his to calm him.

Once the procession left, Sakura's expression remained placid both boys would sneak looks of pleading at her. "Can I hug you Saku-chan?" Shisui said the question that comes with the look, right before Naruto glomped her. Kakashi was fighting the laugh, Itachi chortled out a snicker. Next came a glomp from Sasuke, "mine dobe." Itachi said smoothly. Both boys got smacked on the head, with a fan. "Not a doll." Hana finished the banter that went with the scene. Kakashi was giggling like a school girl, "Aw chibi love…" he added.

Hinata and Ino both dressed in their best, came up to them. The girls gaped at Sakura, who sat with both boys, one of either side of her. Ino just starred. "Wow you look like a doll, forehead. I did not know you knew how to be all proper." Emerald turned to jade.

"Shut-up Ino-pig," Sakura spat out. Ino then came to Sasuke's side, "wow, you look nice Sasuke-kun."

"Che" was all he said.

"But still a teme," Naruto threw out.

"Hinata-chan you look very nice as well." Sakura said to the shy, pale orbed Hyuuga heiress.

"Th-th-th-thank Y-y-y-you, S-sakura-san." The dark haired girl stuttered out. Sakura elbowed the boys.

"Yeah, Hinata-chan, you look really nice." Naruto said with big beaming smile, the girl blushed fully and promptly passed out. Ino caught her. "She always does that, why?" emerald and onyx trained on their friend, the idiot.

"She must like you, dobe!" Naruto looked to Sasuke as if he had three heads, well in Naruto's mind Sasuke did.

Fugaku scanned the room, the chatter through the hall was relatively amiable, but there was a quiet sense of uneasiness. The Hyuuga clan especially seemed tense rumors had floated about a dishonorable action that forced one of its members to sacrifice his life. As the clan head looked around he found faces he did not remember being part of the treaty signing.

He also noted many keeping their distance from Kana, a look of fear briefly crossing most who gazed upon the feared mist kunoichi. The odd thing about her was her reputation of a harsh and sometimes brutal opponent, however knowing her for 25 years Fugaku knew her reputation was far from her personality. She made for a truly remarkable ally as well. He took in her line of sight. Fugaku wished he could have turned on his Sharnigan for he sensed her feeling with her chakra, but could not tell for what.

He gazed at the figures with his peripheral vision, again not sending any indication of actively looking. There it was, but did not react, his stone visage firmly in place. He stood slowly, deliberately and walked leisurely to his wife. "Let's see how the children are faring?" he whispered to her. Mikoto knew the sign, and did not react other than a soft smile. Kushina sat by Mikoto, turned her head and nodded her agreement as well. They walked slowly past the source of curiosity but none reacted other slight bows when greeting's given. The three finished their trek, towards the pink, blonde and black headed children. Mikoto chuckled at the sight of Sakura being glomped, again, her eye visibly twitching. The three adults came to sit in front of the children. Sasuke did not react, but held on tighter, as did Naruto and Sakura stopped glaring.

Itachi watched his father move, this was the sign he was warned about. Sharnigan on, thankfully hidden behind the mask he scanned the line of Shinobi and escorts as the three adults passed, two figures were in transformation. One was a person of indeterminate gender with long hair, pale skin and yellow eyes. The one next to him was a young teen, with silver hair and glasses. Further down the line, he saw Danzo in transformation next a man with spikey black hair and onyx orbs. "Both targets are here." Itachi said softly.

Shisui checked the line of sight, "yep…from point B, snake bastard 10 o'clock, asswipe and old fart 2 o'clock."

"Such lovely nicknames, hawk-san." Hana retorted softly.

"Hey, they fit…taichou?"

"Move slowly to remove our cargo…" the three on cell 5 complied. Leisurely moving, this caused the entire sentry of ANBU to move in combination with them. That was all two other's needed. Kana's orbs went to where the Uchiha's had passed a small widening of her orbs. No she could not see through the henge's but felt through them. Four sets of orbs trained on the purple haired woman, whose orbs were dancing, a sly smirk on her face. She found another interesting piece of the puzzle.

Minato did not look to the target's instead he watched the two elder's who had been sitting on the side. Both he concluded were very good actor's for they showed no surprise in the appearance of some of the people. However it was the occasional quick glance to the side that he watched intently.

As the ANBU shifted, he saw the two elder's finally watch the movements. The female looked quickly to the side, "I guess now is the time." He whispered softly. His gaze took in the four normal looking cloud nin's focused on Kana, 'fell for it did you?' In a flurry of leaves at the other end of the hall, three children disappeared as did three adults, Fugaku, Mikoto and Kushina. Four stood around Kana, the Hawk, the rodent and two dog masked figures. She did one thing, had all four ANBU behind her and looked directly at the face of the one she knew and shook her head. In a poof, the group left as well.

None of the suspected shinobi reacted, nor did the elder's. This was not over, Minato could almost hear the words. He was not about to pretend it was, since he stopped playing pretend a long time ago.

TBC

_**Thoughts, Kudos and appreciation:**_

Yeah for the chibi love, even if it is as a doll.

Plus lovely Team 5 moments, with Kakashi giggling like a school girl.

The monster's approach, I wonder if Sarutobi would have allowed Madara to force Itachi to go with him by killing off the clan…hmmmm? I wonder, but you know that is spoilerish conjecture.

Story is not beta'ed, if any want to offer to help. Please PM me with the information.

Your reviews feed my passion.

-Meanna


	9. As simple as babysitting part 3

Title: Life is Never that Simple

**Title:** Life is Never that Simple

**Chapter:** As simple as babysitting, part 3

**Author:**meannaneko

**Characters/Pairing:**none

**Type:** Continuous (InComplete)

**Genre:** General/ficlets life

**Word Count:** 4469

**Rating:**T (just to be safe for language mostly)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

**Summary:**What if one simple change, changes the fate of an entire village. But in the end life is never that simple, hopefully, at least for the Uchiha clan through this change, they may survive long enough to live it. This is arc one, the early years. This is an AU story, pre-massacre, ages defined below.

**Author's note: **

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto 8 years old

Itachi- 13 years old

Shisui- 15 years old

Hana Inuzuka- 16 years old

_**On with the Show!**_

Upon finding themselves outside the Uchiha main house, all three children threw up. The first time traveling by transportation jutsu will do that. Since the dizzying sensation, along with the feeling of being sucked through a drain combined with the information overload of being somewhere new in an instant, can be disconcerting. Of course it did not help they were already distressed by what was happening.

After getting cleaned up and consoled by their parents, even Fugaku had laid a comforting hand on Sasuke adding a patented, "you've done well, my son." Mikoto and Kushina tried rocking Sakura and Naruto to sleep, as Sasuke leaned into his mother. Problem was, all three children had been trying desperately to forget that Naruto and Sakura were targets. Just wanting the normal childhood, like they see their friends have, but this was not the case. It was only a few days ago they learned that Sasuke, as well, could be targeted for kidnapping. They had to be told, unfortunately, for this evening's plan to be successful.

Now it was real, there are men in the world who want to take them from their home, their family, their friends. None knew what it was the bad men wanted, just wanted them. A knock at the door, brought Kana to take Sakura home. The two left, swiftly, the ANBU in tow.

Naruto and Kushina ended up staying at the Uchiha house that night, upon the request of Minato. The man knew he would be out all night, working on a plan to catch the council and Danzo. He knew the Uchiha household was full of traps and security features, just like theirs, but he did not want his wife and son to be alone.

When the group got back to the Haruno house, Kana left Sakura with the ANBU since she got word that several members of the clan were now hiding, again. The frightened little girl just stood there, large emerald orbs looking at the picture of her family when she felt herself lifted up. She did not need to look to know who it was, the boy who took her to the couch and let her sit on his lap. "Thanks Ita-kun." She whispered as she leaned into the boy, the tear fell and sleep soon captured her.

The blaring sound of a triggered alarm seal woke the raven haired teen, the girl still in his arms. Someone came in, he heard a commotion coming from Sakura's room. He took the girl to their designated hide spot. Itachi had her that was the important part. Itachi heard the yelp of Inumaru and a thump he assumed it to be Hana. Next the sound of Shisui's scream, "bastard," assaulted his ears. Itachi looked down to see emerald open, "bad man," Sakura whispered. Itachi knew he had to get her out of there, pulling on his mask he deftly ran with Sakura in his arms. Her torso against his, as if a backpack turned the wrong way. "How did you?" "Mom taught me to do this." She answered calmly. He caught a glimmer of purple and blue as he sped to his family home, the only other safe spot for her.

"But Shi-kun, Hana-chan?" Sakura's voice revealed her true level of terror for her friends.

"We will handle this, Sakura." Itachi said firmly. He was almost there, rounding the lane. He had passed the lake when a masked figure stepped in front of the rodent masked ANBU. Itachi leapt over the man, who gave chase. The masked ones voice came to him.

"You do not have enough power to defeat me," Itachi did not react, just held her closer. But a flash later, and the girl was torn from his arms. Sakura's scream was a wail of pure fright and fury that bounded off the walls and buildings, just like her giggle. Lights flickered on throughout the Uchiha compound at the sound.

The masked man covered her mouth only to receive a backwards kick that nearly toppled him over. "Damn it, you little bitch, that's the second time." Emerald orbs started to dance. A feral snarl took over her delicate features and both legs of the small girl were pumping backwards, heels meeting soft squishy tissue. Finally, the man almost to the ground, Sakura had enough room to spin out of his grasp. Without conscious thought, her fist was glowing full of chakra, a snarl of pure sadistic viciousness. Sakura punched his face, "take that asshole!"

She back flipped out of his grasp, as he flew back ten feet. "How the fuck, do you know how to do that?" Shisui scooped her up he saw her orbs were dancing as Sakura tried to get back and beat up the man, "let me at the asshole, let me at him…I can take that bastard, let me at him." The teen muttered the phrase he was taught, the girl stiffened and returned to her normal demeanor and language.

"Maybe it is not about power." Itachi added, smoothly, clearly before running after the two. He had watched the complete change in the small girl, so reflective of what he witnessed with Kana.

Running again, the man got up to follow to be face to face with Fugaku, Minato and Kana. "I see…another day." The man flickered out again. "He went to our house first." Minato said firmly. Fugaku added, "and ours…he really hates my wife's silk web traps."

"The medics are attending the female ANBU as we speak he used a high level genjutsu on her." Kana reported. "An interesting fact…Fugaku, Danzo has Uchiha chakra markers." Both men gasped at this.

"That would be why he has…such influence and knowledge, I would suppose." The brunette said honestly. "What of the other one?" Fugaku asked; Minato shook his head.

"Jiraiya-sama chased Orochimaru out of the village for me it was just a scouting expedition, I guess." The blonde man said with a snarl. "We need to find a way to end this." The blonde man looked to the clan head. A voice distinctively like the pompous bastard rang through Fugaku's head, "you make a deal with the devil, it will always cost a life."

Once at the main house, Sakura was comforted again by Mikoto. She was told how the man had tried all three houses that night, a bargaining chip for what he really wants. Shisui and Itachi did not react, but understood this was a possibility. The silver haired ANBU taichou came to the house, he did knock. This was rare for an ANBU, but Kakashi had been warned that if he flickered into the house he would be caught in a trap. All visitors to the head of the Uchiha clan's home must come in through the front door.

"He is gone for now…I have sent some of my summons to track him. They last caught whiff of him going towards Valley end." The man said to the room. He told of Hana's condition also that Inumaru is doing fine, as well, when Sakura asked about the dog.

"See Saku-chan, you will be safe, OK," Mikoto tried to allay. But emerald went up to the rodent and hawk masked boys, she did not need to say it, but it was there. 'But they aren't.' Itachi came to his mother and Sakura quickly went to him, without a word and was asleep within a minute.

Once asleep, Itachi spoke. "I think the seal may have…" Shisui nodded. Mikoto went over to the girl, placing a hand on her forehead and a small glow came over the spot.

"No, still sealed," she smiled kindly.

"Mikoto-san…she has a lot of power?" Shisui asked, Mikoto looked to the girl.

"She is the same as Kana-sama in this." All gasped at the words, "But it comes with a hefty price if released before she is ready, one her parents don't want her to pay…her sanity…and possibly her life." the woman said words of wisdom.

"Why is that?" Kakashi finally asked.

"For Sakura no Tenshi Haruno," Mikoto repeated the phrase, the true meaning of the intense seal, but in itself was a riddle.

A slight grunt came from Shisui. The woman shook her head, just kept her dark gaze on her son holding the girl. "How could he get her to sleep like that?" indicating how the raven haired teen, along with Shisui could get her to sleep.

"Another outcome of being mediators and babysitter's most of their lives…the little ones feel safe and trust them." Mikoto laughed out a beaming smile of pride at her son, the two boys nodded.

Shisui just ran his hand over her hair, "a little sister?" Kakashi asked, the hawk masked one nodded. Even if he had witnessed this behavior from both Shisui and Hana in their relationship with Sakura, it was a surprise. Thankfully it had honestly made this mission rather easy before this night.

"Hawk-san can even get and keep Naruto-kun asleep." Mikoto added, the brown haired boy just chuckled.

"Ah, a little brother as well," all three let out gasped smiles.

Itachi just sat holding the girl as if it was the most natural way of being. It was so odd for the boy's reputation was that of a cold, calculating, brilliant, arrogant shinobi. But Kakashi had seen a new side to the boy, his teammate that within his life were relationships, friendships. There was an odd mix of children who honestly care about each other. Sakura ended up being put in bed with Naruto and Sasuke, who instinctively rolled towards her. She was even glomped in her sleep. A click, with no flash came from Shisui, 'more blackmail.'

-000-

Sakura found herself in a void of nothingness, a very loud. **"Sharrano!"** came from a figure, as the scene of the fight replayed but instead of the pink haired girl. It was another figure who was kicking mercilessly the masked man. **"Take that asshole, and that,"** the figure whipped around punching the man.

Sakura walked towards the figure, it looked like her but it was black, outlined in white. The word Inner Sakura blazed on her forehead, orbs dancing madly irises pitch black with a ring of white for orbs. "Who…are you?" the figure smirked, pointing to it's forehead.

"**Can't you read?" **

"Oh…your, are you the one that yells in my head," the pink haired girl asked, head quirked.

"**The one you ignore, yeah, that's me!"** the negative mirrored one gave with a sneer. ** "The one you stuff all your negative thoughts and emotions into…uh-huh!" **the image started poking at the pink haired girl.

"You are not real," Sakura said, shaking her head.

"**Try again babe, I am you…part of you, just sealed."** The last part made the small girls orbs go wide.

"L-l-like, Kana?" Sakura gulped. A low chuckle, a brow hitch was the answer.

"**Yepper's kid…"**

"Grandma's stuff…doesn't attack me…it attacks, you!" Sakura accused. The other figure sighed.

"**Yeah…that shit,"** inner spoke.

"We are not allowed to use curse words," Sakura reprimanded, inner snorted.

"**I give a shit about their fucking rules**." the little girl just gulped. **"Now that you met me, used me…get the hell out!"** the abrasive one punched the pinkette in the forehead. This jolted the girl awake, ripping herself from the embrace of Sasuke and Naruto in the process. Emerald blinked slowly.

"Just a dream, it was just a dream." Sakura repeated to herself.

'**NOPE! Still here…have you noticed how cute Naru-chan and Sasu-kun are?'** Sakura heard in the tone of inner, 'damn.' She thought to herself.

-000-

It had been a week since the incident, Naruto was back to himself. But he would grumble about always having someone watching him. Even if he was told time and time again it was for his safety, he did not like it. It made it harder to pull pranks.

Sasuke as well, was disgruntled that he had a guard with him. Mostly because he wanted it to be his brother, but his brother was assigned to watch Sakura. He wondered why her family had not returned yet, but was met with silence when the question was posed. What was even weirder was the big blue fish faced guy was now constantly around Sasuke and Sasuke's house. This brought some concerned stares and questions from other families. Even a loud argument between his father and a couple of the clan elder's, but it did not change the fact the shark man was there. Actually, Sasuke had started taking walks with the large man, it kept his fangirls away.

Sakura was use to her guards by now, but this day was different. She felt like a prisoner almost, other than going to the academy and library to study. It has been a week since she has trained. It's been a week since she played with Ino a week since she has seen Naruto or Sasuke. She was even missing Sasuke of all people, '**Well he is great eye candy, not as cute as Itachi…but still.'** Inner added, Sakura could almost feel the drool escape the lips of inner. 'Will you shut up,' the girl said to her now constantly yapping inner ego, telling Sakura all her thoughts on everything and everybody. She never heard the whisper from Shisui to Hana and Itachi. But ten minutes later, Itachi returned dressed in normal clothes, a shirt and shorts.

"Let's go find my little brother." He said with a slight smile. The girl's dull jade orbs brightened immediately. The two left, the girl skipping merrily, happy to be out of the house. The group found the boy and blue man at the park, his grumbling ceased immediately, as onyx sparkled briefly.

"Akini, Saku-chan!" Sasuke came up to them. Itachi did not show his relief, but felt it deeply. The large powerful mist-nin was the one watching his little brother. He knew security for all three children had been stepped up, but to see the man follow the boy brought a slight glow to his depthless onyx orbs.

"How about ice cream, then we can train otouto." Itachi said looking between the two, both beamed his smiles of pure joy. Even if Sasuke had to share his brother's time and attention with Sakura, it was still time Sasuke so desperately wished for. The blue man gave the raven a smirk this was met with a small nod. The beady orbs of the man took in the ANBU behind them.

Pink and ebony bounded down the street to the ice cream vendor, only to crash into a running Naruto who had escaped his guards. "Ah man, I was hoping to get this on the old man's face…before." he started. He held up permanent markers, until he saw Itachi and Kisame coming behind his two friends. The blonde hid them behind his back, his hand behind his back giving his best foxy grin. Two chunin were now running yelling his name, Naruto went to bound away only to be caught by one arm of Itachi. Onyx met blue, a single eyebrow lift and the blonde grunted.

"You have a way with kids…especially hyper boy." The blue man chuckled out.

"Hn."

"Your welcome," Kisame said, Itachi blinked then turned to him, "Uchiha language I have been picking it up around your family's place, it's pretty easy actually."

"Aa," was the mere retort. The raven handed Naruto over to his guards, as the boy kicked and yelped about being bored out of his mind. He wanted to play with "my saku-chan."

"She's not yours, Dobe! She's mine."

"I am not your doll, Sasu-chan," The pinkette smacked the dark boy who growled back at her, this time tackling her. Itachi even pulled back, this was new.

The two wrestled in the middle of the street, like Naruto and Sasuke would do. A group of girls surrounded them, extolling the virtues of Sasuke-kun. That Sasuke-kun will beat the pink haired freak's ass. This fueled the rage of the pink haired girl. Kisame leaned over, after glaring at some whom were surrounding Itachi, "I see you got the same problem as that one," indicating Sasuke.

"Had," Itachi said his monosyllabic cryptic answer.

"You two are too pretty for males," Itachi turned the large man and blinked, a hint of a glare the other just shrugged.

Soon most, including Sasuke found something out, as he got pinned by a girl. The fan girls all whispering, whether it was plans for revenge, defending the honor of their Sasuke-kun or promises to beat up the Pink haired freak. Either way, the smaller raven haired boy lost this round. Kisame was laughing at the scene, as Itachi chuckled. "It's not funny Akini," the blushing boy said, "she is really strong."

"I know otouto." Itachi said firmly. Not that he has been pinned by the girl, but has gotten hit once or twice, accidentally as she was aiming for, Sasuke, Naruto or Shisui.

"Yeah, Pinky for a little squirt…you pack a punch." The girl smiled, getting up and brushing herself off. At this point one of the fan girls came up, it was Ami.

"You apologize to Sasuke-kun, billboard brow." Sakura simple said, "no." the brown haired girl swung, only to be met with Sakura's fist and sending the girl flying back 15 feet.

"I am like my mom…dad says she hits like hammer." Sakura stuck out her tongue at the now retreating fan girls. Itachi nodded his agreement, as did Sasuke.

"Our dad said the same thing," Sasuke admitted. The kids had cleaned themselves up, and proceeded to the ice cream shop, and the four enjoyed the sweets. Sasuke was a little upset he could not pay for Sakura's ice cream, this earned him a poke from his older brother. Once to the training grounds, Itachi had the two climb up trees using chakra. Then aim for targets from the tree. Sakura was thrilled she got to use weapons.

"You can't hit a target if it was right in front of you…" Sasuke picked, only to have his feet taken out from under him by a chakra string. He fell on his butt onto a branch.

"Why must you be such an arrogant ass?" Sakura yelled to the boy. Kisame and Itachi just watched the scene.

"Why must you be so annoying?" Sasuke yelled back. Kisame asked, truly curious.

"Have those two always fought like this?" Itachi just nodded.

"Since they were one…"

"He would prefer her be a meek little doll, or something."

"Aa," Kisame chortled at the thought.

"Nah, Pinky is too spunky for that…" Itachi just blinked his agreement with a slight smirk. Kisame looked to the teen seriously for a second, a small smirk played across his features. Itachi turned and blinked. "You know your brother…can be a total brat." Itachi chuckled slightly, with a wry eyebrow lift, "for some reason I have the urge to call you a crafty ass bastard." The blue man said, Itachi blinked again, a small smirk adorning his lips.

"The dancing orbs…what is it?" Itachi asked, with a hitch Kisame just shook his head.

"It has to do with the Haruno clan itself, how they have such control." The blue man said. Itachi indicated Sakura.

"The other night…" Kisame smirked at the words. "Why are there sanity issues, Kisame-san?" Kisame chuckled deeply, and shrugged.

"The why, unsure…what I have seen, the consequences of the release of it," the man said firmly, a resounding unspoken warning.

"Is it a Kekkai Genkai?" Itachi asked, the blue man squinted and twitched his gills.

"No and yes…it is more a bloodline trait, versus a limit. The control itself is innate in all Haruno to a varying degree. But for the civilians if they do not have access to chakra…it's kind of useless." Itachi's orbs widened slightly at the thought. "The clan is very secretive about the whole thing actually. So are those in Star…but I believe the seal, and the sanity issues are tied to their potential level of access to the trait…have you seen Kana-sama…space off?" Itachi gave curt nod. "She calls it an internal dialog." Itachi blinked slowly, he has seen the girl spacing off more and more lately.

"A will of its own," Itachi asked incredulously, Kisame gave a light look of 'not quite' with a shrug.

"Just that if Kana-sama loses it, I need my Samaheada to drain her," He indicated the chakra sucking, scaled and wrapped sword. "I have done it twice…once the trait is reigned in, she is in control. The seal on Pinky is even stronger than Kana's actually…because of both her parents, and what they gave her." Itachi's brow furrowed for a second, then popped open wide.

A wail pierced the forest, the two came to find Sakura leaning over Sasuke, his large black orbs rimmed with tears that he refused to let fall.

"Let me see it." Sakura said kindly.

"Akini," Itachi looked between them, "no I was trying to jump and hit target's…we were taking turns." Sakura nodded. Itachi bent down and surveyed the injury, Sasuke had twisted his ankle.

"Let's get you home, mom can take care of it." Sasuke just nodded and went to stand. Itachi exhaled, then smirked. He turned around, "get on." Itachi instructed, Sasuke complied happily, his legs know threaded through Itachi's elbows. The biggest smile was on his face.

Kisame turned to Sakura, "hey Pinky, let's get you back…k." the girl nodded he picked her up and hefted her on his shoulders. The pink haired little girl on the big blue haired man walked back to her house, while the two brother's walked slowly back to theirs.

For Itachi there was no rush, Shisui and Hana had taken the afternoon shift for him. He did not mind spending some quality time with Sasuke. They took the time to examine the trees, watch the birds, even looked at passing clouds. A normal ten minute walk turned into an hour. Itachi took the rest of the afternoon to spend, with his little brother the two talked, smiled even shared a chuckle, and eventually played Shoji. Itachi, of course won, but nonetheless he saw the true smile in his brother's orbs. Before he left to start his shift he even got a full hug from Sasuke, this warmed older boy's heart. "Thank You Akini."

"Your welcome Otouto," Itachi smiled a true smile to his little brother. "I must go, my shift starts soon." He was almost out the door when another set of arms stopped the raven haired teen, the arms of his mother.

"I love you, Ita-kun." She whispered out, "and I am very proud of you." Her onyx orbs twinkled bringing another, oh god, a blush to lightly dust his pale cheeks.

"Thank you, I love you, kaa-san." He muttered and turned, his ponytail whipping at the speed, and left to fulfill his duty. Emotions were always difficult for Itachi to express, since he was taught from a young age to hide them. But he knew, with his mother Itachi could be himself.

That night Fugaku asked his youngest son why he was so happy, he simply said with a beaming smile, "Akini spent the afternoon with me." A brief look of concern crossed the older male's expression. But Mikoto smiled it away, simply saying it was Itachi's afternoon off and chose to spend it with Sasuke. Fugaku proceeded to ask about what his sons did that day. Sasuke went into a full explanation of their activities, even showing some of the books Itachi recommended Sasuke read.

Sasuke repeated his Akini's words, that to be a good shinobi, one not only trains their body, but their mind as well. He was told to seek knowledge before a decision or action because, 'under the placid water's of the world are undercurrents that can drown you.' Sasuke repeated proudly. Fugaku hid blanch with hearing his rivals words drip now from his youngest son's mouth. Mikoto however had to smile to her husband brilliantly.

The good atmosphere soon crashed, as the elder's called an emergency meeting. Itachi could not attend, but Shisui did. It was discussed removing Fugaku completely from the position of clan head for not relinquishing to the request of the clan's forebearer. That by denying the man the concession, all within the clan could be and will be killed by the man.

"The bargain is my concern, since it was signed with my blood. I will deal with it and him. That is, if he comes to deal with me directly, man to man, versus trying to attack children." Fugaku spoke firmly evenly, hinting at the level of cowardice shown by Madara. He knew full well the spies within the clan will relay the information. He knew this was laying down the gauntlet, and the chances of him surviving such an encounter would be minimal. But this was the price he was willing to pay, to protect this family.

"If that's the case, we should choose your successor," One elder spoke.

"Already done," Shisui spoke up.

"He is but a child," the same elder man retorted.

"Itachi is no older than I when I had to start making decisions for this clan, correct?" Fugaku spoke arrogantly, "when you forced me to make this bargain in the first place. Had me chase my wife to Star to get her to return, before her training was complete." The hint of a glare in the deep onyx orbs of the brunette.

"But he already does not follow the will of the clan…" another echoed, with this half the room chuckled.

"Neither do I…" Mikoto stood, her shoulder's back her position firm. Next came Shisui, and down the line until most in the room repeated that phrase.

"The will of the clan is irrelevant, it is what is best for Konoha…whether it is through the police force, our shinobi force, our commerce or our friends." Fugaku stated firmly.

"But the council of elder's even agrees…" another tried to retort.

"The council is afraid and deluded. The Hokage has said no, to this, period." The brunette finished, he turned to walk away then with Sharnigan blazing focused on the first elder, "be sure to pass the message to Madara you traitorous fool."

With that the man climbed out of the meeting room and walked home. He never heard the round of applause from those remaining in the clan temple, it was irrelevant for there was only two things he wanted. He stepped inside his house, to see one of them. Sasuke was reading, he sat next to son, put a hand on shoulder. With full attention focused on Sasuke, Fugaku asked about the book.

_**Thoughts, Kudos and appreciation:**_

The monster, Madara, arrives, at least one of them the battle for the Uchiha clan commences, who will live, who will die and who picks up the pieces.

Unnatural chakra control is just that. Inner Sakura rears her snarling head, and promptly drools over the eye candy.

Pairings are undecided, and will remain so until the final arch I believe. Ino and Sakura will not have a war, probably some interesting battles though. Itachi and Shisui's friendship will continue, since angtsy/emo moments doth cometh and their interaction is fun to write.

Lastly, I listed this under Itachi and Sakura, because they were the focus at the time, not necessarily that the two will end up in a romantic relationship. It is about the growth of those two character's, along with Sasuke and Naruto. How this simple change of fate affects them all.

I hope this answers questions from my reviewers. A shout out to all who reviewed, thank you so very much! X.Forgotten.Angel.X, Jenn, WingsFallenAngel, blossomheartxoxo, jgkfkj, AngelsRequiem, TaintedImpurity, Tigerrelly.

Reviews feed my passion.

-Meanna.


	10. As simple as saying, I love you

Title: Life is Never that Simple

**Title:** Life is Never that Simple

**Chapter:** As simple as saying I love you

**Author:**meannaneko

**Characters/Pairing:**none

**Type:** Continuous (InComplete)

**Genre:** General/ficlets life

**Word Count:** 5247

**Rating:**T (just to be safe for language mostly)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

**Summary:**What if one simple change, changes the fate of an entire village. But in the end life is never that simple, hopefully, at least for the Uchiha clan through this change, they may survive long enough to live it. This is arch one, the early years. This is an AU story, pre-massacre, ages defined below.

**Author's note: **

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto 8 years old

Itachi- 13 years old

Shisui- 15 years old

Hana Inuzuka- 16 years old

_**On with the Show!**_

Green blue orbs took in the sleeping form of his eldest child, her rhythmic breathing as her pink hair was splayed on her pillow. The lightest whisper, "I love you, blossom." The blonde man took a deep breath, a hardness overtaking his features as he turned to face the ANBU team, Kana and Kisame who were waiting in the living room to brief the man and woman. He stepped out of his daughter's room to see his lovely pink haired wife exiting their son's room, having just laid down their eldest after their long journey home.

The two entered to see two other's had joined the crowd, the spikey blonde hair of the Yondaime Hokage and the brunette of Fugaku Uchiha. "What took so long, Saise?" Minato started, it had been almost month.

"Her mother…" Delacore turned.

"Many things, one of course after the attack, even the prime minister wanted to wait until things calmed down." Saise said firmly, formerly.

"Were you able to?" Minato started, Saise nodded and went to her pack producing what appeared to be a simple coin.

"It will only tell us if he is near…but since he seems to have copied your jutsu, Minato…" Delacore said firmly. The Hokage quirked a smile.

"Yeah, he can be anywhere in a second…got it. How do you…"

"A run in, on our way back." The purple haired woman gave a slight glare, to alleviate the concern.

"Oh silk web traps and my hammer always seem to work Kana." Saise laughed to the woman, who was chuckling.

Kakashi spoke, "Hammer?" Most laughed or smirked.

"She hits like one, and well…has Tan'nia'tro as a summons." The gasp was heard from the silver haired man and Kisame. It was odd hearing about the blessed item capable of destroying mountains with one swing, and can disrupted chakra flow on any target it hits. "Madara did say, that he was rather upset with something Sakura did, care to tell me what?" the man looked to the ANBU, all dropped their heads.

"She kicked him, many times…in a certain spot." Shisui admitted, stifling a chuckle as did Itachi and Hana. Blue green went to the two men who had very small smiles. The same orbs were laughing, now. "Then she punched him, chakra in her fist, and sent him flying 10 feet."

Hawk adding, "she kept insisting she could take him," Saise blinked, gulped and exhaled. Rodent and Hawk masked ANBU nodded to the unspoken question.

"She has been…spacing, Sassy." Kana said firmly. The pink haired woman's head dropped, brown hazel going wide. "That you can not stop…I am honestly surprised it took this long." Brown hazel met pale blue gray, with a slight nod of acknowledgement.

A small glare went over to Delacore, who gave back a look of frustration. For a moment, and all could tell, the two argued silently, eye brow hitches, small hand gestures, facial twitches. A telling sense of emotions being spoken, thoughts went between the two. Other's just watched, Kana finally spoke in Saise's language.

A heated discussion commenced, the two speaking very quickly. Several picked up that Haruno are not trained to be shinobi for a reason. That Sakura should not be trained to be a kunoichi. When Kana tried to retort, Saise said firmly that Sakura's situation is different due to the nature of her seal. Sakura should not and will not be taught to fight. The truth was that as a no Tenshi, she should not hide her heart. That Saise was ready to take her out of the academy and put her in a normal school. One voice rang out, it was Fugaku.

"Do not leave your daughter, defenseless, Saise." He spoke firmly, arrogantly. She glared, but a slightest hint of appreciation came from Delacore.

"And why, arrogant ass do you say that?" the hint of amusement, a confirmation of the discussion being the exact same the two witnessed over Mikoto all those years ago. Fugaku blinked.

"She has been wonderfully trained to suit her position, Saise. As we witnessed in our own home, she has been trained to be the perfect princess." This brought curious sounds, "The truth…they should have known, it was not just Sakura no Tenshi Haruno…it is Sakura-hime," Saise winced slightly at this. Kana groaned at this, as slight grunts were heard. "However…a question," he looked directly at the team, "what was the first thing she did." Three dropped their heads.

"Got in a fight," Saise gasped.

"Won against Sasuke," the rodent one said.

"Sent fan girls flying," Kisame added. Delacore was laughing at this point, as was Kana.

"Kept hitting him," the female dog masked one added pointing to Shisui.

"She hits like a…hammer," the four ANBU said in unison. Minato was now laughing as well to the words.

"And the truth is the two still fight over their living China doll." The slightest lift of a brow, a smile spread across Minato's face.

"Especially, after the gathering…what did Naru-kun say, oh, and I quote, 'Saku-chan is such a pretty doll, can I keep her?" Saise gaped at this.

"My daughter…is not a doll…" she sputtered out. The silver haired ANBU spoke up.

"But she looks like one…to sit like that, unmoving." Saise breathed out.

"Do you know why…I trained her to do that…any of you…she would have told you anything she picked up while she sat there," she looked around the room. "It is an espionage technique…she just seemed so natural at it, from the time she was born. Just watching the world and learning, but reserved in engaging in it." Saise looked away.

"Because she is shy," Kana said firmly. The Hawk masked one turned slightly, to the rodent masked one, a minute gruff came from the male. Kisame nodded his agreement to the words.

"Around Ino-chan, Naru-kun and Sasu-kun…she is not, nor you guys…but how many times Fugaku has she hidden behind me," Delacore asked, the man smirked his agreement not looking at his son sitting on the couch. It was a confirmation of something true about both Sakura and Itachi, who was taught to just think of his attempts to avoid engagement as being reserved. Both were incredibly shy, kept themselves back. A true part of their personalities the man has learned to observe.

Minato added, "Well the lessons left many praising her upbringing, the leaders of cloud were impressed, but something else." Kana and Kisame smirked at this.

"Dellie, as clan head, you should know there are three standing requests for potential clan arrangements…with your daughter, requested specifically." The pink haired woman's orbs went wide, as did her husband's who promptly smacked his head.

"Sakura-chan's potential, her intelligence, her ability to creatively use her existing skills…that would benefit this village, and should be encouraged." A slight glare came from the woman to the rodent masked teen.

"The garden raider's skills, Saise-san," The hawk masked one said firmly, this melted the glare, after a moment the woman considered it.

"She did show interest in using more offensive seals and tags," the silver haired ANBU added.

"And had to get the cat out of the pocket dimension traps…four times," the female ANBU said. Two sets of orbs went really wide, as her parents gulped.

"When it is time…a defender, a medic in training am I understood," she pointed to Minato, who put up his hands.

"Got it…can she have a summoned weapon?" the man asked, Saise smirked, as did Delacore.

"With her existing skills…probably one of the best cat burglars in Konoha," Shisui added off-handedly, both of Haruno's grunted at the very true and honestly funny statements.

The dog masked female looked to the coin, "what is…it?"

"Just has his blood on it…my mother put a reverse tracking jutsu, it glows if Madara is near." Saise answered firmly.

"The other information, yes there seems to be a gathering of powerful missing-nin's. I know star is tracking it. The leadership, the aims are uncertain, just rumors of civil unrest in Rain." Delacore added.

"How long is Tano-kun here for?" Minato asked.

"Until he is sixteen…occasional trips, but, he wanted to come home until he is obligated to return." All looked to her smooth words, a small smile. Kana looked to her, curious then to Delacore. Who was smiling.

"How?"

"He threatened to move in with grandma Nattie if Sanise forced him to stay." Delacore said with a full smile. Kana and Kisame both laughed out loud. Saise was actually smiling, Fugaku's orbs went really wide as well.

"Thank you, everyone, we truly appreciate your assistance with this." Delacore said firmly. He handed a sealed scroll case with intricate kanji, other's could barely make out to Minato, with a sly wink. The blue orbs the Hokage widened slightly, Saise giggled. Fugaku looked to item, then to his friend who winked, and the slightest hitch to the ANBU.

"Funny what you find…if you know where to look." The man said with a laugh smile.

"And two weeks recovery from being attacked by sentient arcane artifacts…" Kana added smoothly, Saise giggled as she nodded.

"Just means no more command performances for me…oh darn." Delacore added with a smile.

"Some one took lesson's from his daughter?" Minato asked, with a true sparkling smile. Delacore put his finger to his lips in innocence, nodded. The group left, the ANBU dismissed, except Fugaku stayed back.

"Saise, Mikoto did check the seal, it held." His onyx orbs met brown hazel. "You told me to not pigeon hole my children, to love and accept them for who they are…correct?" the man said firmly. The pink haired woman pulled back, a slow blink, 'true'. "If she is the one who can defeat him…we can't," he said earnestly. Delacore came up to him, true concern in his blue green orbs.

"What do you want us to do when he comes?" Fugaku turned, his heart sank and let it be seen.

"You were right, you pompous bastard…there is only one way to break this bargain, to save my sons from him." The tears were almost visible in the corners of his onyx orbs. "Help Mikoto protect them and the family, and finish raising our son's if I don't make it."

"I can…help…with the fight." Delacore interjected.

"Lose your life in the process…no pompous bastard. The only way you can help is to save my family, by helping protect my family, your family and Minato's is that clear." Fugaku said with firm conviction, that made both men stand straighter, "all I ask, is be granted the chance for…" his orbs trained on Saise, whose tears were already falling from the conversation. Brilliant crystal tears trekked down her cheeks, as they fell to the ground with a thunk. "That is something I never thought I would be worthy of, Saise." She smiled to him. "Just a death wish…" the woman turned her head and gave a slight nod.

-000-

It was quiet, too quiet for Naruto. The resident prankster wanted fun. Sakura's parents had been back for a week and she was kept inside, still. Sasuke's family as well kept him home. The lady with the purple hair, and the funny big blue guy had left, much to the blonde Kitsune holder's dismay. He was having fun playing with the big guy, learned so much about Mist shinobi, specifically how they can hide in water. He was sitting watching his mother pour over two scrolls that were blank to him. Every time he got close to them, he felt funny. More like the thing inside him would grumble and be grouchy until he moved away.

Naruto watched as his father came up to his mom, soft blue orbs trained on her. But her face looked, anxious. Naruto knew that look, one he would receive when he caused trouble. She shook her head lightly, both sighed their dismay. Another man, one Naruto knew as Jiraiya-oji-san came up as well. He looked down to the scrolls, to the notes on the paper Kushina had been scribbling on and then on Naruto.

"No way to break the tie, then?" the white haired man said firmly.

"It appears the seal Saise used was one of three ways to lessen it, and or contain the tie of Kyuubi to Madara. Since even the means for the breaking the seal is…it only says who…not the how. Only a full powered trained no Tenshi can break the seal. However due to how it was pulled in, it would be at the cost of their life." Kushina said firmly.

"That means Sakura-chan," Kushina shook her head, to her husband's question.

"Not with her seal, at this time only Saise and her mother could release that." The red headed woman said firmly. "Eventually Tano could…but not until he is sixteen. A no Tenshi can reinforce the seal, as we have seen with Sakura and Naruto." Both males breathed in, a slight sigh of relief.

"Because of the sword used to pull it in?" Jiraiya asked. Kushina nodded.

"What are the other two?" Minato asked softly, she pointed to something. A white ring that looked funnily enough to Naruto like the one Saku-chan wear's on her back. "One could siphon off…as long as we had a container to hold the chakra, decreasing its power until only the Kitsune itself is left." Kushina said firmly.

"Is that why, around Kana he was?" Minato asked indicating Naruto, whose blue orbs went wide as he just listened. Yeah his grumbley, grouchy voice did not like her. Kushina nodded.

"The Haruno true trait is beyond just control, but true Chakra manipulation without the need of a handsigns, seals, tags or jutsu's." Jiraiya added, this much both understood, "those are just tools to bend the chakra to their will."

"Grouchy one says, yep…like him." Naruto added. All three adults trained their gaze on him.

"Naru-kun, how often does the grouchy one talk?" large blue orbs trained on his father, the blonde boy just shrugged.

"It's calls me kit, when I need to be aware…it no want to die…so tell to avoid things that can kill me, and really hates thunderstorms." He said in an innocent, small voice.

"Naru-kun, can tell us next time it talks to you…and what it says," Kushina said with a bright smile, the boy nodded emphatically.

Last, Kushina pointed to a very scary picture, at least for Naruto. It was an idol with a gaping maw, two hands with long fingers, 9 eyes and a name that made all suck in, Tengu, the king of hell. "That is a container for all the bijou's."

Naruto started crying, the sight was terrifying him. "Grouchy say no like!" Minato bent down, picking up his son. "Naru-kun, we won't them hurt you, alright. We love you, so much." The man squeezed his son, who wrapped his small arms, around Minato's neck.

-000-

Fugaku was making an honest effort to spend as much time as he could with his son's, even to the point of annoying both. Itachi noticed it was not to train, or reprimand, but more that he would sit and watch. He asked questions about things Itachi had learned outside of the ninja art, versus gave orders on how to improve his skills. Of course the day, it was after a long intellectual discussion. That shocked Itachi was when his father told Itachi he loved him, and was proud of the man he was becoming.

Itachi was surprised when the phrase, "I love you, tou-san." Escaped his lips, for in truth the boy had never thought his attachment to his father was the same as to his mother and brother. The two people Itachi always considered precious. But it was true, since that day six years ago, when his father took him home from the park. The small spark of affection grew. The efforts his father made to not just protect the boy from the overbearing reach of the clan, but to be part of Itachi's life blazed through him in that moment. A true smile of care adorned the younger male's face. A moment later the young teen found the arms of his father around him, in a hug.

Fugaku found himself randomly hugging his wife, without warning or care to who was in the room. The look on his son's faces was priceless when Fugaku grabbed Mikoto after dinner one night and kissed her fully, to the point that he saw _the look_.

The man determined that if he was going to die, he would live fully and love fully. He would show his family and friends the side he keeps hidden for rare moments. In this he learned a precious truth, one he overlooked for so many years. He wasted so many moments, so many opportunities by not opening up to his children and his wife. By trying to be a good stoic emotionless Uchiha, he lost years of the warmth that filled his soul now. As he held his wife, "the pompous bastard was right." Her laughter filled the room, even if bittersweet. He knew Madara was coming, and was not disappointed.

Two weeks later, the four sat around the dinner table, in the center the coin glowed. A minute later a knock proceeded by all the Uchiha who stood against the elders poured into the home. Along the streets of the Uchiha compound rang a singular voice, bounding off the walls, "Fugaku Uchiha, I am here to settle this dispute, man to man." All looked to the man, who stood proudly, shoulder's back, orbs firm. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his father, Mikoto did the same and last Itachi. Fugaku engulfed his family in his arms, looking at each starting with Itachi.

"Be the good man I see in you and know I am proud of who you are." Itachi closed his eyes so others could not see the tears forming. Fugaku had him open his orbs, a small tear trekked down his face, "show this to those you hold in your heart." Father said firmly, as he wiped the tear from his son's face. Itachi could just nod. Next Fugaku's gaze moved to Sasuke, "follow your brother's guidance, but be your own person and a good friend…both of you will be great defenders of the people, leaders of Konoha and members of this clan. You will listen to your mother and know I love you." He wiped two tears from Sasuke's face as well.

Last onyx moved to the tear filled orbs of his loving wife, "one of my greatest accomplishments was earning your love Mikoto." He whispered, this did it, the tears broke free as she kissed him with her whole heart as love poured from her only to him, in front of everyone. His orbs trained up on the assembly. "Thank you, for being strong."

Fugaku tore himself away and went to face the masked man standing in the middle of the street, holding two of the elder's by the neck. Several other bodies were strewn around him. Fugaku switched to Sharnigan to see they were still breathing, barely. In total they were the older ones, not just the elder's, but 10 bodies around the masked man of the 60 inhabitants of the Uchiha clan.

"Are you ready to fulfill the bargain?" the man said firmly.

"Yes, Madara, I am." Fugaku stepped forward.

"Which one…"

"Me." Fugaku said firmly. "One of my blood given to you to do what you will, isn't that the bargain, well here I am…the originator of my blood." The brunette said sternly.

"And leave the clan without it's…leader?" the masked one baited. He snapped the neck of one of the elders leaving the old prune in a crumbled heap.

"There are other's capable of fulfilling that role, but only myself to fulfill your inequitable request." Fugaku retorted, taking a step closer. The masked man scanned the area.

Another knock at the door, and three more entered the main house. Two pink haired females and one blonde haired male. Delacore tilted towards Sakura, "she sensed him, the outside sealed against…all…what do you need?" the crowd parted.

Mikoto inclined her head to where the two men faced off. Both bit their fingers and ran them across the forehead of the girl, an overwhelming sense of power and immense chakra came off her. Sakura turned to the gasps. Her pink hair was loose and flowing, blowing without breeze. Her orbs ringed with her dark lashes and a very innocent expression, to include a pout engulfed her features.

This brought greater shock, as her emerald orbs with a distinctive dance to the pupils and a ring of white around the iris. However it was the halo of chakra in the form of wings…feathery angel wings out her back that brought whimpers and whispers.

"For Sakura-hime no Tenshi Haruno, that seal is made." Mikoto repeated. "The one denied her rightful place…for she belongs in Konoha." She finished for those who had questioned.

The three moved out, the Uchiha tried to follow only to be blocked by a quickly placed seal of Delacore, "now dear, like the others, just like Kana taught you." He said to his daughter, Sakura nodded and tapped it with her whole hand. A brief flicker of what appeared to be a chakra blob over the seal and a woosh was heard. They were trapped.

"Ah, a mouse hole, I should bring them out." Madara spoke looking to the place with the most inhabitants. "Katon…" a fireblast emanated from his lips towards the main house only to be redirected to the lake. All in the main house heard it, Shisui had to add, "or protected?" Itachi and Shisui moved to the seal, Mangekyou Sharnigan blazing it was one of Dellie-sensei's S-class seals. The seal's said to belong only to three people in his clan, which deflects all elemental attacks. What shocked both was the level of chakra infusion and the web that engulfed the house, they looked at each other to find both engulfed in the same chakra web halo. Nothing was getting in or at them.

"Sakura and Delacore spent the week placing these…he just wanted to add, the full protection he could afford." Mikoto admitted.

Madara caught sight of the two pinkettes and blonde. "Fucking Haruno!" the masked one yelled. Then took in the girl, "shit…a no tenshi, a no kami-sama damn tenshi Haruno…got lucky, uh Delacore…"

"Yes, asswipe…you should look at the house, Madara…a little trick I learned from my grandmother." Delacore baited. The man turned, his orbs swirled, and a gasp.

He trained is orbs on the small pink haired girl, "She is the one…that…thing you Haruno produce."

A definite chill in the air engulfed all, all warmth left. A breeze of fridged air waft through the house bringing frost to plants. "Thing!" Came from the girl her lips were not moving. "We are not here to fight this battle…to support its casualties." Again no lips moved as the emerald of the small girl went to the blonde male, who gave curt nod. Chakra strings came from her as she pulled the injured people to their side. Both her parents went immediately to healing those who were still alive. Sakura looked to them, the old ones and tears fell.

A light voice, an angel's bell started ringing. Fugaku and Delacore looked to Saise who was not the one singing. In the house all looked to Mikoto who simply said, "the hymn of passing, but Saise is not singing it…but it's like her voice." The song grew in strength as the voice did as well. Fugaku gave a smile to Madara, in this game of chess the board was stacked in his favor.

A silent crystal tear trekked down her face, a moment later a shock wave came off the girl. Madara gasped, screamed in agony and fell over, clutching his head. As did Sasuke and Itachi inside the house, all others were knocked back. Where the tear fell, stood a beautiful woman with pink waist length hair fluttered around her. She was a rather short woman, who appeared to be in her late twenties. Her very nice curves were covered in a half Kimono and black pants. Her wide, exotic dancing emerald orbs, with a distinctive white ring focused solely on the masked man before them. She was singing the hymn, her voice full, strong, rich and haunting, it was reaching all. The promise was to find another, to set them free from the pain and agony of life. The three gasped, as did those inside witnessing this, the door opened to see the woman singing. The emerald orbs turned to the sound.

Still singing, she took in the scene. Saise gasped, Fugaku looked to the woman, then the other pinkette, "your mother?" Saise could just shake her head. Finally emerald trained down meeting the brown hazel of Saise. She stopped singing right after a very poignant passage, 'I'll find you!'

"Mom!" the woman shouted elated towards Saise who gasped fully. The woman turned, looking to the girl who appeared in a trance, "mini-me…ah." She wiped the forehead of her smaller self, the wings went back in, "never, ever let both seal's out at the same time." Emerald turned to Delacore, her mouth dropped open. "You…are…my dad." She looked around, shaking her head and turned to Madara who stood up slowly, hand to his head all the while still gasping. The woman faced the man, her hands on her hips, head quirked to the side, wide exotic emerald dancing orbs boring into him. "Dara, are you causing problems? Tsk, Tsk, Tsk."

"How the hell…are you…" he clutched his head again, with a flick of her wrist he was locked in a chakra chains. "You are not her…"

"Yes I am Dara, want me to prove it…fine." A kick up of a large boulder, the woman with chakra in her finger, flicked it making the boulder, powder. All gaped at the sight, the masked one just growled. "Or better yet…Gotta say it, I mean hello the mask and all, Tobi is not a good boy." The man gasped, Itachi fought a laugh at hearing this as well. "Need more proof, fine, you have no idea how to play the immortal game child. You are not even a century and male. I am the beginning and end, the perfect circle. If I was honest with you mere mortals, I have been doing this….longer than recorded time, check mate mother fucker." That did it, the man wailed in bloody fury.

Another being flickered in, he was a tall lanky blonde with spikey hair behind Fugaku. He looked to the woman with long pink hair then to the girl. The stunned expression and gasp was heard, inner turned, "N-N-Naruto-kun…"

"That's my son…" a true beaming smiled filled the woman's dancing emerald orbs, as tears of joy feel from her orbs. Her hearts joy pulsating at that moment along with chakra all felt her joy for the boy to be alive, all got that loud and clear. Add to that her joy that her best friend had his dad by his side. She touched the smaller pinkette's head, "K, mini-me, time to share what you know…" and let the knowledge fill her. "My absolute pleasure, Minato-sama," she bowed lightly to the man. Her orbs trained on Fugaku, then back to the house, "What day is it?" the woman asked, and was answered.

The smile growing wider on her face, "Wait a second, gotta check something," she bounded over to the main house. She saw the porch filled with people, large emerald took in the sight of whole of the clan. They landed on shocked onyx of Itachi and she beamed a true smile. Onyx bore into her, then a true smile came over his features a small hint of understanding. The sense he had all along, he gaze trained on his mother. Soon followed by the orbs of the pinkette, who continued smiling, giggling and was nodding emphatically. Her orbs traced down to Sasuke. "It worked, boys…CHA!" she yelled in celebration.

"Who…are you?" Shisui asked.

"A circle without beginning or end, it's best if Saise explains this…after I…gotta deal with Dara…he can be such a bad boy."

"You look like Saku-chan?" Sasuke's large onyx orbs trained on the grown-up very pretty version of his favorite doll, the wind chime giggle rang through out.

"Kind of, or what she may look like in 20 years…" the older one laughed fully. Itachi's and Shisui's orbs went really wide, a slight blush on both cheeks at the thought of how beautiful the little girl becomes. "And yes…she will be…this short," She hit the top of her head. Shisui had to burst out laughing at the rather disgruntled look on her face that appeared with the words.

"That was you…singing?" Mikoto had to ask in a soft voice, the pink haired one gasped, then nodded. Inner took in the sight, through out the compound, "wow." Her face was practically glowing pure glee at that moment, but also the sense of emotive chakra. Her heart was in pure bliss in this moment, for them. She lifted her gaze upwards, simply saying, "Thank you!"

The woman turned swiftly, all catching sight of the Uchiha fan on her back. Shisui muttered in Itachi's ear, "it looks like little Saku-chan turns into a real hottie." The raven haired teen just nodded his agreement, gulping slightly.

Saise stopped her, "Now I know where I get my height from." The women met eye to eye, a moment of mirth then the serious question in the orbs of the elder, "I went boom, mom." The woman gasped.

"What my mother was saying…a redo?" Saise asked. The older Sakura nodded.

"I am the inner, a piece of it, but being a never ending circle." Saise nodded her understanding, "It was a death wish…two of them…one…is there." the adult version of Sakura looked to the house, and back to her, "The other, the tear I was in, never made it to the ground, until now. I never met my father…mom." Saise blinked. Sakura leaned in and whispered, 'he took over the world mom, even Star fell to him, created hell on earth.' Saise sucked in, as tears came from her orbs immediately.

"And you?" Inner showed her hand, the wedding band on it.

"His personal baby machine, four sets of twins and two singles in ten years," She finished the statement. "Well one set was Itachi's," the woman blinked.

Forehead met Forehead, as the movie of the reality she existed in played out. Her life started, as an orphan kicked out of star, living with her adopted parents. Agony ripped at the heart of the older woman, from the Kyuubi attack, Minato sacrificing his life, Kushina dying. Naruto alone, the clan massacred, Itachi taken by Madara. The time played of Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke on team 7. Orochimaru got his hands on Sasuke, through the curse mark and the promise of more power. The Akatsuki attacked, the collection of the bijou for the idol. Sakura trained by Tsunade. Itachi killed at the hands of Sasuke, only to be resurrected. Sakura kidnapped by Sasuke, who had joined the Akatsuki and was following Madara. She became bound to Madara, through blood oaths. That she was sold to the man by the elders and Danzo. She was shown what Sakura was forced to do for Itachi in an effort to support clan revival. The village selling Naruto to the organization, the witness of the blonde teen's death and his memorial.

The war waged against all the countries, her forced marriage, the death and decay of the village. ROOT turned on the village as well, and assisted with its destruction. The bleak hopelessness, that engulfed the lives of the villagers and even themselves as prisoner's to Madara's and Danzo's will. The stringent and strident training of the young shinobi, all bent to the men's demands. The slaughter of so many that tried to stand against him. The girl forced to have child after child. Itachi's death wish replayed, and finally the fall of star and the man trying to take the sword. Then the last scene of Sakura exploding, leveling the entire continent.

Once Sakura pulled back, Saise fell to the ground hugging herself as crystals fell. "I am sorry for your pain," the woman whispered to pained mother. Sakura trained dancing emerald back to Madara. She swaggered leisurely up to the man who was struggling against his bonds. Delacore came to the side of his wife, Fugaku and Minato looked to her, "I will tell you later."

"Now I have told you this before, Dara. If you are going to be immortal, learn to play like one." she said firmly to the masked man. "You now, know why I am here, correct." The man grunted his understanding. "The tear she let loose," pointing to the stock still smaller version of herself, "I held at that moment, Dara…for you. Just a chance to tell you something," she dropped down in front of him.

She removed his mask, all saw the wrinkled face. Her hands glowed for a few minutes and the man's face changed, his complexion smoothed out. She released his bonds, "Your pursuit of power is not worth it, your tie to your brother will destroy you." He gasped at this, pain evident in his form and face, "You are immortal, he is mortal…and in the end you will loose everything that makes you…human." Her finger's traced gently, softly, tenderly along his jaw line. The other arm was draped leisurely over his shoulder. Onyx bore into emerald which held warmth, towards him.

"You did?" he whispered, she smiled her warm true smile at him, sparkling emerald orbs only at him.

"The cruel sadistic monster you were to everyone I hated, but the kind caring man you were to me. The man you showed only me, when were alone…I loved you, so very much." She kissed him gently on the cheek he exhaled at this his orbs going really wide. This was soon followed by of an expression of agony from the man. A moment later, her soft lips pressed gently against his. He wrapped his large arms around the petite woman. Another shock wave hitting all, as the circle became complete, the wish fulfilled…she wanted him to know, he was loved. He understood, as heart met heart in this moment.

A few moments later they parted, the man truly breathless, "I think you also know why, she has been…a little focused on where she hits you." The man guffawed at her words, another slight trace along his face their orbs still locked. "I must go…in." she smiled and laughed.

"Will she know?" he asked earnestly. The woman shook her head, as the words inner blazed to life on her forehead.

"Only if you are bad boy, again, Dara," She teased. "For you were right, I am a gift to Konoha. An immortal to fight an immortal, as has been in the other nations in which a carrier appears. In the end, it is my duty to stop you." She finished with a full laugh. "If you try to kill or harm mini-me…or harm this clan. We will meet again, and I won't go easy on you, Madara." She finished firmly. "Since the one immune wants them to live." She laughed to the man, "And hey…there is more than two now," she said with swagger to her hips.

He growled viscerally at the remark, an almost sadistic laugh came from her lips, as she blew him a kiss. "A pace and means for fulfillment that is amenable to the weaker, more emotional, of the two." She added with full mirth her finger on her lips innocently, he growled again. Sakura turned to Delacore, "I am looking forward to knowing you, dad." Sakura bent down to her mother, lifted her up and hugged her fully. A full beaming smile on her lips as emeralds danced, "and you, mom." She spun to see the group on the porch, taking a moment.

She trained her orbs on the men, a seriousness in her features that showed wisdom and age. "A word to the wise, it is through will and heart that man can overcome the evil within the hearts of…man." Onyx, blue and blue green went wide with those words.

Delacore came up, "is that from." Another wave of pure chakra came off of her, knocked all on the ground.

"What do you think?" she asked earnestly.

"Who is…his brother?" Minato asked. She blinked to him, a small smile one word whispered from her lips before fading into the little girl, "Danzo." The little girl fainted.

Fugaku looked to the man, who appeared now no older than him. "We will talk on another day," Madara said firmly and transported out. The whole clan came out, many just starred at the girl in her father's arms.

"Saise?" Delacore asked, her tears still falling.

"It is what my mother was saying, that did not make sense, the missing piece of the circle…that was a clone of the nature itself. It was her death wish…could not be realized until the tear hit the ground." Saise tried, but failed as she dropped back down to the ground.

"There is only one way…" Delacore gapped as his orbs went really wide as Saise nodded. Mikoto, truly concerned dropped to the ground in front of her best friend. Saise spoke quickly in her native language, four understood. The reality from which that version of inner came, Delacore had died before she was even born. Sakura never knew her parents. Saise told how Madara destroyed the clan, the village and the world even…Star. Itachi's death wish reset time, but the explosion leveled the continent. Fugaku even responded to this.

"How could?"

"A death wish, Fugaku…has great power, especially ones as selfless…as…" the tear filled brown hazel trained on Itachi. "that."

_**Thoughts, Kudos and appreciation:**_

This probably got a little confusing, however it is a tie with the prequel which is rated M. Basically the being that appears is inner, or the true entity that is inner brought forth to deliver a message to Madara and others who hear it.

A death wish, is a selfless wish that one makes at their death witnessed by a no Tenshi, of Angels that brings a crystal tear from the one who hears it, will be attempted if not granted. Itachi wished in the canonverse of the prequel and prologue that his mother would be stronger than the will of his father, the Uchiha council of elders and the Konoha council of elders.

This was accomplished for she was not alone in a fight, she had the assistance her best friend, Saise Haruno who did not stay in her place of birth, but traveled with her husband, Delacore. A princess of another realm, relinquished her title to follow Mikoto and her friends, and in doing so, mostly, lives happily with her family and friends in Konoha.

I hope with this, plus the addition of the prologue which is chapter 1, should help explain quite a bit as to how the change in fate occurred. Again pairings are not decided.

What I am going to do with a bad boy like Madara, I am unsure.

Please review, for it shows me the need for improvement.

-Meanna


	11. As simple as learning from our mistakes

Title: Life is Never that Simple

**Title:** Life is Never that Simple

**Chapter:** As simple as learning from our mistakes

**Author:**meannaneko

**Characters/Pairing:**none

**Type:** Continuous (InComplete)

**Genre:** General/ficlets life

**Word Count:** 4974

**Rating:**T (just to be safe for language mostly)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

**Summary:**What if one simple change, changes the fate of an entire village. But in the end life is never that simple, hopefully, at least for the Uchiha clan through this change, they may survive long enough to live it. This is arc one, the early years. This is an AU story, pre-massacre, ages defined below.

**Author's note: **

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto 8 years old

Itachi- 13 years old

Shisui- 15 years old

Hana Inuzuka- 16 years old

_**On with the Show!**_

The clean up of the Uchiha compound occurred, a total of five members were killed by the man. As the Uchiha clan worked, many were lost in their thoughts. Mikoto took Saise to the side, the woman telling her best friend almost everything she was shown in that moment of connection. She was even told the wish of her eldest son, the one that gave them all a chance to do it over. Mikoto could only cry, that her son's could be so thoughtful. She could even pinpoint the moment of the decision, it was when Mikoto chose to defy the clan, even Fugaku, to stay in Star because people were picking on the princess. Saise had to blush at the statement.

Delacore and Minato overheard part of it, "do you think they remember…" Saise just shrugged.

Of course at the point they heard a mightily angry Sakura, punch Sasuke, "I am not doll," She yelled.

"I think a part of their souls, recognize each other…I wondered why the relationships between all them seemed so…natural to them. For example the way Sakura and Sasuke fight was…how it was at the end. I couldn't understand how attached the three have been since the beginning, their teamwork…was legendary. How she is about Naruto, she honestly loved him so much. How Itachi calms her down, even better than us. Even her friendship with Ino, the nicknames that flow easily…are the names they had for each other. All this tells me…yes." Saise said with a slight laugh.

"That was a chakra infused flick of a finger and how she could do it." Fugaku added looking in.

"The worst part was the council and Danzo sold them, behind the back of the Hokage. Sakura and Naruto, he was killed right in front of her." Saise looked to the men, "following the example of Itachi." Her orbs trained on Fugaku, his frown lines increased.

"Wasn't there anyone to stop him?" Delacore asked, "Kana…my grandmother?"

"Kana was killed to get Kisame to join the organization. It took five S-class missing-nins," Saise answered. "You were killed when I was pregnant with her…by Madara. I had to send her to Konoha to live, because…of who she is," All orbs went wide at the proclamation. "I was not here to seal Kyuubi, so you used the death demon seal. Kushina was killed in the attack of Kyuubi for she held Naruto as the beast was sealed." The two men breathed out, true pain in the blue orbs of the Hokage. "Sarutobi could not fight their will for Itachi. I was stuck in star." Tears started again.

"But…the Uchiha?"

"The entire clan save Itachi and Sasuke were killed…well Itachi ended up having to kill you to get him to stop, and you," Mikoto's onyx orbs trained on her husband, "killed me." Both men gasped at this. "Sasuke killed Itachi, who was dying of chakra burned internal organs from shredded channels," the man gasped, as other's blinked. "After, he had his brother resurrected but…" she gasped out.

"So the fan on her back," Fugaku asked softly.

"She was Lady Uchiha that is how she could stop him. She was forced to marry Madara at sixteen, because she was an orphan, sold by the village to him. He was only a part of the extermination of the entire Haruno clan outside star, even those who came to help were exterminated…by ROOT." Saise practically spat.

"His brother…how…what does that mean?" Delacore had to ask, Fugaku dropped his head. Mikoto gave him a slight glare, now was the time for honesty.

"Now it makes sense, Mikoto…all those ties…part of our clans hidden history, Madara took his brother's eyes when he went blind, thus why he became shunned for so long. It was said his brother died…but, that was when Madara became an immortal." Fugaku admitted.

"Danzo helped, through his ties with the council of elder's removed all the powerful children of Konoha…the impediment," Minato asked. All could just nod their agreement.

"Sakura was never told…but she figured it out with the help of Itachi and Sasuke, overtime, the distain the man showed her, and what relationship she had developed with Madara. The way Danzo would manipulate Madara alluding to a sacrifice. The attempts Danzo made to interfere with their married life. The fact Madara never stood up to him for insulting his wife, but would kill anyone else who did. The jealousy that she was Madara's bound baby machine for powerful children that were being raised, against both Madara's and Danzo's will, who wrote the curriculum of the academy, with emotions, well after a marital spat between two immortals leveling half the village." all gasped at this. "Yes…Delacore…four set's of twins all able to access Sharnigan, all born with Haruno channels, plus two singles over ten years." The man gasped, "But something interesting, even her daughter's had Sharnigan." Fugaku gaped at this, as did Mikoto. "One born No Tenshi…one born, a carrier."

"And that would be the answer to her well aimed punches and kicks?" Delacore said with a smile, this made both laugh.

"How did it end?" Mikoto looked to Saise.

"What is the jutsu only a no Tenshi can do?" a small smile, "In a way, Itachi planned it…or at least worked towards it from the beginning. He knew her truth…thanks to you." Saise said to Mikoto. "He sacrificed his life for that one wish…the same one all had in their hearts, that is what made it so selfless…he did it to save them all." Another slow tear trekked down the cheeks of both women. "After the wish was in play, Sakura needed Madara to understand…he can not stand in the way of her duty, her reason for being born with such power. She unsealed herself, after I was dead. When he was about to get my mother's sword to control her, after toppling Star. In truth, if the sword came to his hands, all hope was lost…Itachi's request, his death wish. That's why she wiped away the blood from the seal. She knew its true power, we did not know Sakura could access the full one…but she can." After several quiet moments, Saise centered again spoke.

"Minato, I have a name for the group with red clouds and black cloaks, their aims and their means." A conviction in her brown hazel orbs reassured both Mikoto and Delacore. "Also Orochimaru, is a snake bastard pedophile…and I am not joking." All gasped at the words, "He is using a body swap jutsu…" all gasped, "and will try to get his hands on both Itachi and Sasuke, for a body with Sharnigan."

"Will she know any of this?" Mikoto asked worried. Delacore shook his head.

"Only if absolutely necessary, to defeat him, again…as the clone said, it is her duty and responsibility…what of the boys, you said." Mikoto gazed up.

"Itachi told me once that this life we were leading seemed odd, not bad because he liked it. It seemed different…when the eyes of the woman met his, he smiled then they looked at me. I think a part of him will know, since you said it was his wish that did this…just not what happened." She relayed.

"What of Sasuke?" Fugaku asked, slightly concerned. Another thump of Sasuke being punched into the wall, 'Let go, I am not your doll, Sasu-chan.' Itachi's velvety voice was heard, 'come on Sasu-chan, Saku-chan, let's go to the park.' 'YEAH! Can we bring Naruto-kun?' was said in the two voices of Sakura and Sasuke. 'Sure, let's get him.'

"Minato you said you felt the shock wave," the blonde haired man nodded, "In a way…I think all who lived through the hell are affected, in a small way. Sasuke's attachment to both Naruto and her was real and is real. The problem was, he wanted to protect them, but could not. Without someone to raise him either…he was pretty emotionally stunted. Arrogance and pride got in the way of seeking truth for him, until it was too late. Once everything fell apart, he had betrayed them both. Was when humility was taught, but by then he was bound to Madara as well. Both Itachi and Sasuke tried to protect the kunoichi's that survived, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten…even Temari no Sabuku, the daughter of the forth Kazekage." All were shocked, "Just like now, Itachi was…her best friend, her protector, her housemate, her companion to deal with the reality of their lives. He was her safe place to cry when the world was falling apart," Saise let another tear slip down her cheeks.

"Shisui made mention that the grown up version of Sakura is rather attractive," Mikoto laughed out.

"I noticed…" Delacore seethed. Fugaku smirked at the look, furious blue/green trained on the men. Saise growled.

"We will be beating them off with a stick," she glared.

"You could punch most of them into tomorrow, Saise." Mikoto reassured, this brought a true laugh and smile from the woman. "The resemblance to your mother was…"

"Even with the same height issues…" Delacore added with a smirk, the pink haired woman growled at her husband. But then all started laughing.

"That is what she said…" Mikoto and Saise said in unison.

"Yeah but with the agreement…could he?" all grunted at the question of the Hokage..

"There is a bigger question actually, which agreement takes precedence…since the one from before, was an agreement between two immortals…she alluded to it, the immortal game and more than two. It had some interesting loopholes so Madara could keep his harem, namely as long as it was an Uchiha…" Saise breathed out unable to finish the reprehensible position her daughter was put in, all looked to her. She could just shake her head the look of disgust telling, "morality flew out the window, is the best way to explain it, all in an effort to revive the clan with the strongest, most powerful shinobi. Itachi was turned into an unwilling sperm donor, collected by the sixteen year old medic-nin. " She sneered, all gasped at the thought, "that was the beginning. Itachi was the nanny for his own children, Madara thought were Sasuke's for the longest time." Even Fugaku winced at this, dropping his head. "Honestly, we will have to find out."

"She was Madara's one weakness…Fugaku," Delacore growled at the words of Mikoto.

"But you saw it, felt it, Delacore…he honestly loved her. And she reminded Madara of his…humanity," the brunette retorted evenly. All breathed out at this. "Why was she chosen for the role?" Fugaku asked, curious.

"Aside the suspected being she is, since she had defeated him in battle." All gasped at this, "Yes…like Kana did to Shisui who tried Tsukyomi on her, and got painfully kicked out. Sakura netted Madara in a silk web trap so she could hit him. Also, she was honestly the best suited, for she could run the Uchiha household with the efficiency of a hospital. Better yet the village, prior to her capture she was the apprentice of the Godaime Hokage. She was listed a Sannin level medic-nin at sixteen." Saise said with a wry smirk. Three orbs went very wide at this.

"Who?" Minato asked, Saise turned to her husband.

"Tsunade-sama would be her best sensei, Dellie," the pinkette said seriously to her husband. Whose orbs went wide, then nodded his agreement. "And Minato…your son can do the Rasengan at 12." All jaws drop, "can produce 1000 Kage Bushin…at 15 was able to do form and nature chakra manipulation, Futon Shuriken Rasengan." all shivered at this, "without the help of Kyuubi. Sasuke…the chidori at 12."

"That's why he sparks when he is angry?" Mikoto asked, many smirked at this, "all three Sannin level by the time they were 16?" Saise nodded to her best friend.

"What is shocking…she thought she was a civilian, never trained in any shinobi skills until the academy graduating second in her class, because of her mind. She was never taught to use chakra control until Tsunade took her in, at 13 and still did it," Saise said to the group. All breathed out, blinking.

"Before…and her garden raider's skills?" A small sad smile.

"She and Ino were the best damn cat burglars in Konoha. And it was how they were able to support the resistance the entire time…and he never knew." The woman finished firmly.

-000-

Shisui and Itachi just watched Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke playing. They managed to play actually nicely after Sakura telling them very loudly she did not know who the 'grown up pretty lady, Saku-chan doll was'.

Shisui kept looking to his cousin, who appeared deep in thought. "I don't know Shisui…just, that…what I have said before. It seems different, we have a freedom of ourselves that was not…the way it was suppose to be…one thing, I did not love my father before." Itachi admitted looking to the girl who was now cheering, smiling and giggling at Naruto who was now half way up a tree.

"Do you?" the brown haired boy asked, the raven gave a slow nod with a small smile. "A death wish…made to a no Tenshi…" Shisui wondered. Itachi's brow furrowed.

"A folk tale, a selfless wish made to a no Tenshi may be answered…"

"Do you know what it was?" the brown haired boy asked, Itachi turned to him, a small smile.

"Who made the difference, Shisui?"

"Your…mom, stood up…" Itachi gave a small smile, "she stood strong all these years…against everyone, your father, the elder's." Itachi was smiling fully, as his heart was in his orbs. "But she was not alone…I mean, hello, Saise-san, Kushina-san, Minato-san and Dellie-sensei." As he went through the names he thought through it, "they were not here…" Itachi blinked slowly.

Sakura bounded over, titling her head at their solemn expressions, which was odd for Shisui. She hugged them both. She gave both the older ones flowers. "You guys know I love you, right?" And kissed them on the cheek, this brought a true smile from Itachi and a chuckle from Shisui.

"Well, Saku-chan you are our favorite little china doll," Shisui baited back. The pinkette growled at him and the teenage old boy was being chased by the eight year old girl, holding her at arm length. Itachi started laughing fully at the sight, her short arms still not able to reach him. Sasuke and Naruto saw this, immediately came to her aid tackling the brown haired teen.

"Ita-kun, help I am being attacked."

"You are on your own, Shisui…I have no desire to be on a receiving end of a punch." Itachi retorted smoothly before smiling fully. His cousin was fighting and losing to three eight year olds using perfect teamwork that would exceed ANBU standards.

Finally sufficiently punished, and Naruto was bored. The three holding hands, they went to the trees. Shisui caught her saying, "of course I love you guys, too…when you are not being a baka, Naru-chan." Sasuke stiffened, "and you are not being an arrogant teme ass, Sasu-chan." Shisui laughed at the comment, came back to sit next to Itachi, had a question.

"In their time…she was married to Madara, you think?" Itachi blinked his agreement to the question.

What broke the scene was the appearance of the man again. He had been watching for quite a while trying to comprehend what was happening. He knew what the truth of what had happened, the tears falling on the ground and the fabric of time was already shredding before. He glared for a moment, it was what he had already suspected of the carrier of Konoha. He understood why the girl is a very dangerous entity in and of itself. It was not an illusion, but bits and pieces of that timeline rampaged his mind.

Madara just observed the interactions, the love/hate relationship between Sasuke and Sakura. How the girl doted on the blonde boy, then would punch him. How she would deliver flowers to the two older boys who just were there, with a brilliant smile and giggle. The way the three small children fought, was an amazing sight. Skills last time none showed until their later years, out right now. Finally the question, and something ripped from his soul, with everything she had loved him. "Yes, Sakura was mine." He said in a low, smooth voice.

Both Shisui and Itachi jumped up, both activating the Mangekyou Sharnigan. This made his orbs go very wide. Naruto and Sasuke both ran to be behind the two older boys, while Sakura just starred at him. She knew he had been there, that was the reason why she had stayed around Naruto. She shrugged and went back to climbing the tree she was on.

"How did you get it?"

"A little help from our former sensei…" Shisui snarled out. The bladed orbs of the man traced along Itachi's form, a small smirk in his face.

"My dad says precise chakra control is a useful skill," the girl exclaimed; who now sat on a branch on a different tree than she was a moment ago, and he did not sense it. The man's head whipped to look at the emerald orbed girl, who smiled fully at him, giggling. This did it, he gasped a chuckle. A chakra string came from her hand and she swung down.

"You are not afraid, little girl." She pulled back, her large orbs wide, and head titled. Her placid expression was studious and calm.

"Should I be?" she asked innocently.

"He could be a pedophile, Saku-chan." Shisui said with a vicious glare. He pulled the girl protectively close to him. Madara snorted and returned the glare.

Naruto and Sasuke started glaring viciously, stern glares on their small brave faces. The two little eight year old boys glomped said girl. They yelled at the very powerful onyx haired the man, "you will not touch our Saku-chan."

"I am not like Orochimaru," He said smoothly. That name brought shivers to the three small children.

"The one who…ah, 'S-S-such a pretty little doll.' A perfect replica of what was said, and how, this got shivers from the two older boys as well.

"Yeah, snake bastard is creepy…" Shisui added still glaring at Madara, as was Itachi who just stood, ready, "and so was that Saku-chan."

"Sorry Shi-kun, that's what he said…" she retorted to the older boy.

"I guess Saise was right, she does pick up things…" the brown haired one said, two pink eye brows lifted with a beaming smile, "You and the damn photographic memory of yours…" this brought a windchime giggle. Itachi was curious why his cousin was just playing around Madara was right in front of them. However the man made no move to try anything. Itachi noticed the man just watching the interactions and interplays. "Questions then…how, what?" the man scoffed.

"As the tears touched the ground, the fabric of time was shredded…what she has, is controlled by her grandmother's sword, Kami-sama's sword. I understand now…if I would have tried to hold it in her presence, the same thing would have happened. For it would have gone to the closest viable wielder…a no Tenshi." All looked to Sakura, a small smile

"It attacks me if I get to close…why I can't go when my parents do, Shi-kun, Ita-kun…"

"I would suspect more than her sword," Sakura nodded her head.

"What is the ability?" Itachi asked smoothly.

"It is a spiritual chakra manifestation of Kami-sama's sword itself. A never ending circle…for it does not die. What is sealed inside her, she has access when she is eighteen. And after a certain stage, she will not age. Born into a bloodline…everyone born directly from the originator, Delacore's and Kana's grandmother Natalia, has access to it. But their level of access is indeterminate, except for the carriers who are born for a specific purpose." Madara answered for he knew much of the Haruno clan.

"But the clan originated…" Shisui started.

"250 years ago," Madara stated firmly, the boys gaped and then looked to the girl. "Natalia is 267 and trust me like Kana, she does not look a day over 30, either. Unlike our Genkai Kekkai…which its origination are fire elemental based, theirs is chakra based."

"Like the grouchy one?" Naruto asked. Madara chuckled, with a slight nod.

"I am surprised you and Sakura-chan get along at all…but considering…hmmm." His gaze trained on Naruto, his orbs going to Sharnigan. The boy shifted uncomfortably. "I see…than what I was told is correct, a star seal. And why it does not irritate her nature."

"You know a lot about it…" the girl asked, her orbs full of wonder and concern. The man just looked down with a smirk, and a slow nod.

"That being was…" Shisui asked looking to Sakura.

"Yes and no, merely a representation of how she appeared at the end…a clone of the nature itself, with a message…for me." He answered smoothly.

"The prophecy…refers to her?" Itachi asked, indicating Sakura. Madara blinked.

"That is an understatement, the one immune brings life or death to them all." He said firmly, all orbs trained on the pinkette. She responded evenly.

"What Kana-chan say…is ones with full access must be…neutral." Madara looked to her, considered for a second.

"That is interesting council…" three gasped, instinctively, unsure of its origination. Itachi and Sasuke gripped tighter on Sakura. Madara smirked at the reaction. "Tell your father…I will be back, in a few years. As long as she alternates the target of her attacks, punches and kicks. I may consider relinquishing the bargain." No one reacted, but Shisui wanted to, badly. Sakura blushed at the words.

"I apologize for my inappropriately aimed defensive attacks, Uchiha-sama." She bowed appropriately, then walked back leisurely, "and yes I have been taught manner's, my mother insisted I learn to behave befitting the daughter of the Ambassador, Uchiha-sama." Sakura finished in the most gentile and polite fashion. "But I have a question did you kill all the Haruno?" her orbs wide, he shook his head with a blink.

"Not alone, others did assist with most of that…since ones of your similar nature one alone can not kill…plus with the wars between the nations. The way to ensure a nation does not survive, destroy their medics." Itachi and Shisui smirked, this is correct, sadly for the more brutal nations. "Even the one here…was staged by another, his name is Danzo." Two sets of orbs went wide, but Itachi quickly changed to a suspicious glare. "No…I suggested the need to neutralize the influence of the Haruno, since Delacore an elite Jonin Shinobi and medic-nin, at seventeen, was to be named clan head."

"Your brother?" Shisui asked, for he heard it as well. Madara gave a small smirk, and a curt nod.

"He has life extending jutsu's," Madara finished firmly, "but is mortal."

"I have given my answer, Madara-sama." Itachi said firmly, arrogantly.

"Honestly, neither one of you are suited at this point," the man retorted, with equal arrogance. "you are too…attached."

"Are you, immortal?" Shisui had to ask, since that was something they had heard.

"Considering I am 90 years old…pretty much, yes." The man said with a wry smirk. "These cursed eyes can do much…" his gaze landed on the pink haired girl, who had not moved just starred unblinking. He bent down, on one knee and seriously gazed at her. "What is so uncanny is what you all possess…how often does she do that, like that night as still as a stature?" All looked to him curious.

"All her life," Itachi said smoothly to the reference.

He nodded, his orbs narrowed, "soul memories?" he whispered out. Sakura gave a small smile a slow blink her orbs that reflected a dark jade to them.

"Promises made, must be fulfilled," she said softly, holding Naruto's hand. All males blinked at her statement. Blue met emerald both smiled fully at each other.

"We will talk…then." Madara flickered out. A moment three men came out of hiding.

"You heard, tou-san?" Itachi asked his father, who nodded. All eyes trained on Delacore, who shrugged.

"He knows more than I do…"

"Play the immortal game…one must be neutral." Itachi said, the words that made sense of what they heard.

"Thus why the hearts of man can be…more evil," the three adults finished in unison.

_**Thoughts, Kudos and appreciation:**_

This probably got a little confusing, however it is a tie with the prequel which is rated M.

The prequel is the continuation of the cannonverse after the battle of the Uchiha's. It tells what happens when the Akatsuki get the ultimate weapon, and the destruction of not just Konoha but the entire world.

It was Itachi's death wish in the prequel that changed everything, reset the clock of time to not just before the massacre, but to what small change altered the fate of our heroes. Is Madara the bane of all evil, could be…but one can think that of Itachi as well, but perspectives change.

I hope with this, plus the addition of the prologue which is chapter 1, should help explain quite a bit as to how the change in fate occurred. Again pairings are not decided.

This is the end of Arc one, the next chapter is the start of arch two, and genin team is formed. Yeah…was able to avoid too many fatalities. Even with knowing how the world fell apart, does not mean the threats still do not exist.

What I am going to do with a bad boy like Madara, I am unsure.

Please review, for it shows me the need for improvement.

-Meanna


	12. As simple as being true to your nature

Title: Life is Never that Simple

**Title:** Life is Never that Simple

**Chapter:** As simple as being true to your nature

**Author:**meannaneko

**Characters/Pairing:**none

**Type:** Continuous (InComplete)

**Genre:** General/ficlets life

**Word Count:** 5066

**Rating:**T (just to be safe for language mostly)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

**Summary:**What if one simple change, changes the fate of an entire village. This is the start of arch two, Team 7 is formed. This is an AU story, non-mass, ages defined below.

**Author's note: **

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto 11-12 years old

Itachi- 16 years old

Shisui- 17 years old

Hana Inuzuka- 18 years old

_**On With the Show!**_

The long strides of the blonde spikey haired male, matched the fierce look of fury in his blue orbs. He tired of this game, the elder's still held their innocence in the plan to kidnap the children. Thankfully he found a way to deal with their influence, as the proposal was made to change the council. This was lead by Delacore and Fugaku, as they recommended the council that supports the Hokage and village should represent the shinobi and citizens of Konoha. Thus a new council was made, representatives from the clans, the shinobi, the civilians and of course a representative from the Daiymo. It has slowed many processes, but has lead many to praise the new direction regarding the leadership of the village…to include Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage and the Daiymo.

This change, plus many others made Danzo take to hiding, deep within the catacombs of his fortress. What Minato was able to gather, Madara had severed ties with the elders and Root, the leader of which was in hiding somewhere. On that raid, they found many children who were parentless being raised to fill the ranks of ROOT. This included a young boy who looked like an Uchiha, pale, with a knack for art and drawing. He just called himself, "Sai." Said boy, along with his 'brother' who looked like a Mist nin, with Sharpened teeth…he called himself, 'Suigestu'. Oddly enough Kisame and Kana identified the boy as the stolen brother of one of his classmates, originally taken by Orochimaru to experiment on, thus his ability to turn to water. The boy told of his selling to Danzo after said experimentation. Suigestiu chose to stay with Sai, his friend versus return to Mist. Both boys were taken in by loving, giving, supportive families, both were Chunins, and on a team who try to help them learn emotions.

Last word from Fugaku indicated the eldest living Uchiha was in mediation to assess his role in the world, due to his shift in nature. When Minato questioned the meaning of that phrase, even after hearing the conversation a couple years ago, the man was unsure. It was Delacore who answered, "as a being that exists longer than time…one must think and look beyond the pettiness, possessiveness, and the seven sins, but know and encourage that, which brings stability." All looked to man, "I guess he sought guidance from my grandmother on this, and she said to relay the same to Sakura to clarify the words of Kana."

Since that day, there has been a subtle shift for many of the younger shinobi and academy students. Those with exceptional potential and talent are pushing themselves harder. He noticed the example of this by the Hyuuga working harder, training harder. Even Nara, the one they knew to be incredibly intelligent, but lazy, started applying himself harder. As it stood, 9 students were ready to graduate early, all except his son. Actually Sasuke and Sakura had just graduated. He was first only because Sakura still had problems with hitting targets. They were waiting to be placed on their team. All parents agreed to keep the three together, since the raven haired boy and pinkette insisted on staying with Naruto.

Also known, thanks to the intelligence work of Jiraiya, the organization of Akatsuki is going to continue. The idol on the scroll Kushina translated, was confirmed by Saise as the idol they feed the bijou's. The ultimate weapon they were seeking, also known…but only its description as Sakura had seen it. They even knew of some of the members, for Kana and Kisame were attacked by three of them, namely a manipulator of puppets, a woman who used a paper manipulation and a man who looked like a venus fly trap. Thankfully she survived, and they were unable to convince the man to join them. The reason simple, Kisame enjoyed working with Kana, was accepted in all nations as her escort and did not want to leave that duty. Jiraiya was currently working on finding out more of Rain for the contract with Tengu was already in place.

Also confirmed was that yes, the son of the forth Kazekage, Sabuku no Gaara, was the Jinchuuriki for the one-tailed Shukaku. Rumors were floating that Suna had ties with Orochimaru and Sound. In an effort of peace, Minato relayed the threat of the organization but was rebuffed by the fourth Kazekage, but did receive an 'unofficial' letter of interest no name left and asked for a meeting to discuss it during the chunin exams.

The forces of Orochimaru were growing, in leaps and bounds. After an encounter with ANBU team 5, and exposure to Sharnigan capabilities. The snake Sannin's obsession in obtaining it increased. The man and his forces have attacked the Uchiha clan three times in the past year. The last encounter the Hokage was told Itachi cut off the other's hand when the man tried to grope him. He was grateful for the work of Kushina, Mikoto and Saise who had already prepared counters for the curse mark. It was an earth seal, which was originally a star seal that was altered to fit the Sannin's nature.

Minato was ready to pull his hair out in frustration, for every answer they came up with, a new question arose. This was when he came up to the blazing orbs of his beloved wife, holding their son and his pink haired cohort by the scruff of their necks. Sakura was dressed in a long red dress, her long pink hair in a pony tail. Naruto dressed in his orange sweat suit. The man was stopped and quirked a brow.

"Tell your father, what you did…" Kushina instructed.

"Mom caught me…trying to steal, a scroll." Minato gulped to his son's words.

"Were you helping him?" Minato asked, Sakura shook her head.

"If she would have helped me, I wouldn't have gotten caught," Naruto glared at the pinkette who stuck out her tongue.

"She was distraction…" Kushina explained smoothly.

"What scroll?" Minato asked, both looked down.

"He needs to hear the whole story Naruto Uzumaki." The boy scrunched up his nose at hearing his big name being used.

"You know I have been problems learning Bushin jutsu…I was told, that on the scroll of seals there maybe another one I could try." Naruto explained. His father's orbs popped out of their sockets with those words.

"Kage Bushin?" the man asked, Naruto looked up smiling. Minato humphed. "If that is what you want to learn, you should have asked me." The man said with a chuckling smile. Kushina looked to her husband as if he had three heads it is a dangerous Jonin level jutsu.

"Dear, our son seeks skills and knowledge…we need to help him learn…or else he does this, correct Naruto?" the blonde boy and pink haired girl nodded their agreement.

"Oh…and we need to check his nature manipulation…since Sasuke already has two, fire and lightning…right Naruto." Sakura added.

"And you already have one…earth, right!" the blonde turned to his emerald orbed friend. The red headed woman dropped her head.

"Well that we can do as well…now who told you about the scroll, Naruto?" the boy looked down guiltily.

"A man with white hair, said, he was a Jonin I think." The boys said looking to his father, who growled slightly.

The blonde man took a breath, "Naruto," the boy hunched as he got the stern voice from his father, "I am disappointed." The boy looked down further he really hated disappointing his dad, the best man in the world. "and I love you." The man bent down on one knee, blue meeting blue. "I know you have worked really hard to be able to graduate with your friends." The whiskered boy nodded. "I will help…ok?"

"Just remember dear, when you teach him, show him as you explain a skill. Naruto is a concrete thinker." Kushina said kindly to her husband, Naruto looked to her confused. "difference between genjutsu, versus ninjutsu and why you have problems detecting…"

Naruto thought for a minute, "oh one is not real…the other has results, is real." The red head smiled to her son. "Like the difference between mine and Saku-chan's pranks?" the boy asked innocently, two sets of orbs trained on the pinkette who as blushing with those words.

"I guess so…"

Minato smirked, "well…you two will get to mop all the floors in the tower for this…now go." The two children went to fulfill their task, Kushina looked to her husband, finally speaking up.

"Mizuki…has been around Naruto-kun lately, his girlfriend said the other day she was a little worried since the man has acted strange since the last fight with Sound." She said smoothly.

"Have you ever wondered what Naruto would be like…" the blonde man asked, tears sprung from the woman's orbs.

"Everyday…maybe that is why I have been more lenient on him lately," she muttered. "Saise told me…how cruel, and heartless everyone was to…" the tears fell, the blonde man wrapped his love in his arms, as she cried openly in the middle of the hall. "That he was so lonely, alone…in pain."

"And now…I think his greatest challenge is…boredom." The finished in unison, laughing lightly.

"Some of the villagers are still cruel on occasion…but, Sasuke actually sent a fire ball at one who picked on Naruto…" Minato chuckled at his wife's words.

"Either that or he was showing off," Minato added.

"Well he is not the only one who takes after his father." The woman lifted on her toes and kissed her husband ever so gently, "so help your son keep up, in a way that suits him." This got a twitch from her husband and a curt nod. The reprimand heard, as if the conversation was not enough of a verbal beating. He knew he has been so focused on his duty as Hokage, other than meals, he has not given his son the best of himself.

Later that day, Naruto and Minato went to the training fields. Minato showed him how to push chakra, which earned him a "dad I know how to do that." Next came the hand seals, walking through each, last came the words. The boy practiced and practiced and finally was able to produce ten clones.

The boy was thrilled, throwing himself at his father, "thanks dad, you are the best dad in the world, I love you so much!" This got a chuckle and smile from the elder blonde, "now I got to show teme, I can do something he can't." Naruto bounded off, and ran to find his friends to only be stopped with the man from before.

"I am disappointed Naruto," he stepped out with a look of pure malignant intent.

"Um…sorry, but I can't get you the scroll, my dad already knows I tried to take it…and you know what…had to mop all the damn floors in the tower because of it, now suck on that…" Naruto made a face, and went to leap away, only to be snagged by the hand of the man.

"You will monster…"

"I am not a monster…"

"Then what's this," he pointed to the stomach of the boy, who was wriggling trying to escape the man's grasp. "This is the monster that attacked us, killed so many…and now you will pay." The words the man seethed, Naruto closed his orbs for a moment. A scuffle heard and the white haired man was now pinned to a tree, by Shuriken and kunai. Naruto turned to see his savior, only to be met with ANBU.

"Thanks guys…" the hyper blonde yelled out, and continued on his way. Two of the ANBU stepped forward, one with the rodent mask, the other a hawk mask.

"Working with Orochimaru are we?" the one with brown hair asked. None heard the screams of agony from the man, as he encountered 72 hours of hell.

-000-

Naruto finally made it, to see Sakura and Sasuke practicing their transformation jutsu's. "Guys…guys….look, Kage no Bushin." He yelled out, and then there were ten Naruto's. Sakura yelped and glomped.

"I am so proud of you…did your dad." Naruto nodded emphatically, beaming a full smile.

"It's just a clone," Sasuke tried to dismiss, "dobe." The blonde glared at the impassive teen who gazed back.

"No they are not just the normal type clones, teme, these are shadow clones…see," in unison all eleven yelled out, "_Oiroke no Jutsu." _All eleven turned in to very pretty nude female versions of the whiskered boy. "They each have power…" Sasuke remained calm cool and collected, however Sakura's orbs burned with fury.

"NARUTO!" said blonde went flying. "That is perverted."

"But funny!" came from a little boy with brown spikey hair, all three children turned. "Can you teach me that?" the wide eyes of the boy asked excited.

"Who are you, squirt?" Naruto scoffed, glaring at the other.

"I am Konohamaru…and that," he pointed to the head of the third Hokage, "is my grandfather…and you will teach me that technique." he answered proudly, arrogantly.

"Well, that," Naruto pointed to the head of Minato, "is my father…and I don't have to, you little brat."

The little boy tackled the blonde yelling, "Yes…yes you do!" Naruto wrestled with the little kid putting him in head locks, really going all out.

"Naruto stop," Sakura told him, grabbing the small boy who was enraptured. "Are you alright?" she asked softly, kindly, the boy could only nod dumbly. This earned him a full smile, that made the young boy gasp.

"Y-Y-You…are the…pretty girl?" the boy mumbled out, this brought a blushing smile to Sakura's cheeks. Naruto got an idea, he had seen many look at Sakura like that. Especially after the last festival when she and Ino performed a special dance, both dressed formally again, they had a line of boys just drooling.

"I'll make you a deal…" the kitsune holder leaned in the boy's ear whispered his requirement for teaching the jutsu. The boys orbs went to the pinkette for a second, then smiled

"Will do, Naruto-sama!" the younger one saluted and bounded off. Sasuke watched the interplay with interest, wondering what dobe was planning and how it involved Sakura.

"Hey, Saku-chan, now that I did it…let's celebrate, you promised you would treat if," Naruto bounded up to her, she started giggling and nodding. The two started off, then turned to Sasuke, "you coming Teme, or what?"

Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and followed the two. Sakura would start pounding girls that got too close to Sasuke or Naruto. The blonde oddly enough would have girls either adore him. His winning smile and cheery attitude was reflective of his parents, namely his father who had his own fan girls. Or the girls hated him because of their parent's prejudice. Either way Sakura did not care, she would protect them. "Stay away from my boys!" the pinkette would yell, sending girls flying.

Of course a few minute's later, Naruto's plan came into action and a horde of little boys came running. Ino was running in front, with a very terrified look in her eyes. The boys were sending hearts directly at the girls, "We love our INO-CHAN and SAKU-CHAN doll!"

"Here comes your…"

"AHHHHH…Damn it Naruto…" the girl did not even have time hit him, as she started running the other way. Sasuke was chuckling, this one was good. The pinkette and blonde girls were running as fast as they could. They did not see two men sitting leisurely under the awning of a shop. A set of onyx and blue green just watched the girls race by, soon followed by the largest group yet. The mantra repeated over and over, the hint of mirth in the onyx orbs.

"I am glad I have son's…"

"That are as pretty as girls, you arrogant ass." The blonde male retorted.

"Just like yours, pompous bastard." The brunette retorted.

"My house was not flooded by chocolates on valentines…" Delacore retorted, Fugaku just smirked.

"Mikoto found a use for it at least," the man said firmly, a hint of mirth. This made the other laugh.

"Those chocolate traps at least identify the girl who tries to break in," the blonde said smoothly, still inwardly laughing at the sight of the first girl who set it off, after trying to break into Itachi's room. The downside was the mess it makes, but it has helped decrease incidences.

"I guess Inoichi will have his hands full as well…" the brunette added.

"He can get pointers from my wife on the issue…" the blonde said, this got a chuckle from the other.

"Did she really make Sakura get…" the question left hanging, as the other nodded.

"Her logic was simple, if she had to have one as a maiden of star…so will her daughter." Delacore said starring at the game board. "She was a little upset that it could not be a full one." Delacore hinted, Fugaku grunted, the man shook his head, "No answer yet as to why…lovely cryptic sentient artifacts. Kana did say and I quote, 'well duh." Fugaku could just chuckle at the growl of his friend and rival. "Hey is Itachi dating that girl…Ayame?" the blonde man asked, Fugaku gave a small nod.

"Yes, he and Shisui had a double date the other day…don't know about that though." Fugaku gave a look, Delacore snarled for a second.

"Are we being a discriminatory ass?" the blonde said.

"No…just they seem compatible as friends, but…the way Hana-chan and Shi-kun are together…seems more." Delacore nodded to Fugaku's allusion, this he has known for years. The Inuzuka and Uchiha made a good match both as friends but also romantically. "He asked if he could formally court her, actually." Delacore looked up with surprise, then a true smile. Fugaku smiled in return.

"You said yes, I see," the brunette nodded. "What of her mother?"

"She wants Hana to finish her studies first…but then, yes." Fugaku laughed out. Delacore just smiled, both knew the eldest Inuzuka girl was only months from earning her hard fought for veterinarian license. The two saw Naruto and Sasuke following, the hyper blonde bounded over.

"Dellie-ji-san, Fugaku-ji-san…I did it, I can make clones." Naruto said excitedly. Both nodded, congratulating the boy on this skill.

"Does that mean you will be graduating?" Fugaku asked.

"I don't know…" the boy said honestly, Sasuke just shrugged. Delacore pointed to the group still chasing his daughter and Ino, Naruto twitched his lip.

"Yep, Dattaboyo…" and ran away from the glare of the man.

The two girls continued running until they saw to ANBU flicker infront of them, "Save us!" the girls ran behind the tall males. One with a rodent mask and long raven hair tied back in ponytail. The other was a brown haired Hawk masked one. This stopped the horde in their tracks.

A moment later, both girls came forward bowing their gratitude, Ino spoke up, "Hawk-san, how can we get back at Naru-kun…?"

"And Sasu-chan…he was laughing." Sakura said firmly. The two ANBU looked to each other, the hawk masked one ruffled the blondes hair.

"We will help." Both girls cheered and raced off. The two ANBU followed to see what they will do initially.

The two girls found Naruto, who was currently laughing his ass off. Sasuke was smirking at them. "Sasu-teme…" Ino stuck out her tongue, "it's a good thing you are such eye candy, or else I would punch you into next week."

"Don't let that stop you, Ino-pig." Sakura said, still glaring at the boy.

Ino came up to the boy, who side stepped her attempts. He was tripped up by one of Sakura's chakra strings. To bad, Naruto was there to catch the ravens fall. Somehow, Ok with a little help of Sakura who pushed their heads together, the two sets of lips locked. Ino squealed in delight like a good fan girl, fan girls around them groaned, some snapped pictures, including a Hawk masked ANBU, 'more blackmail'.

"I guess that answers a question, huh forehead!" the blonde girl giggled, as the pinkette did as well. The boys jumped away from each other immediately, wiping their mouths.

"We are not GAY!" the raven and blonde yelled at the now giggling girls.

"Your son's first kiss…to Naruto…" Delacore laughed to the now glowering Fugaku.

"Actually, wasn't it to your daughter…" the blonde winced remembering the year before when the two fell on each other in the same manner. Actually when their lips touched, the raven haired boy did not jump up with the same vigor. Not to mention the flash of Itachi taking a picture of that moment, with the simple word, 'blackmail.'

Shisui leaned over, "no…they just seem like it."

"What are you thinking?" Itachi asked; Shisui just snickered. Even if Naruto was a good prankster, Shisui had earned the reputation of being a master prankster.

"The sensei assigned when they graduate…is Kakashi, I think he needs to see…some pictures we have." Shisui holding up his camera, Itachi just chortled a snort. "Let's go find him…" the ANBU turned to seek out their former Taichou, and give him some of their blackmail material. Namely pictures of Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke, in what appeared to be a compromising position, to include the last one.

The four got to Ichuriki's ramen stand to see their academy teacher, Iruka sitting there.

"Naruto-kun, your father told me you did it…can I see." Naruto yelled and two bushin's appeared. "Well done, here you go…" the boy was handed a Hitai-ate, with the leaf symbol in the middle. It was just like Sakura's which was in her hair, Ino's whose was around her neck and Sasuke's. "and I think you know your teammates, right?" the two beamed, as Sasuke smirked.

"Who is our sensei going to be?" Sakura asked; Iruka smirked.

"I think you know him…his name is Kakashi Hatake…" her orbs went really wide, as did Sasuke's.

"Isn't he the one who always…reads that book?" Sakura asked, the elder male just gave a curt nod. The four genin gulped and turned to have their ramen. As they ate another girl came by, blushing and stealing glances.

"N-N-Naruto-kun…y-y-y-you, passed?" the pale orbed, raven haired Hyuuga heiress.

"You bet, I had help from my dad!" the boy answered proudly.

"I-i-i- Am so happy, for you." She breathed out.

"Hinata-chan, want to join us, I am buying since I promised Naruto-kun…" Sakura asked kindly.

"Yeah, Hinata-chan, you can sit by me." The blonde yelped happily, the million dollar smile. It was so like his father's the girl turned a brilliant red, and almost swooned if it were not for Sakura holding her up. The girl had passed out, but was awake once righted. She did not trust herself to speak so nodded, and sat. She was still burning red, her fingers together, gulping madly. Naruto looked to her concerned, "Hinata-chan, are you ok?" he asked getting close to her.

She promptly fainted; again, Sasuke caught her this time. "Why does she do that?"

Sakura just looked to the boy, tsked and said, "no idea." A small conspiratorial smile plastered on her face that matched Ino's.

Hinata did wake up again. Sasuke moved her to be close to Sakura and Ino, he acted as a buffer. The girls face just pink, instead of flaming red. The five ate, the pale orbed beauty, mostly listening and watching the four interact and talk. The Hyuuga was just happy being there. She, Ino and Sakura had been getting closer and she felt oddly comfortable around Sasuke, even if she had not spent much time around the boy.

Ino did pop up with an idea, "Hey Hina-chan, you said you want to learn how to do the growth and healing right?" the Hyuuga nodded, as the two boys looked confused. Sakura brightened immediately.

"You can help with making cookies on Saturday," the girl gaped, a small smile at the idea.

"This Saturday?" Sasuke asked, Ino and Sakura both nodded. "It's at our house again…right?"

"Your mom's kitchen is the only one big enough," Sakura added firmly.

"Mean's I will have to clean up…the explosions," the boy dropped his head.

"Only if you cause them by aggravating us, Sasu-chan," Sakura stuck out her tongue at him. Naruto was laughing at this, since last time it was actually him who caused the explosion not the teme.

"Man, I hope the elder's actually let Kaa-san…" Sasuke started.

"Open the cookie shop…our mom's…have been talking about." Naruto asked. Sasuke and Sakura just nodded.

-000-

The silver haired Jonin stood before the blonde Hokage, holding the orange book. Kakashi was rather perturbed with his former sensei at the moment. He had a team assigned to him. A genin team, a part was wondering what god in heaven was torturing him. He hated leading genins, probably the reason he has yet to pass a team. The last thing he wanted was to be stuck with immature, hormonal brats.

Let alone this genin team, the uber hyper son of the Hokage, the kitsune container.

Also included was, the arrogant and somewhat spoiled, younger brother of his former teammate, the youngest son of the head of the Uchiha clan. Last but not least, the daughter of the ambassador whose mother was now glaring dagger's at the man.

The woman had lectured him about what her daughter was not allowed to do, period. Kakashi brought up the point that he has no idea how to train a medic, or the defensive usages of chakra control. The woman started listing Sakura's skills and abilities, namely thievery at that point Kakashi was finally able to read the garden raider's file.

"She has Tena'aoho as her summoned weapon." The Hokage blinked, "she is still trying to be a fighter…but she is to be a defender."

"It was not my imagination, she was chopping down trees…then Tomako regrow them?" Minato asked, Saise looked down blushing as Kushina giggled into her friend. "And the pile the chunin had to remove?" the woman looked down further, Mikoto was chuckling at this. Delacore and Fugaku could not hide their chuckles at the look of fury that radiated from the Hokage's eyes or the look on Saise's face.

"I will repay you…" she chortled out. Kakashi just watched, still inwardly groaning.

But then he had another thought, another out, "I have no idea how to help someone with that…type of weapon."

Saise looked to the man, then the Hokage who lifted a brow, "It is an enchanted ax, returns to sender that has both earth and water elemental bindings."

"Do you know of any, Kakashi-san who can use Mouton?" the Hokage asked with a smirk, the silver haired man blinked. "I can assign him to assist in this field…could I not? His name is…Yamato." The Hokage said firmly, Kakashi just blinked his agreement, even if he knew better he was not allowed to disagree.

"With Sasuke having fire, and you can use lightening as well…which are natural opposites to teach her deflection while working with Sasuke-kun?" Fugaku said firmly. The silver haired man nodded his agreement. At this point, the man was just grateful the girl was not one of Sasuke's fan girls, actually from what he knew the two fought worse than Naruto and Sasuke did.

The Hokage and his wife were also going into greater detail regarding teaching methods for Naruto, since the other two were more cerebral, and explanations work. Naruto needs simple explanations, examples, and concrete teaching methods, he scales it up to meet the next level of understanding. "We also found out…he is wind, primary, we suspect water secondary…" All tilted their head at this, "I will be helping him learn some of those ninjutsu's." Kushina added, "since I have the same nature manipulation techniques."

"Wait, so Sasuke has fire, and you suspect lightening." Mikoto and Fugaku nodded. "Sakura has earth," Delacore and Saise nodded, "and Naruto wind and water." The Jonin asked as the parents nodded.

"Well…and Naruto finally mastered walking on trees, he is still working on water, but for some reason he can go up stone." Kushina looked to Saise, who nodded.

"He wanted to chase Sakura up Hokage mountain literally…that was her elemental training…he was surprised when he did it." Saise retorted.

"He mentioned that it made sense, that dead earth would like him since dead wood does as well, Kushina." Mikoto added firmly. This made all three women laughed at the words, the males stifled chuckles.

"He is impulsive…" Minato added warily

"Sakura can keep him calm," Delacore interjected

"And Sasuke can get him riled up." Fugaku added knowingly, this brought greater nods. "They will constantly push each other, just to push…"

"I know the grades were not the best…but Sasuke and Sakura…"

"Were his tutor's, I read that." All the parents nodded the agreement.

As the man listened he man remembered, with a slight smile underneath his mask the pictures shared by Shisui and Itachi. He was given words of warning to keep a close eye on the trio of love birds. The pictures of Naruto and Sasuke snuggling in their sleep, or glomped on Sakura were adorable. Pictures of Sasuke hugging Sakura like a teddy bear and putting kisses all over her very irritated face, 'aw the chibi love!' Shisui exclaimed making the two laugh out loud. Sasuke kissing Naruto and Sakura, both accidentally, snicker, giggle and laugh. He even yelled out a giggle at the three in bathtub at 2.

Kakashi did remember the babysitting duty, and that the girl is intelligent, and capable of many interesting skills. But honestly, the man just did not want to do this. Three granted talented, gifted and troublemaking children of high profile, powerful parents, who appeared actively involved in their children's lives and training. And Kakashi was assigned as their permanent babysitter. He knew he had no choice, but…still. "If they pass…then we will worry about it." All looked to the man, small smiles of understanding.

-000-

Sasuke sat in front, his chin resting on his hands, elbows on his knees. Sakura behind him and Naruto bounding around bored out of his mind since they had been told to meet their new sensei and he was late, two hours late. Naruto was going to use the eraser on the door trick, and the sensei fell for it. He walked in, "Just so you know…I hate all of you. Meet me on the roof."

The three went up, "Tell me about yourselves."

"I am Naruto Uzumaki and I will be a great Hokage, just like my dad." He beamed a winning smile and from across the way was heard, a squeal from his fan girls.

"Dobe…I am Uchiha Sasuke my goal is to a better shinobi than my brother." Kakashi blinked, another squeal.

"I am Haruno Sakura and…um…I want to be a strong kunoichi." This got hollers.

"All three of you, have fans girls and boys?" the man asked, all three gulped and gave a curt nod. "Ah, I see, well I have a few question's then. Sasuke, Naruto…how long have you two been, in love?" Kakashi asked innocently, Sasuke's orbs went wide, Naruto started yelling.

"How the…with that teme, oh no…no…I love Saku-chan…" Naruto started proclaiming.

"I know all about your games of tug a war with the little china doll," The girl's orbs turned jade with those words, "Yes, I have seen the pictures of your kissy face time, as well." Now the pinkette was blushing fully, "and Sasuke holding her and kissing Saku-chan like a widdle teddy bear." That did it, the three growled and launched an attack at the silver haired Jonin. The man poofed away, left the instructions for the next morning. Before breakfast, not eating first the three were to meet at the training field.

"Hey, teme how would he know about that...?" Sakura and Sasuke just looked to him.

"My brother…"

"And Shi-kun…they have taking pictures of us all our lives…blackmail." the three pre-teens growled.

-000-

Sasuke got home from the meeting to see his brother and Shisui sitting leisurely on the front porch of Shisui's home. Sasuke's orbs went to Sharnigan, glare of pure fury came off the raven haired boy. Shisui just chuckled, as Itachi looked on with a glow of amusement. "I see you have met with Kakashi…"

"Otouto, he did tell you to keep your…lips off of Naruto-kun and Saku-chan, correct?" Sasuke's jaw dropped then threw shurikens at his brother. Itachi took off running, as Sasuke chased him growling furiously. Shisui was bent double laughing. Mikoto had come out to witness the fight, looked down to the brown haired boy.

"Just showed Kakashi our blackmail pictures…" the ebony haired woman just chuckled, nodding.

The two brothers finally came back for dinner, both were filthy, bruised and laughing. Mikoto indicated they had to clean up before dinner, Fugaku just watched as they left. He turned to his wife for an explanation, "They seem to resolve their conflicts by fighting dear, its just part of their natures."

_**Thoughts, Kudos and appreciation:**_

They did graduate early, as did most of the original Rookie 9, Naruto was able to pass because of the help of his friends. There were those willing to train and work with the boy. Sasuke and Sakura, of course, graduated first and second in their class.

This arch will try to hit all the major points of experiences, just different in their meaning. Orochimaru is still circling, still trying to get his hands on an Uchiha.

But I need input…reviews, flames, complaints, ideas for ficlet pieces…like above for different, genin missions…PLEASE!!

Reviews feed my passion,

-Meanna


	13. As simple as teamwork

Title: Life is Never that Simple

**Title:** Life is Never that Simple

**Chapter:** As simple as teamwork

**Author:**meannaneko

**Characters/Pairing:**Pure Team 7 fun!

**Type:** Continuous (InComplete)

**Genre:** General/ficlets life

**Word Count:** 5010

**Rating:**T (just to be safe for language mostly)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

**Summary:**What if one simple change, changes the fate of an entire village. This is the start of Arc two, Team 7 is formed. This is an AU story, non-mass, ages defined below.

**Author's note: **

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto 12 years old

Itachi- 16/17 years old

Shisui- 18 years old

Hana Inuzuka- 20 years old

_**On With the Show!**_

"HE'S late," Naruto groaned, "and I am starving!" he yelled out. The impatient blonde had been sitting at the crossroads with his teammates for two hours, two hours. Their sensei was still not there. Another half hour passed, Sasuke and Sakura had already taken naps, played cards, the three even played tag while waiting for their sensei. The man finally showed up 4 hours after he told them to meet.

"Yo, sorry got lost on the road of life…"

On instinct, Naruto and Sakura turned and yelled, "LIAR!"

"How can you accuse me of…such a thing." Sasuke in the back just looked.

"Because you are." He stated arrogantly. The silver haired man hitched a brow, the resemblance between the boy and his brother rather uncanny at that moment.

"Fine, fine…here is the challenge, you have two hours to get these from me," he indicated two bells, "the one who doesn't will be tied to that post, while the winners get these." He indicated two bento boxes. "If you fail to get any of the bells…you go back to the academy." Three sets of orbs went wide. "Begin." With that Sasuke and Sakura took off for the woods, the pinkette cloaking her chakra immediately as did the raven.

"We need a plan…" Sakura whispered, Sasuke gave a small nod.

"For that the Dobe needs to be here…ah, the baka look at him." Sasuke retorted as they watched Naruto try to sneak-up behind the silver haired man only to be caught in a trap. Sasuke got a shuriken, and gave Sakura a nod. He threw it, a chakra string came from her pulling Naruto into their grasp. He started to yell only to have a hand over his mouth.

"Naruto-kun, he is a Jonin…to do this, we need to work together…just like we did against team 5, ok. Now cloak your chakra, like I taught you." Sakura explained to the boy, who gave a small nod. Soon both boys' eyes light up with the challenge.

"But what are his weaknesses…" all three peered through the bushes. The saw the man was standing leisurely against the tree reading his orange book, giggling like a school girl. Jade met onyx with met blue, all three smirked. She said three other words, "he underestimates us."

"Then we continue to let him think that…" Sasuke added with a smirk, letting a small amount of chakra slip. A poof later, "boo." The silver haired man yelled, the three jumped, yelped and scattered. Sasuke took an aggressive route, started with punches, throwing weapon's, but still ended up getting pulled into the ground. Sakura came upon it, trying to appear dismayed. Kakashi came up behind her, "I found you…" she flipped over Sasuke, who had wriggled out a hand and yanked the boy from the ground.

Sasuke went for a fire based attack, Sakura took off to find Naruto and fill him in on the plan. The two boys working as distraction may allow her the chance to steal the bells. She found him by the lake, pouting. As he listened a true foxy grin came over his lips, "great idea, you and teme…" she nodded, a sparkling in her emerald orbs.

"They're coming…I'll hide." She ran to designated tree, the same one that had Kakashi's traps, disabling his as she went.

Naruto created five clones, ready and waiting for Sasuke to return. "Sasuke, it is inappropriate to steal a man's property." Was heard in a lectured tone, as said raven haired boy was being lead by the ear back to the tree. The silver haired man looked around, "where is Sakura?" Naruto and his clones just shrugged.

"Now, try again." The silver haired man said lazily, Naruto's clones started attacking, with kunai and punches, just to be deflected. Naruto went in for the book again, just to thrown aside with a "thousand years of death," poke in the backside leaving the blonde boy writhing in pain. Meanwhile a string went down from the tree and grabbed said book that was lying on the ground. A moment later, Sasuke and a Naruto clone were at the man's side, a swirling duck, and upward kick that he barely dodged.

"Got skills…still…can't get them." He indicated the bells.

"Aren't you missing something, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, with a smirk. The man started spinning in circles.

"NOOOO, my love, my baby….where is she?" As he spun, he did not notice the string of chakra that was dangled now wrapping the man. Until Sasuke again went for the bells, Kakashi side stepped just to have the dainty hand of the girl who was hanging upside down by a chakra string snatch both bells. A moment later, two swings away, followed by an airy giggle, the girl landed deftly on the ground.

"Got em…" she said proudly.

"Ah, but who will get them from you?" Kakashi indicated. The girl thought for a moment, walked to Naruto and Sasuke handing each one. Went back to the post, and waited to be tied up. The two boys looked to her, a slight nod and did the same.

"We are team, it's that simple." The silver haired man groaned.

"No one gets left behind," Naruto said firmly.

"And to betray your friends…" Sakura said, as both looked to Sasuke who dropped his head.

"Is the worst sin there is…" the raven said, firmly, with conviction. Kakashi wanted to groan, to fight this…but here they were his new genin team.

"You pass…" the three looked to the man. "Follow me…" the man indicated and the three did. They came to the memorial stone, "on there are the names of all who gave their lives in service of this village. There is no greater honor."

"Then one day, I want my name on there…" Naruto said looking down, seriously. Sakura and Sasuke's head whipped to him, a hint of fear and pain crossed their orbs. "Not for a long time bakas…" the boy gave a foxy grin.

Kakashi just watched the three gazing at the stone, it was odd for they were solemn, serious and took in the names. Each would say one out loud, as if praising their service. It seemed so odd for children so young, to be…so serious and wise. Maybe it had to do with their long-term friendship, the influence of Kakashi's former teammates or the fact all three have experienced true fear in their lives. But something about them, they way they held hands as they spoke told the silver haired man being their sensei will be experience of a lifetime.

"I still only have two…" he indicated the Bento, the three looked to each other.

Naruto spoke up, "we can share…" the other two nodded.

"Except a play pen…" two orbs went wide, as Naruto started giggling.

"You were trying to kiss me…" Sakura yelled at Sasuke.

"No, I was trying to kiss bobo, you were in the way." The raven retorted evenly.

That is when Sakura started chasing the raven haired boy throwing all sorts of weapon's at him, "At least Naruto can aim for a target, you still can't hit the side of barn."

"You are still an arrogant ass…"

"You are still annoying…"

Kakashi just blinked, as Naruto was in giggle fits watching the two in their eternal fight. "They fight like their dad's." the blonde boy said honestly. Kakashi just nodded, this was obvious.

"And you?" the boy grinned.

"Hey teme, I will kick your ass!" Naruto ran, and thus another three way battle started. Kakashi just read his book, actually watching as well. He was cataloging their skills and talents as he witnessed their sparring match.

In truth it did look so much like their three fathers and their infamous duels. Kakashi could not help but smirk. He though for a minute, all three children of special circumstances, thankfully he remembers the phrase for Sakura's seal. And of course, having Sakura teamed with Naruto made the most logical sense to reinforce the seal of Kyuubi. But in trying to understand why it was insisted Sasuke stay with these two, Kakashi could not understand until today. They made the arrogant Uchiha brat, human. He made a mental note, since they passed the test to find out what the riddle to her name really means. It is only fair, as her sensei he knows such things.

-000-

The one visible orb of the silver haired man was popping out of it's sockets, "your daughter can do what?" he practically yelled. The pink haired woman, blonde haired man both twitched their lips in contrition.

"We did not know until 3 years ago…she had full access as a No Tenshi." Saise tried to explain. "As I told you, she already has 3rd level growth and healing…part of the seal she has keeps her from accessing star."

"And her wings," Delacore added.

"Is this why you don't want her to be…" both nodded emphatically.

"As your team found out, until she can control her emotions and her inner self she should not be fully engaged in battles. With her going through puberty, the hormones…all of it…uh." Brown hazel trained up to the man, who smirked under the mask.

"That is understandable, but it still may not…" Kakashi tried to convey.

"We know…trust us…the tomboy who is forced to be a…proper lady." Saise said with a wry smirk.

Kakashi could just groan, but then thought, "Why is it…as she fights with Naruto and Sasuke…she doesn't lose her temper?" both looked to each other.

"She does, but since they have been fighting like this since they were so little…it's natural for them, and their way of being." Delacore tried to explain. Kakashi soon left, he got his answer. A small sigh, as he passed the bookstore, oh Joy oh rapture…Jiraiya published a new book. All his previous worries gone, Kakashi got the new volume of Icha Icha Paradise, and all was right with the world.

-000-

Naruto barely got out of the way of the flying peach dough, "STOP TEME!" He heard right before said explosion in the loud voices of Ino and Sakura. He finally stood, and looked along with two other sets of orbs to take in the scene, including the orbs of Sasuke who was outside with the blonde. Six females, were covered in peach cookie dough, along with the raven haired pre-teen who promptly poofed out of existence.

Now six sets of orbs trained on the blonde boy, Sasuke keeping a stoic gaze since he knew what the dobe had done. He agreed to let him use the transformation for this prank, since Naruto would have been promptly thrown out of the kitchen. Similar to what happened the month before, Hinata's first time helping make cookies.

The two were ready to run from the furious gazes of the six until they were caught in a silk web trap, activated by Mikoto. "Girls," she said softly. "Your turn." The three girls orbs went alight with glee. Sakura wrapped the boys in chakra strings, she and Ino drug them out. Next they turned to Hinata who performed a water jutsu, soaking them but forced the dough to speed off them on to, the two boys. Raven and blonde were now fully covered by peach cookie dough. That would not be so bad, but next came a harsh wind jutsu directly from, Naruto's mother. Drying said dough in their hair, on their clothes.

Three males, who had been hidden watched the scene were laughing as they fell into each other. Fugaku was the first to stop, "I think my wife is tired of our kitchen being blown up." He said firmly.

"Too bad the shop will not open for another week. I know that is a reason why they want to open a cookie shop, in the first place?" Minato asked. Fugaku and Delacore nodded.

"Well…I think it also has to do with the number of ANBU, police and other's who keep 'stopping by' for tea and cookies." Delacore added firmly. "at least your son has stopped stealing the fresh baked ones," he hinted to Fugaku who just looked at him, blinked and retorted.

"Which one," seeming unphased.

"Both," Delacore added. "Plus Shisui."

"I think it also has to do with boredom," Fugaku added.

"Isn't that why you two are trying for another one?" Delacore added, Fugaku's orbs went wide for a second. Then a wry smirk crossed his lips, with a shrug. "or maybe it is so she will stop trying to put Sasuke in dresses." These laughing words brought a true glare.

"Or just stop calling him Sasu-chan," Minato added with full mirth. Fugaku growled lightly, "with your oldest turning seventeen," but then grew serious.

"How are your efforts?" the blonde Hokage gave a slight blush.

"Good, Kushina is officially, pregnant," both congratulated the man, "and with Sakura as her mid-wife…not so worried about the chakra overload issue," Minato added firmly. This brought small smiles from both.

"The fact she passed her chunin medic exams and is a licensed mid-wife…at 12," Delacore gave a nod of acceptance, a slight shrug.

"That is he only part of us pushing…she does not mind. She loves working in the maternity ward. I know Ino has also asked to start training as well…I think after this, possibly Hinata as well." The man said firmly, the two other's could just nod.

"How is Hiashi allowing Hinata to be around them, he is pretty…" Fugaku looked to Delacore and Minato. Both understood the head of the Hyuuga clan normally has issues with his children being around others that are not of noble clan's.

"Like you use to be arrogant ass?" Delacore asked, this earned him a glare from the onyx of Fugaku that receded.

"Yes pompous bastard, but I have learned that lesson," Fugaku said firmly.

"Kushina," Minato added, "They are our neighbors…she just told the man she would help Hinata learn jutsu's that will make their garden rival, yours." Blue trained on Fugaku, the man started chuckling at this. "Add to that the honor of learning two official Star jutsu's from the ambassador." The two were now laughing fully at the haughty manner Minato was explaining the words, an exact replica of the Hyuuga clan head.

-000-

"Come on guys…can't you stop…" Sakura was pushed out of the way by a rampaging Naruto.

"No this teme took my lucky kunai, and won't give it back." The blonde yelled at the raven haired boy who stood impassive.

"For the last time, Dobe, I did not take it. You are just so stupid that you lost it." Sasuke retorted arrogantly.

"Naruto-kun, when was the last time you had it?" Sakura asked trying to quell the fight, like she always did.

"When I was sparing with this bastard…" Sakura turned to Sasuke who just stood their not even acknowledging her.

"I'll help you after we get our picture taken…ok," she smiled sweetly to Naruto. Whose face broke into a beaming smile.

"Yeah, I get a date with Saku-chan…" Sakura rolled her orbs. Sasuke finally reacted to this, a glare in his orbs towards the blonde.

"It's not a date silly," she punched him in the arm. "You know my mom would have a cow if she heard you say such things." The girl giggled at the blonde boy.

"But it is special time, just you and me…Saku-chan." Naruto said with a smile, this brought her full laugh. The argument ended for now, the three genin stood with their teacher waiting patiently for their turn in front of the camera. Sakura turned to Sasuke, who was still impassive.

"You will smile for this, won't you." She indicated the picture.

"Hn." Was his grunted response, which Sakura knew meant 'maybe' being an expert at translating the Uchiha language by now. Well she and Ino were, as they have compiled and published the Official Uchiha language translator©. It was an effort to get the stupid fan girls to leave Sasuke alone, since in his own way he communicates it. He just does so in Uchiha language. The book itself has sold rather well, sadly the fan girls are still too stupid even with instructions.

"Oh, come on…there are no pictures of us, except when we were really little, where all three of us were smiling, please Sasuke."

"Hn," again he grunted, the same damn 'maybe.'

She huffed lightly, dejectedly. The three finally made, it was their turn. "Come on Teme, smile damn it." Naruto yelled, but Sasuke had determined that since Sakura was spending extra time with the Dobe he was not going to smile. Not to mention the horde of fan girls around them would go insane if he did. Another grunted, "hn," which meant 'no, to many fan girls.'

"Why you…" Naruto went to fight the teme, a hand on his head made his face front. Another was on Sasuke's forced his face front, as Sakura smiled. Click, flash, punch, two elbows made their way into the stomachs of the boys, "oof" in unison. The girl stood straight pure fury in her jade orbs, the boys doubled over click, flash. Pictures were taken.

Two weeks later the members of team 7 got a special present, all four presented with a double sided picture frame. The first picture was of the girl smiling, the boys with looks of annoyance and fighting, their sensei smiling lightly. The second was the boys doubled over, clutching their stomachs, painful expressions splayed on their faces. The fury of the girl was evident and their sensei smiling even more broadly.

-000-

"Do you see the target?" Sakura whispered through her communication device.

"No…what's got you in such a hurry?" Naruto scuffed back.

"We are seeking Tora..right, the Daiymo's cat?" she responded, neither boy seeing the evil glint in her jade orbs.

"Yes…so…"

"Who, I know, just left my mother's herb garden, again." She snarled out, a gulp was heard from Naruto followed by a 'che' to her harsh statement. "Fine, I will get that little shit…don't know if he will be alive…"

"Wait, Saku-chan, if we kill the cat we fail the mission…" Naruto went racing to where he knew her position to be. Sasuke did the same, after hearing the growl in her voice. It meant the pink haired girl meant it. The girl who normally would never entertain such thoughts, could be a cold bitch.

Sasuke saw the flash of gray, "hey over here…" giving his location, the two others came by his side. Sasuke had done a good job of cornering the cat. It did not react when it saw Naruto. When the blazing jade orbs of the female, that came into the view the animal hissed, clawed out of Sasuke's arms and sped off. That is when she chased it, a feral growl dripped from Sakura's lips.

"Come back you monster cat…stay out of my mother's herb garden." She yelled through the streets, followed by many thunks of weapons. Onyx met blue, she meant it…Sakura was ready to kill the damn cat, the two boys raced after her. Sasuke grabbed a burlap sack along the way. He realized their female teammate has lost her mind in revenge, ready to exact punishment upon the poor, defenseless animal. For what, he had no idea. Sasuke knew, it was up to him and Naruto to work together.

Naruto tracked it, and gave a hinted location. A moment later Sasuke was there, Naruto wrestling the cat to the ground. It had caught sight of Sakura and tried to escape. He and Sasuke got scratched up, all to hell as they captured and returned the cat.

They sat in the Hokage's office waiting for said owner of the monster cat. Sakura and the gray fuzz ball would get into a hissing match, as it sat on the blonde male's desk. This fit of fury between the girl and animal kept going on, much to the amusement of all males in the room. Until the Daiymo's wife came for the thing and they were paid.

Sakura turned and stalked out, muttering, "I hate that damn thing, should've let me kill it." Then a rant of a string of swears and curses in her mother's language…oh yep, there was, hell, damn, bastard…shithead. The furious little pinkette left still muttering.

Itachi had been passed by the muttering girl, who was followed by the other two. He looked to the them curious, Sasuke looked to his brother, "we had to capture the cat…"

"And bring it back…alive." Naruto added.

"Sakura was opposed to that idea?" Itachi asked firmly, both gave curt nod. "Not surprising." The raven haired male went past them to go report for a mission.

-000-

"Damn it, Naruto why must you…" splat. White paint now covered the front of her red dress, dripped down her pink hair, and slipped down her bare arms. But under the white were glowing jade, trained directly on the hyper whiskered blonde boy.

"EP!" said blonde boy shrieked in true fear. He raced away from the furious pinkette. Sasuke however continued painting, like the good little genin he was.

SPLAT, white paint covered the front of his blue shirt, dripped from his onyx hair and down his wrapped arms. Onyx spun to crimson pools with whirling tomoe, "DOBE!" the other genin stalked after the blonde pre-teen.

"But…but…Teme, that was not me…" Naruto tried to dismiss.

"I know you…" Sasuke started throwing punches until.

SPLAT. White paint covered the front of his orange jumpsuit, dripped from his blonde hair and down his covered arms. Crimson, matched blue, which trained on jade and the wind chime giggle associated with the girl as she sped away.

The two caught up with the female teammate and proceeded to tackle her, where more paint laid. The three wrestled, slipped and slid getting covered in paint, along with the street they were on. Sadly none got on the building they were hired to paint.

Sasuke somehow got pinned by Sakura, only to have Naruto leap on her back in fury. One of his hands landed on a portion of her chest that was now developing. Which caused the two faces of Sasuke and Sakura to met, namely their lips, and one hand of the raven to land on the other developing portion of their female teammate's chest. Her dress had flown up as she was pounced to reveal her leggings. Four simultaneous clicks were heard along with three flashes. Groans, giggles and squeals of delight rang against the buildings, when the distinctive voice of Shisui bounded off the wall, "thanks for more blackmail shots."

All three pulled apart, blushing fully, both boys realizing they just felt up their teammate, and there was something…to feel.

Sakura's head was down, hoping against hope inner would not, "**hey Naru-kun and Sasu-chan just coped a feel**, **and it** **felt good! Oo and Sasu-teme's lips are so soft…can we feel Naru-kun's next?**'

'Shut up, pervert!'

'**I am you, so it makes you one.**'

'GO away!'

"**For now…I will be back…**' as inner laughed sadistically in Sakura's head.

After a few spacey moment, they finally were able to look to each other and started laughing at their state of being, which was completely covered in paint.

"My, my…I guess Saku-chan also needs to keep her lips to herself. And boys…your hands." The silver haired man said smoothly. All three gulped again, blushed harder, as laughter reverberated off the walls.

-000-

The three sat on the bridge, they had been waiting for two hours for their sensei. To pass the time, Naruto and Sakura were playing cards. Well she was dangling them, and he was trying to get the chakra string further out to grasp it. "You must focus Naruto, come on…I know you can do it. Make the needle pull the thread to the card." The blonde boys face took another look of determination, sweat trickled down his cheeks. His mind was replaying just that image she planted, the chakra string made it.

"I did it! Yes in your face Teme…" Naruto yelped.

Sakura glomped him, with a full beaming smile, "yes you did Naru-kun, I am so happy for you."

Sasuke glowered for a moment. Next, a string shot from Sasuke's finger and took the next one from the top of the deck, a smug smirk played on the raven's lips.

"So what Dobe," Sasuke retorted. Sakura glared at the boy.

"I am trying my best, Teme…so not all of us are gifted geniuses Uchiha teme gods," Naruto retorted.

"What did you say about my clan?" Sasuke retorted.

"What does Dellie-san say, arrogant pompous bastards." the two boys locked in one of their infamous glaring matches. If anyone looked they could've sworn sparks of pure hate were rolling off the two.

"Take that back…"

"Will not…"

"Will to…"

"Ah, I see we are in the presence of Sasu-teme, the arrogant ass, today…joy oh joys." Sakura retorted. She picked up her cards and taking Naruto by the hand to stop the two from fighting, and destroying the bridge. Naruto turned and stuck out his tongue at Sasuke, the raven growled and tackled the blonde, taking him down. This action brought the pinkette down with them. This was stopped by the appearance of their sensei, "YO!"

"YOUR LATE!" the three actually yelled.

"See I was walking here and little old cat needed help crossing…"

"LIAR!"

"I see…sparring may be in order…fine follow me, we will go to training field 7." The three nodded, following their sensei like good little genin. The two boys were giving glares and death looks. The pinkette walked closer to her sensei not in the mood to deal with the moodiness of the boys. Well, and being close to the tall male kept the fan boys…"Ah, Kakashi-sensei, can you…escort me. Um," She threaded her hand through his elbow. Kakashi saw the little boys and girls lined the street starring at his students. The pinkette now was standing closer to the sensei just to hide.

Simultaneously, the fan girls started swarming, Naruto felt a hand on his butt and turned to Sasuke. Who had his arms crossed, but had girls all around him, trying to touch, grope, blowing kisses at the raven who was diligently trying to ignore them. Another pinch of his butt cheeks, the boy whirled around. He was met with a gaggle of girls all with hearts and stars in their orbs, blowing hearts and kisses at him, "AHHH Saku-chan, save me." This time it was Kakashi who answered, "let's run…" the three did not need to be told twice. The four took off like shinobi, bounding off roof tops, pushing chakra into their feet to move at top speed.

Unfortunately the horde followed, "all right revised plan, light spar…you three versus your fan boys and girls, come up with a plan to make it stop…permanently. Oh, and don't kill anyone." Sasuke huffed at this, as did Naruto. Sakura had an idea, and pulled tags and seals from her back pouch. Kakashi did not look at these particular tags and seals, or else he would have stopped them.

They went around setting the trip wire, alarm, silk web and earth based traps. The three stood shoulder to shoulder in the middle of the field just waiting. The horde set off the trips and alarms and still came chanting. "Sasuke-kun." Twitch, "Naru-kun." Twitch, "Saku-chan." Twitch.

"LEAVE US ALONE!" the three yelled in unison. That was when more hearts, stars and love proclamation drifted to them.

"Kage No Bushin," the field erupted in Naruto clones, all went a tag or seal. A chakra string came from each of them a mere millimeter above their respective seal. Kakashi watched, intrigued. He realized this was a plan they came up with quickly.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu," Sasuke released the ball of flame hurdling towards the three posts, opposite to the horde, as Sakura yelled.

"Daton: **shiruku amimono bakuha," (earth silk web explosion) as Sakura placed a chakra filled hand on the seal in front of her. **

**"NOOOOOO!" Kakashi yelled trying to stop, as the strings of chakra raced along the silk webbed trap, the ground swelling. The three raced to the tree, "BETTER RUN!" They yelled to the group, who gasped and did as they were told tripping over themselves to get away. Sakura had enough time to place a tag on the tree.**

**At the same time, fire raced in the opposite direction along the same strings, heating said ground. Add to that, all of the shadow clones sent stings into their seals, feeding the webs power. A moment later, the ground exploded in a huge burst of smoldering rock that could be seen for miles.**

Kakashi turned to his students, each had their feet firmly locked on to the tree they hid behind to escape the explosion, and somehow was the only tree standing in the entire vicinity. "That's not what I meant." Sakura shot a string and grabbed the tag she had placed.

A moment later, the group were surrounded by ANBU and the Hokage his blue orbs blazing. Stifled chuckles were heard by a Hawk masked ANBU, a second later full laughter was heard. Hawk fell into the rodent masked one. Itachi was biting his tongue not to laugh at the absolute destruction before them, but it failed when Shisui fell into him. The Hokage indicated an ANBU get their parents, a moment later Fugaku and Delacore were standing on the lone tree in the middle of where training field 7…was.

Breathing deeply, the blue orbs of the Hokage trained on the silver haired Jonin for an explanation. Kakashi repeated firmly what the precipitating factors were namely, being chased to their training ground by the fan clubs. Naruto had to add excitedly the groping and touching, Sakura even told of her terror of the intrusive hands of the offenders. Kakashi stopped the two and continued with what he instructed, "and this was their plan."

His outstretched arm was tracing over the smoldering crater that was training field seven. The blasted back trees, and steam coming from the lake where super-heated rocks were thrown. Delacore smacked his head when an ANBU said, "it appears a silk web trap, fed with multiple chakra sources, to include a seal for with elemental infusion, sir."

Blue trained on the pinkette, "you are not to use any of your father's S-class seals."

"But, dad, it wasn't Dellie-san's…Saku-chan made it…I saw her." The pinkette blushed, the two blondes and brunette's orbs went wider.

"Well dad, yours are geared towards elemental repulsion, not inclusion, namely earth…so I modified it." She responded innocently. A shiver ran through all the adults at that moment. Delacore blinked to this.

"She showed me how, for fire as well…" Sasuke added, another shiver ran through the adults. Fugaku trained on the scene, blinking slowly.

"But she does not have enough chakra…to feed," Minato looked then to his son, "the feeding tags you have for your plants." The man turned to his son, who dropped his head.

"Well Saku-chan put a growth jutsu on them…but when I tried to add mine. Well, they turned purple, so she gave me those to feed the growth jutsu. And well, yeah that tag can be used with any jutsu, tag, seal or trap, right Saku-chan. They are neutral so they act as translators for multiple chakra sources." Naruto said shocking many that he would say something so intelligent. He looked to her for reinforcement as she nodded and blushed further, this time the Hokage blinked slowly.

"It's based on the premise from the book on medical ninjutsu, you had me read, dad. It said multiple chakra sources can be utilized, even showed the seal for powering such high level treatments and therapies. Specifically used for organ regeneration, bone reconstruction and to include Tsunade-sama's chakra channel reconstruction methodology. In truth, even if a medical seal with slight alterations, that process is applicable in both Shinobi and medical fields to include, defensive and off… "

"That's enough…" Delacore said firmly to his daughter. Many trying to hide their smirks, and failed miserably, "I just asked her read it…I did not…expect."

"Your daughter does take after you…hmmm," Fugaku looked smugly to the man by his side, his visage changed to one of stern question when he landed on his son. Minato got his question in first.

"When…did you three?"

"Oh, when they were tutoring me on seals and tags, dad." Naruto added innocently. "They would be…" two hands covered his mouth.

"Would be what, Sasuke?" his father said voice extremely stern, the boy showed no fear. He did not twitch just breathed out, holding his chest arrogantly.

"Making tags and seals, while trying to help the dobe understand the hand seal, and kanji combination translated into tags and seals."

"How many did you alter, dear?" Delacore asked.

The two boys looked to the pinkette, who looked to them conspiratorially. With three heads down they whispered, "all of them, because it is a simple addition of the elemental kanji for the jutsu translation into the neutral ones, to add the Daton, Katon or Futon…uh, uh…not helping."

"But Sasuke used the Uchiha fire ball jutsu," Kakashi said firmly. All three looked down, another conspiratorial look.

"Meet us in my office one hour…you will clean this, you two watch and make sure…" indicating the Hawk and rodent masked ANBU who bowed. Since they were on patrol anyway that day it did not matter.

"Hai, Hokage-sama…one question though, why is this, the only tree standing?"

The pinkette winced at this, Minato's hand out she handed him a tag, all three gasped. "An A class pocket dimension?" Her father asked.

"That reminds me, the cat is missing…again." The blonde Hokage glared, the two boys were chuckling at the grinning girl. "Let it out and return it." She gave a small nod.

The three men flickered out. The silver haired Jonin just looked to them, his one visible eyebrow raised and the three started work on cleaning up the mess they made. The man stood there, still dumbfounded, as the two ANBU came up beside him.

"How many seals do you think…"

"How many did we catch her looking at 3 years ago…look at this elemental configuration," he indicated the seal, "We know where she learned this, do we not…the same ones Dellie-Sensei found. I know her parents have left a couple times since then on various diplomatic missions," both looked to him, "Hana-chan babysat. She likes to read through all her father's things. Sakura has a photographic memory…Kakashi." The hawk one included.

"And has taught Sasuke on how to alter them, all she needs are the basics…and." The silver haired man sucked in. "I guess that's why we have seen him with ink all over his fingers, when we would pick them up at the academy…"

"Copying seals and tags," Kakashi finished. He did catch the three working on seals before one assignment. "With Naruto feeding them…" Kakashi added with a grunt.

"What can you say, they make a great…" the three finished in unison, "team."

_**Thoughts, Kudos and appreciation:**_

Return of the meddlesome parents. Team 7 shows it's true colors when they work together. A some fun times, some challenges, and of course rabid fangirl moment, and the boys realize little Saku-chan is going through puberty, sniff, sniff.

Kakashi learns to accept his fate, but something else, do not underestimate this team. Both Sakura and Sasuke tried to help teach Naruto, get him through the academy. Even with the tutoring, his learning method makes it difficult at times.

I have gotten more great input, but am in need of more…reviews, flames, complaints, ideas for ficlet pieces…like above for different, genin missions…PLEASE!!

Your reviews feed my passion

-Meanna


	14. As simple as falling off a log

Title: Life is Never that Simple

**Title:** Life is Never that Simple

**Chapter:** As simple as falling off a log

**Author:**meannaneko

**Characters/Pairing:**none

**Type:** Continuous (InComplete)

**Genre:** General/ficlets life

**Word Count:** 7642

**Rating:**T (just to be safe for language mostly)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

**Summary:**What if one simple change, changes the fate of an entire village. This is the start of arch two, Team 7 is formed. This is an AU story, non-mass, ages defined below.

**Author's note: **

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto 12 years old

Itachi- 16 years old

Shisui- 17 years old

Hana Inuzuka- 18 years old

_**On With the Show!**_

The three were excited before entering the Hokage's office, Kakashi told them it was an important C-rank mission. But now the three were dumbstruck, Naruto being the loudest, "how is trimming trees a C-rank mission?"

His father answered smoothly, "because normally genin who graduated just three month's ago can't climb trees, but you three can."

"Plus, since you three have earned the reputation for being destructive…how about it be put to good use." Shika Nara said, since he was the one hiring the team to help clean up some of the dead wood in his families forest. The three blanched at the allusion, "was it the paint that is on the street versus the Yanamaka flower shop…no was it that you were suppose to fix the canopies over the Akimichi estate, not destroy them…no…was the Daiymo's garden you were suppose to weed, versus pluck every single flower from…no…let me see…oh wait it was the destruction of training field 7 during a 'light' sparring match." The man with an ebony spikey pony tail tilted his head in confirmation.

Naruto chuckled, Sasuke remained stoic and Sakura blushed slightly at the allusion. They were still on probation from using any tag or seal above B level without permission until further notice. All plans, schemes or team efforts will be run through their sensei, before implementation. Not to mention to send all created seal's and tags through the review process to identify any which should be marked forbidden. Sakura is now forbidden from using her father's library without his presence. Basically the three were grounded for the rest of their lives. Also writing letter's of apologies to all the boys and girls who were injured during said blast.

"You have a week to trim the trees. You are to remove the dead ones, chop and haul them ready for sale." Minato finished. "All while staying in the forest." All three shot to attention, wide eyed and looked to their sensei, who nodded.

"Get packed, meet me at the bridge in an hour."

"Hai sensei," All three left. Kakashi turned to the man.

"If they can complete this we have another lined up C-rank escort…in a week." Kakashi nodded. He and Nara flickered out. Minato muttering, "and that one is a dozey…" but he could not explain that. He had learned the hard way that even though they may know of what is coming. It does not mean they can stop or eliminate it, just be better prepared.

The three had their backpacks, tents, bed rolls, food and clothing as they waited at the bridge.

Sasuke was already waiting, for he had his mother's help getting the items together. Sakura bounced second, still wearing a dress and leggings her hair in a braid bun. "Hey Sasuke-kun, did your mom pack anything special?" her emerald orbs wide and inquisitive.

Sasuke looked to her, he liked it when she said his name like that. Her normal, soft and kind tone, not high pitched or whiney like his fan girls, so he decided to actually answer, "some cookies…" he muttered. He lifted a well arched brow, and she nodded that hers did the same.

"Will your ax help on this?" she nodded her agreement.

"Yep, Yamato-sensei has helped me with using it above ground." Sasuke gave her a slight look of question, "swing on chakra strings and as I swing it one handed." The boy blinked, since he knows how big and heavy the darn thing is. This was soon followed by a sigh of relief that one of his teammates was equipped for the mission.

"As long as you have other clothes…" indicating the dress, she growled lightly at the boy.

"Mom is being a pain, first I can't cut my hair anymore. Now I am wearing dresses again…I have other shirts, and the leggings packed which should be fine." She shrugged. "How about, I'll chop, you guys haul…" she offered, Sasuke smirked. "You could use the weight training for your soft and squishy muscles." She teased poking at his arm, his stoic expression widened. She giggled and bounded toward the blonde who approached. Sasuke looked to her confused…'did she just flirt?' He quickly shook that thought from his head that would be too weird, Saku-chan being a flirty, girly…girl.

"You have more than ramen, right?" Sakura asked Naruto, with a worried expression.

"Yeah, mom made me bring other things as well…" Naruto quickly brightened. "Like cookies…and some fruit dango." the other two just looked. Since their mother's opened the shop, all had plenty of cookies.

"Good, eating ramen all the time is not healthy Naru-kun." She pouted lightly her tone very sweet and kindly, her gaze direct on the boy. His cerulean blue orbs went ten times the normal size, a light blush covered his cheeks. Sasuke's gaze turned to a glare, now it appeared she was flirting with the dobe. This is not good. Thankfully their sensei poofed in just in time to keep the raven haired boy from attacking since his orbs had already bled to crimson.

"Let's go…" the four trekked to the far side of Konoha. The home of the Nara forest to see what the problem was. The last powerful storm that tore through the valley had cut most trees in half, dead wood scattered, many high branches dangling precariously. They chose a spot near a small lake, in the middle of the forest to set up their permanent camp. Kakashi had told them of the various steps of preparing the site. Things needed such as setting up the tents, digging the latrine, creating the fire pit and hiding their food stores for wandering animals. What surprised the man was once there the team each took a chore and completed it in a matter of ten minutes. Even before their host arrived, with his look-a-like son, include the pointy ponytail at the back of his head.

"Hey Shika-kun," Sakura called out. The lazy boy just surveyed their camp set-up, as did his father. Both double checked the latrine set-up, appropriately down stream. The food stores up in a tarp sack, in a tree. The tents set up according to the rules, and even the fire pit, with mandatory bucket of water. A nod from his father, and the boy took the three to the various areas of main concern.

The dark haired man turned to Kakashi, "How many times?" the man looked to Kakashi.

"This is their first…" The man gave a disconcerted look, then a short shake.

"Like Shikamaru's team then…their teamwork impressed Asuma-san to no end." Kakashi gave a short nod, "I heard the same of Kurenai's team…all the new genin who graduated early…not to mention Gai's team…already have the teamwork of chunin level teams…"

"If not higher," Kakashi said. "Once I gave the basics, the three put this together not saying a word. In perfect synchronistic movements, they complete tasks."

"Even if towards destruction," The older said.

"Well, I got a bit of clue in on that…those three, in particular, are very destructive when bored." Kakashi said, "Naruto because he is hyper, Sakura because she is inquisitive, and Sasuke…well he wants to learn about everything and anything he can. But also when not given specific instructions…they will find a way to accomplish a task. You just may not like the results." The older just nodded his understanding, but then, "Naruto is unpredictable, but imaginative. Sakura is a logical problem solver, and Sasuke the bridge between them, can be both at the same time." The man's orbs went wide.

"What tools will you need?" the elder spoke, Kakashi just shook his head.

"One of my students has a weapon's summon's…but her mother was particular." The dark orbs looked for more, "Tena'aoho should be suitable. Other than rope, a wagon for hauling…" Kakashi said smoothly, the elder stifled a chuckle. Kakashi went to find his students, up in a tree already working on logistics.

"Yo," he popped in. They told of how they have sectioned off based on areas of greatest need, working furthest back to front. Shikamaru assigned by his father to be the runner and support as needed. The group went to start for the day. Sakura was able to get the highest in the trees, and she balanced the logs perfectly. She walked vertically down the trees carrying huge branches, this even got looks of surprise from Kakashi and Shika. The elder leaned over to his son, "how much can she lift?" Sakura heard this and leisurely walked over to Kakashi. With one hand, she lifted the man above her head.

Shikamaru did not react, "that is why she is so troublesome, and why she hits like a hammer." Kakashi indicated his other two students start helping remove the current large pile of huge branches. In this they had to use teamwork, since neither could lift one by themselves. Both had tried and failed, Naruto grumbling that the dead trees did not like him. Shikamaru smirked at the arrogant Uchiha, "the little helpless girl on your team is…stronger than you." Throwing back words the boy had said once upon a time. The raven haired preteen just grunted.

She went back up, using a chakra string flipping to land on a branch, lightly stepping to the tallest heights. Her dress was getting torn along the way. Each time she would grunt and mumble curses about wearing the thing. After several hours, the first section mostly cleared. The group headed back to the campsite. Sasuke pointed to her dress.

"It was my mother's idea…god dammit!" she retorted back. She stalked ahead of them.

By the time they had returned, a fire was already started, along with water for tea or ramen. She had taken out some of the food stores. Sasuke went to catch some fish. An hour later, fed, each took turns washing up, cleaning up and prepared for bed. Sasuke asked, "do we need a guard?" Kakashi blinked.

"Could we set traps, since we are supposedly in friendly territory, correct Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Around our campsite…" Naruto added. Kakashi agreed, after reviewing the ones they had in mind. He sent his students to do just that, perimeter trip wires, alarm traps, and chakra sensing tags in each tent. The three went to their separate tents to sleep.

Kakashi heard the thunderstorm blow through, and sensed the movement of the children but did not react. The next morning he checked tents, two were empty. He went back to grab his camera, going to the one that was full. The three snuggled together, Sasuke in the middle, within a small two man tent as if the most normal thing in the world, 'click'. Brought three sets orbs to blink open, Naruto was the first to react, "what?"

Kakashi just giggled like a school girl. Naruto retorted, "Saku-chan and I don't like thunderstorms…" the pinkette shook her head.

The three got ready, Sakura deciding to discard her dress for just leggings and a crop shirt she had from a couple years ago. Sakura did notice that it did not completely cover her mid section, and was tight, but had no choice. When she came out, both boys gulped. Naruto fighting off a nosebleed, and well Sasuke resembled his favorite food, a tomato. Kakashi looked to her, then looked away mentally slapping himself and the image of his twelve year old student whose developing body was more developed than he previously thought. None heard the click.

"What?" she asked.

"Um…Saku-chan…I think that shirt…may be…a little…uh, small…your mom would…be…" Naruto tried but failed. On her petite frame neither boy knew her chest had developed that much, nor her waist was that small. She tilted her pink covered head, her emerald orbs wide and confused, she looked to the still stoic Sasuke. The boy went into his tent and pulled out a spare shirt.

"Here, wear this." He said firmly. She took it, then went to the lake to see her reflection. Both boys tried, but failed at watching her retreating form and her well shaped backside, the sight of her backside was enough to send both boys into nosebleeds. What she saw was confusing, it was Shikamaru and Ino who broke her reflection. She turned to the wide eyed boy, even Ino gasped.

"What's wrong Shika-kun, Ino-pig…"

"Forehead…when did you grow those?" the blonde girl pointed to Sakura's breasts, the girl covered herself. "Damn…your body is better than mine." The blonde pouted and turned away. Sakura still confused, Ino growled, "your waist is smaller than mine, you've even got abs and shit look your perfect butt…damn you!" Ino stormed away.

Sakura exhaled, pulling the shirt Sasuke gave her over her head. It actually was large on her. She went after her pouting best friend, who was easy for her to find. Sakura lowered herself, "what are doing out here?"

"I was worried…I knew you…and storms." Turquoise trained up, seeing the shirt on the girl.

"Thanks Ino-pig, what you were saying…that's why Sasu-chan gave me this to wear, I guess…" the pinkette admitted. "other than my old shirts, and dresses mom insisted I bring…which just get snagged on the trees…I don't have." Ino's mouth went wide.

"At least I can see why she makes you wear those shapeless things…" the blonde admitted, which brought a small smirk from the girl, "Do you want me to get some different clothes for you?" Ino asked, the emerald orbs of her friend sparkled with joy.

"Please…can I pay you back?"

"What are friends for, forehead?"

"To watch each other's back, pig." The two leaned into each other, hugging fully.

"Saku-chan…Ino chan…are you two done with girl talk, let's go work." Naruto yelled to them, both snarled and went to attack the blonde boy sending him flying.

The work continued, and it was heavy labor. Ino had returned with three more shirts for her friend. All relatively modest sleeveless zippered tops, fish net mesh tops to wear under the tops, plus a tank top to go underneath the mesh, just incase the overshirt got to hot. Plus Ino bought her friends a couple short skirts to go over her leggings, since she had observed Naruto watching her friend walk…his blue orbs glued to her butt.

Everyday the three got faster, the boys could carry more and more weight. The heat would get overwhelming so the boys would remove their shirts. Sakura tried to do the same, removing her zipped shirt, for the same reason. But the tank tops were very form fitting, and cut low enough to reveal a hint of cleavage, so the boys yelled in unison, "put your shirt back on!" She would only zip it partially down, with a rolling of her orbs. This sight alone brought interesting squeals of delight, then a popping sound. Shikamaru would grunt, "got one."

All turned to him after the first time, "dad asked me to keep your fan boys and girls out of the way…since a couple were hiding when a tree almost came down on them." All gasped, "How troublesome, they were more focused on you guys then the warning the tree was falling or the large oak barreling down on them."

On the hottest day, Sakura summoned her ax, many orbs popped out their sockets. The thing was taller than her, it's head was half her height and from the looks of it weighed a couple hundred pounds. Little did the girl know, in the beginning, she had an audience of around 50 people. She swung the ax easily, with wide two handed swipes, felling tree after tree with ease of seasoned lumberjack with the mighty blade.

"How the hell did she get it?" Minato asked.

"It was the only one in my mom's stores that accepted her…"

"That's not the whole story, Saise." Mikoto said, "its rather amusing."

"Yeah I stole mom's sword," many chuckled at this, "the sword agreed I could use it to find an appropriate weapon. My mom did not…and we had to walk through the vault…I had to deflect an interesting number of sentient cursed weapons barreling point first at her, until that one came to her hilt first." All others were chuckling.

"It's because it is an elemental?" Shika Nara whispered; Saise nodded.

"Her shirt is too short…and too form fitting," Saise grumbled.

"At least she has it on…" all orbs turned to Shika, "She has a tank top under it…but she gets as hot as the boys…but they are shirtless."

"Better than earlier this week…the dresses were a bad idea," Kakashi alluded, handing over one that was shredded.

"They allow for ease of movement…yet maintain modesty." Saise retorted. "In star…decency is…imperative, and we…need to discourage…grrrr."

"She is taking after her mother…" Delacore grumbled, Saise growled again. Mikoto and Fugaku chuckled. "Hey, look he's got it…he can actually balance them." He indicated Sasuke now carrying a large branch on his own, both had been doing that for several days actually.

"So is Naruto…wow, this is awesome training, for them." Kushina added. Kakashi nodded. "Minato, look how focused he is…how many clones does he have working?" the blonde man nodded to that, both rarely see the boy this calm and focused on a task that requires repetitive behaviors.

"Ten, he can keep them going almost all day." Both parents gasped, "He has to stay focused on controlling them with a task like this. Another thing I have noticed, Naruto has had only one cup of ramen this week." All the parents gasped, "And yes he is much less hyper." The parents all gulped, Kushina chuckled, as Minato breathed out. "But for all of them, it's about keeping them all focused busy, working hard…but I think it could also be their female teammate makes them look…weak." The silver haired man said, "since both have tried to lift me, every morning. Sasuke actually succeeded, two handed."

"Which one leads, do you think…"

"It depends on the circumstance…how they plan to accomplish a task, if Sasuke is cryptic, Sakura explains to Naruto as they follow his lead. If Naruto charges, the two will follow and will literally go with the flow. If Sakura conceives it every move is planned, the boys are often a distraction based on weakness of target." Kakashi answered.

"They are capable of controlled destruction," Fugaku said firmly, this brought chuckles from the other parents in attendance. Kakashi could just nod.

"I have also noticed, when they are engaged in the mission…they do not fight, rarely insult each other than their pet names for each other. They let each other's strengths show, and yet still working to support weaknesses." Kakashi told the parents, all nodded.

"What's on Sakura's wrists?" Shika Nara asked, as he had just been watching. In unison all seven parents answered.

"Weights," the man looked confused, "Sakura is only allowed limited weapons other than a kunai and the ax…her skills are based in chakra control, defense, evasion and detection…so she must be faster to defend herself and other's as need be." Saise explained.

"How many times have they ended up sleeping…" Minato asked, curious.

"We have had a storm every night…" Kakashi retorted, "see only two tents up…"

"Alright, two days off, then I have another mission for your team, another C-rank. It's an escort mission to wave…after that I want you to get them ready for the chunin's, coming up in two months." the blue orbed man said, all the parents gasped at this. "Unless Kakashi you think their no…"

"They will be ready…if we get missions that are not boring, to them." The masked man said with a hint of a smirk in his voice. The other's nodded. None noticed the set of ANBU on the other side, or the exchange of currency for pictures.

-000-

"Ok, ok…I got them, hold your horses." A pre-teen boy with his white fuzzy puppy handed over the pictures, "got to say, Saku-chan is looking very good. But why do you want it anyway, Hawk-san."

The masked one pointed not to the picture of the girl in the tight top, bare mid-rif and leggings, but the looks on Sasuke's and Naruto's face. The next of Naruto snuggling Sasuke like a teddy bear, who was doing the same to Sakura. The last of Sakura picking up Kakashi one handed. "Ah…more blackmail?"

"Just so you know, Saku-chan is not allowed to date until she is sixteen…" the hawk masked one advised the young Inuzuka, who grunted out. "Thanks Kiba…"

The ANBU saluted and bounded off to find his compatriot. Who looked them over, "if you stare at this one too long, one would think you are a pedophile…Shisui." Itachi said seriously, as he had to force his orbs away from the sight of the girl as well.

"I know…Saku-chan is growing up, and figured hers would be like her mom's. Nah it's the look on their faces, even Kakashi that is what is priceless." The rodent masked one snickered, this was good dirt on their former Taichou as well.

-000-

On the other edge of the glade stood a bespectacled youth, snapping pictures madly, adorned in a leaf headband. The man just watched the three genin. Their previous explosion of entire training field using only traps and seals, combined with work this week had reached many ears. Namely for three different, powerful, entities currently paying the young medic-nin, in disguise as a genin a lot of money to keep tabs on this team. His first visitor was prompt as always, and spoke in his normal hissing tone.

"KuKuku, S-S-so, Kabuto what have you seen?" the dark man spoke.

He indicated the girl swinging her ax, the boys carting the lumber, the strength all were showing. A momentary flash of emerald trained on their location, "Haruno-san shows the same level of control as her father. Uchiha-san has the two tomoe level of sharnigan his speed and strength growing daily, and see how many clones Uzumaki-san has made."

"Have you tried…"

"No, the traps around the campsite have Haruno written all over them…" Kabuto answered.

"Such power for such pretty little dolls," The man said evenly. Kabuto blinked, the man creped him out sometimes.

"Which one?" the silver haired teen asked warily.

"All of them, of course, kukukuku…we will have a team at the chunin, and of course…" the yellow orbs of the man fell on the silver haired one, who nodded, his own infiltration. The man slithered away, a slight shiver for the other in it's wake.

A half hour later came the next one, a smooth voice, almost wooden in nature. "Kabuto-san, do you have news?"

"The focus is on Konoha for Orochimaru-sama, the association with Suna is complete…thus the exams are when we start the destabilization. I think then you could get..." The red orbs of the red haired male, followed the line of sight to take in the girl swinging her mighty ax, finally putting it down. The two boys were going back and forth, "Ah, the Kyuubi container and an Uchiha…on the same team, intriguing." The red head just starred at the pink haired girl using the ax her own size, "who is that?"

"Sakura Haruno." Kabuto answered, at the exact moment she stilled completely. It was as if frozen in place her head titled, large emerald orbs locked in place at where they were. Kabuto noticed how quickly she noticed things. Especially himself and the two visitors, he thought it was a fluke since all three had their chakra completely cloaked. "Daughter of Delacore and Saise Haruno," A slight brow lift, "yes the master of chakra control." They saw the girl lift her hand, a chakra string emit as she and her ax flew up to the tree.

"As she will be, what a lovely addition to my collection, such a wonderful doll she would make." The red headed man spoke, before leaving giving his normal funds for information to his spy.

"I am unsure of that Sasori-danna, she has the temperament of a hell cat." the teen whispered to the wind.

Another half hour later, the last one appeared. He stood for a minute just taking in the scene, his crimson orbs blazing as he watched. "She definitely takes after her mother." He spoke firmly, smoothly, "ah Naruto-kun focused for more than ten minutes, and those are shadow clones…he is controlling all ten." The silver haired man nodded.

"With the assistance of?" the teen shook his head to the man's question.

"It appears he has the natural chakra reserves of his father," the teen retorted, "and is learning how to use them effectively." The last one was on Sasuke, the grace and precision of muscle movement.

"He can go faster?" the man asked.

"He burns out that way…his stamina and brute strength has increased ten fold in the past two days alone." The onyx orbs of the man went wide a deadly combination is precision, power, control and stamina. It appeared the youngest Uchiha was working on all four.

"It appears they have been working. The explosion earlier was…" Kabuto nodded to them.

"The report I snuck a peek at, the girl modified one of her father's S-class silk web trap seals to allow for elemental inclusion. That combined with neutral chakra feed tags medics use, and a direct fire elemental infusion seal." The man's orbs widened, "all to chase away their adoring fans." The teen smirked out.

"In other ways, definitely her father's daughter," The man said lightly, then quickly changed to serious, purposeful, "Kabuto what do you relay?" The man looked to the silver haired teen, who gulped. Of all he was associated with, spied for, he knew this one to be the most deadly, especially when his tone changed.

"They are proceeding with the plan, it comes together in a few months." The raven haired man merely lifted a brow. "Yes both sets of individuals." A moment later, emerald trained on him, then a brow quirk with a small smile. "Look out below," she bellowed. She extended a hand, and swung out taking a swipe at a loose half a tree with the mighty glowing ax. Gasps resounded across the vale at the sight, with one swipe she took down half the century old oak. It fell into a quick web put out by Naruto and Sasuke. She landed lightly, her emerald momentarily dancing orbs trained on them and bowed lightly. The man chuckled lightly at her reaction, her mastery of the ax, her show of strength and intentional look to him. Kabuto looked to him, then to her in utter amazement for he could not even sense the man who was right next to him.

"How did she…know…that…you?" the silver haired man whispered out. A small smirk from the man, he just shook his head.

"Precise Chakra control is a useful skill." He said firmly. "Just get me the pictures…what are their plans for them?" he indicated the team. The silver haired man exhaled, a small smirk. "I see, she is the pretty china doll, Sasuke is the Uchiha genius du jour, since Itachi is impossible to steal away from Konoha," the teen nodded, the ANBU captain Itachi Uchiha was a dangerous adversary for any to take on, even the mighty Orochimaru. "And of course…one wants my pet, thank you, Kabuto-kun." the man flickered out, a small bundle left. This was the most important of Kabuto's payments, actual scrolls of medical jutsu's.

Later that night, as the four sat around the fire Sakura told of the different presence she sensed. "Wait the snake bastard was here…and you did not tell anyone."

"It was for two minutes…I told you guys in the beginning of the week, people were around watching…well he met with one, then another came to meet with the same person…the last one was Uchiha-sama." She finished all gasped.

"A spy?" Sakura shrugged.

"There were so many today…our parents, I know Shisui was here, Kiba, Ino, Choji, Hinata…I think she passed out three times." Sasuke smirked, as Naruto quirked his head.

"Why would she…" Kakashi even giggled at this since the boys were shirtless, and so were his clones, for part of the day.

"Plus an audience of close to 50…" she told them. Kakashi smirked. "the spy was familiar but different…that is all I can explain." Sakura answered firmly.

"But…how Saku-chan, can you do this…" she rolled her eyes to Sasuke.

"Chakra control is a useful skill, Sasu-chan." She retorted back.

"But why would Hinata-chan pass out?" Naruto asked again, not paying attention to the rest of conversation.

"Never mind Dobe, we will tell you when you grow up."

"Shut it Teme, and tell me why…" again just confused. Kakashi called one of his dog summons to relay the information of the appearance of the three and meeting with a possible spy.

-000-

Fugaku was walking back from the Konoha police head quarters, after a long day he just wanted to relax. Until he sensed the man in his home and broke into a run. His heart raced, thankful both his sons were away on missions. But fear filled him for his beloved pregnant wife was home. He threw open the door to see the man sitting politely at the table, a cup of tea in front of him nibbling a peach walnut cookie. "Good day, Fugaku." Mikoto had a placid expression, but brightened lightly towards her husband. "I told you I would return in a couple years…and so I have."

"Madara-sama came with a compromise," Mikoto told her husband, her tone light.

"I was told you were in the forest." Fugaku said to the man, who gave a curt nod.

"I will not tell of my source, however it is the same two other's are using." The onyx of the elder just trained on the clan leader. He pulled out the pictures taken from the week of the three of team 7. "My interest peeked when I got word of a certain explosion." Fugaku just breathed out. "From what I have been told, all three are targets for both Orochimaru and the Akatsuki…more than likely there will be dual attack at a vulnerable time. That is my peace offering." The man said firmly.

The two looked at the pictures, "they want to make her a doll…don't they." Mikoto asked looking at the pictures of Sakura. The man gave a nod.

"Since the puppetmaster saw her for himself…and I believe was impressed." Mikoto winced at the thought. "The process would more than likely unseal…regardless of key holder." both gasped and trained on the man, who gave a slow blink. "My reason for bringing it to your attention, and hopefully passed to her parents." Mikoto nodded her agreement.

"What do you seek Madara-sama?" Fugaku said evenly.

"Sasuke is being trained well he is showing great physical strength, stamina, power and focus…but at some point, he will need to be stronger to be able to defeat Orochimaru and defend against the Akatsuki." Fugaku inhaled, his orbs came into a slight glare.

"When the time is right, Madara-sama offers to train Sasuke." Mikoto said evenly.

"To be able to continue to protect Naruto…and in doing so my pet," Madara said with a smirk on his face.

"But you had a hand in creating…"

"Yes and No, I merely told the man that if he wished for such power he needed the bijou's…he made his own decisions."

"What assurances do we have…"

"I will not use him to destroy Konoha? Or turn him over to the Akatsuki afterward?" the man scoffed, "I now understand the true consequence for such actions and do not wish to be the bringer of such…destruction."

"A change in heart?" Fugaku laughed.

"Change in view point…I am immortal, must be neutral and let you determine the outcomes…I can merely offer assistance and knowledge." The elder spoke firmly. "In a way, I already have the greatest vengeance on Konoha and the first. The Uchiha clan is a useful, respected, integrated part of the village. No matter the desires of others to curtail our influence and power within the village. You have the ear of the Hokage, and sit as council along with your former teammate, do you not? Much to the dismay of the previous council of elders and Danzo…" the man said with slight smile.

"What kind of assistance can you offer when they come?" Fugaku asked honestly.

"I can not otherwise participate in the battles, but on my word I will stand to protect the women and children of this clan." Fugaku gave a slight nod of understanding.

The man thought for a moment, then onyx met onyx, "will you still seek…"

"Naruto-kun, for what purpose…to get my pet, I have neither the means nor ability to break such a seal. Plus, I am a selfish arrogant Uchiha bastard, after all, and I don't like to share my things." Fugaku stiffened as Mikoto stifled a chuckle with the words. "If I kill him, Kyuubi will go back to the natural order from which he came…and thus able to attack again." the man said evenly.

"Wait you called him," the man blinked, then chuckled.

"No…I did tell the clan elders to not engage in the fight, I knew he was coming…I could sense it. Yes I was here when Kyuubi attacked for that reason, but the appearance was in the natural order of Kyuubi's existence. A happy kitsune became addicted to human malignancy and hate as its food sources. He was brought about by the internal strife of the village…namely the interclan subversive wars and the actions of ROOT in their efforts to kill off not just the Haruno clan, but several other's that were dually civilian and Shinobi. Those Danzo deemed a threat to himself and the aims of the organization." Mikoto and Fugaku blinked, then looked to each other. "I warned him it could happen, since I am well aware of the beast's nature. But he wanted it…to prove to the Daiymo, how the current path of Konoha under Minato was false. But five people changed that." The man chuckled out, "two are sitting at this table."

"What of…the other?" Fugaku had to ask, he knew Delacore's concerns.

"Ah, that particular bond," the onyx orbs lit up slightly, "one would hope you already had the foresight to develop a contract with the Haruno clan." The elder baited, neither responded to this bait, which was honestly sufficient. "Upon the wisdom of another…namely the originator of the Haruno clan, with full confidence from Sanise which is in the scroll Kana will be delivering on the matter. If she is married before she is 18, I will wait until a daughter is born and ready to take her mother's place to enforce it." Both gasped at the words. "There will always be a protector…of the nation in which the circle is born to, thus Kana must stay in mist since the death of her mother. However…Sakura can only marry an Uchiha." He said firmly, arrogantly, "preferably before she is unsealed, otherwise the previous bond takes precedence." Both swallowed at the words, looking down digesting the words.

Fugaku looked to his wife, she gave a slight nod. "Madara-sama said Orochimaru is building an army of curse marked individuals…and we need to think…Itachi, he has not been able to take when the man tried, but Sasuke is targeted now." She said firmly, softly.

"What can I tell Delacore and Minato…dear, you know…" Madara breathed in at this.

"You give their council great consideration…hmphf…years ago I would have said it was foolish…but," the man gazed outside for a moment. "One Delacore teaching Itachi chakra control prevented major problems, ne?" he said evenly, a small smirk of acknowledgement crossed Fugaku's gaze. "I have heard of his skills keep his opponents guessing, since he deviates from using Uchiha skills, often. He utilizes a fighting style reflective of his mother, at times." Mikoto blushed slightly at this. "I have learned, those born of the never ending circle partake of wisdom born of infinity…all tied and it seeps into their consciousness, or at least that is what Kana told me." The raven haired man, who now appeared younger than Fugaku, just looked away his orbs showed a truth. "She knows…what happened, as does Natalia, but was never told." His words were now deeper, fuller, and considerate. Both Mikoto and Fugaku reacted. "For the Hokage, probably a means that would represent my intentions that I am equally bound to…" the man said firmly.

"A blood oath," Fugaku said with conviction. Madara smiled, and blinked.

"And congratulations," the man indicated Mikoto, who smiled lightly with a slight blush at the words. "Another peace offering, you are striving for a daughter. If she is taught chakra control…she may activate Sharnigan as well, but you will want her chakra channels reinforced." the man said with a smile.

-000-

By the end of the week, the forest completely cleared. Team 7 cleaned up their campsite, and made their way out. They stopped by the Nara residence and were offered a meal. All were given compliments on the work, and appreciation. When they got back to town, Kakashi told the three to meet him in two days, their next mission already assigned.

"Let me guess, babysitting?"

"Or painting?"

"OR weeding?"

Kakashi smirked, "a C-ranked escort mission." All gasped, a renewed spirit as the three bounded for ramen before going home. The three came up to see the other teams, getting a round of applause, all looked confused.

"You guys provided such great entertainment…and the 'perfect example of teamwork.' Our mission was to watch…" Ino came up.

"Yeah and tons of great shots…see Hinata." Kiba flashed a picture of a shirtless Naruto, the girl blushed, nosebleed and passed out. Shino caught her, as Ino boinked the Inuzuka male on the head. Naruto ran over, the confused look in his eyes again.

"Why does this make Hinata-chan pass out, it's just me and teme hauling wood." six simultaneous head smacks occurred.

"Of course this one…of Sasu-teme and Naruto going into nosebleed mode, was funny as hell…" Kiba held up, Sakura came up. It was her the first morning and looks on the boys face made her ep. Sasuke growled. Naruto looked at it, and fell over with a nosebleed.

"Way to go Dobe…" Sakura quirked her head, the confused look again on her face. Sasuke looked at it, the way her body was angled her bosom and bottom were highlighted, her abs clearly visible. The early morning sun on her hair, and her, a quick flash of a blush on the Uchiha's face, and he threw the picture back.

"Ah…Sasu-teme, you missed the best part…" Kiba isolated the look on Kakashi's face. Sasuke's face dropped as a smirk spread, Sakura tried to look only to have the two boys pull it away. She did not need to know their sensei was that much of a pervert. Ino grabbed a few photos her turquoise orbs going wide.

"Wow, sasu-chan…got strong, maybe now you can beat up the fan girls on your own." All the boys laughed at the words of the blonde, Sasuke sneered at her. She just blew him an air kiss, "I know…I am annoying because…gasp I am right." Ino picked, the onyx orbs rolled, "love you too…Sasu-chan." Sakura came up to look over her shoulder. "hey do you think your mom will let you…" Ino looked to her friend. Sakura growled lightly.

"Saku-chan, those clothes look nice on you." Choji remarked in his normal kind way. The girl smiled to him.

"Thank you, Choji-kun, I finally let Ino-pig dress me…"

The blonde lifted her fist in victory, "Yosh, the mistress of style and good taste rules!"

"Don't let it go to your head, Ino-pig," the blonde glared at the pink, then Sakura changed subjects. "But I know my mom will insist on the dress unless it is a mission like this…where it is pointless, I hope." Emerald rolled, as did turquoise both crossed their fingers for luck.

"Your mom is super overprotective," Kiba said looking at her, both girls had a 'duh' look on their faces.

"Probably up there with your dad, Ino-chan." Choji added, both girls nodded then looked to each other, "wait trip to star," both smirking at a shared joke, then they shook their heads.

"Nope, her mom is worse…" Ino tilted her head to Sakura, who was nodding emphatically.

All the Rookie 9, tried to squish into the ramen stand. As they continued talking, laughing and sharing stories, much like the group would do during the academy. Akamaru jumped on to Sakura's lap, who she lavished attention and love to the pup. She gave him all sort of kisses. Kiba just beamed at the sight. Sasuke smacked him, "Inumaru gets treated the same…"

"We will see…" the dog loving boy said. "Hey Saku-chan, can you help me walk Akamaru and Inumaru tomorrow, it's their normal run day and…" she nodded emphatically.

"Oh yes, do you want me to pack a picnic?" she tilted her pink head, with wide emerald orbs. The brown haired boy nodded his agreement. All were shocked until, she then ruffled the small white dog, "and bring all sorts of special treats for my growing boy." She continued to nuzzle…the dog. Sasuke just laid a hand on Kiba, a smirk of victory in his onyx orbs. But the challenge was laid, and Sakura never noticed.

Naruto would have reacted, but unfortunately Shino decided to show Hinata another picture and she was now against the blonde boy, passed out. Plus he knew Sakura loved to play with the Inuzuka dogs just as much as he did.

The three of team 7 were told about all that happened with their sensei's to include all being ordered to get weights. Choji hated this to no end, but his Sensei offered to by him BBQ if he could successful work up his strength and speed, for defensive maneuvers.

Everyone went to leave, Naruto offered to walk Hinata home since she was his neighbor and well he was concerned about the amount she has been passing out. Sasuke ended up following Sakura, glaring at all the little boys that were watching her pass with drool falling from their lips. She turned around a moment later her head tilted. He grabbed her wrist.

"It's getting dark, and the creeps have been around." He said firmly, not looking at her.

She giggled at the words, she threaded her hand through his elbow, "then escort me like a proper gentleman…silly." This earned her a pinking of his cheeks. They walked in silence, Sasuke glaring at her fan boys and Sakura glaring at his fan girls, until they reached her house. Emerald gazed over at him, she poked at his new muscles lightly, "I guess you did get some muscles…way to go, Sasuke-kun," She giggled out and turned to enter her house.

"Why are you and your mom so…"

"Strong…our muscle structure is different…Tano is as well," She said firmly. "It's a no Tenshi thing," she answered honestly.

"For the wings…I saw your mother take him out for flying lessons." she nodded, as she indicated her shoulders, back, upper arms and upper chest.

"Must be able to handle it…even I am bound…but with the enhanced muscle comes," Sasuke nodded his understanding. He looked to her wrists. "These increase speed of muscle movement…if you ask your brother…he might give you the ones he used when he was on dad's team." Sasuke looked to her, a smile on his lips. "Even tips…Shisui would as well." Now a true smile came to her from her lifelong friend.

"Thank you Sakura," he said honestly. He did appreciate it when she gives him ideas to improve, which always seem to include tips towards his goal. She smiled in return, and gave him the lightest pecks on the cheek.

"Your welcome, Sasuke-kun," His orbs widened, he gulped and was frozen until he heard the tell tale, 'Sasuke-kun,' of his fan girls. The boy turned on his heels, and then ran for his life.

_**Thoughts, Kudos and appreciation:**_

What could the C-ranked escort mission be, hmmm, I wonder?

As happened with Team 5, Minato will delineate his expectations for the team progression. A little addition of a few other cannon characters, I will probably adding more of the other teams shortly. Definitely Kiba, Hinata, Shino and Choji…I wonder if I should have the other's figure out the secret, hmmm.

Woot, thanks to Angels-Requiem & chibi-chan for the idea on what to do with Madara…not suddenly good, but neutral…and well he is a selfish arrogant Uchiha bastard after all, more development on this in the next chappie.

Per reviewer requests, we have more moments, of time with Team 7, who is setting the standard, even with troublesome, meddlesome parents. Sasori has a new puppet in mind, and it has pink hair.

The next chapter will be the 'date' with Kiba, who must face the terrifying glare of an overprotective mother, teammates hell bent on ruining the moment and last but not least…well that is giving to much away.

Your reviews feed my passion.

-Meanna


	15. As simple as walking a dog

Title: Life is Never that Simple

**Title:** Life is Never that Simple

**Chapter:** As simple as walking a dog

**Author:**meannaneko

**Characters/Pairing:**none

**Type:** Continuous (InComplete)

**Genre:** General/ficlets life

**Word Count:** 8370

**Rating:**T (just to be safe for language mostly)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

**Summary:**What if one simple change, changes the fate of an entire village. This is the start of arch two, Team 7 is formed. This is an AU story, non-mass, ages defined below.

**Author's note: **

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto 12 years old

Itachi- 17 years old

Shisui- 18 years old

_**On with the Show!**_

Sakura was busily getting her basket packed, going through her mental list of all she wanted to bring for the day. She knew it was just two friends going to walk the dogs, but she was excited. She was telling her mom it was not a date, but for Sakura it was a boy who was not her teammate taking her on an outing. In this she was thrilled to be acknowledged. Kiba was sweet and a really nice guy. Her excitement grew, as she glided around the kitchen.

Her mother just watched as she sipped her tea, the elder pinkette was tempted not to let her daughter go. The reassurances meant little for the look in her daughter's eyes, her excitement palpable. It was very telling. However it was Hana's confirmation, that it was the day to walk the dogs. Somehow Akamaru told Inumaru in their dog language Sakura was coming, which sent both dogs in a tail chasing happy fury. In the end, Saise could just watch.

An hour later, the picnic basket ready, Sakura had tried five different hair styles. She had trimmed her bangs a little to cover her forehead. She adjusted her part so the bangs swept across her forehead, held in place with a nice emerald butterfly clip. The clip matched the butterflies on the now lightly shape revealing sun dress and shawl she was wearing. She even put on lip gloss, which her mother wiped off.

Her mother just looked at her, her hair looked nicely done in a chopstick bun. The dress was modest, yet not as shapeless as her normal training dress, with a matching shawl draped over her bare shoulders. When Saise asked why not wear the normal dress, "we are not training mom, just running with the dogs." Sakura told the older pinkette. "This is modest, correct?" the woman had to agree. Her daughter looked the picture of a proper young lady.

The knock came, the girl leapt for the door only to be beaten by her mother who used a jutsu to beat her there. Saise opened the door to see the young Inuzuka not his normal coat, but just in short pants and a button down shirt. Akamaru and Inumaru were by his side sitting nicely. The boy's hair even combed, "Come in Kiba-kun…" the woman invited, politely.

The boy bowed lightly, and he and the dogs came in. All three were on their best behavior. Sakura waved, with a glare at her mother. The boy was speechless his orbs went very wide at the sight of the girl, who was a tomboy at heart, looking like…a beautiful young lady.

"Please tell me of your route?" Saise asked kindly. The boy defined it. "Be aware there are still tremendous issues regarding my daughter's safety." Inumaru barked, Kiba's eyes widened and Akamaru whined at the thought. "Yes…the same, plus another…very astute of you Inumaru." The woman said to the dog, patting him on the head in approval, said dog wagged and yipped to the praise.

Sakura grabbed her basket, and went past her mother, "let's go, Kiba-kun…" the younger went to leave.

"Ah, young lady," This stopped Sakura in her tracks, and she turned to her mother, who hitched a brow. The girl came over, "we will be careful, bye." Kiba went to go but not before getting a glare from her mother, a look of, 'touch my daughter and die.' That sent a shiver up and down the spine of the boy.

Once outside, Sakura bent down to greet Inumaru with a full hug, love, coos of adoration and kisses. "I have missed you Inumaru." She nuzzled into the large brown dog, who nuzzled back. Akamaru whined at her side for being left out. This brought a giggle from the girl, who picked up the pup and started loving on the white fuzz ball. Kiba watched, smirking, he thought it was cool that this totally awesome, pretty girl adores their dogs. The two left, Inumaru at their side, and Akamaru on Kiba's shoulder.

"I apologize for my mom." She admitted with a blush.

"It's ok…Hana told me how overprotective your mom is…but that's ok, cuz well…if I had a daughter as pretty as you…I would be as well." The brown haired boy said with a slight blush looking away. Of course Inumaru yipped his agreement to the statement, he is an overprotective father of his puppies. The girl gaped at him, soon followed by a beaming blushing smile.

"Thank you, Kiba-kun," she said softly, a true sweetness in her voice that made the brown haired boy blush harder. A moment later he noticed the fan boys, and knew he needed to be appropriate.

"May I have the pleasure of escorting you on this outing," he asked, as he was instructed by his sister. She had told him formality and politeness was of the utmost importance. She giggled lightly, and quickly threaded her hand through his offered elbow. Seething glances came from most fan boys to be met with a slight glare from Kiba, and growls from the two dogs on their sides.

None noticed a set of blue orbs trained on them at this moment, as they walked past the ramen stand he currently inhabited. Whose orbs went wide at the sight of teammate, she looked…amazing. Naruto heard the conversation, the blushes, the sweetness in the girls voice. The question of Kiba, and her reaction sent the blonde's pulse to beat wildly in his chest. A racing heat of anger and jealousy came over the blonde. Naruto did something never heard of, paid for his **uneaten** ramen to find the teme.

The two could come up with a plan to stop this madness, no one takes their Saku-chan out, without their permission, period.

-000-

Naruto looked everywhere, the Uchiha training grounds, the porches, even the garden which Sasuke would tend with his mother from time to time. But could not find the teme anywhere until he passed the porch…the porch under which sat three Uchiha, namely Shisui, Itachi and Sasuke. "Teme…Saku-chan…Kiba…are…"

"He asked her to help run the dogs through the forest, last night, dobe." Sasuke retorted evenly.

"That's not it…teme." Naruto growled out.

"Ah, is Naru-kun jealous?" Shisui baited, this earned him a feral growl from the blonde boy. Shisui was rather taken aback with the reaction, he tried to allay the concern. "They are just taking the dogs out…"

"There's more to it…" Naruto sputtered out, tersely.

"Can Saku-chan not go on outings with other friends?" Itachi asked smoothly, flustering the blonde pre-teen.

"That's not it…he is flirting, even called her…pretty." Sasuke looked to him quizzically.

"Well, she is." Shisui said matter-of-factly, this earned him another growl from Naruto and a glare from Sasuke. "Boys, calm down, it's harmless," Shisui tried to diffuse, as he saw the youngest of the Uchiha starting to tense up to his teammates bluster and frustrations.

"That maybe what her mother is convinced of," Naruto threw back. "But how often does Kiba comb his hair…or leave his coat at home?" Naruto looked knowingly to his raven haired friend. To add fuel for the raven, "and she looks like a doll, teme." Sasuke orbs shot to the blonde, bleeding to crimson understanding perfectly what that statement meant. The two pre-teen boys leapt away without another word.

Itachi chuckled out, "mine." Shisui just shook his head at the two who just left, chuckling with his cousin.

Shisui gasped out, "they're overreacting…"

"And how many boys did you beat to a bloody pulp for even approaching Hana in our genin and chunin days?" Itachi asked his cousin seriously, who gulped at the statement with a slight nose twitch. "And would now that you are one month from formally courting your girl…" a slight growl from Shisui was enough to stop a grinning Itachi.

"Hey…you know…it's not that safe in the woods…and well, want to get…"

"More blackmail…" Itachi answered for his cousin, he just stood with a shrug and went to get a camera.

-000-

Naruto and Sasuke waited patiently, well as patiently as they could for the door to be answered. Saise opened it, with a slight quirk of a brow, she gave them the information they sought. Namely the path her daughter and Kiba were taking, their excuse for wanting it was the knowledge that the snake bastard and Madara had been sighted around. They merely wanted to ensure Sakura's safety. Saise did not buy their excuse, but would not begrudge them the information. Once the door closed, she was face to face with her husband.

"Instead of just having an overprotective mom, she has possessive, overprotective teammates," she beamed to the now laughing man.

The two pre-teens trekked the path they were told, they were almost to the end when they heard her wind chime giggle, followed by a male chuckle. "I am serious, Kiba-kun…that's what happened." She laughed out.

"It's just…wow." He gaped at her.

"Well and then when the ax came flying at me…that's when I got scared." She added. The boys came close, both with chakras cloaked, or so they thought. The scene was picturesque, the two sitting leisurely on a cloth. Food was in front of them, cups as well. Inumaru nestled in the crook of her bent knee, while Akamaru was currently in front of Sakura as her hand was slowly smoothing his ruffled fur. The glow from her orbs, and brilliant smile was radiant.

"Well, at least it likes you," Kiba said, his brown orbs soft, as he was laughing with her. Both the raven haired and blonde coifed boy glowered at the sight. "Your sensei…"

The girl nodded, "Yep, Yamato-sensei works with me once a week…his elementals match the ax."

"Why is it you are not allowed weapons?" she chuckled

"My brother's…they would use chakra strings to steal my dad's, thinking they were toys. Mom kinda freaked after that…" she laughed.

"Alright…you hit like a hammer, why is it took you so long to finally fight back?" she giggled at the question.

"My mom said I could, I mean I have been fighting against Naru-kun and Sasu-chan, all my life…but I was not allowed to fight anybody else. My turn, so Shisui and Hana are?" Kiba nodded and smiled, Inumaru yipped happily.

"Yep, finally…mom said in one month, but we know they have dating for…" the two finished in unison, "years."

"Well…every time Hana-chan watches us Shi-kun camps out on the couch, soon followed by Ita-kun." Kiba laughed at Sakura silly manner.

"For the longest time, I was jealous…you got to spend more time with my sister than I did," Kiba admitted. Sakura blushed at this with a sly smile.

The two boys seethed at the smiles, the lightest blushes that would cross her features. Problem was they were unsure how to break up this little scene, "no show me…"

"What so you can tell everyone, I don't think so." Sakura giggled out.

"I would not do that…please." He gave her the largest puppy dog eyes, not to mention Akamaru was as well pleading.

"Fine," she breathed out, gently removed Inumaru, she took off her sandals. "Shinobi sandals and this does not work." She took a fan out of the basket, and proceeded to open it. She stood up, shoulder's back and an air of regal grace and elegance. She started a slow dance, her movements not of a shinobi, as she pointed her toes to a maneuver. Her hand and fan was elegantly tracing through the air. Her limbs moved with a slow liquidity that was the opposite of shinobi movements. Her face was impassive, yet soft and warm. As short as it was, it was breath taking in it's refined beauty. It ended with a curtsey of sophistication, while her face was demurely hidden by the fan. Both dogs barked their approval, as Kiba applauded. Sakura sat back down with a light huff. "Thank you."

The two boys were still stunned speechless, neither had seen her do this dance. Both knew of her upbringing, and her times of holding an air of regal superiority but to see her actually do it, like that. Plus the dance was, magnificent.

"That…you did for the court?" Kiba asked, as she nodded and smiled.

"Yes had to prove that I can be…the appropriate princess of Star to grandma's things," both boys gasped at this.

"And why you punch any one who says it," Kiba laughed out to her nodding head. "Things?"

"The Haruno clan and the Saiuto clan get along as well as the Uchiha and Hyuuga do, and have similar insult matches…being caught in the middle is never fun." Kiba laughed at this, the hidden other's hide their smirks at the comment. "It was test to see if I would be suitable to take mom's position later," the two boys looked stunned, neither knew this.

"Your father's as well," the brown haired boy asked, Sakura nodded to the statement.

"Either myself or Tomako will…Tou-san has not decided yet," she admitted softly. "One other of my cousin's has access to chakra…so she may be trained, but she is only six." Sakura added.

"Tano is leaving," he asked softly, she gave a small sad smile.

"When he is sixteen…he has no choice, even if he does not want to…he keeps telling mom he would rather be dipped in oil and burned alive." Kiba gasped, "he hated living with them." Her visage changed quickly. "Ok your turn, now I know Hinata-chan pretty well, even that she plays violin," Kiba gaped, as she smiled fully, she quickly added. "Like all Hyuuga classically trained she and Neji play very well," her words weighted, Kiba had to laugh at the words, "but Shino-san, what is he like?" Kiba started talking about the Aburame clan, the use of bugs. He talked about the quiet guy being pretty smart. Kiba spoke for a few more minutes, her orbs glued on him in quiet attentiveness. Towards the end a slight blush crept up the boy's cheeks to have the intense emerald fully trained on him. "Do you know…"

"About the band? Yeah, I have heard from Ino…all about it, since Shikamaru plays guitar in it," Kiba laughed out at her words, four sets of jaws dropped.

"She did say we need a lead singer," he hinted, Sakura gasped at the suggestion. But the dogs both barked at her. "Hana added you…can sing," Sakura lowered her eyes at this. "very well…I guess the 'girly' Karaoke games tipped her off?" he added. This brought another wind chime giggle. A moment later Sakura perked up, a sniff, she put on her shoes. "Is there something wrong?"

"Someone's…coming." She said with great seriousness, Kiba jumped ready to fight Akamaru did as well. Inumaru just gave a lazy yawn. But then…"oh I know who it is shall we go say Hi?' she asked the large brown dog. Who jumped on all fours, yipped for her to get on, "it's my cousin…and…yeah, Fish face!" She was off like a shot on the dog, that is when the two males came out glaring viciously at the brown haired boy.

"How dare you, my Saku-chan…" Naruto huffed and sputtered out. Kiba smiled to them.

"What, we were getting to know each other…she is really an awesome person, and she said yes." The glowers of the two increased, as killing intent was coming off both in waves. This made Kiba very nervous, as did Akamaru.

"Next time ask us, first." Sasuke said in a low, perfectly punctuated tone as his Sharnigan spun.

"I see being overprotective are we?" Kiba tried to challenge.

Sasuke had a question, "and if the dobe asked out Hinata-chan?" the blonde turned, "what teme," but both Kiba and Akamaru growled at the thought. Sasuke blinked, point made.

"Fair enough, Uchiha."

"Good, Inuzuka." Sasuke said with full arrogance. Kiba gathered their things, and went with her teammates to follow after the pinkette.

The two hidden in the tree, just smirked. "Sasu-chan handled it well."

"He made an excellent point."

"Saku-chan is still going to hurt them for it." Shisui retorted back, another shrug from the raven haired man. Shisui's eyes grew, dark serious for a moment which of course was a clue. Of all the Uchiha, Shisui was best to read when it came to personal things, but could hide when needed. Itachi looked to him, the question in his orbs, "I'm just worried for our little Saku-chan…that's all."

"For when the little fan boys turn into men," Itachi said evenly, a slight sigh and a blink was the response of the brown haired male. For some odd reason, the raven haired male felt the same trepidation for their dear Saku-chan. A shiver of an ache ran through him…but then an unspeakable rage towards any who try to hurt her.

"She is already the pretty lady china doll." Shisui breathed out, Itachi just gave a curt nod. "I guess, also knowing she is so rebellious…and so good at overcoming obstacles to her goals…" Shisui trailed, this paled Itachi for a moment. "Ah, you get it, even if it is to have a social life that is not dictated by others, to be seen and acknowledged for who she is…" Itachi could just give a curt nod. That is exactly what they witnessed, between the two pre-teens, a boy learning about who the girl is.

"You might want to talk to Saise-san about this," Itachi said to his cousin. He shook his head.

"No, I'll talk to Dellie-sensei, he may have a better means of dealing with Saise-san's…um…response." Shisui finished with a smile that brought a smirk from his cousin. "Hey…you know their band is pretty good…actually." Shisui changed subjects, Itachi rolled his eyes. Even if Itachi was accustom to the mood and thought swings of his lifelong friend, it could be annoying. "Especially if they had great…lyrics to work with," Itachi blinked. "And hey…Saku-chan singing…I can just imagine." Itachi finally groaned.

"Fine…have Hana-chan give them to her brother." Itachi relented, since he knew better than to fight Shisui when he had an idea like this. What started as a sanity keeping measure, writing stories and poems that described the life of a shinobi had turned into a true habit for the raven haired teen.

-000-

A good 200 meters away the bounding dog with the pink haired girl came to stop right before the two mist nin's, "Fish Face!" she went running towards the tall blue man, who was grinning madly and glomped. He spun the pinkette, as she giggled.

"My, my, Pinky you are growing like those weeds your mom has…" she punched him lightly, well maybe not. The man rubbed his arm, "ow…you hit harder too." The girl smiled brilliantly. "Hey, I hope your not out here by yourself, there are some real creeps roaming the woods lately." Kisame said worry and warning in his voice. Inumaru came up, begging the tall blue man for attention. "Good to see you as well Inumaru."

"Saku-chan." Kana held out her arms, to be embraced by the pink haired girl, who was only a few inches shorter than her. While embraced, Sakura felt a small sense of chakra wandering through her, never seeing a small glare in the orbs of her cousin. "My you have grown into a very lovely young lady." The pink haired girl blushed fully at the words. With this the three boys came up behind her, Kiba in visible shock. But Naruto beamed a brilliant smile as Sasuke smirked.

"Hyperboy, what the hell are you doing out here?" Sakura whipped around her orbs now a furious jade. This made the boys back up.

It was Kiba who saved the two from being beaten senseless, "Saku-chan, they had a good point…I would feel the same about Hina-chan." This made the glare recede somewhat. Both mist-nin's looked to the girl and the three boys, nodding their understanding.

Sakura huffed for now, but she will get her revenge, oh yes she will get her revenge, "Kiba-kun, this is my cousin Kana Tsubasa and her escort Kisame Hoshigaki." Sakura said firmly. The three boys came up, Naruto and Sasuke bowing to them both with smiles, even if Sasuke's is only slight.

"What brings you…"

"We are meeting with your father, Naruto-kun, and a few others…and well." Kana looked to Kisame.

"We're getting hitched," Sakura gasped in happy surprise hugging them both fully, "yeah the Mizukage won't do it."

"And well, going to star just to get attacked by a certain sword, or the rest of the things that surround her royal haughtiness is never a good idea." This made the pinkette giggle.

"My aunt or my cousin?" Sakura asked firmly, with her head tilted, making the large blue man laugh fully.

Sasuke titled his head, Naruto exhaled, "Yeah…that's what she means…insult for insult." Kana looked to him.

"Did they…to you too?" the blonde gave a curt nod.

"Just really rude, they are only respectful because of my dad. But her grandma Nattie is pretty cool," Naruto brightened immediately, Sakura nodded to his words.

"How have things been?" Kana looked to her cousin meaningfully.

Sakura intertwined her elbow with her older cousin, as the group walked back to Konoha, "good…could you talk to mom and dad, about at least letting me…"

Kana looked to her deeply, "no not yet," Sakura pouted. "In a couple years…ok, kiddo…then I promise to stand up to your parents for you." The woman said kindly, firmly.

"Why wait…" Kana scanned the audience and whispered in her cousin's ear.

"Puberty, when your hormones and emotions level off," Sakura's orbs went wide and her mouth formed an "o" of understanding. The group continued, Kisame asking if they were the genin team that blew up a training field. Sasuke remained stoic, as Sakura and Naruto dropped their head. The large man laughed fully at their responses. Of course Kiba had to show them the pictures from the week before, because well they were in his pack.

"Damn Pinky that's your ax?" Sakura beamed, "wanna spar." A tell tale glint in the orbs of the man.

"Your on Fish face…" the boys all gasped.

"Are these, shadow clones, Naruto-kun?"

"Yep…Kana-sama…"

"Impressive," the boy blushed, for even if the grouchy one was not happy to see her. Naruto was, or at least the tall guys who was always funny.

"So Sakura, if you are so strong can you lift?" Sasuke baited, this earned him a glare. She turned to Kisame, "sorry about this." she lifted the man one handed.

"NO No no not again…damn it, Pinky." The little pink haired girl, who hit mid chest, picked the large blue man up, over her head. This made Kana double over laughing. Sasuke glared for a second, as Naruto and Kiba gasped.

"Yes Sasu-chan, arrogant ass." Sakura snarled out at the teen.

"Che, annoying."

"I know you are, Sasu-teme…" Sakura said with a smile. The group finished getting back, Sakura thanked Kiba for a nice time. Plus giving a ton more love to the dogs, who just soaked up the attention. Kana and Kisame said they had to head to the Hokage tower first to report in, but would be by later. Sasuke and Naruto faded away knowing if they went along their teammate would have her revenge. Sakura entered the house to be face to face with two set's of furious orbs trained on her. The smile she had in her heart, faded.

"A date?"

"It was not a date…it was an outing, we ran the dogs, we had the picnic…Sasuke and Naruto were hiding in the bushes. Itachi-kun and Shi-kun were hiding in a tree." The girl listed, as her orbs were now cold hard jade, her shoulder's back, and not giving an inch.

"You know the rules." Her mother retorted. Sakura smirked.

"Fine, I will stop going for ramen with Naruto and Sasuke. I will stop going on outings that you demand I attend that have males present, mother. I will stop training with Yamato-sensei, since," gasp, "I am alone with a male." Sakura was practically yelling.

"Your not dressed…"

"Like a lady?" Sakura asked, firmly. "Isn't that what you have been training me to do all these years?" her emerald orbs going from one to other. The fury in Delacore's orbs receded as he saw the two stubborn females locked in glares. Shisui was correct, the male needed to deal with Sakura not Saise.

"Sakura, what do you think today was?" her father asked seriously.

"A chance for two people to get to know each other…a little better, as people, dad." Sakura admitted. His orbs still trained on her, he heard it, what the two observed. But the problem is his wife at this point. "never mind…you wouldn't understand…I assume I am grounded, correct?" Both gave a curt nod, she cloaked her chakra. Trudged in defeat up to her room, at least that is what she let them think.

"If I am going to get in trouble for something…might as well be for something worthwhile…" she smirked out. She sensed around the house, counting the people, and where, another slow smirk as a stab rang through her heart. She grabbed her pack full of her hidden personal seals and tags. She disabled the traps and alarms on her window, opened it, extended a chakra string and swung away in the opposite direction of the two males situated to her right.

Delacore sensed the shift in her, right before she went upstairs but did not follow his instincts. "We handled that wrong, Saise." He told his wife.

"I know…" A few minutes later, a brown haired male poofed in, two sets of orbs went wide as they ran upstairs. "She disabled the traps and alarms."

Itachi appeared at the window shaking his head, "she is completely cloaked."

"Are you sure the puppet master was out there?"

"We have had sightings on the Northern border, we suspect they have a hideout there." Shisui answered

"Shit," Delacore tried, closing his eyes, then shaking his head.

"Isn't Kana coming today?" Saise asked. Shisui and Itachi nodded.

"Hokage's office, I'll go get her," a flurry of leaves and the man disappeared.

Delacore did not even knock, as he barged in much to the dismay of Minato. "And yes he is on the northern border…"

His shock to see Madara, Kana and Kisame standing there, was immeasurable. "Uh…Kana, we need…your help…" she clenched her fists as she twirled to face him, her orbs already dancing.

"Dammit, Dellie stop treating your Haruno daughter like a sheltered princess," she closed her orbs, a sense of moving chakra. "Damn no wonder, she is completely cloaked even from a Haruno. That little shit is using…fuck grandma Nattie's conceal tags," Delacore gaped. Kana growled to her cousin, "you are lucky I am here. When did she learn to move that fast, damn it…she is already five miles outside the northern gate." Delacore went to leave, her orbs widened further, "you won't get to her in time, it's him and…another." The stopped the man in his tracks.

Minato said quickly, "this is your time to prove it, Madara-sama." The man blinked and looked to Delacore, who was looking to the side. With a gulp, all could tell was the man swallowing his pride.

"Madara-sama, please can you retrieve Sakura." Blue green met onyx, with a curt nod he grasped Kana's hand and a moment later he was gone. A minute later, a nod was given from the woman.

-000-

Sakura raced through the trees swinging effortlessly, with the speed she had acquired with the months of weights. She was furious, frustrated and most of all, she felt betrayed. In her mind inner was kicking the shit out of all them, pummeling Itachi, Shisui, Sasuke and Naruto. Inner yelled all sorts of curse words at her parents, unfortunately her movements on autopilot as she enjoyed the images inner presented. **'Uh, outer…there is someone up ahead.'**

The pink haired girl snapped out of it, to see a red haired man standing there. His head quirked to the side, his black cloak with red clouds surrounding his form tightly. **'OH SHIT!**' Next to him was a blonde haired teenager, his blue orbs glowing. "This is the girl, Sasori-danna, yeah. Your right, she is pretty."

"And already perfectly matched, how considerate of the pretty doll." Sakura gasped as she went to run to find the blonde in front of her. His eyes roaming greedily up and down her form, holding her by the waist by one hand as the other traced up her side. **'That asswipe is feeling us up!'** Inner screeched her disapproval.

"Can we have fun first, yeah?" the blonde looked to his partner.

"As long she is still alive, and relatively undamaged," the red head said stoically. Stunned emerald turned to fierce jade in a matter of a second as Sakura punched out, "Like hell!" at the blonde teen sending him flying fifteen feet and took off running.

"I will get you for that, little girl, yeah." The blonde got up to chase after the pinkette.

He chased after her. Sakura had enough time to pull a small silk web seal. She charged it and threw it at the charging blonde, who was engulfed in the chakra string trap.

"Now this is a resourceful little puppet." The red head pursued, chakra strings shooting out of his fingers. One grabbed her leg, and was yanking. Sakura concentrated and with a blob of chakra, disengaged herself from the string. "intriguing." The red haired puppet man continued the chase.

Sakura's heart was racing, she was terrified beyond measure at this moment. All she could think was to run. She did not see the figure with a black cloak flicker in that she ran right into, thump. The figure wrapped it's arms around her and she screamed very loud, "GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF!" She started to thrash wildly, punching and kicking trying desperately to hit a certain location.

"Now, Sakura-chan we had an agreement, no more targeted punches and kicks, correct?"

Hit her ears, in the low, smooth voice of Madara. She stopped immediately, and looked up. Emerald met onyx, a smirk adorned his handsome face. "Uchiha-sama?" he gave a small nod.

"Madara-sama," the red head said smoothly, as he came to a stop.

"Who is this, danna, yeah?" the blonde said, wiggling to break free of the trap.

"A former…participant," the puppet master said smoothly. "all we wish is for the girl." The red head said smoothly.

"For that, you must go through me," his orbs bled to Sharnigan.

"I see, and why," the impassive voice showed no emotion.

"My reasons," the raven said firmly. Sasori gave a slight indication and the two left quickly.

Without thinking the girl wrapped her arms around the man, "thank you, Uchiha-sama, thank you." Sakura whispered, her terror washing away for the moment. She was happy to be saved. "But ah…how did you…?" her emerald orbs trained up.

"Kana could still find you," he said firmly.

"That means, you were meeting in the Hokage's office?" she asked, her large emerald orbs trained on the man. Who nodded, looking down at her large emerald orbs, a brief flicker that she is not going to get much taller. The man purposely pushed the girl away. Kneeling, he trained his gaze up to hers.

"Sakura, why would you expose yourself to such danger?" her orbs large, wide and innocent.

"I did not know…he wants to make me into an actual doll, is that what he meant?" her face showed the incredulous nature of the idea. Madara just nodded.

"That would be bad for Sakura no Tenshi Haruno." Emerald orbs became saucers, "yes I know your name, and what it means if you are unsealed which that process will do." Her orbs went really wide, as a shiver went up and down her spine. "My question is do you?"

"Uh, Um…Yes and no…" she ran her hand ran shakily over her forehead, "from what I could pick up with conversations I was not suppose to hear, then get confirmation in a way…what it means."

"Ah, so you are treated special, told you are special…but not told how you are special."

"Pretty much…" she sighed out.

"Now let's get you back." She hesitated, pulled away. Onyx orbs narrowed.

"Can I have a minute, please," She said to the wind.

"If you tell me why, you ran like that."

"It's like everyone else wants to tell me what I should do, how I should be, who I should be…but not see…who I am." She said distantly, her voice was deeper, firmer, fuller. Her eyes trained away as a silent tear trekked down her cheek, those words he did not expect. He had honestly expected it to be a frivolous reason, but in truth it was something much deeper. "I am told I will be a medic-nin, trained as a medic…even doing rounds as training. It's funny…I hear often that I am not really fit to be a shinobi. I don't train like one…if they only knew…six days a week I am in that hospital, training to be a medic." Her emerald orbs still trained away, a heavy resigned sigh escaped her pouted lips.

"In truth, I probably will be since I would not even let Ita-kun squish a bug." The man fought a chuckle at the pouted out words, "he was trying to prove to me I do not have the nature to kill…funny thing is I hate death, but helping with life. My favorite is the maternity wing, helping deliver babies." Madara just starred, awe overtaking him. Her truth, her soul, her beautiful heart was blazingly clear, even now. "So yeah…I guess in my heart I know he's right. But that does not mean, I should not have say in my own future. I guess the worst part…it is only Ita-kun, Shi-kun and Kana-chan, who explains things to me. They respect my intelligence and do not shut me out of the conversation." Her orbs trained back on the man who was still just in awe of her, "I am sorry…you don't need to her the ramblings of a twelve year old girl." She said with a blush.

"Not a worry you spoke the truth?" his asked honestly, which earned a quick emphatic nod. "I think you need to tell your parents, what you just told me." He stood up with that, "time to go back."

"Wait, Thank you again, Uchiha-sama."

"Madara, please."

"Madara-sama," Her head tilted to the side, her exotic orbs wide, and a slight pout to her lips. The man sucked in, and shook his head…too many memories flooded back with the look in her inquisitive orbs and those words. Some he needed to desperately suppress for the time being, "Madara-san?" the man nodded, that worked. Her wind chime giggle reverberated, and he received a brilliant sparkling smile. A small smile came across his lips in return that made her gasp her happiness, she adored when a handsome Uchiha smiled.

-000-

Madara put his hand on Sakura's shoulder a moment later the two were back in the Hokage's office. Many stunned orbs trained on the pink haired girl, who stumbled for a moment gulping down the wave of nausea that hit. Delacore came to his daughter, she held her shoulder's back her jade orbs firm, "Dad, don't, Madara-san explained why it was such a grievous error in judgment on my part. Thank you, again Madara-san." The girl bowed politely.

"I will wait in the hall." She walked out the door. All orbs trained on the man, who looked to Kana.

"You win the bet." He said firmly to the woman, Kisame and she chuckled out. Delacore looked to the man then his cousin.

"She's aware, isn't she…but no one talks to her. You keep her shut out of her own truth and reality, Dellie. Why it is bad if she is turned into a puppet, or even the threat exists." The man blinked, "As far as overreacting…which you did. With those two watch dogs…trust me very few will get through." Minato looked to her.

"What?"

"Your son and Sasuke-kun are not going to let anyone get seriously close to their china doll." The woman said firmly, Kisame, Delacore and Minato chuckled at this.

"It's not about…it's that…"

"Your daughter will turn into a very beautiful woman, who also happens to be strong, intelligent and compassionate." Madara said smoothly. Delacore winced at the statement, "A carrier for one of the most powerful clan traits in all the nations." Onyx trained on the blonde man, Madara smirked lightly. "That is inheritable. But right now, Sakura is a young lady who is currently seeking those who will see, acknowledge and, hopefully, respect her for who she is…versus the above mentioned. She wishes to receive that which she gives easily to others, as is her nature." The man finished firmly, onyx still looking directly at the man before him who stood dumbfounded. Kana and Kisame were both nodding their agreement to the statements.

"That's what Shisui and Itachi were trying to explain to Saise earlier," Delacore admitted.

"Saise did not listen, why, Dellie." Minato asked. Delacore came forward, opened a drawer, and pointed to a specific picture. It was the one that is perfect blackmail for a certain silver haired Jonin. The blue orbs blinked several times.

"What has Sassy so spooked?"

"Coming face to face with the fact her little girl is growing up, and others are noticing…I think Kana," Kisame looked over to the woman. "She reacts first…then needs to be talked down, like her mother." Madara even smirked a chortled chuckle at this. Delacore looked to the man, a glare in his orbs. Kana gasped she knew what that meant.

"What was she told?" Madara's orbs widened with this statement and the way it was said.

"She was shown everything," Kana dropped her head, as she gulped.

"What you were…saying the…redo?" Kisame started, Kana nodded slightly silent tears were falling at the thought. Madara finally showed an emotion, remorse on his face. This brought a shiver up and down the spine of both Delacore and Minato.

"What do you…know Kana-sama?"

"When it became part of the circle, I…almost…"

"I had to use Samaheada to calm her down, and keep my baby close," the blue man said looking to the woman.

"Even grandma…had issues. But this time it is different, Dellie…Sassy needs to know that." Kana tried to say.

"The threats are still the same," Minato retorted.

"Correct, certain paths were not changed," she came forward with a scroll with the official seal from the Land of Star, for Delacore. He opened it and gasped, looking between Kana and Madara. Minato looked it over, who breathed out as well. "An eternal bond, Madara has explained this to the Uchiha clan," the man gave a slight nod, "but the loopholes give room, for now. So yes that path could not, but others were considering the level of change, over a forty year time frame." Kana said firmly.

"I think it is another issue all together, Kana." Madara said smoothly.

"How many clan requests do you have, Delacore?" Kana asked. The man grunted out.

"20," he admitted.

"That is without anyone knowing that she is a carrier. There will always be a threat of someone trying to take her from Konoha and make her a personal baby machine." Kana said with a hint of anger. Madara fought the response he felt in his very soul. "That bond was a true means of protecting your daughter." She pointed to the scroll. "From one of the reasons there are only six of us, Dellie, one still lives in every nation. Why Nattie put a tracker tag on your daughter at two. Since the beginning of our clan…how many have been tortured and killed…because they would not comply, including my own mother."

"10." The blonde man retorted. "But…" his orbs trained on Madara. "Saise is…afraid…that life, became…"

"Ah, a repeat of that…no, I am a selfish possessive Uchiha bastard, when it is time…those loopholes will be changed." Madara said firmly, arrogantly. Minato even fought a chuckle at the words.

Kana had to add, seriously. "I understand that point, however she is looking through her mother's morals." A practical growl came out. "Kisame is going to be my second husband, Grandma has had how many?" Delacore winced slightly, "Another thing I need to say…because she was left clueless, defenseless and ignorant to her truth is why she could be forced into that." She pointed to the scroll, her voice even, monotone. "Even so, it was through inner she was able to come up with the loopholes and conditions at sixteen."

Madara nodded his agreement to the true statement. "You two have a choice, do you want the influence of inner to shut you and Sassy out, or not?" her tone sweet, as she smiled her sharpened toothy smiled. "You can not stop the natural order of the seals release, she is here for a purpose...and in the end will be herself, petty arguments based on the pride and arrogance of another, are unnecessary." She finished firmly, but a flare of pure rage came off of her.

Minato looked to her seriously, "what is the real problem, Kana."

"That belt," Delacore winced.

"It is just the…" she shook her head.

"No…I was able to verify when I hugged her," she looked to Kisame, "Somehow, Sanise got it to stick, Dellie…through sword and blood." She practically growled, "A binding belt…for someone already bound. If some one tried to violate her, Inner would pop out and stop them. However with the belt like it is, she can't…yet is still bound to stop the perpetrator. What would happen do you suppose if those seals are activated at the same time, and go in conflict?"

"The world goes boom, as she protects the bonds and herself?" Madara said firmly.

Two sets of orbs went really wide, as Kana smirked her smile of victory. "That is what Kushina was afraid of…" Minato breathed out. The man dropped his head in defeat.

"Sorry for the disturbance, Hokage-sama. Thank you, Madara-sama for your assistance." The man said politely, he took the scroll and went to leave, not wanting to see the smirk he knew was on the man's lips. Minato trained up, it was there.

"Thank you, Madara-sama," the Hokage said firmly. In as short as ten minutes the man has proven what the three were telling the blonde. It is time to work together as best they can. It did help that Kana presented the independent investigation they did, based on the names and dates provided by Madara into the truth regarding both the Kyuubi attack of Konoha and the Haruno clan massacre. It was done with the assistance by ROOT who dispatched members to all nations to assist in the extermination. Also that Fugaku and Mikoto presented their agreement reached by the three to put an end to the issue of the blood bargain within the Uchiha clan. "Why…can you tell me?" the blonde man asked the raven haired man.

"His desire for control and power over Konoha matched my own." The man answered firmly.

-000-

The two started home in silence when Sakura stopped her father, "It was not a date dad…I just wanted to be a normal girl on an outing with a friend." Her head was down.

"And running away?"

"If I am going to be grounded for something as stupid as wanting to be normal…than might as well make it worthwhile." She sputtered out. He lifted her chin so tear filled emerald met blue green.

"Why did you not sense them?" He asked seriously.

"I was letting inner go into her rant and rail, plus enjoying the images of beating up everybody, and cursing you and mom out." Delacore could not stop the chuckle. "Do you know what it felt like, trying to talk to Kiba-kun knowing I have two scary ANBU who enjoy snapping blackmail pictures, watching us? Add to that my baka possessive teammates, who hate to share their china doll with each other, let alone anyone else?"

The pout clear in her voice, as she toed the ground with her sandal.

The man wrapped his daughter in his arms, "I think this mission will help…getting away, getting a break."

"Are you sure she'll let me?" Sakura said with venom, "because I might, you know…actually fight, to defend myself or the person I am escorting." The anger clear, as was the frustration. A slight growl from the man told the girl she was pushing her luck. The two went back home, she went directly to her room not even looking to her mother.

Saise came up to her husband, "Madara saved her from the puppet master." Was all he said the woman's brown hazel orbs went wide, as she dropped her head. He handed her the scroll "And explained to her why it was a bad decision," the woman blinked, "we need to start doing the same." He finished firmly.

She read it, and almost dropped. Even if it left room, there was a definite codicil for a normal life for a period of time. It was clear, Sakura will marry an Uchiha. The reason why not the full belt, the girl was already bound, so irrelevant as defined by Natalia. If they wanted it not to be Madara, the contract to marry must be agreed to before her Haruno nature is completely unsealed at 18. A moment later Mikoto appeared in a flurry of feathers.

Saise turned her brown hazel orbs, distress in her orbs. A small smile was the response, as the raven haired woman took the scroll. "Your mother sighed this…" the pink haired woman could just nod.

"And my grandmother," Delacore put in, "means both clans actually agreed on something." His tone almost biting, but it made both woman start laughing. It was a very rare occasion indeed when the Haruno and Saiuto clan's were in alignment of thought. "But look again…something Kana found out…she has the full belt Saise." Her orbs brightened immediately, as Mikoto's darkened.

"Oh no…" Saise looked to her best friend confused, Delacore smirked. "It would cause a conflict, that is what Natalia is indicating…it is unnecessary for…an immortal." Saise blinked.

"How did she get it to stick?" the woman finally spoke.

"Threw blood and sword," he answered, both women gulped. "Which could conflict with Inner enforcing that." Saise groaned.

"Would she do that, even if sealed?" Mikoto asked, Saise could just nod. "Well…the bright side…two of our girls are in the fan clubs for your sons, as well." This brought a true laugh to the other woman.

"So is Hanabi Hyuuga," Delacore added, to bring mirth to the moment. "Hiashi-sama has already inquired for one of them, for the chakra channel issue, I believe. Who do you think…"

The two women said in unison, "Itachi, for harmony," Without looking up, they knew Sakura and Itachi were too similar in base personality traits. Fugaku liked to call it reserved, but all parents knew both Sakura and Itachi were not initially out-going. They would be pulled out once comfortable in their surroundings. Both witnessed so many occasions where the two would just sit and read side by side, sometimes switching scrolls or books wanting to share a particular passage, jutsu or idea. Saise had listened to the discussions which were intelligent and articulate. In truth, Saise knew this was the reason for Itachi coming over with Shisui was to spend time with Sakura, even if the raven haired teen did not realize it. Of course the fact that Sakura had become the personal medic for both Itachi and Shisui, both shunned the hospital unless it was to track her down and talk to her. But wound up at their home for treatment was another clue. Itachi would say it was because they did not want to worry Mikoto.

"For contention," Saise added, again the two said, "Sasuke."

"Well, yes, Shisui is spoken for," the male added. The two women were laughing fully at his words, "By a girl with a perchance for dogs."

_**Thoughts, Kudos and appreciation:**_

Wow this one was a monster to write, first I added the little outing as a request. Yes Naruto and Sasuke will not share their china doll. Second, Sakura hitting a rebellious phase in her development, since girls generally start this maturation process earlier than boys. Third, to show more of the progression of Madara, no he will not be suddenly good…instead neutral, he does not want the world destroyed.

The characterization of the overreaction is based on experience, how a small misunderstanding can blossom into a huge battle for control over ones life. As Naruto and Sasuke's parents are more lenient with their son's, focused on living and training, Saise is trying to control many things in her daughter's life. This will continue, as mother learns to let go and daughter learns the right battles to fight and how. The boys will experience similar emotional and familial upheavals as they go through the maturation process.

This arc, in planning at least, promises to be rather long. With already four chapters in it, and the mission to wave has not even happened, which will possibly be three-four chapter's itself. All included, probably 15 chapters for this arc.

Your reviews are needed, so please feed my passion for this story.

-Meanna


	16. As simple as crossing a bridge, part 1

Title: Life is Never that Simple

**Title:** Life is Never that Simple

**Chapter:** As simple as crossing a bridge

**Author:**meannaneko

**Characters/Pairing:**Friendship Nar/Sak/Sasu

**Type:** Continuous (InComplete)

**Genre:** General/ficlets life

**Word Count:** 5328

**Rating:**T (just to be safe for language mostly)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

**Summary:**What if one simple change, changes the fate of an entire village. This is the start of arch two, Team 7 is formed. This is an AU story, non-mass, ages defined below.

**Author's note: **

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto 12 years old

Itachi- 17 years old

Shisui- 18 years old

_**On With the Show!**_

The next two days, Sakura left her room only for the necessities and her shifts at the hospital. Refusing to eat dinner with her family, both her brother's came to visit. Tano actually sat and talked with her, calming her down quite a bit. Her little brother always did that, he would just laugh at the glare she gave when she realized he did it.

Shisui and Itachi actually came by one evening both got a glare as well. "Shi-kun you knew my mother would overreact." She growled out at the brown haired one. He plopped down on her bed.

"Yes…that is why we talked to Dellie, first…" he admitted honestly.

"Why?" the earnest question in her orbs.

"What we saw…the pretty lady doll," Shisui hinted, as he handed her a picture taken from the day before. Her orbs went wide, "sorry sweetie, you are going to be short." He finished with a smile. Itachi came down in front of her, concern in his onyx orbs.

"Fan boys will be Fan men…shortly, Saku-chan." He said firmly. A small reaction in her orbs as she looked away. Itachi's orbs went to Shisui, who also looked to her. "What happened?" a firm tone in the raven haired males voice.

"Nothing…just, I…uh…get it, now." She tried to quietly dismiss, both sets of orbs bled to crimson without thinking. Itachi's face held a very serious demeanor. Sakura gulped for she saw both out of the corner of her eye, that look meant she had to explain herself, "as long as I was relatively undamaged the partner could have done anything he wanted…to me." Her orbs turned to jade. Two low growls came from the two males. "I punched him…then trapped him in a web trap." She added with sadistic mirth in her orbs.

"You get it then," Shisui had to confirm the thought, she twitched her lips and gave a curt nod.

"I thought the grabbing hands of fan boys, was bad…" she retorted evenly. "What mom said, not everyone has the gentlemanly honor to treat a lady and her boundaries with respect." She added repeated her mother's words as to the reason she insisted on a certain item. Shisui ruffled her hair with those words. This earned him a light punch in response. The two went to leave, she said added, "thank you for caring."

Itachi wrapped his arms around her, "always Saku-chan…always."

-000-

Sakura did end up sparring with Kisame which was a good thing for both. The only other time was to attend the small ceremony held by the Haruno for Kana and Kisame. This was also the only time others saw her smile, but not her mother. Shisui and Itachi got her smiles and laughter; however she refused to acknowledge or even talk to Naruto or Sasuke, in this she was beyond angry.

The three finally met up again, in the Hokage's office to meet their charge for the mission. It was Tazuna, an older bridge builder journeying to the land of waves, Sakura was still silent. The mission for Team 7 was to be his bodyguards.

"Great a bunch of squirts," the old man holding a bottled muttered out.

"Hey oji-san, we are the best there is…" Naruto said proudly, the man looked to the boy then to the Hokage, grunted out his displeasure.

"I will be the judge of that, little boy." The man said who was now taking in all three, "I see an Uchiha is included." Naruto glared at the now smirking Sasuke, arrogantly.

"What's this teme got to do with anything?" Naruto retorted.

"You really are a dobe…" Sasuke said with an air of superiority.

Sakura decided to put in her two cents, "and your still an arrogant ass, and your point is what other than…your hair." She said while sticking out her tongue.

The man looked to her for moment, "Pink hair…ah, your mom is Saise Haruno?" the girl nodded with a slight snarl. "Interesting, plus with the copy nin…fine, they'll do." The man finally said, waving his hand.

Kakashi finally spoke, "Meet at the gate in an hour." All snapped to attention former bickering and name calling gone, "hai," bowed to the Hokage in unison, and left. The orbs of the elder widened. "They can be appropriate when needed." Kakashi tried to relay, the old man left waving his head. Before the silver haired Jonin left, Minato spoke up.

"Kakashi, expect the unexpected on this one…rumor has it there is dissention in wave to the bridge," The man looked to his Hokage.

"Mission mislabeled?"

"Uncertain, but very well could be…Kana-sama relayed that Gato has quite a bit of power, his own personal thug squad. There are rumors he has a couple shinobi working for him and the man does not want to relinquish any control, which would…" the silver haired man nodded.

"If the bridge is built…got it, thank you Hokage-sama for the warning," The man left in a poof.

"It's the least I can do…" Minato whispered to nothing, his blue orbs finally showing the sadness and pain of sending them on this mission. He had been tempted to not send Team 7 for this, but then it would be playing favorites. Plus Tazuna was correct they are the best suited, even if it could be deadly for the Hokage's own son.

-000-

Naruto finished stuffing his bag with everything, running around his room. His mother sitting calmly on his bed, "Should I bring froggy, mom?" the boy asked holding up his frog wallet.

"Hm, do you want to buy any souvenirs to remember your first mission away from home," the boy's orbs went wide with the idea.

"Of course, kaa-san, do you want anything?" the blue orbs looked inquisitively, his voice kind and considerate.

"How thoughtful, Naru-kun, but all I want is just a promise, to come home safe. So I can see your beautiful smile again," The boy tilted his head Kushina smiled broadly wrapping her arms around her son, trying to hide her tears.

"That is a promise, and I never go back my word!" Naruto said firmly, with his thumbs up and foxy grin that brought a full laugh from the woman.

"Ok, let's go through this…" she started looking his bag. Naruto tried to stop his mother, as she pulled packet after packet of ramen out of the bottom. The boy looked down with a twitched lip. "You need something more than ramen." She grabbed the bag and went to the Kitchen.

"But…but, mom, it's easy and my favorite." Naruto said chasing after the long red headed woman. She started taking out other quick, easy, instant dehydrated meals that were more well rounded and packed them in his bag, all the while talking to her son.

"And part of the reason you are so hyper…" she said firmly, Naruto pulled back at this. "Last week you only had ramen once, and you were focused and determined. Just like on this mission; you also must be calm and clear headed." Kushina used a firm but kindly tone. Naruto sighed.

"Yes mom," he said then looked up to her, smiling, "you are the best, I love you." He smiled, she spread her arms wide and the boy fell against her wrapping her firmly in his grip.

"I love you, Naru-kun…so much." She whispered.

"Um…mom…real quick, what do I do to make Saku-chan not mad at me anymore?" he looked up to his mother pleadingly.

"Ask her to talk to you, listen, let her express herself…apologize. Because even if what you did seemed right to you, it may not be to her," Naruto wriggled his nose, making his whiskers appear to be twitching.

"I know…and it really hurts, when she…" Naruto said, his orbs trained down.

"Have you noticed, Sakura's anger towards you always seems less than anyone else, and burns out very quickly," Naruto chuckled, while nodding. "Why do you think that is?"

"I can admit, unlike the Teme, that I love Saku-chan and care about her feelings." Naruto admitted firmly, "that she is precious to me." The red head smiled fully at her son.

"As you are equally precious to her," this brought a blush to his cheeks that made his blue orbs sparkle brilliantly. "Be safe." Naruto was ready to head out to be met at the door by his father.

"Dad," Minato looked down to his son, then bent down on one knee.

"Did you think I would let my pride and joy, go on his first escort mission without saying good bye?" The man said proudly, this brought a blush from the boy, as he was hugged fully.

"Dad, don't get all mushy…" Naruto tried to break free, still blushing madly.

"Ok…ok…got to be a man now, huh?" Minato teased. The tone change was obvious, "be safe, watch out for each other…and know…I love you."

"You know I will, Dattaboyo!" Naruto gave the same winning grin as his father. The tall man just ruffled the spiked hair of his son, "hey, hey…watch the hair." The boy pushed the hand away as he waved good bye.

"Wait, Naruto-kun, just remember, if there is water where there should not be, look but don't see." Kushina said. The boy tilted his head, and nodded and bounded off. Once out of sight, Kushina leaned into Minato.

"Gave a heads up…just blamed Kana for the intelligence," the woman chuckled at the thought her husband relayed. "the warning."

"Needs to be aware…the last words Naruto hears sticks with him," Kushina answered her husband.

"You know him so well…" he laughed into her red hair. A true smile graced her lips, as her loving orbs trained on her husband.

"I am not the only one," the man blushed. "The contract signed?"

"Later today…" he finished. She could only nod.

"Saise did not take it well." Kushina added, Minato chuckled. "But…my concern is the different seals…will be…"

"Problematic…I know…did Delacore tell her," the woman nodded.

"Yes, she even asked Kana the other day, about it…Saise confirmed what Madara said, that inner will come out, even when sealed to protect the bonds and agreements…but the only means is as no Tenshi." She said sadly.

"Frustrating, I know…but…you know, we have…time alone." The man smiled to his wife as his hands wandered to her lower abdomen, the woman gasped. He simply shrugged, "we could…"

"I am already pregnant Minato," the woman said, the man smiled, shrug and continued massaging her shoulders. Her orbs grew sad, serious.

"I know…I am afraid of losing this one as well. It has been 8 years…our life was hectic, maybe fate thought the timing was off," he added seriously, kindly, gently. This earned the man a slight smile. "Plus we have a midwife who will know how to reinforce chakra channels."

"With the chunin coming…I am concerned for the timing, I mean…I will be needed if…the war comes." She turned seriously to her husband, who breathed in at the words. Blue met blue, he lowered his head capturing her lips.

"In my mind, I can not think of another time to challenge fate…since we should not be alive to face this, to challenge this…together." He added seriously, gazing deeply into the orbs of his love.

"And we are not alone we are a team," he giggled at her words knowing full well the women and spouses she was referring to, "did not Madara say the handwriting was that…of Temari?" she asked, this earned her a true smile from her husband.

-000-

Sasuke was double checking his pack, since he had packed it the day before. He found something odd, two large Futon Shurikens; versus the one he placed in his pack the day before. He took it out, and gazed at the Uchiha fan on it. This was his father's, one handed down from his grandfather.

"I see you found it." Fugaku said to his son.

"Dad, I don't need…"

"How do you know that, Sasuke?" The boy stood, "there is something special to this one…" the man came forward. He opened the large Shuriken, Sasuke's orbs went wide as he read the Kanji, "when you say these words…"

"It returns?" the large onyx of the boy were trained on the weapon then his father, who gave a curt nod.

"But…dad…I can't."

"I gave your brother a special weapon on his first mission outside Konoha…I will do the same for you, Sasuke." The man said evenly, this brought a slight smile to his son's face.

"Thank you, tou-san," Sasuke bowed politely. Fugaku smiled. Escorting his son downstairs were Mikoto stood by the table, a small bag in hand. Sasuke looked to it, then to her.

"I found these at the store, I thought you might like them." Sasuke gasped. Dehydrated tomato chips, a food he fell in love with the week prior thanks to Shikamaru. Add a little water and they were good as new, and just as delicious.

"Thank you, Kaa-san," he smiled to her only to be engulfed in a huge hug.

"Kaa-san," Sasuke tried to wriggle out. But Mikoto was not letting go.

"No you don't Sasu-chan," the boy blushed fully at this. "I love you, and be safe."

He could just nod lightly into his mother's shoulder letting one arm go around her waist, returning the hug. Whispering to her, "I love you, too Kaa-san," Sasuke went to leave, but one thought stopped him. He whipped around and ran back. He hugged…his father, "I love you, Tou-san." He whispered, never see the glow in his father's onyx orbs, or the small smile on his face. He whisked out of the house before he let his emotionless mask drop.

"Wait, Sasuke, just remember, if there is water where there should not be, look but don't see." Mikoto said. The boy turned slightly, with a curt nod. Never showing his mother the confusion he felt with her words.

Mikoto watched him go, silent tears trekking down her cheeks. Her husband wrapped his arms around her waist, "he has a no Tenshi, who is a medic in training. She is there to save him dear, even if they do not realize it." This broke the true sobs as she turned into his embrace that trekked down her cheeks freely soaking the front of his Yukata top. After her tears stopped, the man pulled her chin up.

"Did you…"

"Research, we already knew of the attempted segregation issue. But yes…what he spoke was the truth, it was a battle for the attention of merchants and the Daiymo to utilize our innate abilities. Eventually, the whole clan persecuted for the choice of his brother…witness statements by servants and other members." Her onyx orbs turned to the side, tears still dripped down. "I guess Minato insisting the police force be integrated was a good idea…ne?" she looked up to her husband who could just nod.

The reason for the request was sound. So many Jonin and Chunin shinobi were injured during the third Great Shinobi war, they could not do a mission's above B-rank. However as part of the police force, they could still be useful. However Fugaku fought the order per the will of the clan and the elders, that is until the pompous bastard had to put in his two cents that the man was afraid of a little oversight. The blonde even challenged the brunette's potency in all areas of life. Of course, nine month's later Sasuke was born.

"Also the council letting us finally open up the district for outside commerce avenue's, I believe…since the projections on the cookie shop were rather…phenomenal." He smiled to her. She blushed fully at the compliment.

"It is already a very popular place for people to come, relax and mingle." She said softly.

"Speaking of mingling," the man leaned down, whispering lightly in her ear before grasping the lobe of his wife.

"Fugaku," she tried to push away, but her husband had a one track mind. Both their sons were gone on week long missions he wanted to play with his wife. After his ministrations trailed down her neck, she gave up fighting his advances.

He simply added, "I know you are already pregnant, but well…we can continue practicing," she gasped at his words. Before capturing the lips of his wife, lifting her in his arms and carrying her into the house. Fugaku did not care he had an hour before his scheduled meeting, and wanted to mingle with his wife.

-000-

Sakura double checked her supplies, her field medic pack, her herbal infusion, just in case. But then she checked her toiletries realizing she needed her feminine hygiene products, her monthly cycle would start in a few days. This sent a lightening rod through her spine. She dropped her head in shame. A new pain raced through her heart, she ran down stairs to find her mom. She threw herself at her mother, tears trekking down her cheeks, "um…mom, I am so sorry…um…I…I need your special tea with me."

This brought a giggling smile to the elder pinkettes lips, as she held her daughter closer. Delacore came in to see both in tears, Saise hitched her head. The man looked confused. Saise went to the cupboard the special tea blend was located as the still sobbing girl stood in the middle of the kitchen. Once the man saw what his wife was getting, he got it. Delacore came up to his daughter, who threw herself at him, "dad, I am sorry….I was…foolish." She sniffed out.

"It's about learning from our mistakes is it not?" she could just nod.

"Now I understand what…Kana meant, emotional and hormonal stability." This brought a chuckle from both her parents.

"Does that mean you are no longer angry at Sasu…" her orbs turned jade. "guess not…" Saise said.

"See, I understand Naruto-kun…I do, he has always tried to protect me, and I him. It's his nature, as much as it is mine. Even Ita-kun and Shi-kun…explained to me, they were trying to protect me, watch out for me, in their own ways…but no Sasuke-teme is just a selfish possessive teme only when I look like a doll, but is still a total arrogant ass the rest of the time." She finished.

"Sakura, language," The girl stiffened, as Delacore had his head down after hearing the phrase he repeats often for the boy's father. The girl took the baggie of the tea mixture, and went to finish packing. Soon followed by her mother, the girl showed all the dresses. Also packed, was a couple change of 'work' clothes in case they need to help with hard labor again, since they are building a bridge. Her mother twitched her lips. "Fair enough," Saise said smoothly.

"What did you tell Madara-sama?" Saise tried to sound non-plumed. Sakura breathed in and repeated word for word what she told the raven haired man. The elder pinkette could just smirk her understanding, but a question. "Do you think I don't see you, Sakura?" The girl looked down guiltily as she shook her head.

"Sometimes, I think you see who you want me to be, like my cousin's in Star and try to craft me into a mold that just does not fit." The girl said distantly.

"The role of intelligent, compassionate medic-nin, who can be a sneaky cat burglar is not who you are?" her mother asked, the girl, blinked. "How much information do you gather as you sit placidly, dear?" her mother asked, a slight smile crossed her daughter's lips. "Is it more fun to prove other's wrong, than fail expectations…I happen to enjoy watching the jaws drop when I pick up a full grown man and throw him." Her mother stood up, the last phrase making both chuckle at the thought. "Have your father and I not tried to shield you from the 'things'?" her mother asked.

"Yes…but, why must I act like them…if I will never be one?" Sakura asked firmly.

"Because it taught you to address a situation with pose, grace and eloquence versus hiding behind your father or myself," the girl blinked. "It is ok to be shy, dear. But then no one could see the true strength that is in your heart or the brilliance of your mind." Saise answered softly, gently. Sakura looked down, her orbs glowing from her mother's words.

"I love you, kaa-san." The elder found herself engulfed in the arms of her daughter.

"And I you, my precious blossom," the girl sparkled, "you know what I want you to do…make sure everyone comes back safe and sound, am I understood." Sakura nodded. Grabbed her pack, the two went down the stairs. "And remember, use your brilliant mind, your strength of will and your true heart…they are your most valuable weapons." Sakura looked, confusion crossed her orbs. "I know shinobi rule 25…but you are Sakura no Tenshi Haruno…we play by our own rules." The woman's brown hazel orbs twinkled, as her blonde husband chuckled his agreement to the words. The girl found herself engulfed in their arms.

Delacore handed her a scroll, she looked at it. "I want you to study this, I know your ready. Kushina will need it." It was the technique for chakra channel reinforcement. Sakura could just smile, an excitement at learning a new high level medical technique.

"I love you, both." She said, before leaving out the door.

"Wait, Sakura, just remember, if there is water where there should not be, look but don't see." Saise said firmly, a flicker came across her daughter's orbs, a sudden chill in the room a brief dance of emerald, a spacey moment, '**we will kick their asses.**' A wry smirk and a nod, the girl waved to her parents.

Saise still wrapped in the arms of her beloved husband, leaned into him, breathing.

"She will be fine, love…"

"It's not her I am worried about at this point." Delacore turned his head to her. "Her temper, plus hormones, the boys will be lucky to make it out alive." Saise said with full mirth. The man just laughed his agreement.

"And the code…"

"They all have soul memories, even Madara-sama noted this. It is what needed awaken in all three, and brought forth…Kana's idea, since there will be battles they will face that are unavoidable."

"And Madara?" Saise breathed in.

"He is changed and changing…aside from the scroll. I got word from my mother, she confirmed her previous investigation was a little…missing in full information. Since most in the attack forces were masked so not identified to association," Saise turned out of her husband's arms. The man breathed in, "Kana said…he has embraced his own truth. I just still do not want him for my son-in-law…but…"

"He has proven himself willing to protect…her." The two finished in unison. "With the conflict…" Saise winced, then a glare.

"I was fine with the consent…not thrilled, Kana even said Natalia recommends it for carriers." She said firmly. Delacore smiled at this. "Why would my mother…do that?"

"Not thinking of the consequences, just appearances…I suppose," Delacore wrapped his wife tighter, he liked it when her orbs opened even further to distance between Star expectations and the realities of life. It made so much easier to fight for their children. This short peace disrupted by the sound of one son yelling, "KAA! TOU!" both ran unsure whether it was a star or plant based trap one of their sons was caught in, either way they were both needed.

-000-

Sasuke was the first one at the gate, standing there bored. Naruto bounded up next. Both turned to Sakura walking up, not looking at either of them. Naruto was the one that came to her, "Sorry, Saku-chan…I might have, overreacted…it's just…I…love you," Naruto muttered, this got a small smile.

"Wanted to protect me when you realized I am actually a girl, not just a doll," Naruto blushed fully at this, nodding emphatically. This got her giggle, and sparkling smile, quickly followed by a glomp.

"And a very pretty girl at that, Saku-chan." He admitted honestly, a blush on his cheeks. She giggled and smiled fully at the compliment.

"Thank you, Naru-kun." She whispered to one of her best friends in the world. "I love you, too." Sasuke watched but did not react. He was not going to apologize, one he had nothing to apologize for and two it was irrelevant.

Sakura looked to him, the slightest smile on her lips. But something about it seemed odd, plastic. Plus a glow of victory in the blonde's orbs directed at the raven haired one. She quickly turned back to Naruto and asked about what he brought. He went into a long winded speech about how his mom insisted he bring something other than ramen.

"YEAH!" Sakura exclaimed jubilantly, Naruto quirked his head, "you are calmer and think better with less ramen." The blonde boy pouted, Sasuke smirked this was true.

"You know they do that because they love you."

"Yeah, I know…wait what about your…"

Sakura blushed at the retort, "meddlesome, overprotective parents can be a pain." Sasuke had to scoff.

"Che." This was otherwise as known as, 'no kidding' in the limited confines of Uchiha language.

"But I am happy I have them." She finished, her emerald orbs smiling. Naruto's blue met hers, were sparkling with the same joy. Sasuke even gave the slightest hint of a smile as he looked to the two.

"Forehead!" was yelled, by a girl running to catch the team before they left, Sakura turned.

"What is it, pig?" Ino waved her over heatedly. Sakura ran to her friend.

"First, love what you have done with your hair," she ran her hand over pink bangs that were swept across her pale skin, "totally make your eyes pop out." Sakura grunted a smile. "Anyway, I have a plan to get back at them for everything they've done…if you want?" the blonde whispered, a truly evil sadistic gleam overtook Sakura's features. "Well, you know how all the little girls went crazy when they kissed?" she indicated the two boys.

Ino proceeded to tell how some of the pictures Sakura has, of them growing up. That combined with some Ino has…gotten from Shisui. Sakura pulled back to see the glint, the two started laughing hysterically. Her idea was simple, and Kiba, Shikamaru and even Shino were in on it. They would help with it, putting together in a one page comic, printing it and distributing it. Plus, they do have a couple good blackmail ones of Itachi and Shisui, combined with the official Uchiha translator©. Getting back at them for the wall of chocolates they let fall on them on Valentine's day. Both girls 'squee,' both were having trouble breathing from their sheer excitement from the idea. "A go?" the blonde whispered. The two slapped hands and knocked fists, twice, "YOSH!" Ino wrapped her arms around her friend, "Oh and, I will be taking your shifts at the hospital and the cookie shop, dad finally agreed." The two bounced with glee, again.

"Last thing…Choji's dad is thinking about opening a shop in the district, and asked my opinion since I know them…" she gave a little look.

"A bookstore, near the cookie shop," Sakura responded evenly, Ino nodded her agreement.

"That is what I thought as well," the blonde girl glomped the pink haired one, "be safe, forehead."

"You too, Ino-pig," The pink haired girl said to her best friend, hugging her back fully. Sakura turned and skipped back merrily.

"Yo," there sensei popped in, all three turned their orbs wide with shock.

Naruto spoke first, "you are not late."

"Yes, but our charge is…"

"I'm coming, I'm coming…give an old man a break." Tazuna said, holding his bottle close.

"Hey, oji-san, what's that?"

"My medicine to deal with you three spoiled brats," The old man retorted to the blonde boy, all three reacted. "Yeah…who do we have here, the second boy, the arrogant Uchiha genius. Add to that the honorable son of the Yondaime Hokage, and last but not least Sakura-hime Haruno." All gasped, all three glared in unison at this, Kakashi smirked.

"Hey take that back," Naruto railed to the man.

"Prove me wrong, then I will, brat." The elder chortled. Naruto was ready to go into a rant, until it was the hand of Sasuke and Sakura held him still.

"We are not our parents," Sakura started.

"We are team 7," Naruto added.

"And if we must prove our worth, so be it." Sasuke finished. The elder nodded.

"Now I think we are ready to go…" he started to trek ahead, leaving the three confused, "coming to prove me wrong." The three took off after their Jonin sensei and Tazuna.

-000-

On a perch, in a tree a bit a ways stood a raven haired man, a late teen by his side. "Itachi, seeing them off, are we?"

"Just wondering what you are doing here, Madara-sama?" the younger did not look.

"Curious about many things, this being one," he said smoothly. "Do you know what the other interaction was about?"

"Between Ino-chan and Sakura-chan…not exactly, but those two planning something, always bears interesting results." Itachi turned to the man.

"So you are aware as a…brother?" Madara asked innocently. Itachi just looked, but did not blink, that was far from his experience of the antics of Ino and Sakura, "You know of the agreement, Itachi." The younger nodded slightly.

"Plus some additional information, Madara-sama," Itachi answered smoothly. "She is someone precious to us all." The elder did not respond, but understood the one who was worthy of this intrigue and manipulations was not to be taken lightly.

"This I have witnessed." Madara added.

"Do you know the name of the partner of the puppet master?" Itachi asked smoothly, still watching. Madara hitched a brow, the expressionless visage of the younger showed nothing of his true thoughts.

"Deidara, was the name spoken," A slight glare, and a slow blink in the youngest orbs. "Now it is time for one other piece, the third jutsu of Mangekyou." The elder added, a bait and truth for the other to consider. Itachi thought for a second it was the scroll he found all that time ago. "Is the power of Shanao'o."

"What is the forth gate?" the younger asked.

Madara breathed in, "requires a greater sacrifice and higher degree of suffering."

"Your brother's eyes," the man nodded, "What is…"

"The life of Shanao'o," the elder finished. Itachi inhaled for a second. "With the power of him…there is an artifact, that is based on legends and myths of what may be in the hand of the being. It is located in a secured vault." The man answered cryptically "You may want to consider a training journey, since it is the only way to eliminate the snake." The man finished and leapt away for he had a contract to sign with his blood.

_**Thoughts, Kudos and appreciation:**_

Parental time fluffyness, with so much angst in the last chapter thought give some happy glomp time for the parents. Tee hee, Naruto has what it takes to be a good man, but poor Sasu-chan just won't learn or concede that he could be wrong.

A short chapter to get them started on the road to wave.

Let the fun begin.

Your reviews feed my passion

-Meanna


	17. As simple as crossing a bridge, part 2

Title: Life is Never that Simple

**Title:** Life is Never that Simple

**Chapter:** As simple as crossing a bridge, part 2

**Author:**meannaneko

**Characters/Pairing:**none

**Type:** Continuous (InComplete)

**Genre:** General/ficlets life

**Word Count:** 7781

**Rating:**T (just to be safe for language mostly)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

**Summary:**What if one simple change, changes the fate of an entire village. This is the start of arch two, Team 7 is formed. This is an AU story, non-mass, ages defined below.

**Author's note: **

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto 12 years old

_**On With the Show!**_

Naruto was walking quietly, which was the odd thing. His mind just replaying over and over the last thing his mom told him, 'if there is water where should not be, look but don't see.' He knew his mom liked riddles from time to time, especially to try to stump him and calm him down. But right now…something was off, an itching at his brain.

Sakura looked over to him, Naruto just shrugged, "something my mom said…something about water where it should not be," Sasuke and Sakura finished with him, "look but do not see."

"What does that mean?" Kakashi asked, all three shrugged although one knew and started scanning ahead of them. They did stop for the night, the group worked in perfect teamwork.

Finally Naruto piped in as they sat around the campfire, "Fish face!" All orbs went to the boy. "When we would play hide and seek." The other two orbs went wide.

"He hid in puddles of water." Sasuke answered the look from the sensei flatly.

"Right, so you had to look with chakra, but could not see him." Sakura added. "good job Naruto-kun." She smiled at him.

"But what does that mean?" Tazuna asked. Sakura's orbs grew dark, as the teens looked up.

"A possible Ambush, from possibly a mist nin." Kakashi said evenly, looking at his book. The pieces came together, "my question to you, why would you be targeted?" All turned to Tazuna, who huffed.

"Gato, does not want the bridge built." The older man admitted. Kakashi could just breathe, as his students just looked to him. Naruto jumped up in full fury.

"You lied to us old man!" the blonde accused.

"Naruto, it does not matter for we are shinobi. Our mission is to ensure Tazuna-san gets to wave safely, correct?"

"Hai, sensei." The three responded fully. Traps set for the night, in this Tazuna followed Sasuke and Sakura as they placed them. He heard Kakashi yell out, "A-rank, fire based, Sakura, Sasuke." They nodded and she pulled out a seal. She called back, "all within the circle." Sasuke blew a small fire burst to the seal, a whoosh and it was set.

Tazuna looked to it, then to the two retreating children, intrigued. He took the seal in again, elemental kanji written along with regular jutsu script. He realized this team might be worth something someday.

As they sat he had to ask, "so how did you create seals with elemental kanji?" three orbs went wide, as their sensei smirked. Onyx and blue looked to the pinkette. She gave a look.

Sasuke spoke up, "we have been studying it for a while…first fire, then the others…"

"My mom has wind blades…I learned that off of hers," Naruto admitted.

"My ax has earth and water," Sakura admitted.

"I showed them lightening," Kakashi admitted.

"The inclusion is not difficult, as long as one has the corresponding nature to infuse both the chakra for the seal and the element itself." She said honestly.

The next day, all three woke with a sense of…Sakura would say tingling, Naruto would show edginess and Sasuke's expression was calm but his eyes were awake and alive. That would be the best way to describe it. They all double checked their packs, putting weapons, seals, tags…up top. Kakashi watched, for they did this in silence, Sakura handing tags for Sasuke to put on his Shuriken. Naruto gave her his extra kunai, to include one he had laced with exploding tags. She gave him her extra shurikens, since he was better at hitting targets with the smaller weapons.

Once everything was packed, the tags and seals disarmed and retrieved. The group headed out, Sakura already using her chakra to sense up ahead. "I did not hear a storm, last night…" the question hung.

"There wasn't one," she nodded her understanding. As they went past a lake, almost to wave is where the spotted puddle was.

Sakura and Tazuna were going to be sent around, when she shook her head. "No two more…that way." She pointed, and the other way was the lake. They continued to move forward, Kakashi taking the lead, Tazuna in the middle as the three took the other points.

The group came to the area full of puddles. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand a shock ran through her as she sent out an electrified chakra string to the one with the…out popped a large man, his face hidden in bandages. A large sword strapped to his back.

"GRAH! The man shouted as he immediately launched to the group. They moved in one, the three genin doing as they were told, move Tazuna away from Kakashi.

"Zabuza Momochi, I see." Kakashi said unphased, "the demon from Mist."

"Hey he has a big sword…like Fish-chan." Naruto said.

"Who?"

The three said in unison, "Kisame Hoshikagi," the man groaned, muttering 'lap dog.' This got a glare from the three children. But the focus was back on the battle.

"Kakashi Hatake, the great copy nin, let's see what you've got." And the battle began, the man pulling the sword and going for an attack. The two shinobi moving at incredible speeds, soon Zabuza moved to more subversive means. Using clones to attack, somehow trapping Kakashi in a ball of water.

It was time, Sasuke yelled for Sakura to keep watch. The two boys went to rescue their sensei. "Wait, Teme." As Naruto called his shadow clones, Sasuke reached into his pack and felt it. A smirk came over his face. He prepared his Futon Shuriken's, letting it loose soon followed by a burst of flame. The fire engulfed weapon barreled toward him, the flames licking close to the clone which was dispelled by the second one. Their sensei released and Naruto now in the lake behind them.

Kakashi got up, "time to finish this." The man said, pulling his head band up to reveal his Sharnigan eye. All orbs went wide, Sasuke gasped out his shock. For every move the mist nin came up with, so did Kakashi. Counter's ready, for with Sharnigan the silver haired jounin could see through the moves. It moved quickly, and in the end both Zabuza and Kakashi were injured. Kakashi took a couple good swipes from the blade against his leg. The battle ready to end, the man almost dead, as a needle embedded itself into the neck of the large male.

A figure appeared the mask different, "a hunter nin." Kakashi explained the role of the hunter nin, and let the other have the Zabuza. Sakura moved quickly, by her Sensei's side quickly applying ointment for prevention of infection, a small glow of green to her hands on the deepest wounds. She bandaged him up, as she was taught in her trainings at the hospital. Tazuna did apologize again for the encounter. The party continued to their trek, making it safely to wave, and the home of Tazuna. There they met his daughter and grandson, Inari, a little boy who appeared the same age as Konohmaru with a very similar attitude.

The group got settled, as they would be staying at the home of Tazuna while they waited for Kakashi to heal, and the bridge to be built. Kakashi decided that even if they had good control, he wanted to test them. On their second day, he took the three out to a lake.

"Now you three can climb trees, and two of you rocks in this you know how to focus. But if the element is constantly shifting, such as water, so must your movement of the chakra through your feel. It is about moving your chakra precisely," the Jonin said. He focused his chakra and proceeded to walk to the middle of the lake, on the water. All three gasped. "Your turn," The three focused, running to the lake, Naruto splashed right through, as Sasuke created waves throwing him off balance, the last…

"Hi Sensei," Sakura said brightly, meeting the man in the middle, then promptly started water skating around him. He narrowed his one visible eye, "I see one of you is quite adept at this already." she turned with her tongue stuck out at the boys.

Naruto yelped, "way to go, Saku-chan." Sasuke merely went, "che" which clearly meant, "show off." Kakashi knew her control to be exceptional, but to see it with such ease. He silently wondered that if the girl was actually unsealed if her potential would be equivalent to the boys. The problem being her current chakra reserves, which were easily chunin level, were still dwarfed when compared to either Sasuke or Naruto. But that may be irrelevant considering the confines and expectations of her parents, versus the parents of the two boys.

The boys continued working, as Sakura just skimmed and danced around the lake. Late afternoon rolled around, Sakura sprawled out exhausted from her wonderful work out. Naruto just frustrated, muttering how water just does not like him since it is not technically dead like the rock or wood on buildings. Sasuke just glowered, "dobe." Sakura came up to him, "how Saku-chan." She explained that focused chakra takes full concentration, add to that the subtle shifts of the water itself. She compared it to how he had to constantly adjust his grip to keep the wood balanced. A few moments later Kakashi took them back.

-000-

Sakura was assigned to be the guard for Tazuna, he asked why she just shrugged, "in some areas I have more skill". Sakura said with a slight blush, "let me guess the infamous Haruno chakra control." She nodded her agreement, "I wondered why they were so wet." The elder man returned to his work.

She noticed men walking off the job, insisting that the will and threat of Gato was too great. She ended up going to Tazuna to gather food, and herbal supplies, since the stores at the home appeared to be low. She noticed the beggars, thieves and homeless. Tazuna told her that none have the bravery to stand up to Gato, but with the bridge they can find independence from under the ruthless thumb of the man.

Sasuke and Naruto came back that night, still soaked. Sasuke gloating that he had to pull the dobe from the lake. Naruto just took it, as he remembered the embarrassed expression on Sasuke's face when Naruto refused to tell him the words of Sakura. Naruto smirked at the memory of the look of shock and exasperation, when the blonde told the teme, he needed to get the stick out of his ass and ask her himself.

That night they heard the tale of the last hero of the village, Inari's father who was strung up, and killed by Gato as an example to all who opposed him. The small boy ran, in tears, that there is no such thing as heroes in wave. Naruto simple stood up, "there will be."

The next day, after the boys left, Sakura held Tazuna back. She ran to her room, changed into 'work' clothes and came out. "Your men might leave you, but I will not." She said hoisting her ax on her shoulders. All orbs went wide, Kakashi smirked. "Like mother, like daughter…I suppose." Tazuna said the pinkette just nodded.

As the two walked to the bridge, many whistled, some cat called, Tazuna looked to the placid petite girl, carrying the huge blade. He yelled out, "I guess this little girl is more of a man than all of you combined." An hour later, the bridge full of workers all just said, "you watch us with that ax, we will work." A smirk adorned the lips of Tazuna and the petite girl by his side. Most worked, the girl would be lifting and moving heavy supplies. She would occasionally go swinging by on a chakra string, with her ax on her back to fiend of thugs who caused problems. After the third set was sent flying by either a punch or a swipe of the ax the group worked in peace, for now.

The next day, Sasuke left with Naruto but hid. He had heard the slight conversation between Tazuna and Kakashi about the usefulness of their teammate at the bridge site. Sasuke's orbs popped out of his sockets when he saw Sakura emerge with the man, one was her clothes the other…her ax. The two walked leisurely again, gathering the men who lined up to work on the bridge. Sasuke just stayed hidden, more thugs came, and the girl defended, quite nicely. He just sat, seething, "yo!" Kakashi popped in.

"Are you going to watch, or help?" the man spoke. Sasuke grunted. The young Uchiha came down as he saw his teammate getting winded, another set of thugs coming, plus two carrying blades. Sasuke found the usefulness of his father's gift, as the blade would return time and again to his grip making short work of the crowds. The two worked to defeat and push back the hordes, neither saw the short man in the back who was growling his displeasure. Nor did they notice the young boy who sat a top a roof who glared at the girl and boy for their stupidity.

One the sixth day, all noticed Naruto was not there. After a couple careless remarks from the mouth of Sasuke, a concern grew in the girl about his general health. But it was one from Sasuke about the blonde trying to kill himself that set her heart a flutter. Sakura went running from the house. Kakashi popped the raven haired boy on the head, "don't tease her like that." The other's looked as the raven chased after, "Sakura is very protective of Naruto." Kakashi could simply say as he too, left.

Naruto was laying on the ground, exhausted. A figure appeared, long black hair, wide eyes trained on the boy. "If you stay out all night, you catch your death…" the figure whispered. Naruto stirred to see a beautiful…girl, the face so similar to Mikoto-san's.

"Mikoto-ba-san?" he asked, this brought a smile and a shake.

"No, my name is Haku, I am here gathering herbs…what were you doing out here?" Naruto explained he was training to become stronger, than a certain person. "is that the only reason?" Naruto looked confused, "that you want to be a strong Ninja?"

Naruto looked confused, the person alluded to having a special person, still confused, Naruto heard the greatest words of wisdom. It was not that Naruto had not heard the same from his parents, but to have it repeated by a complete stranger. Those who fight for what is precious, who is precious to them makes one a stronger ninja. This got a smile from the blonde boy.

At that moment, Sakura came running to the spot, out of breath. Both turned, "Naru-kun, please…don't worry me like that…" the tears still streaming down her cheeks, as she hugged her blonde friend within an inch of his life. The dark haired boy stood with a small smile, and went to leave. Onxy met emerald for a moment, squinted lightly, and the figure simply told they would meet again, and that he was a boy. The boy also passed another figure, that of Sasuke.

Kakashi also came a few moments later, "let's see how far you two are?" The two boys went back out to the lake, both walking. Suddenly, Naruto was trying to skim, when he went under. Both Kakashi and Sakura gasped, a bubble appeared bringing the boy back up. That is when they saw Sasuke who was skimming. Naruto tried to follow just to go under, only to be caught by Sasuke.

The group went back, Sakura taking point as the bridge was in the final stages. The workers were calling out to her as they went. Naruto looked confused, Sasuke grunts all the while Sakura smiled and waved. They got back, the boys still looking pretty bad. Inari did not take it well, shouting how they just want to get themselves killed, which is stupid. Naruto shouted back, that he is standing for something more, versus stand on the sidelines and cry about misfortunes. Sakura punched Naruto for it, as the boy went running. Sakura chased after the boy, sitting next to him.

"You are no better…" the boy muttered. "But you don't tell anyone…how many you fight off, you just…" he turned to the pink haired girl. Who wrapped her arms around the small boy.

"Do my duty…yep." She smiled to him. "We are shinobi, heroes…well, Naruto has always been mine." She said softly, the boys brown orbs trained on her, she pointed to her hair. "Naruto just wants to be recognized for the person he is, when there are times…so many refuse to see. But he never gives up, no matter the obstacle…never gives in, no matter what other's say. He never falters from the truth in his heart, regardless if others believe it. Those qualities make Naruto-kun my hero." The girl said firmly. Neither noticed the group congregated on the inside window, or the true smile that engulfed the features of the blonde boy.

"And what of the other?" she chuckled at the question.

"Sasuke-kun…can be a truly noble and good person, but that means," she shook her pink head. "There are none so blind who refuse to see…and well, my opinion of him never seems to matter…so I gave up trying long ago," Inari looked to her his hand reached up to meet find a crystal tear drop in his hand, "some aches…go on for years, do they not." As another silent tear trekked down her cheek, at the ache in her chest, not just for herself, but the boy before her. Inari gasped as another crystal was in his hands.

Sasuke had to fight at that moment walking away, he knew what she was talking about. He had spent the past five years pretending it did not matter. But in truth, after all this time, for her it did. Naruto punched the boy, both glared at each other. Sasuke could just scoff, 'great the dobe remembers too.' But also a deep ache itched at his soul, his brain that she is speaking to a greater truth. Yet hearing her words, he could hear the truth. She sees him and only wishes for him to be his true self.

The small boy just clung tighter to the pink haired girl, the two crystals in his hand as tears dripped from his orbs, "but that does not stop me from caring, from trying to be the best of friends to him I can be, from wanting to protect him, and I will defend them with my life if necessary…to me, Naru-kun and Sasu-kun are precious."

"But WHY!" Inari shouted.

A smile came across her face, she let down her hair, it trailed half way down her back. A glow started emanated; soon warmth filled the entire space as the boys face dropped. Something only he could see, as the chakra formed behind her. "Where my mother's people come from, it is simply the way of being." She said smoothly. "You are…one of the…" she placed a finger on the boys lips, a smile in her orbs as she nodded. Leaning in, "the proof is in your hand." Those in the room gasped, Tazuna simply said.

"Ah, she really does take after her mother." Kakashi just smirked, the boys starred. In this, there was truth.

Later that night Tazuna and his daughter came in, both coming to the boy who opened his hand. Both gasped at the sight, Inari's mother looked to her son who was smiling. "That is the most precious of gifts."

-000-

The next day the group got ready to leave; all but Naruto, who was still sleeping off his exhaustion. Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Tazuna went to the bridge. They arrived to find workers, laid out most injured, several dead. Sakura ran around checking all, healing what she could. All gasped at the green chakra in her hands, "uh sorry…instinct." In the distance a figure came forward, several jaws dropped. "He was not dead after all…" Kakashi whispered.

"Shall we try this again, Kakashi?" Zabuza asked with a wry smirk in his voice. Sasuke took the lead, with speed and accuracy the raven haired boy made the water clones disappear. Kakashi took both Sakura and Tazuna to the side, during the fight between Zabuza and Sasuke. "Call your ax, guard him." She agreed. A moment later the masked figure appeared by Zabuza.

"I see, the brat has improved…and is that." The man's orbs went wide as the masked one hmmm. "Now that is a summons…"

"I will take the boy." The masked one said. Kakashi upfront, seeing the way Zabuza was eyeing Sakura, "I guess it's time for a rematch."

Kakashi lifted his head band, as Zabuza called the mist. But a thud ran through the bridge, shaking it. The mist was being sucked in the direction of the thud, next came a whoosh and another thud. Wind started whipping around them. Zabuza tried again, only to have glowing strings of chakra produce more and more wind, drawing the mist into the ax.

The man ran in the direction of the girl, to stop, side by side were three seals. A couple had multiple tags attached, one shot lightening, one shot fire, and the last created an earth wall around them…made of glass. As the man swung his sword to break it, a surge of chakra blasted the man back. Kakashi could just say, "that's my girl."

The two turned their attention back to the fight between Sasuke and the masked one, the ice dissipated, the two moving at insane speeds. Zabuza told it would be impossible to keep up with his Haku, but Sasuke did. Punch for punch, as water was thrown. It was deflected. Even the great puddles did not stop Sasuke, as he skimmed over it with such grace, agility and speed landing punch after punch.

Soon Haku put up the ice walls, using his genkai Kekkai. The boy was bounding back and forth between the walls made it impossible for Sasuke to track. Senbon, after Senbon whipped past the boy at such speeds he did not have time to activate his Sharnigan. Sakura was able to send a kunai through her trap only to distract the masked one for a moment. Sharnigan activated, "what the…you have one as well." The voice of the boy rang through. Ready to launch another volley on the currently down Sasuke, when with bursting speed and strength several of the walls came tumbling down.

Meanwhile, Sakura behind the traps was cheering madly for her teammate.

"Who the hell are these…"

"What does that symbol mean, on her shirt…" Kakashi said with a smirk.

"A Haruno Shinobi…with this type of…control…only Kana's brat's."

"She looks like her mother…but honestly takes after her father, Delacore." This got a slight reaction, 'ah the traps', "the sharpest of my students…Sakura. Of course, you've met the Uchiha genius, Sasuke…who has his family trait and ability so similar to his brother, Itachi. Obviously the boy may surpass him one day." Sasuke heard it even if engaged in a battle, it boosted him to push harder at this moment. He could fulfill his greatest wish and be better than his brother. "And last but not least, the unpredictable, number one knuckleheaded ninja of Konoha, Naruto…"

"Uzumaki." Bounded off of Ice walls, as the boy came barreling to a stop before the palace made of ice crystals, shuriken launching towards the masked boy giving enough of a distraction for Sasuke to punch the boy and the block away.

-000-

Naruto woke up, realizing they left quickly followed his team. But he found something odd, a sliced up hog in the forest not far from the home of Tazuna. Then he thought, how best to destroy a person…their family. He returned full speed to see Inari trying to defend his down mother. Naruto made ten clones and went into a full attack, beating and punching madly. The two ninja's were battling clone after clone, wrapping the two in a string. Naruto ended face to face with Inari, whose tears streamed down his cheeks. "Now I see it…why you are…"

"No Inari, I owe you one…" Naruto bent down, "it's ok to be scared, to have scars…here, too." Naruto placed his hand on the boy's heart, as tears ran his cheeks. "But it is what we do with the wounds that created the scars…let them fester, grow…or heal ourselves and realize why we have them." Inari blinked many times.

"Your friends?" Naruto smiled fully, "Sasuke-san and Sakura-san?"

"Help me face where the scars come from, are by my side…they love me for who I am, along with my parents, our families friends, make me stronger…they make me stronger, here." Naruto pointed to his heart. "They are what I fight for…who makes me want to be a strong shinobi." Naruto finished firmly. The boy cried harder.

"I am so weak…" the boy decried, tears still streaming.

"No, you are a strong kid, Datta boyo!" Naruto gave a winning smile then bounded off to join his team. "With your heart, as much as you love and are loved…I bet…you will be a great hero!" Inari heard the last words. The boy soon bounded off to collect others, Naruto was right he needed to protect this village.

-000-

The battle in the ice walls went on, Naruto and Sasuke taking turns to destroy the mirrored clones of the boy. Haku told that he was ready to be a true shinobi, even if he did not desire to kill the boys. He would to fulfill his dreams of helping his precious person. Before this could go on much longer, Kakashi brought out his Sharnigan. Zabuza tried the mist again to find one area not being pulled. It was behind Sakura and Tazuna. He went for the attack, to find Kakashi in front of the man, stopping him with a Kunai.

Sasuke and Naruto taking hit after hit, the senbon embedding in them. Sasuke's Sharnigan looked through the illusion of the mirrors, to see the masked one going directly for Naruto's prone form. The boy was breathing heavily as another volley was launched only to be met by the body of Sasuke. "Teme!" the blonde boy screeched, the falling boy, as a tear dripped from his blue orbs, "NO!"

Haku baited about Sasuke getting killed. The taunts were met with a feral snarl, glowing red orbs, claws coming off his fingers, his whisker marks becoming more prominent. A swirling red chakra radiated off the boy, shooting to the sky exploding the mirrors with a roar of pure fury. Naruto's wounds healed before the eyes of the other. All orbs turned to the sight, Sakura gasped. Naruto now moving and phenomenal speeds, punching, the figure and over until the mask fell…

"Sensei…"

"Not yet, Sakura-chan…you will only get hurt. Now to finish this…" Kakashi said turning to the man, unleashing a scroll bleeding on it. A moment later, he pounded it into the ground and a heard of dogs bounded to he large man, latching on to him.

Naruto stopped mid swing, unable to unleash a killing blow. "You…" the same boy as before. "That means…that man is your precious person…"

Haku simply nodded, explaining that his life to be abandoned unwanted until Zabuza came and took him from his existence, even if as his tool. Naruto was ready to grant the boy's wish, when a chirping sound was heard. In a flash the long haired boy was before the stuck Zabuza who currently had dogs latched to him. Haku took the hit, killing the boy almost instantly.

Naruto ran over to Sakura, "Naruto…where's Sasuke." Tears trekked down the boy's face with the words, lips trembled, tears formed. The girl took Tazuna's hand, her ax in the other, "follow me." The two raced to Sasuke's side. He was motionless, cold, she checked for a pulse and got…nothing. "No, no, no, no…Sasuke, you arrogant ass…no!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, tears falling from her orbs. She started removing those senbon's in key points, a little bit of glowing green in her hands. "Warm up the body when exposed to extreme cold." She repeated. The tears falling, "Rule 25, a good shinobi hides their emotions…I just can't," Thunk, thunk, thunk, Naruto and Tazuna just watched as her crystal tears fell.

Tazuna simply said, "you of all people should not…"

It was the sound of the sobs that roused Sasuke from the darkness. The nothingness of his mind, "Sakura, your heavy…" the boy said, blinking open, she hugged him.

"Don't scare me like that…" she whispered to him. One arm trekked around her back.

He pulled back, tears still falling and he caught one crystal tear in his palm. A warmth he has never knew engulfed him as the rest of senbons melted from him.

"Did Naruto?"

"I'm here…" Sasuke looked to him.

"Nah, he died to protect no eyebrows…over there."

"Get down here, Naruto!" Sakura commanded, and he did to be first wrapped in a hug, then a hand going discreetly to his seal. She gave it a small tweak forcing the grouchy one back with a howl in his head. Sakura gasped at something she found, her orbs went really wide. Another glow of her hands, a cooling sensation ran through the boy both inside and out lifting his burns. Naruto looked to her, her face still full of concern and concentration. She shook her head for a moment, then gave a big fake smile. Sasuke saw this as well, and made note to ask her.

Zabuza and Kakashi were still fighting, Kakashi disabling the man's arms. The ice palace released, when a thunk of a cane was heard from the otherside of the bridge. It was the short man, known as Gato, along with all his thugs. He announced that the services of Zabuza were at an end. The fight between Kakashi and Zabuza ended. Gato dismissed both, Zabuza was unphased until Naruto started yelling. That Haku's life was worth more than this, that to die as a worthless tool was too cruel.

A new fire came to the man with the large sword, as he took on the mob and Gato himself, hacking and slashing he finally made it slicing through the man. His body riddled with weapon's Zabuza died next to Haku.

The mob, tried to come to take over the bridge, until they were face to face with the villagers, lead by Inari. Naruto joined in making Shadow clones, as did Kakashi. One last figure, the little girl with the big ax stood. The mob ran from the show of strength.

Tazuna did show Kakashi something, when they discussed Sasuke's healing. Three crystal tears near where his body lay, "you have a no Tenshi medic on your team…don't underestimate her value." The silver haired Jonin, blinked.

As they trekked back for the day, Naruto was talking happily with Kakashi and Tazuna. Sasuke caught Sakura's arm, who was still looking down in concentration. "Alright, what's up with the dobe?"

"Um…I think…more like a theory…uh…" she started, softly.

"Spit it out," Sasuke tried to say softly.

"Those burns, from when the Kyuubi chakra came out…he had the same on his digestive track and stomach," she said softly. Onyx orbs went really wide with the idea.

"Is that why…Ramen?" the boy inquired. Sakura could just nod.

"A possibility…I found small holes because of the burns…" she admitted.

"Let's test your theory," Sasuke said smoothly.

"Kakashi as the control…we don't tell him, and then when we get home?" he gave her words a small smirk. She smiled her agreement.

-000-

As they buried the ninja's all three asked about the conversation, about being just tools for other's. Kakashi said a phrase, all three had heard from time to time, that under the placid surface of life there are undercurrents. That there may be missions and duties that seem where the role of shinobi is that of a mere tool. But the greatest duty is to serve Konohagakure and it's people, that is the role of Leaf Shinobi.

The next two weeks was relatively uneventful. Inari trained with Naruto, the boy becoming very attached to the slowly calming, previously hyper blonde. Sakura asked Inari's mother to help with the experiment, and purposely keeping Naruto away from wheat products. The woman also suggested sugar as well, since she had noticed an increase in the blonde's hyperactivity after having sweets.

Sakura helped tend the destroyed gardens in town, using and showing low level growth jutsu's. Also she studied the scroll her parents gave her, and practiced the technique on small animals until she had it perfected. At night, she would try to heal the burns and wounds on Naruto's stomach, some scars just would not heal. Almost everyday, exhausting her chakra to build up her reserves.

Sasuke continued to train, and oversee the bridge construction with Kakashi. After a week Kakashi had verbally acknowledge the change in Naruto's behavior, more focused, better able to concentrate. He even shocked the two, as he reiterated more facts about precise chakra movement. Even was able to water skate with Sakura one day.

At the end Tazuna, Inari and his mother saw them off, "I guess brat…you proved me…wrong, Naruto-kun." The elder spoke, "You have one heck of team there Kakashi-san."

"Thank you, Tazuna-san." The group left never knowing that the bridge they watched will at least bear the mark of one of its member's. The one who was a hero now to a little boy who needed one, "The Great Naruto Bridge sounds good." The elder said.

The trek home was also, uneventful, thankfully. The biggest challenge Sakura and Sasuke had was keeping Naruto away from wheat, and Kakashi from realizing what they were doing. The group met at the gates by three sets of adults, all thrilled beyond measure to see their children. All started talking at once about their adventures, what they did, what they learned. All three sets of parents listened intently, the ambush on the way there. All gave thanks for the heads up, that battle. The truth of what was happening in wave. Learning to walk on water, well boys both gave Sakura glares, the girl blushed. They told of need to guard the bridge as it was built.

The next battle, this sent both Kushina and Mikoto into maternal fits. Kushina checking for chakra burns, after it was reinforced that yes Kyuubi chakra did escape and the seal needed to be reinforced. Mikoto checking every spot on her son, "I'm fine Kaa-san." Her tried to say, "now teme, thanks to Saku-chan."

"What do you mean by that, Dobe?"

"Well you die…" Sakura's hand covered the boys mouth.

"No…Haku never intended to…"

Minato spoke up, words directed at the pink haired girl, "Haruno-san, report."

She stiffened immediately, "no pulse, no breathing, ice senbon needles freezing all pulse points, hypothermia, removal and standard warming chakra infusion." She reported clinically, as a professional medic-nin. Her entire team had eyes on her as she reported.

"Sorry Kakashi we did leave one part out," the silver haired man quirked his head.

"She passed her chunin medic exam, and walks my shift diagnosing patients." Saise said, Kushina, Mikoto and Delocore all added, "and mine as well." The boys turned to their parents, Mikoto shrugged.

"I was getting a little bored and needed to keep up my skills." She responded to her son's look.

"Naru-kun, there are so many new techniques to heal injuries…and like you, I want to be the strongest I can be, right?" Kushina said sweetly, making the pouting blonde nod his understanding to his mom.

"And she was crying as well…" Naruto added only to get an elbow. All looked to the girl, as Kakashi handed each set of parents a crystal tear.

"What of the seal?" Minato's orbs still trained on the girl.

"It was a 1 point shift, rectified." Kushina sucked, as Saise just nodded. "Minimal chakra burns, lifted, 2nd healing star used…one week to leave."

"Where else, Sakura," Sasuke said firmly. All orbs looked to her, she looked to Sasuke and indicated Kakashi. "Kakashi you said you noticed something about, the dobe…what was it."

"His concentration, his attention and focus has increased easily ten fold in the past three weeks, as his hyperactivity has decreased the same amount." He said firmly. Naruto twitched his lips.

"I found chakra burns…in his digestive track some very old…I think as old as that," she pointed to the seal. Minato and Kushina's orbs went really wide, as did Mikoto and Saise, both covering their mouths. "I would heal…at night…but some scars and burns…I just could not. The ramen issue…sorry Kakashi-sensei, Naruto-kun we did an experiment."

"We have been keeping the dobe away from wheat for almost three weeks now," Sasuke said firmly.

"And sugar…" Sakura admitted. Kushina was in tears, as she hugged her son. "I think his body is not handling them properly because of the scars and burns…and well, there may be more foods that affect him as well." She looked to her pouting best friend with sad eyes, "sorry Naruto…I guess Rice noodle Ramen and your mother's fruit juice dango is better for you."

Saise smirked and did her husband. "That's my girl, what…I told you we have been training her to be a medic-nin, what did you expect Kakashi?"

"With two Jonin level medic-nin parents who make me read medical texts and scrolls as leisure reading." Sakura scoffed. Saise grabbed her daughter's chin, the emotions felt for all orbs locked.

"In the end, I told you…this," pointing to her daughter's heart, "is one of your greatest weapons." The girl blushed fully, the other parents laughed.

"Well, Sasuke-kun also insisted we do something to help…" she admitted, looking to the raven haired boy. Who gave a small smile and shrug of admittance.

"If it helps the dobe achieve his goals…we should help in that, right Kaa, Tou," the boy said with the conviction and arrogance of an Uchiha, but other's just smiled at what was said.

"Thanks…Teme…Saku-chan, for caring," the blonde finally admitted.

"That is what friends do, Naru-kun," she hugged the boy.

"Tazuna-san did comment having your daughter, Saise-san, is a benefit for this team." Kakashi said pointedly. The woman smiled fully at the words. As the other parents looked at the pink haired girl, so were they. The silver haired man leaned over, "you may want to ask what Inari saw in her none other could…" this just got a bigger smile.

"That is for him," the woman blinked slowly.

The group retreated into the village proper, all children embraced by their parents. Even if Sasuke tried to remain his cool self. Mikoto was not having it, her son was gone for three weeks. She did not care if his image as a cool aloof Uchiha would be ruined, she was not letting go of her Sasu-chan.

All stopped to see paper's floating down, Sakura had to remain very stoic for this and she knew that. Over and over in her head, remain unphased by whatever she will see. Naruto grabbed one, his orbs going to saucers. Sasuke grabbed another. Sakura even got one. The parents all tried not to laugh, since they knew of enough of this particular prank to not fall for it. Kakashi even grabbed one, and fought the urge to laugh out loud.

The boys looked at the pictures, arranged in a comic format. The first was of the two hugging "my dobe", the next of the two wrestling, but stopped in the middle starring, 'oh teme,' the next of the kiss and last of the two snuggling at night, 'young love.' "How long have you been in Love, Sasu-chan and Naru-kun?" was the header.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto shouted. "I am not gay!" the two ended up saying in unison.

Sasuke looked like he was about to explode, his orbs the same size as Naruto's, "Who did this?" his shock turned to rage very quickly.

"Wait…that's a blackmail photo…" Naruto pointed, then to another.

"I am going to kill him!" Sasuke roared, both boys stormed off to find Shisui and Itachi. Kakashi spoke up, "too bad they did not look at the back."

It was four photos of Shisui and Itachi, both sitting, animated expressions on Shisui's face as Itachi remained stoic, expressionless. The balloons overhead, the one sided conversation of Shisui, the grunts of Itachi. But what was so funny was the text from 'the official Uchiha Translator ©,' used to decipher the monosyllabic language of the Uchiha prodigy.

Sakura turned hers over and doubled over laughing, "Hn." "That was stupid."

"Aa" "not quite the sharpest tack, are you."

"Ha," "it is not a surprise you are an idiot.'

"Che," Kakashi finished. 'Yeah, not happening…whatever.' This statement will soon be followed by a dismissive toss of my fabulous hair." The picture of Itachi turning, his hair caught on the breeze. Kakashi was laughing fully under his mask, all turned to him. "The last statement is quite accurate."

All orbs turned to the girl, "I did not do this…"

Fugaku spoke up, "no…we have an idea who were the parties that were involved in this…and why," the girl blanched slightly.

"Do they know…who?" Mikoto giggled.

"Ita-kun does suspect…but can not prove how…" she said softly, for some reason she is not mad. Fugaku was a little incensed when he first saw them, but even Shisui had to admit. He was surprised it took this long for the suspected girls to fight back with the number of pranks the boys had played on them, not to mention the blackmail pictures.

"But you taught her…"

"The official Uchiha translator ©…she helped me create it, because the fan girls were too stupid to understand," She did a perfect replication of a Sasuke dismissal, as she rolled her orbs, clucked her tongue and turned, "means leave me alone." She answered with a smile. The other's laughed at the dead panned response. This got a slight grunt from the man.

Delacore said, "curse word."

"Because this is a G rated book," Sakura added firmly. This got all adults laughing, of course not nearly as hilarious as seeing Shisui being chased through the streets by a flurry of Naruto clones.

"I had nothing to do with this." The man said as he sped through the streets. "Saku-chan…save me!" the man yelled as he raced past.

From the not so distance, the sounds of fireblasts coming from the lake rang through the village as well. "Come back here, coward."

A few moment's later, Itachi was being chased by Sasuke past the group. The scowl on his face directed at Sakura was enough. "Otouto, it was not me, look on the other side." The man yelled back at his brother who was now caught in his father's arms. Naruto grabbed by his father, when he and Shisui raced past right. Shisui had poofed away all the clones with senbon needles. The second side shoved in their faces. Sakura just kept walking forward saying something about going to the hospital, only to have Itachi stop in front of her, shaking his head.

"What…I had nothing…to do…" a slight eyebrow lift.

"Sakura," she turned her orbs wide, innocent, tilted to the side.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun," she asked sweetly, all could see the boy melt under the look of pure innocence in her orbs, and voice.

"What do you know?"

"Um…I am unsure, since I was with you guys on the mission." Her words were soft, innocent, sweet. Her wide doe-like orbs going from one to the other, both being locked within her gaze, her pout perfect reflection of naïveté. Her parents were glaring at her, Minato and Kushina were hiding their chuckles, Mikoto kept her face stoic as her orbs giggled.

The boys looked down, their confusion not showing. They did not see the twitch of the girl, for it only works if you keep eye contact. She had been practicing this skill over the past couple of weeks. The boys' brow furrowed, "don't know." And she turned to walk slowly back, still getting a slight glare from Itachi and a wry glowing smirk from Shisui. Blue and onyx trained on the girl. Sasuke looked to his brother, who gave curt nod, as did Shisui.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke bellowed, Sakura broke into a full run at this point, sending a chakra string to swing away. Naruto and Sasuke chased after her. "NO FAIR!" they yelled in unison only to be met with a very cruel laugh.

"She learned that from your mother, dear." Delacore accused. Saise just breathed out, nodding her agreement.

"So that was how she kept the two from fighting…that explains that…" Kakashi said, all turned to him, smirking.

Kushina looked to the two teens, "Shisui…Itachi could you ask Teuchi to do me a favor." They all looked to her, "carry Rice noodles for ramen for Naruto."

"Not a problem, but why?" Shisui said, the concern in his orbs.

"Chakra burns in his digestive track…affect his behavior and ability to concentrate…Wheat is a problem. We need to find out what else he is allergic or sensitive to," Minato said firmly. Two set of onyx orbs went really wide with this.

"Whatever you need…we will help." Itachi said firmly. This earned both glowing smiles from all the parents.

Kushina just looked to them, a small sad smile, "hey…this bridge, we cross together, ok." Mikoto said firmly. The orange headed woman just smiled to her friends.

_**Thoughts, Kudos and appreciation:**_

Finally up, YEAH! This took a while, and I apologize. Now, for the next chapter…need reviews…tee hee. Gaara comes, and he wants cookies.

The idea for the sensitivity issues came from the reports, that those with ADHD are often sensitive to sugar, wheat and milk.

Your Reviews feed my passion, so please press the little purple button.

-Meanna


	18. As simple as making friends

Title: Life is Never that Simple

**Title:** Life is Never that Simple

**Chapter:** As simple as making friends

**Author:**meannaneko

**Characters/Pairing:**none

**Type:** Continuous (InComplete)

**Genre:** General/ficlets life

**Word Count:** 10,094

**Rating:**T (just to be safe for language mostly)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

**Summary:**What if one simple change, changes the fate of an entire village. This is the start of arch two, Team 7 is formed. This is an AU story, non-mass, ages defined below.

**Author's note: **

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto 12 years old

Naruto was running to their meeting spot, being chased from the cookie shop, the only place he can eat other than Ichiruki's. A slight grumble, he really hated his limited diet. His mom found out not only was he allergic to wheat and sugar, but Naruto was also sensitive to milk. Thankfully Teuchi and Ayame have gone out of their way to give him food that is deemed, 'safe'. His mother went so far as to throw away half the food in the Kitchen, checking all labels and now the boy is not allowed to eat out without supervision. The few times he has tried, somehow Shisui, Itachi, Sasuke or Sakura would show up and stop him.

Right now, he was just trying to get away form the fan girls wanting his autograph on the comic. For two months, this has been going on, and he has come to the enlightened conclusion. Not only were the fan girls insane but also incredibly perverted. He found out, as did Sasuke, that all the other rookies were part of the prank. Naruto actually has taken it better than the teme. Since it was retribution for all the pranks he has pulled, or at least that is what his mother kept telling him. Once he apologized to Sakura, she was willing to help him with the problem.

This became the one consolation, once he was around Sakura. She would beat off any girls who got to close, or better yet the two would do their now legendary 'love scene.' This got a glare the first time her parents heard it, but once Sakura and Naruto showed them the action, two set's of parents broke into pure laughter. "It works to keep his fan girls and my fan boys away." Both beamed their true smiles. Even Saise had to add, "it works." The down side, it started after the one time they actually kissed romantically, since technically she had kissed Sasuke twice, even if accidentally. Both pulled away with a look of shock and disgust. Sakura said it best, "Naru-kun…um, it was like kissing my brother." Naruto had to agree.

Naruto was almost there when he saw the glaring contest between his two team mates. "What did you do now to Saku-chan, teme?" the blonde said loudly. Bringing the attention of the raven and pinkette to him, Sasuke just turned in a huff. Not wanting to answer to the Dobe, either the girl humphed her triumph.

"Sasu-CHAN wants an apology…I just simple said I would when he had the stick removed from his stuck up ass, and apologize for being a totally arrogant bastard." Sakura said flatly. This brought a true laugh from the blonde.

Sasuke just ignored their laughter, but it was a shrill voice of a fan girl that retorted, "No Sasuke-kun wants the freak to tell the truth…that he is not gay."

"That has yet to be proven," Naruto added. This got a harder glare from the raven haired one, "I however." He wrapped his arms around Sakura into a sweeping bow and the two went into their practiced cheek to cheek nuzzle made to look like a kiss. The sounds of groans reverberated as two groups left, Sasuke's fan girls stayed.

"Get off her, dobe!" Sasuke said smoothly, the hint of agitation. The two did not pull apart, since Sasuke had yet to see it. This got a true glare from the raven haired boy, as a burning heat of rage tore through him. Naruto should not be touching his Sakura like that. "Get off her!" Sasuke yanked at the blonde. Naruto righted her after another minute of torture, Sakura was fanning herself for emphasis of her flushed features.

"See teme, not gay!" the blonde said, his hands behind his head walking forward unafraid. Sakura even did a fan girl squeal, "Naru-kun." The glaring contest continued. Girls kept creeping closer, and closer. Twitch, twitch, "Fine!"

The raven threw all caution to the wind, grabbed his female teammate by the waist, onyx locked with emerald. In a firm silky voice, "I am sorry Sakura." He whispered smoothly before diving in, he had seen the nuzzle trick. Sasuke actually had to fight the urge to honestly kiss her, for a part truly wanted to feel her lips against his. Her warm breath against his neck, brought another wave of something he could not define through his body. She actually gasped, realizing how gorgeous the boy was before that moment. Inner piped in, **"if only Sasu-teme had a better personality…then drool.**'

A loud groan came from his crowd, curses the pink haired girl, who was righted again fully flushed. Flushed, waving, "Ah, Sasuke-kun." A pop later, "Sasuke I thought I said keep your hands to your self." The raven haired pre-teen blushed fully at this.

Naruto actually defended, "nah, the teme finally using our trick to get his fan girls to go away." Kakashi just nodded.

That particular day Team 7 had a mission, but for some reason the bickering between Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke was worse than normal. The blonde got injured. They got back and were dismissed. Sasuke threw snide and harsh remarks how his teammates needed to train harder instead of flirting and playing like little children. Since Sakura still can't hit the side of a barn and well she and the dobe were still worthless shinobi.

Both are appearing weak, Sasuke's words were the same that he used to berate them since they returned from wave. But were cruel, and pointed directly at Sakura. Sasuke finished with a smirk, as he went to leave. Naruto started to yell at the teme, but it was Sakura who stopped him. Her hand in his, "he's not worthy of the breath Naru-kun." Her orbs were dull. Kakashi noted the bird in the sky, flickered out.

Sakura went to leave, out of the corner of her eye she saw the moving box approach Naruto. Turned out of curiosity, three small children popped out. She knew they were Konohamaru and his friends, Udon and Moegi, insisting they play ninja with Naruto. Naruto tried to blow them off, until the two little boys caught sight of Sakura, "AH…it's…it's, the hottie." Konohamaru said excitedly.

"Yeah my Saku-chan is really a hottie," Naruto smirked out.

"WHAT?" she yelled, she charged fist first sending the blonde boy flying.

The small boy jumped in front of the furious pinkette, "you can't do that to our leader!" the boy soon went flying as well. "I guess the hottie is more of a HAG!" now all ran from the wrath of Sakura.

-000-

Kakashi entered the Hokage's office to see the other elite Jonin instructors standing before the blonde man, to include Shisui and Iruka. "I gave all of you instructions…are your teams ready?" blue orbs trained up. "Shisui Uchiha is assigned as one of the two lead proctors for the exam."

A dark haired woman came first, "yes Hokage-sama, Shino, Kiba and Hinata are ready for the Chunin exams."

Next came a dark haired spiky man, "As are Shikamaru, Choji and Ino."

Kakashi next, "Naruto, Sasuke are…I have concerns with," the blonde and brunette looked up, a slight look of curiosity, "her confidence is shaken, maybe if we let her loose…most definitely…but she is still holding back." Kakashi answered firmly. The dark haired woman looked to him, "Kurenai-san, Sakura has been forbidden from using some of her special skills since she was seven." The man said firmly, this got a smirk from Asuma but the man in the green jump suit jumped in.

"How unyouthful to deny a student to their fullest potential, my great rival," He said with full smile and thumbs up.

"Not his choice, Gai-san. One her parents insist on training her to be a medic-nin, and second is an attempt to keep Konoha safe." Shisui spoke firmly this brought gasps. "from one of the potentially best cat burglars," Asuma's orbs went wide, "Yes, Asuma-san, just like Ino-chan." All orbs went to the man, who smirked. Gai looked to them.

"Gai, they were the garden raider's we could not find," Asuma said, this got a gasp from the man, other's were chuckling at the news.

"And the reason the cat keeps going missing," Shisui said firmly. Minato looked to him, "I just let him out, again." Kakashi chuckled at this as did the Hokage.

"Are you sure Naruto is ready, though?" Iruka asked concerned, all orbs went to Kakashi who was looking at Minato.

"Yes, he is now training four hours a day. We just had to buy him new weights." The man said firmly. "With Sakura-chan by his side, I know he can pass the rest of the exam."

"But they are suppose to work as a three man cell," Kurenai interjected, this got a smirk from Kakashi, a sigh from Minato and a grunt from Shisui.

"Aa…my arrogant little cousin not wanting to play nice with other's, hm," Kakashi just gave curt nod. Almost too low to hear, "I will beat the little shit up later." A little louder he added, "your team Gai-sensei?" Shisui asked.

"Yes," sparkling smile included, "Tenten, Neji and Lee are all ready this year." Shisui handed out the applications.

"Alright for the chunin, the restriction on skill expression, placed on Ino Yanamaka and Sakura Haruno is lifted…but only for the exams." Kakashi and Asuma both nodded their understanding. But the Asuma added, "They may need to practice." All dropped their heads, Minato turned to Shisui.

"Let me guess assign the only people who can find them, to watch?" Minato blinked. The blonde Hokage continued.

"Get these to your teams, and warn them visitors will soon be coming to the village," Minato advised, "we even have teams coming from, Sound." He added firmly, this brought slight gasps from Asuma and Kakashi. Shisui and Minato looked to the silver haired man knowingly, he gave a nod of acknowledgement. "Also our secondary lead proctor will be overseeing the second phase, Itachi Uchiha." The Hokage said firmly.

The office cleared a moment later, "one would not think…that girl does not let Sasuke-san get to her." Iruka added trying to understand.

Minato had to add, "Naru-kun told me that Sasuke has been pretty brutal to her since they got back from wave."

Shisui asked, "Like what?"

"Weak, useless…all she is good for is watching their target and even in that she is worthless." The brunette growled at those words. Shisui excused himself for a moment, he had a cousin to beat up.

Iruka looked to Minato, who smirked. "Shisui's really cares about Saku-chan, she pretty much is his little sister and his protective instincts have kicked in." Iruka could just nod, then looked to the smiling Hokage. "Who better to teach a lesson in humility than his much stronger cousin and possibly brother?"

-000-

The brown haired man knew where to find the little shit, he sped past a shocked Itachi who just got back from a short mission. The raven haired man quickly caught up to see the fury of the man's spinning Sharnigan, finally the target in sight. It was Sasuke, "You arrogant little shit." The enraged brown haired man punched the unsuspecting Sasuke into the nearest tree full force.

"What the hell, Shisui." Sasuke yelled back.

"Your goal is what, to advance as fast as your brother. Guess what genius won't happen if your team does not go to chunin's," Shisui railed back, even Itachi pulled back at this. His cousin was absolutely furious, which was a very rare occurrence to say the least. Sasuke got up, wiping the blood from his chin.

"What do you mean by that?" Itachi asked, firmly.

"Did we ever pick on Hana, Itachi?" the man retorted, the dark gaze trailed to his brother who had his head turned arrogantly, "did we ever disregard her skills that were not weak, just different?" now onyx bled to crimson. "Treated her like worthless baggage as she and Inumaru defended the target?"

"Otouto, what have you done?"

"I did nothing, just trying to get the crybaby and dobe to stop flirting and playing around, and work harder," Sasuke retorted angrily.

"Do you know how they train?"

"No, I focus on my own," Sasuke retorted.

"What skills are they lacking?" Shisui asked. Sasuke retorted with his patented Sakura could not hit a barn and the dobe's impulsivity gets him injured.

"Ah, that is why the garden raiders have been set loose on Konoha?" Shisui said, Sasuke scoffed, but this grabbed Itachi's attention. "Yeah, they get to practice, and those who can keep up are assigned to chase them." Shisui said with a knowing glare, Itachi growled viciously.

Itachi stalked to his little brother, he was now furious. "Your pride in your ability is falsely based, foolish little brother." Itachi growled. Sasuke's orbs went wide, true terror for he rarely saw his brother this angry. "Do you really wish for me to teach you humility." The voice low, velvety voice even, just like his mother's when she is enraged, Shisui smirked.

"That day, you know why she was crying do you not, since her brother did not return for a year?" Itachi seethed. Sasuke winced, "do you not still have the rare crystal tear of a no Tenshi, shed for you in your possession. I know kaa-san told you the truth of that gift, it meant you were loved." Sasuke turned away from the furious gaze of his brother, as he gulped wincing at the words.

It was Mikoto and Fugaku who came running out to stop the two brothers, for they both sensed the growing aura of Itachi. "What is the meaning of this?" Fugaku asked sternly.

"Tell them Otouto, what your arrogance will cost you?" Itachi said firmly, the boy winced. "Tell tou-san, the possible consequences of your blatant disrespect to your teammates."

Shisui answered for the boy, "they may not be in the chunin if the third member does not apply." The brown haired man went to leave, only to be stopped by the hand of Mikoto, "the one sasu-chan consistently calls the weak, useless, crybaby." He repeated Sasuke's words. "Namely, one of the two the garden raider's who Minato-sama cut loose," Fugaku gasped at this, "as of today, they are set loose on Konoha. So you may want to mind your lilies Mikoto-ba-chan." This got it, the glare from his mother aside from the words. She knew the situation must be desperate to let them use those skills, especially knowing their skill level with seals and traps, plus the henges are that of shinobi.

In her calm even tone, "Ita-kun, please put your brother down." Even Fugaku winced at her chilly tone, the elder brother did as he was told. His mother was angry, a light smirk on his lips as he turned to leave and went with Shisui back to the Hokage's office.

Mikoto walked gracefully to her youngest, the mask in place, "Sasuke Uchiha you are with me, now." The boy's head dropped as he followed wordlessly. Punishment doled out, aside from the humiliation, he was to shadow over Sakura for the next week. Watch her routine, "but my…"

"Training…cancelled," the ebony haired woman said firmly.

-000-

Itachi and Shisui returned to the office to see Kakashi, Delacore and Iruka still there with Minato. "Why did you not say…"

"Anything, I did not see it until today. It was happening but Naruto could always bring her out of it. But today, it was odd Sasuke finally used the technique Naruto and Sakura used to get rid of his fans. But then was dismissive, rude and almost cruel, to both." Kakashi answered.

"What was different?"

"It was a minor escort, to the village at the border. She defended, but was not allowed to use more than a C-rank seal or tag…because."

Minato smirked, "Council orders," all turned to him, "no the council knows the full destructive capabilities of Team 7 namely to arm and detonate a S-class silk web elemental enhanced traps They are forbidden to do so for any above C-rank, in Konohagakure borders."

"Naruto and Sasuke got into an argument, Naruto got distracted. I think on purpose, so Sasuke came out as the top ninja."

"Kakashi, why does my otouto hold such grudges?" Itachi asked honestly.

"A girl, who defended a bridge alone with only herself and an ax, the same girl who had already mastered a chunin level skill. The same girl, who because of her nature reaches out to other's who respond to her…the same as Naruto. The hero of said girl," Shisui smirked at this and trained his orbs on Itachi who just nodded.

"The flirting is bothering my otouto," Itachi asked. Kakashi nodded to this, a slight eye roll.

"I am surprised we did not have a tug of war today," Kakashi said firmly. This brought chuckles from all in the room.

"Is it just jealousy?" Delacore asked. This got all thinking. It was Iruka who popped in with another question.

"He has gotten taller recently," all the men blinked, Itachi chortled a chuckle.

Shisui had to add, "I guess little Sasu-chan is going through, changes."

Itachi retorted, "Mine, dobe." The laughter from all in the room echoed down the hall with those two words.

"Let me guess, they have not told Sasuke," Delacore looked to the Hokage, who was stifling a chuckle.

"What?" Kakashi asked, intrigued.

"Naruto failed the kiss test," Minato said evenly. Delacore added.

"In the immortal words of my daughter, 'Ew it was like kissing my brother," The laughter increased ten fold at those words. Shisui fell into Itachi who was actually laughing out loud at the words.

-000-

The three small children and Naruto were still being chased by the furious pinkette, when "thump." Konohamaru ran right into a form. All came to a screeching halt to see two people they did not know, a boy dressed in a weird clothes and face make-up, a blonde girl with four pony tails and blue orbs.

"Wh-who are you?" Konohamaru railed, only to be picked up by the male.

"Hey squirt, for running into me maybe we should play punt." The boy threatened.

"Hey put him down!" Naruto railed.

"Who is going to make me?" the other male said.

"Me!" Naruto said, Sakura came to his side, "and me." The two stranger's looked to them, the blonde gasped…confusion over taking her features. As did the other boy, the expression was repeated by the pinkette and blonde boy. Blink, blink…"you are from…Suna…have we...met?"

Sakura asked, looking to Naruto then back to the pair. Konohamaru started kicking wildly, "let me go…" as Naruto charged, the male pulled back to be hit with a rock. All eyes turned to the one who threw it.

"Sasuke!" many gasped.

"What are you doing in this village?" the ebony pre-teen asked.

"We are here for the chunin exams," the blonde female said proudly, holding up their travel papers. She thought he was pretty cute, but there was an itching…just like when she looked to the other two. Thing was the blonde and the pinkette brought a warmth to the blonde female, but the raven brought both ice cold anger, yet warmth. She turned to the pinkette, something about her, "I am Temari, this is Kankuro." She introduced.

"Sakura Haruno, this idiot is Naruto Uzumaki." She elbowed the boy, both suna nin's looked to the two, the male then turned to the female.

"Have we met?" the male said again, looking deeply in to her curious wide emerald orbs, "Saku-chan?" His whispered bringing a gasp from both girls their orbs met. A wave ran around them, both felt like they found a long lost friend. Without thinking the blonde and pinkette yelped, "YOU!" and hugged like two old friends. Naruto turned his head, as the grouchy one simply said, "yep, you know em."

"No matter who you are, get lost." Sasuke said arrogantly, the male whipped around taking out the wrapped item from his back. Sakura froze at the sight, terror gripped her.

"A p-p-puppet m-m-master?" she asked. The boy smirked, taking out his puppet only to stop at another low, growl of a voice.

"Kankuro stop." This came from the same tree as Sasuke all whipped, none had sensed him. The red headed teen, who had glowing green orbs, dark circles around them with a large gourd on his back. The boy was hanging upside down. "We do not mean to bring dishonor to our village, do we Kankuro." This stopped the covered male. Kankuro tried to dismiss fault only to find himself at the end of a death threat that made the two other Suna nin's shiver with fear. A swirl of sand later, the red head was before the pack. His green orbs now trained on the blonde and pinkette, slight confusion ran across his face. A moment later he was before Sakura.

"I know you," he looked down, then to Naruto, another wave and a sense of the blonde's chakra being so familiar to his consciousness, "and you."

Sakura could just stutter out, "G-G-Gaara-kun?" the red head took a step back. Sasuke did not like this one bit, he stood before the pinkette and blonde of his team.

"And your name?" the raven haired boy spoke.

"Gaara." The red head spoke firmly, "and you?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke answered arrogantly, with a smirk. The glaring contest continued, Gaara's orbs shifted to the two behind the other boy. Twirled and left.

"What about me?" Naruto asked.

"You are Naruto Uzumaki, honorable son of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." The red head finished, "and she…is Sakura-sama Haruno daughter of Saise-hime Saiuto and Delacore Haruno." The man finished faintly as the two other's trailed behind him.

Once bearings were regained, Sakura looked to another tree. She was unable to make out the figures but she sensed them. One in particular made her skin crawl, and pit of pure hate grew within Sakura. Her gaze moved to another tree…the spy was there as well. Her gaze halted by a beeping from her watch. "Uh gotta go, guys, may not want to stay out in the open too long, Ok Naruto-kun, with unknown visitors coming, the same for you Sasuke-kun." Sakura then raced for a shift at the hospital.

The two boys did not see the three in the branches, all wearing sound head bands. The one wrapped in bandages just reminded the other two of their targets. The spikey haired one asked about their master's request to have a full report regarding the pinkette's odd chakra control. That was the reason for the switch in team last minute from Rin to their current female member. The red head with glasses said, "Orochimaru-sama is deluded, there is nothing special about the ugly pink haired freak, and yes Sasuke-kun, will be ours." Her almost shrill voice stated.

"Can it Karin, fan girl later, and you better get over your jealousy, we can already see there is something different. She is a Haruno Shinobi, not the civilian side. A true clan born shinobi, and even with our chakra cloaked she sensed us."

The red head just pouted, and gave slight sneer, "I said there is nothing, I sense no great load of chakra…unlike Sasuke-kun, the blond boy, and the red head raccoon looking kid."

"Type…idiot?" the bandaged one asked. The glasses wearing girl blinked.

"She…disappeared, impossible I can track anyone." She responded.

"Except a Haruno who does not want to be found," Came a smooth voice from behind them, the bearer of which was a silver haired teen with glasses. All three bowed, "Kabuto-sama."

"Karin, do not underestimate her, she is the daughter of two very powerful and secretive bloodlines. Also do not let your pettiness hinder this mission." The man said firmly, both of the two males smirked. "The only reason you are here is to keep track of those three at all times and if you can not. You will be replaced."

"Why is she so important?" Karin sneered again.

"First, she sensed you, which means she can sense anyone and has, including Orochimaru-sama. Unlike your ability, hers is based on precise chakra control." Karin gave a smile of superiority, "You can not find her right now, keep that in mind, her level of control is the same as her father's." All blinked since they at least had to read the files on the parentage of their targets. "For this to work, she needs to be preoccupied. Also, it is about who she is tied to that concern's Orochimaru-sama, you are aware who Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan are related to…all three sets of parents are considered strong Jonin." the silver haired man said firmly. "And previous attempts to take an Uchiha have been unsuccessful."

-000-

The next day, the three waited at the bridge. Sakura was very quiet. Which was unusual, even Naruto could not get her to speak. She would just stare forward, her jade orbs dull, lifeless. Both knew something was bothering her, but being the stubborn girl she is if she does not want to share, she won't.

In truth many things were bothering her. She had told Kushina when she walked rounds, and her parents of the familiarity of the Sand Siblings, they did not react. Also about the spy she sensed watching over them, a part of her knew something big was coming. The tingling was growing more and more. But something else bothered her even more so, that she was not ready for it.

Finally Kakashi arrived, "as you may have heard the chunin exams are coming and well, I think you three should take part." He said proudly handing them the forms, he blatantly kept Naruto or Sasuke from getting theirs until Sakura took hers. Sasuke took his, shivering with excitement at the thought of facing off against Gaara and Naruto with his normal boisterous excitement. Kakashi warned there will be teams from other villages, Naruto told the man they have already met with team from Sand. The silver haired man said pointedly to Sasuke, "and there is a team from Sound."

All gasped, the two boys looked to Sakura, "Yep they were the ones watching us I bet." She confirmed. "Like I said, be careful." She told both, who gave a curt nod, and bounded off. None noticed the dropped head of the pinkette as she trudged after them. Kakashi leaned into the girl, before disappearing, "bring the garden raider." The girl gasped, the man winked at her.

Sasuke was running, until he was stopped and spun around by his brother, "what do you see?" Itachi asked smoothly, "since being a good shinobi is being able to read people."

What the boy saw was exactly what he was told, as she looked at the card. Her emotions easy to read as always, her fear, her lack of confidence, insecurity clear in her orbs. Sasuke smirked at the sight. "You take pride and enjoyment in creating instability and causing pain for your teammate?" Itachi asked firmly, the boy's smirk receded.

"She is too easy to read." Sasuke retorted evenly.

"You do realize her parents reprimand her if she does not show emotions." The boy winced, "maybe you should stop judging her by Uchiha standards…but look at her for who she is," Itachi refocused his brother's head. "Question, what did you see last night?" Itachi asked.

"Her treating patients with Kushina on the maternity ward," Sasuke answered.

"Can you heal?" Sasuke shook his head. "Does it make you weak because you lack those skills," Sasuke tried to, "if you are seriously injured, do you want someone who can by your side?" the boy could just nod. "What else?" Itachi asked.

"When did she join Kiba's band?" Sasuke asked. Itachi smirked.

"After the mission to wave, add to that what was she doing this morning?" the older asked.

"Working at the cookie shop getting dough ready, then tending her mother's herb garden. She was getting the tea's ready," Sasuke admitted. "Her mother made her release the Daimyo's cat from the trap, again. She really hates that thing. She was finally allowed to train for one hour, with her brother's, breaking traps and seals. A chakra string war broke out between them." Sasuke finished.

They continued watching as the girl still looked down, seriously depressed. "Forehead, did you hear, the chunin's." Ino said excitedly.

"Yeah, I know." Sakura said flatly.

"Hey, what gives," jade met turquoise as the blonde breathed out, "let me guess Sasu-teme, being an arrogant ass again?"

"Lately, it is a rare day when he is not, Ino-pig. You know as much as he says he hates his fan girls, I think he likes it. Because they think he is just so magnificent, feeding his oversized undeserved ego, and he wants it to continue. This we know." They said in unison. "Maybe I should just send him flying like I do Naruto," the blonde giggled at the thought. The said boy just glowered. "Honestly, Pig, uh…it's coming, I feel it."

Ino's orbs went wide, "The…the…thing…we…talked about, the nightmares…the war with…Sound…Orochimaru, is coming," Pink nodded emphatically. Itachi's orbs went wide at the sight and words, while Sasuke looked on confused.

"And for this…I am not…ready…I can't fight, I can't hit a target…I am just…too weak." The blonde girl finally dropped on the ground, she wrapped her arms around her crying friend.

"Come on, Sakura, please, you are the strongest person I know…you…" Ino blinked, struggling for words the pain etched on her face, "you, give me strength. Here," she pointed to her heart, this got a small smile. "Just by doing that," this got a beaming smile and giggle. Ino' visage changed to a sly smirk. "And you know the garden raider isn't." Ino retorted a small twinkle in her orbs, Sakura smirked with a shrug.

"So, what…we are banned from," the blonde's smile grew shaking her head. The pink haired one quirked her head, "Asuma-sensei told me, we get to use them for the exam, and practice." Ino said excitedly. 'SQUEE!' the two said in unison. Sakura sat up, winked, kinked her head slightly in the general direction of the tree behind her.

"Then let us practice…" Sakura said excitedly. Ino smiled.

"Let's get the cat!"

"CHA! Try and catch us, boys," the slightly insane laugh came from her mouth as the two girls swung away on chakra strings.

"Shit," muttered Itachi. "Come with me," the elder brother grabbed his brother's hand.

They raced through Konoha, trying to keep up with the chakra swinging girls whose chakra was completely cloaked. Itachi asked if Sasuke could find the two. He tried and failed to trace them with his third tomoe of Sharnigan. Next he was sent to see through the seals placed. Itachi even letting Sasuke walk right into a nice D-rank, concealed, silk web trap Sakura let loose.

After two hours, the trail of destruction was obvious, namely the picked flowers, most already growing back. There was no sign of the two girls that the two Uchiha brothers could see. Other than the cat, who was currently dangling from a tree by the chakra string. They got back to their home to see both of their rooms filled with flowers.

Sasuke's filled with daisies, pansies and other 'frilly' flowers. "The symbols of your questionable orientation," Itachi's room was filled with the roses and lilies, along with a nice card for him.

"KAA-SAN!" Sasuke yelled, Mikoto came up to see the rooms. The shock obvious, "how the," she went to the window, tracing over to find the hint of an odd chakra signature, and started laughing. Itachi who had found the same on his window, "they disabled then rearmed the chocolate traps." Itachi showed his mother the card, "thanks for trying…here is your prize."

But in Itachi's room, there was one more present. A nice vase filled with fire flowers, addressed to Mikoto. Fire flowers Itachi knew came from one's garden. His mother told him years ago they were given as gifts to new mother's or pregnant ones. The flowers are symbol's of rebirth. There was a small card simply saying, "girls are gifts from Kami-sama."

Mikoto could just blink, the flowers were exquisite actually since they would have required a 3rd level growth to bloom this beautifully. The sweet gesture was appropriate since Sakura was there at the examination that confirmed the gender of her child. But, she had not even told her sons this news. She took the vase down to her husband who gave a true smile to his beautiful wife. Sadly Itachi saw this. "Kaa…what does this mean?"

The raven haired woman breathed, Fugaku shrugged. Itachi's orbs swirled to Mangekyou and he saw it. His jaw dropped. "A sister?" He asked incredulously. He, a teenage boy, almost a man should be the one thinking about having his own children, and he does. He should be wanting, and he did want, just has not found the right girl yet for procreation. But his parents, had sex. Itachi fought the urge to shiver in revulsion, and lost, his parents produced another sibling. It was those words that brought Sasuke down.

"What?"

"Ah…yeah…um Sasuke, Itachi…we are having a baby," Mikoto said softly. Fugaku smiled to his wife. "It was confirmed…a girl."

"How could…they, Ino and Saku," Sasuke looked up.

"Sakura is my mid-wife," Mikoto admitted, dropping both boys jaws with this. "That is why she has shifts six nights a week, and is on call at the hospital, Sasu-chan…Sakura has her own case load of close to 35 patients."

That night the boy got another lecture from both his parents on how they were disappointed in his behavior and attitude towards his teammates. His mother told him that her son is to behave like a polite and proper gentleman, end of discussion. His mother's anger grew when Itachi told her that Sasuke seems to take pleasure in causing Sakura pain and tearing her apart. For the first time in his life, he had to fight his mother, and lost, very badly to the same skills he had seen Sakura use.

After his defeat, she told the boy that if this rude and inappropriate behavior continues, she will personally put him in an etiquette school. Well, then the humiliating experience of having to discuss sex and puberty with his father. Of course it did explain some things the pre-teen was experiencing regarding his physical, emotional and hormonal reactions to things, namely Sasuke's recent desire to actually kiss Sakura. Or the intense burning heat of jealousy when any other boys look at Sakura, and the issue of Naruto being all over her.

But at the same time his father was interrogating Sasuke regarding his true issues regarding Sakura and Naruto. The fact he was forced to admit that he does have a little crush on his female teammate caused the boy to shiver with anger. The reality that she readily admits her care and love for Naruto, but won't him, which infuriates Sasuke. The boy was reminded he only has himself to blame for that, since he is the one who pretends her thoughts and feelings do not matter. Of course when the boy tried to sneak out to train, he found his mother's threat was serious as he found himself in a silk web trap.

-000-

After leaving the Uchiha compound unnoticed, Sakura had one more thing she wanted to do, and she found it. She explained to Ino that there were other things bothering her, namely this familiarity with one team that came and it's implications. Ino thought about it, the two had talked about how many things seem almost de ja vu in their lives. A way to prove, that yes their nightmares were real at one point. The blonde agreed to be a test subject. Sakura knocked lightly on the door, a bouquet of their freshly picked flowers in her hand, and a bag of cookies in Ino's. The one in black answered, Ino just stood nervously. "How did you?"

"Ah, your chakra signature…I know it, Kankuro-san…is your sister here?"

"How do you," Sakura shook her head.

"After, please," The boy let the two girls in, blonde looked to blonde, the same sense washing over both. "We wanted to give you these, as a welcome." Sakura said firmly, Temari looked at the flowers, all her favorites were in the bouquet. Then Ino handed her the bag of cookies from the cookie shop, the two girls worked in occasionally. A light came over the blue orbs of the teenage girl, then trailed up a true smile. Ino looked to Sakura then to the female, a brilliant smile coming over both, something of a love/hate filling both. The two rushed into the same hug, "Ino-pig," Temari said.

"Wind-bitch," The other blonde laughed at the words.

The one in black just looked between them, "Somehow, it is like we just know each other," Sakura admitted. "This might help you," glowing green took over her hand, the boy gaped as he felt her chakra touch him. A smile soon grew over his face, "Saku-chan."

Temari finally said, "that world was not just nightmares?" Both girls gasped. Ino started shaking her head.

"No…their not, dammit have you been writing them down?" Ino asked, Temari started nodding. "Me too…as has Hinata Hyuuga." The two finished in unison.

"How is this possible, Saku-chan?" the red head came forward, from the darkness. Ino gaped for a second, as he trained on her.

"And I have the urge to call him Kazekage," Ino told her best friend, all blinked but the red head.

"Gaara, what do you…know?" Kankuro asked.

"What I am being told…is confusing, but it is the same reason as to why I actually hold affection for the two of you." the red head said firmly to his brother and sister, both nodded and grunted. "Just she has the answers." Sakura just shook her head, as did Ino. "Within her, within the circle she bears. Father made me learn of the Haruno clan." The red head said firmly.

"That does not help. I guess I was hoping you could Gaara-kun," Sakura looked to him honestly.

"Well, that vicious bitch, is stubbornly not giving a damn thing," Ino interjected, Sakura could just nod her agreement to her best friends statement.

"You know it?" Gaara asked, Ino looked down, twitching, "Mind transfer…the Yanamaka ability?" the blonde and pink haired girls nodded. "And the kyuubi tells you nothing?" Gaara asked firmly. All orbs went wide for a second, "right something I should not know but do."

"I am not allowed to talk to him," Sakura said firmly. Ino just gaped at her, "alone. Mom says I am not ready."

"Gaara is that why you said it was odd that Naruto has parents." Kankuro asked. The red head nodded, as the two girls looked down sad.

"A question then, the black cloaks and red clouds," Temari asked, since her father dismissed it. But something in her soul, the nightmares she keeps having, told the blonde they will harm her brother. Both girls gasped at this.

"The Akatsuki are seeking the bijous." Sakura said firmly, for she has heard this. "I have met their puppetmaster, Sasori." she looked down, away.

"And wants to turn her into one," all reacted, except Gaara who grunted. A moment later a man with the Suna head band came in, it was the team leader Baki. All turned to the man.

"What are they," Temari held up the bouquet, and bag of cookies. Gaara came to her side and took the bag. All gasped as he nibbled on one.

"Officially welcome us," both Sakura and Ino bowed politely, formerly.

"We graciously welcome the team from Suna as participants in the Chunin exams." Sakura added with the tone of dignitary, with another bow of formality. "And the Ambassador from Star extends an invitation to your team to visit for tea and cookies." She finished. A small smirk graced many faces. Sakura came back up her face placid, expressionless, orbs wide head quirked to the side, per her training.

"Wait, you are the china doll of Konoha?" Kankuro asked this got a resigned sigh. The two girls left quickly telling of their shift in the hospital starting soon.

-000-

Sakura's confidence renewed, somewhat when she came up to the meeting spot. She was just waiting, not willing to look at Sasuke. Unable to bring himself to even talk to her, Sasuke found himself lost for words. He was silently cursing his family, by having to admit his thoughts and feelings made it real. That fact made it even more difficult to look at her and not think about it.

Naruto came bounding up, "Saku-chan." She gave the small plastic smile that has become her norm lately. He showed her his form, all filled out. Again the fake smile was on her face, "Hey, not buying that, what's wrong, Saku-chan?" Naruto asked, seriously.

"I…uh," she bit her lip.

"You know what, I am kinda worried. Mom told me the written part is kinda hard." Naruto admitted, this got a blink from the girl. Just as Shisui and Itachi had told her the night before when they stopped by the hospital to chat with her. Shisui made a point of telling her that it is about helping her team, especially Naruto who needs her to be successful.

"Don't worry, I know you can do it, you never know what hiding in that mind of yours. I'll be there to help, best I can." She said with a small smile, but still uncertain.

Naruto bent down, he really disliked seeing her in such a state. Sasuke soon followed this action, he could tell that she is really upset. "What is it?"

"Last night, Ino and I visited the Sand team, Naru-kun I knew they were siblings. But also, they do know us, you and me, even this." She indicated his stomach, Sasuke even gasped at this. "Without being introduced, Temari knew not only Ino's name, but her nickname."

"It has to do with that day, when the older clone of you came out," Sasuke asked seriously, she could just shrug. "And why Madara is now working with the clan, right." Sakura could just shake her head to the question, her orbs wide, innocent, unsure. She looked to Naruto.

"Gaara-kun asked if Kyuubi knew anything, because I guess Shukaku is talking to him." Both boys gasped and pulled back. "Mom made me memorize the bijou's, and I overheard it."

"He is a Jinchuuriki, like Naruto?" Sasuke asked, Sakura could just nod as did Naruto.

"The grouchy one says you know, Saku-chan," this made her head turn.

"That is what Gaara-kun is saying as well," Sakura added.

"Because it was you, who did it," The girl pulled back at this, she spaced off. '**Yes Saku-chan, for you cried for one you loved as he died…'** The girl covered her mouth, tears falling.

"Mom told me the tears, can grant a death wish, correct?" Sasuke asked, looking to her seriously. She nodded dumbly. "It was Itachi's death wish." The raven haired boy said firmly, this brought another gasp from the girl. "But what else, your true name and why having both seals undone is bad, the prophecy the one immune brings life or death to them all." Sakura's jaw dropped at this statement from Sasuke. "Why Madara is here, to protect you from the puppet master he knows what would happen?" she continued to nod to Sasuke's statements.

"What Inari saw in you he said you are an angel," Naruto looked to her.

"I am a no Tenshi like my mom and Tano."

"You have wing's like Tano's?" Naruto cried excitedly, Sasuke turned to him with a pout, "he showed me and why you hit like a hammer."

"Well, yes but they are sealed and I have the capability to do the star," Sasuke gasped, now he understood. Since he had watched Tano actually practice the first level of the jutsu, which was terrifying to say the least.

"And compress chakra, big boom." The two finished in unison.

"So it's true, what did Madara-sama say that day, we have soul memories?" Naruto asked, both turned shocked that he remembered it. "Kyuubi verified that."

"Temari-chan said she has had nightmares. I know Ino-pig and Hina-chan have as well. If I think about mine, then what I can guess, considering the never ending circle, is that it did happen. Something really bad happened, Itachi did not want it and time got reset?" the theory sounded incredulous.

"Yet we have what we had before we died, and for lack of a better term, reborn?" Sasuke asked, quirking his head, for no matter how incredulous it sounded. What he has witnessed made is very, possible.

"But what was so different then?" Naruto asked.

"None of us had our parents," Sakura said distantly.

"The massacre would have happened. I was an avenger," Sasuke said to her, she nodded emphatically. "And your mom," Sakura just shook her head.

"Is Saise-hime Sasuke, and I could not then nor now live in Star. So I was adopted, why I listen to my dad I guess. I did not know him."

"The seal would have," Naruto's orbs widened as Kyuubi finally said, "killed mine." Both looked to him, "and I did not have anyone to care." He trailed off his hand on his stomach. Sakura wrapped her arms around the blonde boy, as he digested the information. "But you promised to find me." Blue trained up to emerald, to be met with a sparkling smile as tears trekked down her cheeks.

"Do you know what the wish was?" Naruto asked her, she looked Sasuke.

"I think it had to do with my mom. I just remember your clone was absolutely glowing to see the clan alive, and she was the one to stop Madara, that day." Sasuke answered. Sakura just shook her head, inner still not adding.

"All I get is that I do not need to know yet," she answered honestly, the worry deeply entrenched in her eyes.

"If that was what happened, what is it about right now that has you so upset, Saku-chan?" Naruto asked earnestly.

"I just get a feeling deep inside, the tingling is getting strong. That something bad is going to happen to," Blue and emerald orbs trained on Sasuke as the two finished in unison, "you." That is when she sobbed hard. Her tears fell, all the ones she has held in, "No matter what it is bound to happen, and I promised to protect you." She was crying out to Sasuke who gasped, "But, I will be too weak or useless to stop it." She finally broke down.

Those tears tore at Sasuke's heart. She was crying for him, she was afraid for him. That she loved him and at that moment she was showing the boy how much she truly cared for him. In this he understood, how his words and actions were hurting her, so without thinking he wrapped his arms around the pink haired girl.

"I am sorry, Sakura," Sasuke whispered to her, "I have been a real jerk lately." He admitted only in her ear. He pulled back, "Your mom is right…your strength does come from here." He pointed to her heart, "you try to protect us both, as we do you. But you are not alone, we are a team." Sasuke said firmly.

Naruto looked at him, "Yeah, your team of one, teme."

"No, Dobe, it will take all three of us to make it to the finals; that's why they require three men teams." Sasuke said firmly.

"As if you want to be with us, Teme," Naruto bickered back.

"Of course I do, who else is going to save your ass, baka." Sasuke retorted. "Plus, I heard one part involves stealing scrolls." The raven haired teen turned to walk to the academy never seeing the light in his pink haired teammates eyes. He turned slyly, "is there anyone here more qualified, then the garden raider," Sakura giggled at this. She grabbed Naruto by the hand and the two caught up to their raven haired teammate.

-000-

The three made it to the large area before the classroom on the third floor, only going up one set of stairs. Two males stood in front, not letting any in. "You will let us in," Sasuke said arrogantly. Sakura scanned, lifting two fingers, "KAI!" All turned to the newcomers, Sasuke and Naruto both gave a "good job, Saku-chan." One of the boys came up to Sasuke to start a fight, only to have a boy with a bowl cut, bushy eye brows and saucer like orbs in a green jump suit get between them.

"NO…we are done." The boy said. He turned to see his female teammate, with brown hair in twin buns approach a pink haired goddess. Stars filled his eyes, it was the Saku-chan here, now.

"Hey, Saku-chan, your doing this?" the brown haired girl asked.

"Yep, Tennie-chan, hey Neji-kun," She waved to the brown haired boy with lavender orbs, who nodded his acknowledgement. Naruto even waved, for he knew the Hyuuga prodigy somewhat, being neighbors for so long. But the dark haired green spandex wearing boy, was thrilled to see the beauty here, now. He marched assertively to the pink haired girl.

"Our beautiful goddess graces our presence," he bowed, "I, Rock Lee would be most pleased to escort the precious blossom to the test of skill and strength, and maybe afterward, I may have the pleasure of date," Sakura meeped, Sasuke was glaring viciously.

"Um, Lee-san, that is very sweet, however. I told you, I am not allowed to date," Sakura muttered out. Tenten came up to her teammate.

"Lee-san we told you this already, Sakura is not allowed to date and her mother is a bit overprotective." This got a giggle from the pink haired girl.

"So are her teammates," Sasuke said, still glaring at the boy. He walked past him to grab Sakura by the wrist, "let's go." She could just wave and grab Naruto's wrist.

They got to the right room, only to see it packed. A few other faces came into view, but Sakura was searching for something and she found it. It was the sound team, when her eyes stopped on the female the static electricity in the room shot through the roof, a wave of pure killing intent rolled off both. A fierce look of pure hate came over Sakura's features that matched the red heads, whose orbs were focused on the hands of the pinkette still being held by both boys.

All orbs locked on the battle of wills, "if it isn't an ugly pink haired freak of nature!" the red head yelled.

"I see Forehead found her," the other blonde was laughing, as was the raven haired pale orbed Hyuuga girl by their side. All three had been glaring viciously at the red head, none could understand why but a true hate for the teenage red head rolled off of all three. Tenten was now glaring viciously at the red head woman.

Temari had to add, "why does the number 18," five girls said in unison, bringing gasps from many, "come to mind?"

"What is it?" Kankuro asked, it was Gaara who answered.

"The one who ensured the world fell apart for selfish reasons," was his words of wisdom. Sasuke looked to the boy confused, as Naruto gasped at the words.

Temari's glare was vicious, "and then some," as she edged closer to the pineapple shaped head boy. Brown met blue, Shikamaru reacted as he gulped, then trained on the red head. The impassive Choji also glared at the red head. All orbs went to Sasuke, Gaara looking deeply, "do not abandon your team, seek knowledge. Believe not rumors and half-truths."

Sasuke glared back, "and your aims at this point?"

"To protect her at all costs," Gaara stood toe to toe to Sasuke indicating Sakura. "Especially from Sasori no Akasuna," The red head boy said firmly.

"The puppetmaster?" Naruto asked, the three sand siblings nodded.

All saw the furious little pink haired girl stalk to the red head. All who knew her, moved out of the way. No one in their right mind gets in the way of the furious pinkettes of Konoha. But there the red head stood, arrogantly, defiantly towering over Sakura and obviously older. Sakura lifted the red head, one handed in the air.

"Listen well you useless waste of air nin-dog bitch, I will kill you before I let you or your snake bastard pedophile master, touch him." All gasped, even the red head who went flying across to the other side of the room. Ino laughed as she fell into Temari. Blazing jade turned to the others from Sound, "and that goes for you as well."

"You are just a weak useless, pink haired freak," a low, Oooo, was heard through out the hall. Sakura spun, her jade orbs dancing madly a bit of her true chakra emanating from her. As strings of chakra now shot to the red head, wrapped around her and tossed her to the other side of the room.

"You have no idea who you are challenging, stupid whore." Her voice was now extremely low. "So lets shut that trap of yours," as the pink haired one came up and punched the red head to the other side of the room, a sickening crack of a broken jaw was the reward. Sakura spun a wry smirk on her lips.

Gaara actually had an expression a smirk as the orbs of the other's trained on him. "A Haruno Shinobi," Sakura walked back to her team, head held high. She was soon surrounded by her new and old friends. All clapping madly, some unsure exactly why but it was irrelevant.

Ino then started to tell about how there was a gathering that night, and all that passed this part of the exam get to attend. The girls talking about dresses, Sakura hoping she could get away with not wearing a Kimono. A telling scowl trained to a place none saw, and the words, "will wear the butterfly dress." Temari looked away, Hinata noticed.

"Hey, windy we could, go shopping, later." Temari gaped for a second, then a true smile on her lips. The four other kunoichis nodded their agreement. This brightened the expression of the blonde girl with the big black thing strapped to her back.

The two males on Hinata's team, gaped the girl did not stutter, at all.

-000-

Up above sat many, all orbs trained to the chuckling raven haired male, "can't hide from her, Saise-sama." The pink haired woman stifled a chuckle, "and that show, a hate that deep and true can not be erased, for any of them." Madara spoke evenly. "Just like the friendship you spoke of. As far as that one, her name is Karin, she is a tracker-nin." The man said expressionlessly.

"To track my son and Sakura," The Hokage asked incredulously.

"If that is the case that would be a tactical error for Orochimaru," Shisui said. Madara just shook his head.

"Orochimaru is not a true immortal so he would not realize it is, Shisui." Madara corrected, "Even so, he was not aware of that particular situation. All any know is that she is a Haruno Shinobi, but what that means few honestly know. Delacore is the only one other than Kana who Orochimaru may be aware of," the brown haired man could just nod his understanding.

"Thus not know of her full capabilities," Shisui finished the thought

"Is that why the Jinchuuriki are reacting, different?" Saise asked. Madara nodded his agreement.

"The bijou are chakra manifestations, and are immortal. Gaara's seal is much different than Naruto's. Conversations between the person and the bijou they contain based on many things. As you have indicated Minato, Kyuubi does not talk much to Naruto, whereas Gaara is in constant awareness of the thoughts of Shukaku." The three other's nodded their understanding to the words.

"From his words it seems he may deviate from his father's plans," Minato hinted.

"It appears so, which is a positive thing. His focus will be on the other potential threat coming shortly." Madara added smoothly. "With two of the nine here, now," the three other's just breathed in, understanding the words.

"And the obvious relationship Temari has with the other girls and Shikamaru. Who was her husband, ah," Saise said.

"Did you see, even Choji," Shisui added, Madara breathed in. Saise looked to him, the remorse was there even for actions he had not committed this time. She could just smirk.

"Karin, was the one who through her attempts to gain, status and alienate Sakura, ensured many of her supports were killed, to include Itachi," Madara said.

"They called her by her number, I find that humorous." Saise baited the man with a smirk, "And at that point the relationship was only friends," Saise added firmly. Madara nodded, a small glow in his orbs.

"I know and why he set it up," the man said in an even tone.

"I still can't just one wish did all this?" Shisui asked incredulously. The three other's nodded.

"But it was a death wish, Shi-kun," Saise's orbs showed the pain.

"I am just grateful you finally told me that's why you have been so strict on somethings, cause no matter how much I love you Saise-ba-chan, you were driving me nuts." The brown haired man said back. "But it explained a hell of lot better little Sasu-chan's problem," Saise had to laugh, as Madara just smirked, "Gotta admit, it's hard to keep from Itachi."

"Right now, he knows what he needs to. The rest, he will know when and if it is time. But he is such a person normally content just to live in the world, it maybe irrelevant." Saise said with age in her voice, Shisui just grunted his agreement for that is Itachi's personality. "I believe he is just happy to be alive and living, correct?" she asked with a small smile.

"Wait if you were married, does that mean now," Saise stiffened at this, Madara chuckled at her reaction.

"When two immortals have such a bond yes, but in this she was very crafty. I understand now." The man said, still chuckling at the grunts coming from Saise.

"The clan agreement is a good thing Shisui," Minato alluded, as the woman just breathed out still a slight growl.

"Saise, it was not just the loopholes. The pace and means aspect to include duty fulfillment circular thinking and planning," Madara added smoothly, a glow of amusement in his orbs at the obvious displeasure still radiating off the woman.

The blonde Hokage turned to pink haired woman to distract her from the baits of the man, "I guess she found her strength."

"And confidence," the brunette Shisui added, "by helping and protecting her friends."

_**Thoughts, Kudos and appreciation:**_

Almost 10,000 hits for this story…and how many reviews?

For any that are confused, more and more are experiencing soul memories. It does affect them, good and bad. Gaara is more neutral at this point, because he at least had his siblings by his side from the beginning. Since he is integrated with Shukaku, his stream of consciousness and conversations have a greater impact on him than Kyuubi on Naruto.

This is a long term ItaSaku, it really is, but right now, they need to grow up and become true leaders. Per review requests, both Naruto and Sasuke are getting younger siblings. The thumping of war beats against them, and the allies and enemies are revealed. What threats does this pose for all of them, we shall see.

The next chapters are ready, I just need review to post them.

Reviews feed my passion,

-Meanna


	19. As simple as passing a test

Title: Life is Never that Simple

**Title:** Life is Never that Simple

**Chapter:** As simple as passing a test

**Author:**meannaneko

**Characters/Pairing:**none

**Type:** Continuous (InComplete)

**Genre:** General/ficlets life

**Word Count:** 7590

**Rating:**T (just to be safe for language mostly)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

**Summary:**What if one simple change, changes the fate of an entire village. This is the start of arc two, Team 7 is formed. This is an AU story, non-mass, ages defined below.

**Author's note: **

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto 12 years old

_**On with the Show**_

The rookies took seats next to each other, well it helped that Gaara moved people with his sand so the fifteen genin could sit together. It brought confused glances from all, but in the end it was the five kunoichis refusing to be separated. The five were talking like teenage girls, giggling, laughing, sharing stories. Kankuro looked to his sister with an odd look. Temari was acting, like a girl, which was odd. This was a serious time, and here they were acting, girly. Several other's tried to get them to tone their conversations down, which included Neji who was very disconcerted with his normal gruff female teammate being so, different. But if any tried to stop them, the five would turn in unison and present a very scary look of, "go a head and mess with us." That seemed to terrify even the older ones.

Naruto and Sasuke continued to chat with the people they knew, about the recent missions, training they have been doing. Akamaru left Kiba, the pup bound over to the sitting Sakura, only to get loved on profusely by all the girls. The white pup was in dog heaven having five sets of hands scratching, petting and soothing his fur. He even rolled on his back, in pure submission, to the love and attention of the five girls. This loud pandemonium was brought to a screeching halt as a large man appeared at the front. "Alright scrubs, let's weed you out. I am Ibiki Morino, and let's see how many of you make it out of here."

A moment later assistants were passing out the written exam, "this is your test, if you are caught cheating, you fail. If one member fails…the whole team, fails. Now begin." A whisper of wind passed all, simply saying, 'don't get caught.'

The fifteen started on the test, it was of comprehensive knowledge. Naruto tried to keep his eyes on his paper, but when he saw Sasuke scribbling he knew he was in trouble. Thankfully he knew the first couple of answers. As he kept going, it got harder and harder. He wished so desperately to be by Sakura at that moment. Then the reminder, don't get caught. Out of the corner of his eye he saw it, one of Shino's bugs on Shikamaru's paper. A lightening flash, his shadow clones, but to do the jutsu will bring attention. Instead he focused on what words he could make out on Sasuke's paper, with those words he could pull the information, most of this either Sasuke or Sakura had taught Naruto. As he concentrated on their lessons, their words; his spirit lifted as their voices reverberated from his memory. The knowledge just entered his consciousness clearly, quickly and easily. A resigned sigh escaped the lips of blonde Jinchuuriki, as he realized for himself a hard truth. The diet was helping him, tremendously.

Naruto was not the only one with issues of not being by their teammate. As Sasuke got to the questions regarding physiology, trap detection and chakra origins and manipulation. Subjects he knew Sakura was very well versed in. He activated his Sharnigan and chose to watch the pencil movements of Neji and Shikamaru. That worked as he copied their answers.

Kiba lucked out, as Akamaru was still sitting happily between Sakura and Ino. The pup was able to get most of the answers before lazily returning to his master and passing them along. The four kunoichis around Sakura hid their smirks since all were copying off of her.

Time ticked by, sweat pouring off many until they came to the last question. Many who were caught cheating were escorted out.

-000-

The four Jonin sat outside the testing room, Gai challenging Kakashi to a test of their skill. The silver haired man humored the green spandex wearing man in a rock paper scissors contest. This was broken by two men approaching, one with raven hair the other with brown.

"Itachi-san, what brings you?" Gai asked.

"Just meeting Anko-san, shortly, she will be introducing the next part of the exam. I will be…"

"Standing in the back looking intimidating," Shisui said with a smirk. This got a slow blink, "che," and a turned head causing Itachi's hair to flutter slightly. Kakashi took another book out of his hip pocket, specifically the official Uchiha translator © and flipped through it quickly.

"Translates into, 'Whatever,' as my fabulous hair flutters in the breeze," Kakashi added.

"If it was not for one of your students causing trouble Kakashi, I would not be here." The raven haired man said in a cool monotone voice, a hint of a glare of disapproval and slow blink. The silver haired Jonin lifted a brow, who flipped quickly through the translator.

"Means in Uchiha language, 'you should have taught them better, curse word, note this is a G rated book," Kakashi read off the book. Kakashi's dull eye look locked on the raven haired late teen, he gave a hitch of his visible brow and a humming grunt.

Shisui translated, "and who watched them."

"Hn," with a slow blink was Itachi's response.

Kakashi flipped through the book again and found the answer, "Why yes, I did help." Itachi just looked, Kakashi got him using that book, another slow blink, "good one." Kakashi retorted evenly. Shisui actually gave the silver haired one a high five, as Itachi gave a small, very small smirk.

Asuma came to look at the book, Kakashi handed it him, "Did you ever find out why those two wrote this?" he asked honestly of Shisui and Itachi. "It is helpful to understand Uchiha," the bearded Jonin said with a small smirk.

Shisui looked to Itachi, "they were going to make cue cards for, and I quote, 'the stupid fan girls, who can't seem to understand that being beating off, blatantly dismissed or caught chocolate traps on window means an Uchiha wants to be left alone." A bright smile spread across Shisui's lips, as a chortled chuckle escaped Itachi's lips and a slow nod.

"Was this created before or after they blew up training field 7?" Kuranei had to ask.

"Before," Shisui, Itachi and Kakashi said in unison. "Ino-chan and Saku-chan were trying to help, honestly." Shisui answered, Itachi could just nod. Iruka had to ask.

"Was Naruto the troublemaker to bring you Itachi-san?" the two Uchiha just shook their heads.

"Sasuke?" Asuma asked, again both shook their heads. This got a small gasp.

"Sakura, cause trouble?" Kakashi asked surprise in his voice.

"I guess one of the members of the Sound team," all orbs trained on Shisui, "Sakura just seems to hate. She actually threatened the entire team. What were the words…oh yes, Listen well you useless waste of air nin-dog bitch," Itachi fought a chuckle with those words something about them, rang with familiarity, "I will kill you before I let you or your snake bastard pedophile master, touch him." All the Jonin dropped their jaws at these words. "Of course all the rookies, your team Gai and the sand team are sitting together."

"That noise, was the girls?" Kurenai asked, Shisui nodded.

Kakashi grunted, "I guess what I heard is correct."

"What, about the…what you were saying, doing everything, again," Kurenai asked. Kakashi could just nod, his gaze still trained on the two Uchiha.

"My father said anything is plausible when a no Tenshi is involved," Asuma said firmly.

"You mean Saise-sama?" Gai asked, since is one of the well known secrets regarding the ambassador, especially any who have seen her fly.

"Who knows, Gai, just that our teams do have unusual teamwork, correct?" the other's just nodded to Kakashi's words. "Skills they should not have had, yet they do." Itachi met his gaze he understood where this conversation was going. A slow blink was enough of a confirmation to the question of the silver haired man. The scene was broken with a mass exodus.

"Must be on question 10," Shisui looked up. Then the voice of Naruto rang through the hall, "I am Naruto Uzumaki, and am not to be underestimated. I will be Hokage one day!" Kakashi, Iruka, Shisui and Itachi all smirked. Soon followed by a rousing, "WE WILL TOO!" A woman with short dark hair appeared next to Itachi, a stick with dango dangling from her mouth as she held one for the raven haired male.

"I'm here," she said loudly. "Melon for you," Itachi turned, took the fruit sweetened rice dumpling stick.

"We will be double teaming these ones, and keep in mind who and what is targeted." The Uchiha prodigy said, before dumping one in his mouth. The woman smirked, saluted and took off.

-000-

"You pass," said the large male whose orbs were still trained on the fifteen still standing in a row, most mere rookies. The youngest to graduate, other than two other's from the academy. What amazed him was the inclusion of the Suna team in this, all with true conviction in their orbs. He had the papers picked up from the remaining 26 teams, which included the Sound group.

Ibiki had thought they would have left, since the female was injured. But one of the other proctors told the large man her team refused to seek help until after the test was complete, since she brought it on herself. The girl forced to take the test, as she wrote on her paper with drool and blood escaping her lips. The male's orbs went back to the pinkette, who was now chatting merrily with the four females at her side. He wondered what it would be like to have a Haruno Shinobi on the ANBU interrogation squad, especially one trained in medical knowledge.

A minute later the papers delivered, the man reviewed the ones for the fifteen first. Oddly enough by the grading system, all teams would have passed without question 10. 'How the hell?' None were caught cheating, none appeared to cheat, but yet, almost all knew the answers to the questions. What was shocking was the top five that stood out. All five tests were answered completely. One with complete essay answers, another simply said it was too troublesome to explain the means of finding the answer, or gave curt responses. The last was the most incredible, considering he was the worst student in his academy class. Ibiki knew the next part to start soon and ran up, out the doors, to find the group still by the door.

"Look at these," he handed them to Shisui, whose orbs became saucers.

"Itachi…they broke your record."

"Who?" Asuma asked, knowing the hidden genius on his team. Shisui smirked.

"Without question ten, Sakura Haruno has the highest with an essay for every question, second Shikamaru Nara, Third Sasuke Uchiha, Forth Neji Hyuuga and fifth…Naruto Uzumaki" The orbs of the brunette turned to Itachi who similarly smirked. "oh my god." He reviewed the paper, and handed it to Itachi who gasped when he read it.

"You are kidding, right?" Iruka asked, both shook their heads and handed the paper over. Kakashi looked at the paper, his one visible eye also went very wide in true surprise, then a crinkle of pride. He could see it, the slow the progress the boy has been making over the months with gentle guidance and firm dietary support to reach his fullest potential. "He has been learning and comprehending, just unable to access it?"

"It appears so," Shisui said firmly. "I'll show his mom, she will be thrilled."

"I know why Nara did not, as you have said Asuma-san he is a lazy genius. But why didn't Sakura graduate top of her," the dark haired woman started.

In unison four voices spoke namely Kakashi, Iruka, Shisui and Itachi, "weaponry."

The next thing all hear is breaking glass and a very loud. "Alright maggots, ready to party?"

"Anko has arrived," Shisui shoved Itachi into the room to oversee.

The loud woman up front stood definitely, "now it's my turn to torture…wait, to maim, wait to examine your skills, determine you unfit and fail you. Tomorrow, meet at training area 44." Many gasped, some gulped.

Her dark gaze took them in and stopped at the red head from sound, the blood tainted drool still seeping down her face. "Word of advice, Kunoichis in Konoha have a tendency to be bad tempered, don't piss us off!" The woman yelled, as her slightly insane evil gaze landed on the red head with glasses, then to the red head's teammates. Itachi also trained his gaze on the team, namely the girl. Something rang within him about this one a true well of rage and hate, without knowing it his Sharnigan activated because of it.

"Oh, I guess I should introduce my partner in pain," she smiled as she pointed to the stoic Uchiha in the back. Many orbs popped out of their sockets. The dark, foreboding gaze of Itachi switched to Mangekyou Sharnigan, many paled at the sight. "Elite Jonin Itachi Uchiha, and last there is some function tonight, here for those of you worthless scum who made it this far…7:00, mandatory. Now go," she waved her hand dismissing the group.

The five girls looked to each other, "SHOPPING!" and ran over the still seated boys. Two ran on the tables to come to a screeching halt as Itachi stood at the door, glaring hard at two in particular. "MEEP!" Ino and Sakura pulled back. Temari gasped, "you are," another flicker of a memory. Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata nodded to the girl, who was speechless.

"We'll be good," Sakura smiled sweetly, Ino nodding emphatically. There was a slight eyebrow hitch towards the blonde.

"We promise Ita-kun, no raiding garden's today," The turquoise orbed one said. This got slight chuckles from Hinata and Tenten, a slight smile from Temari, and a beaming smile of innocence from Sakura.

"Wait, Sasuke," Said boy dropped his head, "accompany them." The boy got up, and walked to where they stood. "You need someone to hold the bags." Itachi said firmly, stepping aside with a bow of grace and gentility, a small glowing smile on his face. That sent the five in full blushes and giggles. The five giggling girls, with the glowering Uchiha boy left to do a different type of raiding.

Sakura saw Shisui and leapt at him, "Shi-kun, we did it!" The brown haired man caught the girl, with a full beaming smile he spun her around, next came Ino for the same. The glowing smiles of the girls, they giggled their joy at that moment. Sasuke just stood and glared.

Itachi came out to see the sight, only to be glomped by Sakura as well. "We will be good, promise, Ita-kun!" He chuckled at the girl, another smile just for her. Ino did the same, and got the same. The girls did adore Itachi and Shisui. Sasuke's glower and glare only increased at the interactions. Once they all left, the girls chatting and giggling.

The brown haired man turned to his cousin, "now that is an interesting torture technique." Kakashi said looking to the raven haired man. "You smiled at them didn't you?" he asked, Itachi just shrugged.

"Oh that's why they were in fan girl giggle fits," Kakashi asked of the raven haired young man. Shisui smirked at the comment that was exactly what the five girls were doing.

"The garden raider's need supervision," he said firmly.

"What did they do?" Asuma asked, Shisui orbs danced with glee.

"They stripped five gardens completely. They got past Mikoto's traps, filled his room with roses and lilies. Sasuke's was filled with daisies and pansies, and let the cat out of the bag for Aunt Mikoto," Shisui's explained.

"No, they dangled the cat from a tree," Itachi retorted quickly, all the sensei's even Iruka started laughing at the words. "And left Fire Flowers for my mother," he added. All gaped for a second, that meaning not lost on any. Students coming out to see the sensei's, still laughing.

Shisui stopped Naruto, his smile glowed at the boy. "Look at this, Naruto-kun." He indicated the test, the grade made the boy's face light up with a beaming smile.

"Naruto-kun, you did amazing." Iruka said to the boy.

"The diet is really helping, Shi-kun, Iruka-Sensei. I could remember what people would say to me. I could see the examples of what they would show me," He answered, honestly.

The brown haired male bent down, "I am so proud of you, Naruto," The blonde boy hugged him fully.

"Thank you, Shi-kun," the boy practically glowed with joy, as he leapt at the others.

Shisui had one more place to go. He raced back to where Saise, Madara and Minato still sat talking through various issues with the addition of Karin in this picture. "Hokage-sama…" Shisui showed Minato the test and his eyes jumped from the page. Soon a low growl, as the blue eyes glared, fully glared. They moved to Madara.

"No…I have offered to help Naruto work with Kyuubi to protect himself. However I am not responsible for his appearance, maybe you should seek to hold those who are…accountable." The elder said smoothly. Saise looked between them confused, until she saw the paper.

"Oh my, Kushina will be thrilled," she tried to say lightheartedly.

Shisui asked, "what do you recommend, Madara-sama?" trying to keep his voice calm.

"In this you have evidence, the physical, the medical and now proof of the positive impact for Naruto himself, when the issues of holding Kyuubi are addressed appropriately."

"The protection and support of Naruto should be the responsibility of the entire village, as a true Jinchuuriki." Minato said firmly.

"Take this to the council, with all the evidence, the interclan wars that brought the Kyuubi. We have enough witness statements from Kyuubi's words spoken that day, to support that truth. Along with the measures we consistently need to put in to keep him safe, along with the existing threat of the Akatsuki and their aims," Saise said with equal resolve. "Make it a true test for this council to see beyond the pettiness manipulations and attempts at land acquisition, that has invaded it recently." She finished in the true tone of an Ambassador.

"Some one is losing their propriety," Shisui said with mirth.

"Don't give a shit," Saise retorted evenly, making all three chuckle including Madara.

"You sound more and more like a Haruno, Saise-sama," Madara said off-handedly. The pink haired woman smiled to herself.

"I am one," she said firmly, standing and left.

-000-

After the first hour of this torture known as shopping with five preteen girls, Sasuke had resigned himself it was either suicide or ear plugs to escape the incessant chattering, the girly giggles or their guy ranting and raving. It did not help he heard all five talking about Itachi as if he was some sort of god. Especially Sakura, this was not a good thing for the jealous, possessive raven haired Uchiha boy. What made it worse was when he heard Temari ask Sakura if she had a crush on Itachi, the blush was enough of confirmation for the boy.

Sasuke chose the ear plugs. Store after store they drug him through, made him watch as they tried on dress after dress. He was even forced by threat of pain to actually give an opinion on how an outfit looked. Of course, the bruise on his arm was the result of him telling Tenten she looked fat in one.

Sasuke had to endure the torture as the girls tried on swimsuits, even seeing Sakura in a bikini. He was grateful for the shopping bags sitting in his lap as his body reacted to the sight. Tenten actually asked, for Sasuke had never seen that Sakura actually had tattoo's…two of them. One was a vine around her lower torso, with two white roses, one in the front and one in the back. Ino leaned over to the other kunoichis, even pulling down hers to show them the one she had and explained what the tattoos were. Sasuke could not hear. Sakura blushed fully. "My mom is old fashioned."

"So is my dad," Ino grunted out.

The second was a kanji right below it, "tracker tag," she said honestly. "Because you are kidnap bait? Something my father talked about, being a Haruno Shinobi," Temari asked earnestly, Sakura nodded then quirked her lip.

"My grandma Nattie put it on when I was really little, Dad just said it is because I am Haruno," Sakura admitted honestly.

"Since we can see them…your mother will not let you out of the house with this on," Ino reminded her best friend, indicating the bikini. A less revealing yet equally nice one was chosen. Sasuke was still grateful to have the bags, as the anatomy of puberty played through his hormone filled mind and body at that moment. And still insanely grateful to have something to hide a growing issue.

The two positives came when the fan girls started to circle three of the five would show their true level of violence and beat them off their bag boy. The second is he saw a new side to both Ino and Sakura as they encouraged their friends. He saw a truth within them, and found it wonderful.

Just like his friendship with Naruto and Sakura, these five girls were true friends who supported, cared and even fought with each other. They pushed each other, gave strength, yet an underlying love and bond that Sasuke realized transcended time. Yet it was with him as well, as the shy Hyuuga heiress plopped down next to him and carried on a conversation without stuttering. The blonde Suna kunoichi did as well, he found that interaction most intriguing. The conversation over his different studies, for he had learned about some of the nation specific jutsu's.

Sasuke was relieved when the clothes shopping ended and the finally stopped by stores he liked. The girls dropped by the cookie shop, to pick up a quick snack. The only cool place they stopped at was a hip new music store in the officially dubbed 'Uchiha District', all going into drool and giggle mode over some hot new boy band.

-000-

It was three hours, ten stores and twenty shopping bags later they stopped. All bags piled on the raven haired boy. The five girls plus Sasuke went back to Sakura's home. "Mom…there is someone I want," the girls all walked in. Temari's orbs going wide to see her brother's sitting nicely in the front parlor. Gaara was munching on cookies. The pink haired woman stood, her welcoming smile encouraging all to come in.

"Welcome, you must be Temari-san, I am Saise Haruno." The blonde's orbs went really wide, and bowed deeply. "Saise-hime,"

The woman chuckled out, "Don't worry for such things, formalities are for formal occasions, this is not. Make yourself comfortable, Sasu-kun have a seat. You've earned it, Sakura, with me."

"Yes mom," the two went directly to the kitchen. Temari looked to her brothers, both gave stoic looks reminding her they were invited for tea and cookies. Gaara adding that they are good cookies. A moment later out of the blue, pink and blonde raced passed the door, only to back track. Two heads tilted in the door frame.

Ino waved the two boys in, "Tano, Tomako it is rude to stare," scolding them like a big sister, in walked the boys. One looked almost identically like his sister, to include his long pink hair, the other had blonde hair and blue green orbs. The introductions went around, Gaara's orbs squinted imperceptibly. As that finished, the two female pinkettes reemerged with many more cups for tea, and another tray of cookies.

"Hey Saku-chan, heard you broke her jaw, lacking in control again," Tano baited. This got a glare and a growl from his sister. The boy hid behind his brother, from the advancing sister.

"Be prepared for pain," Sakura promised

"No, Tomako, save me," the pink haired male whimpered. Tomako's hands glowed and the plant they were by sprung to life.

"No use farmer boy, dancing plants won't save you," Sakura growled out, as she cut it with a chakra string as two more shot out of her hand.

"Yeah behind the curve on that, huh, sis," Tomako retorted. The three Haruno children engaged in a chakra string war, grabbing inanimate objects, throwing, catching and destroying things in the parlor room.

"Children," Saise said in a low even voice, making all three wince, the strings disappeared immediately, with a loud crash of objects falling to the floor. The three turned to face their mother, heads bowed. "Not in front of guests."

"Yes, Kaa-san," in unison the three said, "we apologize for our inappropriate behavior."

"Clean it," the three using strings replaced the objects quickly. "Now, you two go practice outside, and no vine traps Tomako." Saise told her sons, who left with a grumble. "Also Sasu-kun, I told your mother you are here. She will be by shortly to pick you up."

"What for, Saise-ba-chan?" the raven haired boy asked.

"Shopping," the boy's head dropped. The girls laughed.

"Saise-sama, can we continue the conversation we were having?" Gaara asked smoothly, after the boys left. Her brown hazel orbs took a slightly sad note.

"You know, mom?" the elder pinkette's lips twitched, breathing out.

"Yes, I do," she admitted to them.

"Why you were crying that day?" Sasuke asked. Saise nodded slowly.

"What you were asking about, Gaara-sama, it was a reset in time of almost 40 years. I was shown everything that happened during that timeline from the perspective of Sakura." The girl blinked, other's gasped. "Since then we have been desperately trying to learn from those mistakes." All looked to her curious, "Temari-san, the reason Minato-sama sent the information to your father regarding the Akatsuki was an effort to do so. You were the one to respond?" the blonde girl gave a slight nod. This earned her a small smile from her red headed brother. "We were just unsure when the pieces would come together for all of you." All orbs went wide, slow blinks.

"I said I had a craving for cookies these cookies, Temari." Gaara said, indicating the one in his hand. "We had met, when we visited Star on a diplomatic mission," He turned to Saise, who gave a slight nod.

"The fight today Sakura," Saise said firmly. A glow of pure hate came from all the girls at the moment.

"What peace was found she destroyed," The five said in unison, bringing gasps from many. Hinata and Temari actually grabbed the hand of Tenten, as Ino and Sakura leaned into each other. Sasuke could just look down, it was Temari who spoke.

"No, I remember the nightmares, you and Itachi were our protectors by then," She said firmly. The boy's orbs went wide as Gaara nodded slightly.

"At the turning point, the key was Sasuke," all gasped, orbs trained on the boy. "It is only through truth, one sees the light in this world." The red head spoke his eyes trained on the pink haired girl leaning into her blonde best friend. Saise took this in, the truth of this group of extraordinary children and understood what they witnessed earlier. In these children was a true strength, a conviction to face the challenges before them and willing to change the world. The quiet reflection was met by a light knock and the entrance of the raven haired woman, whose smile faded upon seeing the faces. Her onyx orbs trained on brown hazel.

"Ah, they know?" She whispered to her best friend, who gave a slight nod.

"Somewhat," Saise admitted. Saise then introduced Mikoto to the Suna shinobi, all greeted her formally. "Come on Sasu-chan," the boys orbs became saucers as the girls fought the giggle. After instructions to be by at 6:45 to pick up Sakura, he gave a look, "Unless Naru-kun is the only one escorting my daughter this even…" Saise knew she was playing this issue. Even with the realization that both Sakura and Naruto came to, thanks to the 'love scene' made the woman smirk at the possessiveness of the other.

"I'll be here." He huffed out and left. The rest left, giving thanks for the tea and cookies, the girls took their bags with them.

-000-

"Mom, this looks bad on me," Naruto yelled from a dressing room.

"Let me see, Naru-kun," the red headed woman said. The boy emerged in a pair of khaki pants, a blue silk shirt that matched his glorious cerulean orbs. He looked very nice actually.

"Why can't I have orange?" Naruto indicated the t-shirt.

"No, it is either blue or beige. You will look appropriate, this evening." She said firmly.

"At least it is not this Dobe," Sasuke came out, in a pale red polo shirt that looked almost pink. "And no, Kaa-san, I will not wear this." Sasuke said firmly. Kushina leaned into Mikoto shaking her head.

"Alright, try on the red and navy blue silks," still a small scowl on the raven haired pre-teen as he went back in.

"But why do we need new…" Naruto whined.

"The last time either one of you wore anything other than training gear was a year ago, you've outgrown them." Kushina said, turning her son around and he was sent back into the dressing room. "Hinata-chan deserves a young man with style." The red head added.

"Kaa!" the blonde boy yelled, this brought two sets of onyx. The whiskered cheeks were engulfed with red at this moment.

"The dobe finally grew up?" Sasuke smirked his words out.

"Hinata-chan's blushing and passing out were good indications, right Naru-kun," Kushina said kindly. "She has gotten a little better since she started working at the shop, but," The two women pushed their son's back into the dressing rooms. Kushina turned to Mikoto, who smiled and shrugged.

"He does need help," Mikoto agreed, a slight hitch and raven answered. "Itachi had Shisui to help with clothes and a female teammate with an overprotective dog," the raven haired woman giggled out.

"Who is Itachi dating now?" the red head asked.

"Anko after next week, a couple others casually…but Itachi is not serious about romantic relationships." Mikoto added, with a sigh.

"Well I guess fan girls attacking any he shows interest in, like Ayame-san, would be a deterrent," Kushina said with a look of wisdom, but a lilt that made the other just giggle with her. "When the time is right, he will be," Kushina added. The other just sighed, "don't be so anxious for grandchildren, since you have a daughter on the way." Sky blue met onyx and both laughed.

"It's not that…I guess I am happy when he is, and I want Itachi happy." Mikoto looked to her friend earnestly. Naruto emerged, and heard the words.

"Is Ita-kun not happy?" this brought Sasuke out as well, the two women smiled at the concern.

"He is, we are just gossiping about his personal life," Mikoto admitted. "I know he is in no hurry."

"Unlike Shisui," Sasuke said, the blonde turned him, "what Kiba was saying today. I guess Shisui is officially courting Hana-chan," The blonde's orbs went wide, then a beaming smile.

"They fit," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh, Mikoto-ba-chan, congratulations, the teme told me he is going to be a big brother, too." The boy beamed at the now smiling woman. The woman adjusted the clothes, both mother's sent the boys back in to try on more items. Sasuke turned to Kushina, a small smile and congratulations to her as well.

"I see you finally told your son, your news?" Mikoto smiled to the woman.

"Naru-kun kept asking if I was eating too much ramen," the raven haired woman giggled at the thought. "He took it rather well, considering losing our last one," the woman said seriously, "I guess I am just anxious about the chunin finals, and the issues," Kushina placed a hand on her mid-size swell.

"But Sakura fixed it, I thought." Mikoto looked worried. Kushina brightened immediately.

"Yes, she did…just other worries I guess, can't help it." She allayed the concern in the onyx orbs of her dear friend.

"He will be a good big brother," Mikoto added with a smile.

"To two…a brother and sister at one shot," the red head laughed out.

"Do you have names yet?" Mikoto asked, the orange haired Kushina smiled.

"Kenji and Saiyuri…and you?" the blue eyes met Onyx.

"Mina," Mikoto whispered out, rubbing slightly her minimal bulge, "our little Mina."

"Saise took it rather well, don't you think?" the sky blue meet laughing onyx, as the raven nodded.

"It is expected I guess…" Mikoto exhaled looking to the door that currently housed her youngest son.

"Is that why you are worried for Itachi?" Kushina asked honestly, Mikoto could just give a slight nod. "Because…of the determination of bonds," blue went wide.

"We know Madara-sama's position, and he has been trying to keep his respectful distance. But then the clan contract comes into play," the dark haired woman said, Kushina could just nod her understanding.

"Does Fugaku want to make the determination, now?" the blue orbs trained on her.

"Considering what other issues are going on," onyx trained on the dressing room, "he agrees…Itachi and Sakura would make a better match long term." She said firmly.

"That is a true understatement," Kushina said firmly. "In time, I guess," Mikoto could just smile to the words, but the look. "What?"

"In Shisui's words, she is already a hottie," Mikoto whispered. Kushina could just drop her head at the words, stifling a chuckle. "Itachi prefers spending time with Sakura, we know this already. As Shisui put it, what we saw at the cookie shop last week. It is useless to try and interrupt the two geeks discussing their latest find, whether it is a book, scroll or jutsu." Kushina giggled fully at the illusion for she was on shift when Itachi and Sakura did exactly that, Itachi actually smiled in public and the two ignored everyone.

"Which got him chased, and how many traps were set off in your house?" Kushina said with a smile, as Mikoto chuckled her agreement.

"They shredded his shirt as he ran away from the horde and three times those fan girls set off the trap, two at once got splayed with chocolate. But Shisui said it may be best if we give them space to figure it out for themselves." She said honestly.

"I guess Shisui's observation would explain the reaction you told me about," Kushina said indicating Sasuke in the room, Mikoto giggled fully.

"She is a girl, not a china doll, they do grow up." Mikoto said with a true smile, and giggle. "I know…time to get serious about teaching my other son manners as well," Mikoto said seriously. Kushina looked to her with a hitched brow, "nah…it was a wake up call for Fugaku and myself. We have a daughter coming. We want to see when fully trained how far any Uchiha can go regardless of gender. Itachi has never truly impeded Sasuke's training…we are concerned that he would discourage her, inadvertently." Kushina gaped at this.

"He would not, ah…" Mikoto scoffed.

"He never considered the techniques I use worthwhile until he was defeated by them," a hint of anger in her onyx orbs.

"But Fugaku actually respects them…has respected those most of Sasuke's life," Kushina defended, as the raven haired woman nodded emphatically.

"However Sasuke is Fugaku's son in many ways…until he is shown the truth completely, clearly he won't see the relevance or its impact." Mikoto said looking down. Kushina could just nod this was true, even Naruto noted this behavior pattern for his best friend.

"I guess a little tough love never hurts," the orange head said looking to the door with her son, a wistful smile on her face.

"True or else the only females who would want Sasu-chan are the fan girls with his wonderful attitude." Kushina could not withhold the full out laughter at the allusion. "Ita-kun told me, those are Ino-chan's words, and she is ready to do real damage to Sasu-chan if he keeps being 'a royal arrogant jerkface." Mikoto breathed in, firm resolve in her eyes, "I believe you are correct, a tough love approach is in order to deal with Sasuke's attitude and issues. We know that approach and the diet is working for your son," Mikoto said with a glowing smile, a true beaming one erupted from the sky blue eyes of Kushina. "Fifth highest score, now that is a true accomplishment."

After another half hour of arguing, the boys finally had their clothes picked out both got their respective clan symbols on the backs. The two women took their son's to dinner, congratulating them on passing the written exam.

Although both women were on alert, the Sound team kept themselves out of sight. Even with their heated argument. Kabuto rather incensed that Karin got into a fight, but grateful the team sought medical attention after the exam. Karin was now ranting about how she will get back at the little freak for the injury and insulting their master.

"What I want to know is why all those kunoichis absolutely hate you, Karin?" Doku asked, she just shrugged having no real clue into that.

"It is a bigger sense, as if the whole village is on alert…do you think they know what's coming?" the wrapped one asked.

"Doesn't matter, our army will win, especially with Orochimaru-sama to lead us." Karin said as a true devotee of the man, "to defeat this pathetic village."

"Get ready, gather information and Karin behave," he handed her a syringe, "if she is able to find Orochimaru-sama, use this. Keep in mind, Orochimaru-sama will not take your transgressions lightly." Kabuto finished, and disappeared.

A moment later he was by the side of a raven haired man, who had trapped him. "Madara-sama," Kabuto said, "you are here?"

The man smirked, "and I am protecting my clan, Kabuto-san." The silver haired man winced at the statement and implications. "You may want to let your master know, Sakura Haruno is also under my protection." The man said, as he turned to leave.

"Why?" the silver haired one said.

"My reason's," was all that was said on the matter.

-000-

The boys came to Sakura's house, she was ready. In the same outfit she wore on her outing with Kiba, the difference being regular emerald shoes. Her pink hair trailed down her back in waves, both boys gaped for a moment. "Ready?" she asked sweetly. The boys were looking incredibly handsome as well, Naruto in light blue and Sasuke in dark blue silk button down shirts. As gentlemen, they extended their elbows and Sakura laced an arm through both.

The three moved slowly to the academy, seeing other groups coming up as well. All teams forced to 'escort' their female properly. The boy dressed similarly to Sasuke and Naruto. "Had to look nice, too, huh?" Naruto asked Shikamaru.

"Mom made me, how troublesome."

"But Shika-kun, you look nice." Ino retorted. "As does Choji, my wonderful escorts, who make me look even better." She squeezed her teammates, both groaned.

"Yes, yes, Ino-pig, it is all about you." Sakura responded.

"What did you say, Forehead."

"You heard me piggy," came from the girl as she stuck out her tongue. The two teams took in Kiba, Shino and Hinata, Naruto got an elbow.

"Um, Hinata-chan, you look very nice," Naruto said, for he knew Sakura would hurt him if he didn't. The girl turned red, but did not pass out.

"Th-th-thank you, N-Naruto-kun," Of course this was witnessed by Neji who shot a death glare to Naruto for even talking to his cousin. He, along with Lee were escorting Tenten, or a girl who resembled Tenten. She was in a dress, her two buns now let loose and her hair falling, nicely styled around her shoulders.

The pre-teens and teens walked in to the academy, the function was basically a reception. It was a chance for the teams to get to know one another. They caught sight of the Suna team. Kankuro was forced out of his ninja clothes, and like Kiba devoid of his face paint made Ino and Sakura gasp. Temari looked to them, "your brothers are really cute, when they look normal." The blonde wind mistress grunted.

The teams intermingled, the sound team on the outskirts trying to catch parts of conversations. The red head glaring every opportunity she had at the pinkette. But the two males noted that the group of fifteen, moved as a group. It appeared four in particular were being protected, namely their target and the red head from Suna.

After a half hour Ino slumped into Sakura, "this is boring…"

"How do we liven it up?" she asked.

"You guys know that song right," the two nodded to Temari's question, she smirked. Three sets of orbs went to the other females, who silently agreed. A moment later a clone was sent out, returned with what was requested. Meanwhile Ino had found the sound system for the room. Tenten promptly wired it for what they wanted to do. Temari played with the lighting, as Hinata stood guard her Byukagan activated.

The three sped back, the whole thing timed. The next thing the crowd knew the lights went out. All Shinobi went on alert, until the music started. Five girls swung in on chakra strings. They started dancing immediately after they landed, to the insanely bouncey and happy song. A perfectly timed, rhythmic dance, the five moved in perfect coordination. The shinobi from Konoha could not help but clap with it, since it was the song done at the festival.

Minato in the back could only blink, Shisui smiling, "I think they were bored." The blonde Hokage could only nod. He indicated for the male to find the source of the music, "might as well play something." The brown haired male agreed. He found it was Sakura's music player attached to the sound system. He played other songs, a loud cheer heard from the room. He came out to find most of the rookies dancing to this, except for Sasuke, Gaara and Neji, who stood coolly to the side. 'Great I am the music man for a pre-teen party.' The man grumbled to no one in particular.

As Sasuke leaned against the wall, the red head kunoichi approached, "Hi, my name is Karin." Onyx turned to regard the female, who was a few inches taller than him. But the look in her eyes told him what he needed to know, just another fan girl. This one from Sound, home of Orochimaru, otherwise permanently dubbed the snake bastard pedophile. A slight shiver ran through the boy's mind. He kept his stoic gaze on her, meeting her now, Sasuke felt it. There was something about her, something about what she did to him that made Sasuke seethe with an unknown and automatic feral dislike.

"Sasuke," was all he would say as he turned his attention back to watching the dobe and Sakura dancing to their favorite song.

"Would you like to dance?" she asked sweetly, and what one could assume is suppose to be an attractive pout. It was not to Sasuke.

"No," was his one word answer, never looking at the red head again. The girl turned away glaring at the pinkette who was still happily dancing with the blonde kid. The green orbs of Gaara kept his gaze on the interaction.

The five kunoichis never stopped dancing, whether it was Sakura with Naruto, Lee or Kiba. Ino had convinced Sasuke to dance with her, as did Sakura to a relatively slow one. Of course Choji also twirled his blonde teammate, as did Shikamaru. Said boy was also captured by Temari to dance with her, oddly enough the two only danced with each other afterwards. Hinata was spun around the dance floor by Kiba, Shino and finally Naruto for several songs. Tenten pulled Neji on the floor, of course when another boy approached he refused to let another dance with her…well Kankuro did as did Lee, but that was irrelevant.

The function ended, all walked home. Sasuke ended up walking Sakura home, this was the first time they had been alone since, well. Out of the corner of his eyes he looked at her, she really looked very pretty. She was ready to turn to leave, "um, Sakura, your hair looks nice down." The boy admitted with a slight blush, this earned him a huge beaming smile and a small peck on the cheek.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." She wished him good night, not seeing the goofy looking little grin on his face. He grasped her hand before she could pull away, his dark onyx orbs trained on emerald. Sasuke lowered his face to her hand, giving her the lightest of kisses. A full blush and a gulp came from the girl. But she could not speak. He quickly left a small smile on his face.

Another watched, it was the red haired teen fan girl, that was glaring viciously at the little interaction.

_**Thoughts, Kudos and appreciation:**_

This chapter was a bit of filler, yet wanted to show how these relationships affect everyone. I had many ask for more about the women's relationships and how having parents is impacting both Naruto and Sasuke. By showing a bit of how the diet is helping Naruto, who can grasp greater concepts if he quiets his mind long enough to comprehend the information presented. Also how Sasuke's family will hold him accountable to his actions and words is important in his development as a person, again a change from current canon…but is an Alternate Universe…time reset for that reason.

The different ways the adults are interacting, understanding what is going on around them, and how they handle it. If I were Minato, I would be angry as well, that my child was so adversely affected by his sacrifice. The focus was on female bonding time for the young girls and for Kushina and Mikoto as they talk through their worries and concerns.

Last, it may seem I am Karin bashing, sorry but that actually goes with the characterization used during the prequel. The jealousy, anger and hate Karin held for Sakura during the prequel will only increase, for the relationships that have been part of this story from the beginning. Much like the relationships of Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari are part of their very beings, so is that negative relationship.

Next chapter is the Forest of Death, let's see how our genin survive this. The Chunin arc will last another four chapters at least, to include the next. The war comes…Orochimaru with a curse mark army, the Akatsuki at the same time…plus another party who…wishes to regain his tool.

A big shout out to all my reviewers, those who have this story as a favorite, thank you very much.

Reviews are appreciated, accepted and needed for more chapters since we have almost 13,000 hits for the story. I would appreciate at least 10 reviews to post the next chappie, which is getting finalized…tee hee.

-Meanna


End file.
